


An American In Galway

by Profilerincourage



Category: Jack Taylor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cody being Cody, Crime, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jack and Kate are not together, Jack being a utter disaster, Romance, Series Spoilers, Sex, Smut, trust me though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profilerincourage/pseuds/Profilerincourage
Summary: It's been six months since the love of Jack Taylor's life walked out of it and months since he had a case. Enter Quinn Calhoun, a budding American crime novelist desperately needing some inspiration. Who better to mold a detective character after than Galway legend, Jack Taylor...handsome Galway legend, Jack Taylor.
Relationships: Jack Taylor/Original Character
Comments: 48
Kudos: 89





	1. Following, With Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Welcome to the insanity that are fics written by me. I have been wanting to write about my favorite bedraggled private eye.....though....and don't hate me.....this is not a Jack/Kate romance. I know, I know, I was rooting for them too, but alas. In this fic, there is a new sheriff in town....
> 
> Molly by Johnny Duhan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Th3bVD9RPf8

Six months. It had been six months since the love of Jack Taylor’s life had walked out of it. And six months since his best friend had walked back in. 

Kate Noonan. 

Her name still shot an arrow through his heart. He wasn’t over her. Though she seemed to be doing fine without him. 

They had tried being friends after their breakup. That didn’t work. It never does. 

Luckily to distract from the utter bedragglement of his life, Cody had come back from America ready to jump back into their private eye gig. So, at least there was that. Though they hadn’t caught a case in a month or two. 

“Skip….don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Jack shot Cody a glare over the rim of his fifth Guinness, “You go to the States for a few months and bring back the Prohibition do yeh? 

The younger man raked his teeth over his top lip. 

Cody wasn’t a complete eejit. He knew when Jack was falling down one of his holes. He knew what would come of it. He suspected it was part of the reason Kate had left him. 

They needed a case. Cody knew Jack needed something to distract him. He was barely treading above the water of raging alcoholic. He needed to settle back down to functioning alcoholic. 

He checked his watch. It was late and unlike Jack, Cody liked getting a good night’s rest. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Skip.”

Jack waved his hand in a half-hearted goodbye, still slightly annoyed at Cody’s comment. 

Did he take his advice? Did he, fuck. 

“Jeff,” he signaled the bartender. 

Sixth time’s the charm. 

Isn’t that what everyone said?

Quinn Calhoun was in a slump. A writing slump, which she could most certainly not afford to be in. 

Writing a crime novel was no easy task. A debut crime novel at that. 

Was it crazy to quit her desk job in America and come to Galway to stay with her friend? 

Was it crazy to chase this dream of being a novelist? 

Yes to both. 

But Quinn had never been one for the mundane. 

She grabbed the newspaper that was about to fall off the kitchen table. 

_Taylor & Cody: Private Eyes_

She had read about Jack Taylor in the many articles she had scoured while sitting in Sophie’s flat. Her book was about a detective. And what better way to build her character than research actual people? 

At first, Quinn had wanted to tail a guard. Research, she had told them, for a crime book. But after a shouting match over the phone, she realized they weren’t the most welcoming of law enforcement. 

It was by total accident she had stumbled upon the legend that was Jack Taylor. The man had quite the reputation. And not all good. Practically everyone in Galway knew him or knew of him. Most everyone had a different opinion. 

Some thought he was a disaster. Others, a hero. 

Either way, he would be quite the subject. 

Quinn had his cell number from the ad. But she didn’t want to simply call him. Not after the Guards had shut her down. No, with Taylor, she needed finesse. Not some amateur-hour call begging him to let her follow him around for a few weeks. 

What she needed was a plan. 

“Make any progress yet?” Sophie asked from the couch.

Sophie Daines had met Quinn in high school. Both from the same small town in California. After college, Quinn had stayed in that small town and Sophie had taken a job as a travel photographer for Ireland’s National Geographic headquarters. 

“I have a few character names but that’s it,” said Quinn, frowning at her computer screen. 

Sophie had been her biggest cheerleader and supporter when Quinn told her friends and family that she was quitting her 9 to 5 job as a university admissions counselor and pursuing her dream of being a novelist. 

Her parents had thrown a fit. 

Her friends and coworkers had told her she was insane. 

But not Sophie. 

_“Come on over to the land of luck! You can stay as long as you like and I will even proofread your stuff. No charge.”_

So here she was. A 26-year-old Californian living in Galway. Unemployed and hoping for a miracle. 

And some inspiration.

That’s where Jack Taylor would hopefully come in. 

“Still no idea for a plot?”

Quinn sighed, “Not really. I was hoping that tailing a guard would provide some ideas but that went down the drain.”

Sophie nodded. She had only been living in Galway for a few years but the Guards sort of had a negative reputation from what she could tell. 

Quinn held up the ad, “What do you think of these two? Maybe I could follow them on a case.” 

Sophie laughed, “Jack Taylor? He’s a washed-up guard. And that Cody kid is just some college drop out.”

“Washed up policemen make for good characters,” Quinn retorted. “Have you ever met them?”

“No, but I’ve heard people talk. Jack Taylor is bad news. I heard he was caught up in some medieval gang a few years back, scary shit.”

Quinn grimaced, “What the fuck is a medieval gang? Like instead of guns they use swords and shit?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve just heard gossip really. But my point is, he gives me a bad vibe.”

Quinn scrunched her mouth. Sophie was usually on point with her “vibes,” but still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Jack Taylor would make for a wild story. 

And usually, Quinn’s feelings trumped Sophie’s vibes. 

Usually. 

  
Jack barely made it through the door of his flat before he collapsed onto the couch. There was no way he was getting up the stairs to his bedroom tonight. 

Most nights he slept on the couch anyway. Partly because of the drink, partly because no matter how many times he washed the sheets, Kate’s scent still lingered.   
He should’ve known really. He should’ve known getting involved with her would end in disaster. It always did. Happiness and Jack Taylor went together like a nun and a hooker. 

No, he was doomed to live out the rest of his befuddled existence in solitude. He boasted two friends. Cody and Jeff the barman. Three if you count Father Malachy, though Jack would call him more of a thorn in his side than a friend or even an acquaintance. He still would never know what the priest saw in his godforsaken mother. 

Darragh had shunned him when he and Kate had called it quits. Or rather, when _she_ had. Something about loyalty to family. What a load of shite. 

On nights where he was _really_ blasted, he would take out his mobile and stare at Kate’s contact. Willing the phone to dial her number for him. Maybe if he could just get her to talk to him, let her know that he could change, that he could be the man she needed. 

Yea, what a load of shite. 

She was seeing someone. That wimp Anthony. And it killed him. 

Galway was a small town, so it wasn’t unusual for Jack to see them at a restaurant or walking down the street. And every time it lacerated his heart. 

The times where they caught sight of him too were the worst. He could tell Kate would just want to keep walking but Anthony, ever the polite shitehead, would haul them over for a quick hello. 

Those hellos stood as moments of pure unadulterated awfulness. Where you fight to keep your face in neutral.   
  
Jack hauled himself off the couch and shuffled to his record player, putting on the soundtrack to his life, Johnny Duhan. What else? 

He let the melancholic lyrics berate his mind. A chaser to the alcohol. 

_Oh Molly, believe me_   
_Oh no, don’t tease me_   
_You know I’m out on my own_   
_Got nowhere to call home_   
_On this planet alone_

_Oh Molly, come with me_   
_You know you can lift me_   
_You know together it’s nice_   
_I love to hear your voice_   
_You're my own choice_

_Don’t leave me just memories_   
_You’re my only address_   
_Tell me you need me_   
_And there nobody else_

There was something about Johnny Duhan. Something that had always resonated with Jack. Maybe it was because, in most, if not all of his songs, no joy could be found. 

“Like me life,” he said aloud.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Quinn to track down Jack Taylor. All she had to do was ask a few Galwegians and they pointed her in the direction of The Crane Bar.

She sat in a corner booth, watching him. He was sitting at the bar looking like he had been there since yesterday. 

_He’s handsome_

“Christ,” she mumbled to herself. 

The last thing Quinn needed was another layer of obsession to her already budding obsession with the man. 

She saw a man walk in and sit next to him. Younger, darker hair, it must be Cody. Cody seemed to be in much higher spirits than Jack Taylor. She strained her ear to try and hear their conversation, hoping it was about a case. 

“Some woman called me last night, Skip. Wants us to look into her missing dog, thinks there’s a trafficking ring for pets goin on.” 

Jack looked at him like he had grown a third head. 

“Are you a complete eejit?” 

“What!? Her story was convincing! A few neighbors’ dogs are also missing.” 

Quinn pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“Jaysus, Cody,” Jack shook his head. “Honestly, I think America took a few brain cells from yeh.”

“Well what else have we got?” the younger man grumbled, looking like a chastised little boy. “Maybe I could….you know...call Kate...she if she has any leads on some cases we could help out on.”

Quinn watched as Jack’s jaw clenched. 

“No.”

“But, Skip…”

“I said no, Cody.”

She jotted down _Kate_ in her notebook. Whoever that was. Sounded like a guard. Great, more guards. 

Cody left after an hour or so, saying something about meeting his mother. Jack was on his third Guinness and second shot of Jameson. 

Maybe the way into his good graces was to buy him a drink?

She chewed her lip. She had never been so bold before to buy a man a drink. Usually, it was the other way around. 

_Especially a good looking one_

Attraction. Shit. Quinn needed that like a wallop to the head. 

She was on her fourth soda water and a basket of fries, or “chips” as they called them here when Jack Taylor got up to leave. By now the sky had darkened. 

Against her better judgment and twinge of embarrassment at basically being a stalker, she followed him. Turning up the hood of her jacket, she kept a safe distance in case he looked back. 

Quinn followed him along the river walk, past entrances of more pubs and clubs. Past a group of women on what she assumed was a bachelorette party. It seemed like Jack was walking just to walk. 

He turned down an alley, tricky since it would be harder to follow him inconspicuously. She waited a few seconds before venturing down the cobbled path. 

“What the hell?” 

Jack Taylor had disappeared. Impossible, she hadn’t waited that long. 

“Fuck me,” she grumbled. 

She didn’t even know what she had been expecting. Follow him back to his place? And then what?

Introduce herself like a complete crazy person?

Quinn shook her head, shoving her hands into her pockets to keep them safe from the bite of the Irish air.

Well, at least something had come of today. She had a name. Kate. 

* * *

It only took typing _Kate, Galway,_ and _Guards_ into Google for Quinn to come up with a full name. Detective Kate Noonan. 

She chewed the end of her pen, wondering if another call down to the Guard station would bring anything. 

Although this time, she could actually ask for someone. 

“Fuck it.”

Remarkably, the switchboard operator didn’t question her when she asked to speak to Detective Noonan. A seamless transfer. 

_Imagine that_

“Noonan.” 

The voice was stern, no-nonsense. Quinn almost had half a mind to hang up.

“Hi….my name is Quinn Calhoun, I’m a reporter at the _Galway Press_ ,” she lied. “I was wondering if there were any updates on the case.”

“The case? Which case?” Detective Noonan said, sounding slightly annoyed now. 

“...Uh...last week’s…” 

Quinn ran a hand through her hair. She was casting at nothing here, hoping for a bite. 

“Who are you again?” 

“Calhoun….with the _Galway Press_ ….look my editor threw me onto the story today, so I’m coming in blind here…”

“Are you referring to the Jane Doe in Salthill?” 

“Yes! Yes, that’s the one.”

Quinn jotted down _Jane Doe/Salthill._

“No updates. Refer to the press release we sent. Anything else?” 

“Uh...no, no that’s it, thanks, detective.” 

Quinn clicked off and sat back in her chair. A thrill ran through her. Now she had something to entice Jack Taylor. 

  
“You did what???” Sophie asked, eyes wide. 

“I may or may not have impersonated a member of the press.” 

“Fucking hell, Quinn!” she laughed. “I mean, I guess that’s a good way to get ideas.”

They sat at the kitchen table, Sophie showing her some of the shots she took from a weekend trip to Edinburgh for a spread on the castle. 

“Yea…..about that…”

Sophie raised an eyebrow, “Jesus. What did you do?”

“Nothing yet.”

“What are you _planning_ to do?”

Quinn took a sip of the cider they bought from the market. Stalling. 

“Well?”

She bit her lip, “Okay….so...like….hear me out.”

“Whenever you lead with that, it is usually followed by something horrendous,” Sophie quipped, rolling her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say this plan is _horrendous_.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. Spit it out.”

“So….the Jane Doe…..I’m going to use that to get Jack Taylor to allow me to tail him. He’s looking for a case. And I have one.”

Sophie rubbed her temples, “Quinn…..what did I tell you? The vibes.”

“Fuck the vibes! What better way to create a detective character than to profile a real one?” 

“He’s not even a real one. He’s some rando dude who does it for money. Why don’t you just ask that Noonan woman instead?” 

“Because she is a guard and I’m sure there are rules against letting people follow them onto cases. They won’t give a fuck that I am a writer. In fact, they will probably say, not only no, but hell no.” 

“True….” Sophie agreed. “But what makes you think Jack Taylor will let you? He doesn’t seem like the nicest guy. I’ve heard he’s kinda an asshole.”

“So am I.” 

“I mean, not wrong,” Sophie laughed, “So what are you going to do? Go up to him and say hey man, got some info for ya?” 

Quinn shrugged, “Not yet. I am going to keep watching him. See what his routine is. Then hit him with the goods.”

“What do you mean _keep_ watching him?”

She twirled a strand of her chestnut hair in her finger, “I may….or may not….have sat in a bar yesterday and watched him.”

“You stalked him.”

“Stalk is such a heavy word…”

“You literally stalked him, Quinn.” 

“Did not. I followed him...with purpose.”

Sophie let out a cackle, “Followed with purpose!? I can’t with you!” 

“What can I say? My methods are unconventional.” 

“Yea. You can say that again.”

  
Quinn watched Jack Taylor drink his weight for the second night in a row. 

_He looks sad. Like….miserable_

She wondered why. Then again, anyone who drinks as much as he did was never _not_ miserable. 

Again, when he left, so did she. Following him down the same route as the night before. Instead of following him down the alley, she cut across another street so she would be on the other side when he came out. 

Sure enough, she saw his blonde head appear out of the shadows and continue down the road. 

She could see a bunch of flats he was walking towards. 

_So this is what he does? Just goes straight home? Boring_

All of a sudden, Quinn sensed she needed to duck, so she did. And just in time for Jack Taylor’s fist to fly over her head. 

“Who the fuck are you and why have you been following me!?” he roared. 

Quinn caught his arm, midswing, and bent it around his back, slamming him into the brick wall. Her self defense classes had paid off. 

She tugged off her hood so he could see her face. 

“Jaysus, a woman?” he gasped. 

Jack ran a list of faces through his head. Faces of women he had slept with the past few months. Hers wasn’t one of them. 

“Well, this wasn’t how I pictured our first meeting to go,” the woman said, releasing his arm. 

“Erm….sorry...I didn’t know...I’d never hit a woman,” he stumbled. 

Quinn shrugged, “Lucky for you, my reflexes are pretty good.”

“So, why you following me?” he asked, rubbing his arm that was now sore. "And who the fuck are you?"

“It’s a long story….maybe one we could talk about tomorrow….when you aren’t...trashed?”

Jack scoffed, “Honey, this is nothing.” 

He motioned his head for her to follow him. Against her better judgment, she did. 

Jack led them to a trendy complex….much nicer than Quinn would’ve guessed he lived in. His flat was two stories….impressive. 

“So…” he said, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, “Start talking.” 

Quinn sat beside him on the couch, “I’m not really a drinker.”

“Is there such a thing?” he joked. “You’re American.” 

“Wow. You really are a private eye.” 

He laughed, letting it rumble through his chest. 

Quinn hid a smile. 

Normally, she wouldn't follow a man she had just met into his apartment at this unholy hour. But there was something about Jack Taylor. His eyes were kind. 

“I’m a writer.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Of what?”

“Well...hopefully books….crime books.” 

Jack rubbed his chin. If he wasn’t already intrigued by this nameless stalker, he was now. And she was nice to look at. A bonus. 

“You got a name?”

“Quinn, Quinn Calhoun. I’m writing my first novel. And I was hoping….well...I’ve heard a lot about you and I was hoping you would let me tag along….on some cases.” 

Jack blinked, “Tag along?”

“Yea...you know...to get some material, inspiration, ideas….”

“Jesus, Mary, and feckin Joseph,” he breathed, taking a swig of the Jay. “Hate to break it to you darlin, but there are no cases. Not for me anyway.” 

Quinn wrung her hands in her lap. It was now or never. 

Jack watched as she scrounged up the courage to tell him whatever it was that was going to come out of her mouth next. Honestly, how did these people find him? It was like he had a neon sign above his head that attracted these eejits. If she started blabbering about the dog sex ring he was really going to lose it.

“Oh shit, you’re bleeding,” she said, pointing to his forehead. 

He felt with his hand, indeed he was. 

“That’s usually what happens when you bash a man’s head into a wall. Quite the introduction, Ms. Calhoun.”

Quinn’s face flamed, “Sorry…here let me get something.” She turned her head around to the kitchen, spying a roll of paper towels near the sink. She tore one off for him, pressing it against the cut before she even had a chance to realize what she was doing.

Jack watched her, slightly unnerved. Any act of kindness usually made him suspicious, especially by a woman. 

Quinn’s eyes flicked to his and she pulled her hand away, handing him the paper towel instead. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, pressing it back to his forehead.

She nodded. 

“So...you were saying...about a case…”

“Oh! Yes, are you aware that a woman was found dead in Salthill last week?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “No.” 

“The Guards don’t know who she is, a Jane Doe. Maybe you could find out?” 

_Christ on an unbelievably big bike,_ he thought. This was certainly better than the dogs.

“Who the fuck are you again?” 

She held out her hand, “Quinn Calhoun. Writer. And your new shadow.”


	2. Tropes

Jack, Cody, and Quinn met the following day so she could tell the younger part of the duo about the Jane Doe. 

Convincing Jack had been easy enough, much to Quinn’s surprise. 

“How do you know this?” Cody asked, eyes wide. “I tried fishing for some stuff a few days ago but the guards never let anything slip. 

Quinn averted her gaze to the bookcase in the corner of Jack’s living room. 

“You have to know how to play the game…..and lie...I might have lied. Point is, the info came from Detective Noonan herself.” 

Jack grimaced while Cody’s mouth dropped open. 

“You talked to Kate!? And she didn’t hang up on you!?” 

Raising an eyebrow, “Uh...yea...why? What’s the deal with her and y’all?”

Quinn hadn’t mentioned that the reason she knew about Detective Noonan in the first place was that she had eavesdropped. They didn’t need to know that particular piece of the story.

Cody glanced at Jack, looking hesitant, “Oh...well...we go back is all. She’s not a fan of….what we do.”

“The private eye gig?” 

Cody nodded. 

Jack took a swig of the Jameson he had poured for everyone that only he had touched.

 _The fuck is going on there?_ she thought. 

Clearly, Noonan and Jack had history. It was blatantly obvious. 

“So, what’s our next course of action?” Quinn asked.

“ _Our?_ ” Jack said with a tilt of his head. 

“Yes, _our_. I got you the info, I want in, full access to what y’all do.”

“Well first off, stop saying y’all. You’re in Ireland now lass.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, jerking her thumb, “Is he always this demanding?”

Cody nodded with a grin.

“You want in? You will follow my rules. We work together, share everything, no secrets. And I get the final say. In everything. If something doesn’t smell right, I need to know you won’t go wading through the garbage and bring it back on us.”

Quinn looked to Cody who gave a sympathetic smile. She assumed he had received the same spiel in the beginning.

“And not saying _y’all_ is part of those rules?”

Jack raised his glass with a nod. 

“Christ almighty, fine.”

“See, already better,” he winked.

“And what about you?” she asked. 

“What about me?”

Quinn pointed her eyes to the bottle, “I need to know you’re not going to be shit faced the whole time.”

Cody leaned back, shaking his head while making a cutting motion against his throat. 

“Look sweetheart,” Jack growled. “I don’t know who you think you are-”

“I think I’m the one who got you two this case. Without me, you would be chasing dogs. Literally.” 

Jack whipped his head around, “You told her about the bloody canine thing!?”

Cody shook his head, “No, Skip!”

“He didn’t say anything. I have my sources. My point is that without me, _y’all_ would have shit all.”

Quinn felt bad more or less throwing Cody under the bus but she was already getting annoyed with Jack and his arrogance.

“Also, my name is Quinn, not _sweetheart_.”

Cody pursed his lips, half in awe of this woman, half horrified that she was going toe to toe with Jack. 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Americans. I swear, you lot barge in everywhere and think you own the place.” 

“I am under no impression that I own anything. But I would like to know that my partner is capable of hauling himself out of bed every day at a reasonable hour.”

“Lucky for you, I sleep on the couch,” he shot back.

“Good. Don’t need you breaking your neck down the stairs.”

Jack clenched his jaw. Just what he needed, another mouthy woman. 

“How old are you?”

“26, you?” Quinn said, eyebrow raised.

“Well, I’m still alive, aren’t I? No broken neck yet.”

“.....I’m 28,” Cody added, not wanting to be left out. 

Quinn shook her head in exasperation, “Great, now that we know we are all consenting adults.

Jack snorted.

“So, plan?” 

Jack scratched his chin studying the woman across from him. She was infuriating….but he kind of liked it. It was nice to be able to have some semblance of excitement in his life again. Even if that excitement was arguing with an attractive woman while she metaphorically kicked him in the pants. Her deep brown eyes bore into his, she had no fear. And he was pretty sure Cody was already half in love with her.

“First thing is we need to go down to Salthill. Ask around, shake some things loose.”

“Right, Skip!” Cody agreed. 

“When?” Quinn asked, feeling the first surges of exhilaration. 

“Tomorrow, 9 a.m. Or is that too early for you?” Jack teased.

“See you then. I’ll bring a neck brace, just in case,” she quipped, grabbing her bag off the chair. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Cody said, puffing his chest. “The streets are dark here at night, dangerous.” 

She smirked, “Have you not told him how we met, Jack?” 

He shot her a look. Meaning, he most certainly had not.

“What?” Cody asked, confused. 

“She was stalking me,” Jack grumbled. 

Quinn chuckled, “I prefer the term, _following_ before Jack here tried to knock my head off….failed to, I might add.” 

Cody gaped, “You tried to hit a woman, Jack!?” 

“I didn’t know she was a bloody woman.”

“ _Tried_ is the keyword there.”

He glared at her. She gave him her most radiant smile. 

“I can take care of myself Cody, but thank you, I appreciate you walking me home all the same. Let’s go.” 

The younger man grabbed his things in a jumble and followed Quinn eagerly out the door. 

Once he was sure they were gone, Jack poured himself another shot of Jay. 

“The fuck am I getting into?” he mumbled.

  
“I’ve just returned from America you know?” Cody said proudly. 

They walked down the cobbled road, luckily it was only slightly freezing. Galway was a walkable city, thank God because Quinn didn’t have a car and she wasn’t a fan of public transportation. 

“Oh yea? Where did you go?”

“New York, the Big Apple. Saw all the sights.”

Quinn smiled, “Nice, I’ve never been, myself.”

“Really!? You should! It’s grand, real different from Galway.”

“Did you go by yourself?”

Cody shoved his hands in his pockets, “Erm, no….with my ex. But we broke up.” 

“Hence the _ex_.” 

He nodded, face red. 

“Me and Jack, we're the lone wolf type.”

She snorted, “Lone wolves, hmm?”

“Yeah, we don’t like being tied down, yeh know?” he said with an air of confidence. 

“Mmhhmm,” she nodded, trying not to laugh and burst his bubble.

“What about you?” he asked. “You, seeing anybody?”

Quinn shook her head, “No, can I join your pack of wolves?”

Cody grinned, “Course!”

“Well, this is me,” she said, stopping at Sophie’s flat.

“I’ll pick you up at 9 unless you want to meet there?”

“No, that’s perfect. I don’t have a car.”

Cody nodded, “Jack doesn't really drive either. I’m the designated.” 

“I can only imagine why,” she rolled her eyes.

He smiled softly, “Jack’s a good guy...he just stumbles sometimes.”

“Hence the neck brace I’m bringing,” she joked. 

Later that night, Quinn couldn’t help but feel the burn of anticipation, of excitement. Surely this case would lead to some good info for her book. She didn’t even care if they solved it, she just wanted the inspiration. 

_And to see Jack again_

No. Not that. Who cares.

_You_

_You like him_

She most certainly did not. She _tolerated_ him. Tolerated those gorgeous baby blues of his and golden curls….and she did love scruff...

“Oh fuck me!” she groaned. Literally, the last thing she needed was to develop a godforsaken crush. 

Sophie poked her blonde head into the guest bedroom, “Bruh, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Didn’t sound like nothing.”

Quinn sighed, “I am so predictable.”

“Yes, you are...but in regards to what?”

Quinn looked to the ceiling, already knowing what Sophie’s response would be. 

“Jack Taylor,” she mumbled. 

“What about him?” 

Quinn gave her a look. _The_ look. The look that best friends shared where no words were needed. The subliminal message look. 

“I fuckin knew it!”

Quinn clenched her teeth. 

Sophie grinned, “I _knewwwww_ this would happen. As soon as I saw a picture of him, I went, yep, she’s doomed. You have a type and he is it to a T!” 

“I do not have a type…”

Sophie plopped onto the bed, “Yes you do. And Jack Taylor is it.”

“Well he’s infuriating and emotionally unavailable, so...”

“Because that has stopped you before…”

Quinn shot Sophie a glare, “Well it’s stopping me this time.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“We have known each other for three seconds and all we do is bicker, so, I don’t think he’s too fond of me anyway.” 

Now it was Sophie’s turn to give the look. 

“What?” 

“I love a good _enemies to lovers_ trope,” Sophie snickered. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. We aren’t even enemies. And we most certainly will not become lovers. I’m pretty sure he’s still hung up on his ex, who I think just happens to be Detective Noonan.”

Sophie’s hazel eyes went wide, “Oh fuck. That complicates things….but….I love a good love triangle.”

Quinn swatted at her face with a pillow, “Will you quit the whole trope thing!”

What can I say? I’m a slut for the tropes. I should make a bet with you. How long it takes for y’all to bang.” 

Quinn blinked, grimacing. She would most certainly not be banging anyone. Maybe bang Jack’s head into another wall if he kept being annoying.

* * *

Quinn was ready to go by 8:45. She dialed Cody’s number, hoping he had already picked up Jack. 

“Hey Quinn, I’m on my way to yeh!” 

“How do you take your coffee?” she asked. 

“Uh, milk and sugar, why?” 

“Is Jack with you? What about him?” 

“Yea, same for Jack.”

That made things simple. 

“Okay, see you in a few.”

She clicked off and rummaged around the cabinets for the disposable coffee cups. Popping three K-cups into Sophie’s Keurig, she waited for the 30-second brews. 

Quinn could never start the day without coffee, she assumed Cody might be the same and she knew Jack had probably had another party for one last night and would need the pick-me-up. And knowing the male species, they probably had not planned ahead for caffeine. 

She chuckled at Cody’s ride. A bright green beetle. Somehow it suited him. 

“Hey lads,” she greeted, handing them their coffee before sliding into the backseat.

Cody’s eyes lit, “Oh thanks Quinn! You’re mighty!”

Jack mumbled his thanks. 

“Sorry, left the neck brace at home, dear,” she teased. “Though I am a bit surprised you’re not a black slop kinda guy.”

“My tastebuds need something less harsh every once in a while,” he retorted. 

“Christ guys, do I need to put on some tunes to drown you two out?” Cody said.

“Lucky for my ears, the drive is short,” said Jack.

Quinn smiled and she was pretty sure she saw Jack smile too in the rearview mirror. He had a nice one. 

_Don’t start!_

Cody pulled up to an apartment complex smack dab in the middle of The Nest Boutique Hostel, Kingshill B&B, and Galway Business School. All perfect places to gather some info, ask around about the dead girl. 

“We should split up. Cody, you take the business school and apartments, Quinn and I will do the hostel and bed & breakfast,” Jack said. 

Cody seemed just as shocked as Quinn that Jack hadn’t paired them together. Not that she minded. Poor Cody though, he looked disappointed. 

“Wanting to keep an eye on me are ya?” she joked as they walked toward the hostel. She slipped a notebook and pen in her back jeans pocket. 

“Well if you are writing a crime book, you’ll want some experienced source material I imagine?” 

She snorted, “Thank you for having my best interest at heart.”

“Chivalry is not dead, me lady,” Jack said with a bow of his head.

“I read a lot of crime. Rankin, Burke, Raymond,” he added. “I’ve always held on to books. No matter what else I lost.”

Quinn studied his face, “I haven’t read those guys yet, but they are on my list.” 

“You could borrow a few if you’d like.” 

She smiled, “Thanks Jack, maybe I will.” 

The Nest Boutique Hostel looked just as eclectic as its name. It looked like somewhere someone would host a Halloween party instead of a place where travelers could stay for cheap. Two of the buildings were painted blue and had pointed roofs. Between a smaller grey with black stripe building was a medium-sized green with black striped one. To Quinn, it looked like a little girl’s life-size dollhouse. 

Jack held the door open for her and they walked into a trendy world of color, artistic light fixtures and Ikea furniture.

“Jaysus, I’m going to look like the Crypt Keeper in a place like this.”

 _When did Galway become so feckin hip?_ he thought.

Quinn laughed, “I think you’re a tad bit better looking.”

He flashed a lopsided grin. 

“But only a tad,” she added, making her way to the front desk.

_Fuck me_

Jack asked the girl at the desk if she had heard anything about the Jane Doe. Unfortunately, she had not and neither had her coworkers. 

“Strike one,” Quinn mumbled. 

They went over to the Kingshill B&B next. The woman there looked like she had lived there for 70 years, surely she had to have heard something? 

Nope. Nada. Zilch. 

“We need to know the street she was found on,” Jack said. “Narrow things down a bit.” 

“True, that would help. Except none of the newspapers reported the street name for whatever reason. And obviously I don’t have access to the press release Detective Noonan mentioned.”

Jack rubbed his jaw, “Why wouldn’t the media mention the street name?”

“I know, I thought it was odd too. But the one article I saw just said Salthill.”

Jack had an uneasy feeling. Something wasn’t adding up. Newspapers always reported the location of a crime, especially a murder, if this even was one. He also felt uneasy because unlike his other cases, he wasn’t being paid for this one. No grieving mother or jealous husband had come to ask for his services. In fact, Jack didn’t even know why he was on this wild goose chase to begin with. 

Was he really that bored? 

_Because if you find out something the guards don’t know, Kate will have to talk to you_

As utterly disgraceful as it was, that was his main reason. 

“Now what?” Quinn asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

“Now, we hope that Cody got luckier than we did.”

They went back to the car to wait for the third musketeer. As Jack leaned up against the door, Quinn studied him. 

Why did he still wear that old Garda coat?

Why the whole private eye gig? 

And why had he been kicked out of the Guards to begin with?

“You’re staring,” he said, turning his head to meet her gaze.

“Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

He chuckled, “You don’t ask an Irishman questions unless you want another question or brutal honesty.”

“I’ll take the second option thank you. What’s the deal with the coat?”

He shrugged, “Big pockets.”

Quinn forced her eyes to remain straight ahead. 

“Why did you get kicked out of the Guards?”

“Slapped a politician in the mouth.”

_Ok mister short answer_

“What made you decide to start the PI gig?”

“Needed money.”

She couldn’t help it. At this rate, her eyes would be stuck in the back of her skull.

Quinn folded her arms, hoping Cody would hurry up.

“Why?”

She looked over, “Why what?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Squinting, “That’s what you do to get to know someone, Jack. Ask them questions.”

Jack could tell Quinn was annoyed. He hadn’t meant to come off so short, but he hated talking about himself. All his befuddled life he had hated small talk. It was disingenuous, most people didn’t give a fuck.

“You can let your wall down you know. Unless you really do constantly have a stick up your ass.”

He cocked an eyebrow, slightly irritated that Quinn seemingly had no filter. Not that he was shocked. Americans never do.

“What’s your story then?” he asked. If he was going to be forced to talk about himself she better be prepared to do the same.

Cody’s head appeared over the hill, saving the both of them from further small talk. 

“Anything?” Jack asked. 

He shook his head, “Sorry Skip, nobody knew there was even anyone missing much less anything about a body.”

“You know what that tells me?” Quinn offered. 

The men looked at her. 

“That tells me the girl must not have been from here. Otherwise, everyone and their mother would know about her in a small town like Salthill.” 

A smile, tugged at Jack’s mouth. She was smart.

“Will make things harder to find out though, some random foreigner turns up dead? Obviously no one will know anything about her.”

“We need police records,” Cody said. 

Jack agreed though he didn’t have an inside source anymore. 

  
The trio spent the rest of the day asking around more apartment buildings, hotels, restaurants. While some people heard about the body found, nobody knew where or who it was, mostly just hearing neighborhood gossip.

Defeated, they drove back to downtown Galway in silence. Even Cody’s usual chipper demeanor had given way to a sulk. 

“I don’t often say this, but I could use a drink,” he sighed. 

“Now those are the best words I have heard all day,” Jack replied. 

Cody’s mobile started ringing to the tune of Mr. Brightside. 

Quinn chuckled, predictable.

“Fuck’s sake mam! Really? Now? Yes I’m busy, I’m with Jack and Quinn. A writer. No mam. Alright. Yes, alright!”

He hung up and slammed the wheel. 

“I need to move out as soon as possible. Me mam is cramping my style.” 

Jack chuckled, “That you do.” 

Cody pulled up to Jack’s flat. 

“I take it you’re not coming in for a drink?” 

Cody shook his head, “My mother needs me to help her. Apparently her good for nothing boyfriend doesn’t know how to fix a busted sink pipe.”

“Ahh...Linda’s seeing someone now is she?” 

“Yea, some eejit who can’t work a wrench.”

Jack poked his head around the seat, “What about you Calhoun? Fancy a drink?”

“Sure. Even I need one after the disaster that was today. Thanks for the ride Cody,” she said, climbing out. 

True to form, Jack grabbed the Jameson out of the cupboard and brought two glasses to the couch. 

“Do you ever drink anything else?”

He shrugged, “Guinness, Bushmills, Jay, the Irish trinity.”

“I prefer Jack Daniels. It puts Jameson to shame.” 

Jack blinked, “Say that again and I’ll throw you out.” 

Quinn laughed, “Your whiskey here sucks my dude.”

“Jaysus! What did I tell you about that American slang? Christ me ears are bleedin.”

Quinn sipped the bitter whiskey with a giggle, “Sorry, wasn’t aware _dude_ was also on the list.” 

He fought a grin, “Just like you aren’t _sweetheart_ , I’m not _dude_.”

She gave a mock salute, “Yessir.”

“I’m starting to think you argue with me for the fun of it.” 

“Funny, I was thinking the same about you,” she retorted. 

They shared a smile, lingering for a few minutes before Quinn pulled her eyes away first. 

“So, what’s your story then?” he asked.

She sipped, stalling. 

“Nothing too crazy. Just quit my stable job, flew out here on a whim and a gnarly idea to write a crime novel.”

Jack smirked, his eyes holding hers, “I’ve done worse.” 

Quinn snorted, “I’m sure you have. It’s been good so far though, despite not having written a single sentence in two months. Living with Sophie has been fun.” 

“Sophie?”

“My best friend. Her flat is over by The Crane.”

“Ahh. Why haven’t you written anything yet?” 

“Same reason I’m here with you, inspiration. Or, needing it.” 

Jack got up and walked over to his bookcase. He scanned the rows almost religiously before pulling out a few titles. 

“Here. These might help you out. Some of my favorites.” 

Quinn took the books from his hand, somewhat touched that he had been serious about lending her some. 

“Why do you read crime books, Jack? What makes them your favorite?” 

He took a moment to think, swirling the Jameson around in his glass. 

“Crime gives you the blackness. In both the world and people. It doesn’t shove fluff up your arse like fantasy or science fiction.”

“Why do you like it?” he asked. 

Quinn nodded, “I think your answer hit the nail on the head.” 

Jack studied her face. He had been half expecting her to give some aired out answer about how she had seen _Gone Girl_ and been inspired, or whatever other title was making its round in trendiness these days. 

“Mostly I read when I want to forget. Feel numb,” he said.

“Isn’t that why you drink?” 

He swallowed, “Is it so hard to believe I drink because I like the taste?” 

She smiled softly, “It wouldn’t be if your eyes didn’t look like you had seen a million funerals.”

He took another sip, not quite knowing how to formulate a response to that. Quinn’s stomach saved him from having to prepare one. 

“Jesus, I just realized we haven’t eaten anything all day, it’s nearly 9 o’clock. And _you,_ especially, need to. Lest you burn off the lining of your stomach with that,” Quinn said, nodding to his already empty glass.

She looked back at the kitchen, “ Got anything I could make for us that’s not expired?” 

Jack let out a puff of air, waving his hand, “I dunno. You can look around, I don’t really cook anymore.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, opening the fridge and seeing a carton of milk and two eggs. 

“It’s depressing. Cooking for one.”

She looked back to see if he was joking. He wasn’t. 

Moving to the cabinets, she managed to find a box of pasta that was only a month past date and a jar of tomato sauce. 

“Well you’re in luck Mr. Taylor, pasta happens to be my specialty.”

“Would you like some help?”

She shook her head, “You offered your place as our home base, the least I can do is cook you some watery spaghetti.” 

“My mouth is watering already,” he chuckled. 

Soon enough, Quinn plopped back down on the couch, two bowls of pasta in hand. 

“Don’t judge my cooking skills on this. You didn’t give me much to work with.” 

“Next time I’ll be sure to stock the cupboard for you,” he joked. 

He took his bowl, feeling something stir in his chest. Gratitude? Contentment? 

Those two words meant nothing to Jack Taylor. Maybe it was just the Jay.

“So….what’s the deal with you and Kate Noonan?” 

He almost choked on a noodle, “What?”

Quinn raised her eyebrows as if to say, _really? Come on now_. 

“There is no “deal.” We were together, now we aren’t. Case closed.”

“But you still love her.”

It was a statement. Not a question. 

“We never said those words….”

“So? You still love her.” 

Part of her was hoping he would say yes. The attraction she had to this man needed to be shot down with an ice-cold douse of reality. 

He shrugged, “It doesn’t matter either way.” 

She twirled pasta onto her fork, “What happened? Why did it end?”

“I wasn’t aware that me inviting you in for a drink meant I had to go on Oprah.”

Her face flushed. She realized she had probably way overstepped her bounds. They had only really just met and here she was asking about exes. Not exactly light conversation. 

“Sorry…I just...I don’t like seeing my friends sad about something. I might be able to help.”

“We’ve made the jump from business partners to friends now have we?” Jack said, amused. “And here I thought we were teetering on the edge of enemies.” 

Quinn’s face flushed once more, “We are most certainly not _enemies._ And if we aren’t friends, then why the hell did I make you that bowl of pasta?”

“Can’t resist the ole Irish charm?” he grinned.

_Oh for fuck’s sake_

“You? Charm? I don’t think those two things work together.”

“Ahh, that’s only cause I’ve not let it loose yet.”

Quinn kept her eyes on the contents of her bowl, “Well keep it locked up thank you. God only knows what you view as _charm_.”

Jack chuckled. He liked teasing her, sparring with her. Quinn had a quick wit and a sharp tongue, almost as sharp as his. 

“I’ve never been given anything less than raving reviews.”

She snorted, “That’s hard to believe.”

“Play your cards right darlin, maybe you’ll get a ticket to the show.” 

She gave him a look of disdain mixed with the hint of a smile that Jack could tell she was doing her almighty best to fight off. 

They started talking about the case. Next steps, possible sources they could go to. Really there wasn’t much to go on. Jack decided they needed to talk to the journalist who had written the short article on the Jane Doe. See if he would share the press release or knew why the media wasn’t sharing the address. 

After her thousandth yawn of the night, Quinn decided to call it quits. 

“I better leave now or I’ll end up falling asleep on your shoulder. And we wouldn't want that. We aren’t even friends,” she joked. 

He laughed softly, his smile rising to his eyes, making the corners crinkle. 

_Oh no_

Not a crinkly eyed smile. Anything but that. Quinn swallowed, squeezing her treacherous heart to nip its palpitations in the bud. 

“I know you don’t need me to walk you home. But I’m going to. Remember, my gig, my rules.”

She rolled her eyes, secretly thrilled. They walked in silence but not the uncomfortable kind. The kind that was usually shared between people who had been friends for ages. 

Quinn found herself wishing Sophie lived further. 

“This is me,” she said. 

“Thank you for the pasta.”

She shrugged, “Technically it was _your_ pasta.”

“Is it against the American pledge of allegiance to accept any sort of thanks or compliment?”

Her eyes flicked to the ground, smiling, “You’re welcome, Jack.” 

“Civility!” he put a hand to his heart, “So they do teach that overseas?”

Quinn shook her head with a laugh, “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Quinn.”

  
She plopped down on her bed, spreading out the books Jack had let her borrow. Realizing her cheeks were starting to hurt from the grin plastered on her face, she shook her head furiously. 

_Do not start with this nonsense!_

Jack Taylor was unavailable. He had basically implied he was still in love with Detective Noonan. Besides the fact that he was a complete disaster of a man. 

“I mean, two eggs and a carton of milk? Yikes,” she said to herself. 

“So….how did today go?”

Quinn jumped at Sophie’s voice, expecting her to be asleep. 

“We got shit all.” 

“Ugh, that sucks.” 

“You’re tellin me.”

“Whose books are those?” she asked, pointing. 

Quinn stacked them then laid them on the floor, “Jacks…”

She glanced up, instant annoyance tearing through her chest at the look on her friend’s face. 

“He’s giving you book recommendations? Romantic.”

“Can you like, you know, _not?_ ”

Sophie waved her hand, “I can’t help it. You are setting me up for these tropes, my dude.”

“Again with the fuckin tropes.”

“I give it a month.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “A month for what?”

“Till you sleep with him.”

She sighed heavily “Look, I will admit you are right about my type, he’s handsome, like, _fuck me_ handsome, but I’m not going near that heart of his with a 10-foot pole.”

“Because of the ex?” 

Quinn nodded, “That is just asking for a shit show.”

“But you love shit shows.” 

“Yea, when I’m not caught in the crossfire!”

“Whatever…..I still give it a month.”

  
Jack poured himself another Jay. Going over the events of the day in his mind. Specifically, the events of the end of the day. 

He missed Quinn. 

It had only been about an hour and he already missed her company. 

_You’re just a lonely bastard_

This was true. He would probably miss anyone who showed him even an ounce of attention these days.

He wondered if Cody had tried to make a move yet. He could tell his young protege was completely smitten with the American writer. And he could also tell she was entirely uninterested in him. Poor lad. 

_But what about you?_

He took a swig. 

Jack was attracted to her. Of course, he was. Anyone in their right mind would be. Beautiful, smart, relentless, an utter pain in his arse. Yep, his type. 

He thought of how her hair parted to the side in one fell swoop above her forehead. How she would run her hand through it when she was uncomfortable or upset. 

_Already noticing these things are we?_

Quinn Calhoun irritated him to the ninth level of hell and beyond. For more reasons than just her teasing. 

She irritated him because no matter how he tried to tell himself otherwise, he liked her. A lot. 


	3. Movie Night

Quinn couldn’t sleep. She kept running the events of the day around in her head. Or lack of. 

How could a woman turn up dead in a small town and no one know anything about it?

She scrolled through her social media, straining her eyes at the harsh glow of her phone. She typed in “Salthill” and “body” into Twitter’s search bar. Nothing relevant came. The same for Facebook. 

Quinn sighed in annoyance. In this day and age of everyone having every piece of information they could ever want at their fingertips, of course she needed the one thing not readily available. 

She pulled up the short report by the _Galway Press_. The reporter, Neil Dougherty, had kept it short. Unusually short. 

“Where is the fuckin street name?” she said to herself. 

Dougherty. That was her target. They needed him to share the press release the guards had given the newspaper. And Quinn wasn’t confident in Jack’s persuasion skills. No, she would have to be the one. She was the woman. She was the one who could try and _entice_ Dougherty. To share a bit of info. With a concerned pretty American. 

_Jack_

Quinn looked at the time. It wasn’t that late. Maybe he was still up?

**Q: I have an idea.**

**J: Can’t sleep?**

**Q: Correct. Wow. You impress me with your deduction skills. But anyway, my idea.**

**J: Let’s hear it.**

**Q: Let me talk to Dougherty. I know you were going to but….I feel like he would be more inclined to share some info with a woman. If you know what I mean.**

**J: I’ll think about it.**

**Q: I mean, I wasn’t really asking permission.**

**J: Jesus fuck. Fine. I was supposed to meet with him tomorrow at 11. You’ll go in my place.**

**Q: Thanks, Skip.**

**J: God. Don’t call me that.**

**Q: Why not? Cody does.**

**J: Exactly.**

**Q: Sorry, MR. Taylor.**

**J: That’s my father.**

**Q: Jack.**

**J: There yeh go.**

**Q: Does this mean I have to change your name in my phone now?**

**J: I will accept nothing more and nothing less than “Jack”**

**Q: Oooo leaving off the last name are we? What makes you think you’re the only “Jack” I know?**

**J: Well I’m the most important one.**

**Q: That’s a bold assumption. But alas, sure, I’ll entertain your ego. Just Jack.**

**Q: So what’s MY name in your phone?**

**J: PITAA**

**Q: ????**

**J: Pain In The Arse American**

**Q: As much as I adore that. It will have to go.**

**J: What do you suggest then?**

**Q: Hmmmm. BPITAA**

**J: What’s the B for? Bratty?**

**Q: Beautiful, thank you very much.**

**Q: Or is that not true? Can’t have something that’s not true….**

**J: Bit arrogant don’t you think?**

**Q: Yikes. Thanks, Just Jack.**

**J: Hold on, I never said it wasn’t true.**

**Q: Still. I’m hurt.**

**J: Well if I’m putting beautiful for you, you should put something for me too.**

**Q: Demanding?**

**J: I can change yours back to Bratty you know.**

**Q: I kid. What do you want then?**

**J: Best**

**Q: Best?**

**J: Yes. Best Jack.**

**Q: LMFAO. I suppose that could be arranged. Or…**

**J: Or?**

**Q: Nvm…**

**J: Tell me.**

**Q: Well if I’m Beautiful, yours needs to be something along those lines too….to keep it even.**

**J: Men aren’t beautiful.**

**Q: Correct, they are handsome.**

**J: Am I?**

**Q: Possibly.**

**J: Are you flirting with me?**

**Q: JACK! You don’t ask that in a text.**

**J: Sorry. I don’t really text. I prefer phone calls.**

**Q: And no I’m not flirting with you. I despise you.**

**J: So yes.**

**Q: No.**

**J: That’s okay. I don’t mind. I’m enjoying it. Kind of. I hate texting.**

**Q: I love texting.**

**J: I love phone calls.**

**Q: Are you trying to get me to call you?**

**J: Do you want to call me?**

**Q: Idk. I think I heard enough of your annoying voice for one day.**

**J: Americans always love the accent.**

**J: Did you fall asleep?**

**Q: No. I’m thinking.**

**J: About?**

**Q: Whether I want to hear your annoying voice.**

**J: My annoying IRISH voice**

**Q: What about you? Do you want to hear my American voice?**

**J: At this rate it will be morning before we decide.**

Quinn’s phone started ringing. 

“Hi, Jack.” 

“Hi, Quinn.” 

They both paused. Now that the layer of a phone screen was stripped, Quinn wasn’t as bold in her flirtiness. 

“What are you up to?” she asked. 

“Same thing we were doing when you left.” 

“Are you drunk?”

“Do I sound drunk?” he asked. 

“Not really…” she answered. 

But then again, Quinn didn’t really know what that would sound like. 

“I’m not,” he assured her. 

“Oh...good.”

She heard him scoff. 

“Have you started any of the books yet?” he asked. 

“Not yet. Thanks again, for letting me borrow them. That was nice.”

He chuckled, “ _Nice_. A rarity.” 

She smiled, “Oh I’m sure.”

“So, why can’t you sleep?” 

Quinn frowned, “I dunno. I was tired at your flat, then I got home and suddenly hit a second wind. What about you? Why aren’t you asleep?”

She pictured him shrugging. 

“It’s too early for sleep.”

“It’s midnight, Jack.” 

“Tis.” 

He scratched his chin. He wasn’t drunk but he was buzzed and he contemplated inviting her back over. Utterly ridiculous and would send the absolute wrong message. But. If they both couldn’t sleep? 

“Tell me something interesting.”

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Tell me something interesting,” she said again. “Spill some tea.”

“Spill some tea? Why? Are _you_ drunk?” 

Quinn laughed. It was the first time Jack had heard her really let loose with it. He pictured how her face must be lighting up. Even though he had no idea what was so funny. 

“It’s a saying, Jack. It means, tell me something juicy, gossip.” 

“Jaysus. Again with your slang. And I don’t gossip. That’s a woman thing.”

“Men do it too. What is the male phrase for it then? Shoot the shit?”

Jack laughed, “I suppose.”

“Well, shoot the shit, Jack.” 

He paused. Thinking. Could he be so bold? He usually was. But there was something about Quinn. Something about her that made him think about his sentences. If only a little. 

“I’ll make it easier for you,” she said. “What do you think about me?” 

He gulped, “What do you mean?” 

“Christ, are you sure you aren’t drunk. It’s not hard Jack. Tell me what you think about me.” 

Quinn’s heart was hammering. She didn’t know why. She didn’t even know why she was being so flirtatious. She had made a promise to herself. Stay away from Jack Taylor’s heart. 

Yet still. She wanted to know. 

“You’re alright. Bit brash sometimes though.”

She rolled her eyes, not knowing why she had expected anything different. 

Jack knew from the silence on the other end this wasn’t what she had wanted to hear. What she had hoped to hear. 

“What about me?” he probed. 

“You infuriate me. But, I kinda like it.” 

He snorted, chewing his bottom lip. 

“Are you getting tired yet?”

“Trying to hang up already?” she asked. 

“No….but maybe if my place made you tired before….you know...you could, come back.” 

Quinn grinned, pursing her lips to keep from laughing at his logic. 

“Do you usually invite women over at midnight?” 

“No. Usually it’s the other way around,” he said with a smirk.

“Miss me already?” 

“No. I’m simply thinking of ways to help you fall asleep.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes. Did Jack really want her to come back? Also, what the fuck would they do? Also….what the fuck was going on?

“Let’s say I come back,” she began. “I get sleepy and then have to walk all the way back home, waking me up again….I will be back where I started.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck was he doing? 

“That’s true….or…”

“Or?”

“Or, you could just stay. Sleep here. If you get tired.”

 _What are you doing!?_ His mind screamed at him. In truth, he had no idea. He was running on feeling. The feeling that he really wanted to see Quinn. 

“Are you hitting on me, Jack?” 

“No.” 

They let the silence hang. 

“Okay...fine. I’ll come back.”

“You don’t have too….”

Quinn slapped her forehead, “Are you rescinding your invitation then?”

“No, no it’s still open.”

“Okay then. See you in a few minutes.”

She hung up and threw her phone at her pillow before Jack could change his mind. 

_What the fuck are you doing. What the ACTUAL fuck are you doing?_

She had no idea. She had absolutely no idea. 

Quinn contemplated texting him and just saying she was going to bed. 

_Don’t be a chicken!_

_Don’t be an idiot either_

“Oh Christ.” 

She pulled on some jeans and a sweater and grabbed her phone. Creeping out into the hall, she looked towards Sophie’s bedroom. The light was off. Thank God. The last thing she needed was her friend’s smug look.   
  
  


Jack half expected Quinn not to show up. But a knock on his door quickly shoved that notion out of his mind. 

“Hi,” they said simultaneously. 

Jack moved out of the way so she could enter, following her to the couch. Heart hammering. Mind roaring, _yeh feckin eejit!_

He didn’t know what he expected or what she did. Hopefully not…..well…

“Want to watch a movie?” she asked, saving him from further thoughts.

“Good idea. I love films.” 

She chuckled, “What are your faves?”

He rummaged through his collection, “Westerns, spy ones, thrillers. What about you?” 

“Horror, thrillers are good too though. Love a good serial killer.”

“Sounds like a red flag to me,” he teased. 

She shot him a glare before rolling her eyes. He held up Silence of the Lambs.

“Perfect.”

Jack returned to his seat on the couch. A healthy distance apart from her. Quinn felt the slight sting of disappointment. 

_This is weird_

They said nothing as the movie began. Quinn strained her eyes to glance at him without making it seem obvious. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” she asked, needing to rethink her strategy. Or form one. 

“First door down the hall.” 

Jack let out a sigh as soon as he heard the door close. The air felt awkward, a lot different than it had hours earlier. Maybe this had been a mistake. He didn’t know why he had invited her back. He didn’t know why she even came back. The sleep excuse was just that, an excuse. 

_You wanted to see her. You missed her. You were bored_

Or it had just been the Jay talking. 

Quinn returned, using the opportunity to close some distance between them. She sat so their legs were almost touching. 

“Clarice is my fave,” she said, needing something to talk about.

“Mmm, mine too.”

“If you and Cody were in a movie about private eyes….you’d be my fave too.”

She kept her eyes on the screen. 

“Would I?” he asked, his voice lowering an octave.

She nodded. 

“I thought I was _annoying_?” he asked.

“You are.” 

He chuckled, “You’re no saint yerself.” 

Jack noticed a smile playing on her lips. 

“I didn’t say I was.” 

They let a few scenes go by. The air felt more relaxed. Quinn let her leg lean so their knees were touching. Jack didn’t seem to mind. 

“Getting tired?” he whispered, not sure of the answer he wanted.

“A little.” 

He lifted his arm, letting it lie on the top of the couch. The invitation was there. If she wanted it. 

Quinn heard his arm move. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. Was that an invitation? 

_Fuck it_

She scooted closer, resting her head on the side of his chest.

“Since we’re friends and all,” she said softly. 

“Aye.”

Jack let his arm slip off the couch and fall around her shoulders. She grinned. 

_Smooth_

His attraction to her was at an all-time high. The citrus scent of her hair was bombarding his nostrils. The warm feeling of her cheek on his chest was making things stir in him. Things he hadn’t felt in a few months. 

He clenched his jaw. Determined to hold onto his resolve. They were just friends. That’s all he wanted. That’s all he could allow. 

The rise and fall of Jack’s chest was oddly comforting. Quinn found her eyes drooping more and more with every passing second. He also smelled good. Which was shocking. She had thought he would smell like whiskey. But no, he smelt like a campfire almost. A campfire and old books. And soap. 

_Good, he bathes_

  
  
  
  
Quinn squinted at the early morning light coming through the windows. She checked her phone, 6 a.m.

_Jesus_

She couldn’t remember when she had fallen asleep. And she was in the same position she had been in. Cheek against Jack. His arm around her. 

_Je-sus_

Her eyes flicked to his. He was still asleep. Thank god. She could slip out without having to do the whole awkward morning exchange thing. 

She slowly got up and tiptoed towards the door, but not before grabbing a blanket off one of his armchairs and throwing it over him. A parting gift. 

  
  
  
“What the fuck was that?” she said to herself as she walked back home. 

Like, honestly….

What. 

In the hell. 

Was last night?

Silence of the Lambs and chill? 

Without the chill. 

A friendly chill?

Friends with film benefits?

Quinn was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t see Sophie sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in the door. 

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” 

She jumped, “Jesus fuck!”

Sophie raised her eyebrows, “And where have you been? Slink off in the middle of the night and don’t even send your bff a courtesy text?” 

“I did not _sneak off_ ,” Quinn retorted. 

“Oh please. Cut the shit. You went to Jack’s didn’t you?”

Quinn clenched her teeth, “I couldn’t sleep….we watched a movie.”

Sophie snorted, “ _Annnnnd?_ ” 

“And nothing.”

“Well you obviously slept there.” 

“Yea...we fall asleep. Watching the movie.”

“Fell asleep naked or….” 

For fuck’s sake! No. Nothing happened. Can two friends not have a movie night?”

Sophie crossed her arms, “Dude. You literally came back from spending the entire day with him and then snuck out again. I think that’s a little more than a movie night.”

“Ok well...we were texting. I told him I couldn’t sleep. He invited me back over. For a movie. That’s it. It’s not that weird.” 

Sophie smiled like the Cheshire cat, “You were _texting_?”

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Did you at least kiss!?” she heard her friend shout. 

_Christ almighty_

  
  
  
  


Jack opened one eye, the light streaming in from the window behind the TV was infuriating. He really needed to invest in some curtains. 

He looked around. Quinn was gone. He didn’t know if her leaving before he woke was a bad sign or not. But the blanket….that was a good one. 

He smiled, feeling his heart soften. 

_No, don’t you dare. Eejit_

The last thing he needed, the absolute last, was to start to feel something for Quinn. He didn’t have it in him. He didn’t want to go through all that shite again. 

And besides….he still wanted to win Kate back...eventually. 

_You didn’t think about Kate the entire night…._

He blinked. He hadn’t. For the first time in six months. She hadn’t been the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep. It was oddly….peaceful. 

  
  


Jack and Cody waited for Quinn at The Crane. She was supposed to show up before her meeting with Neil Dougherty so they could go over the plan.

“Something is different,” Cody said, staring at him. 

“What?” 

He motioned with a finger to his eyes, “Less sad.” 

“What? Me eyes?"

Cody nodded. 

“Christ,” Jack breathed, taking a sip of his Guinness. 

“Got a new lady friend, Skip?” Cody asked with a shit-eating grin. 

Jack shot him a glare, “No. Don’t make me beat the bejaysus out of yeh.”

Cody shrugged, “Sheesh. I was only commenting that you look happier.”

Jack scowled. He wasn’t happier. Or was he? Fuck he didn’t know.

He nearly choked on his drink when he saw Quinn walk in the door. In black dress. A very tight, black dress. 

Glancing over at Cody, “Close your mouth, flies will get in.” 

Cody blushed, smoothing down the cowlick at the back of his head.

“Hey lads.” 

Quinn sat beside Cody. Not even sparing a glance for Jack. Had she not just been asleep on his chest mere hours ago? Had he dreamed the whole bloody thing?

“Wow Quinn….you look...well...mighty,” the younger man stumbled. 

She chuckled, “Thanks Cody. Hopefully, Neil Dougherty thinks so too.”

“Are you meeting with him or going on a date?” Jack grumbled. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow. 

“Strategy Jack. Wouldn’t this,” she motioned to her dress, “make you more inclined to tell me some info.”

Cody nodded furiously. Jack only took another sip of his beer. 

“See. Cody agrees.”

“You look like a hooker.” 

Quinn blinked. Even Cody seemed slightly taken aback.

“Well, good thing it’s not for you then,” she hissed, feeling the sting of his words. She jumped off the stool and headed back out the door. 

“Wait! What about the plan!?” Cody shouted. 

“I can manage!” 

Cody whipped his head around, “Nice going Jack.”

“What?” he said, feeling his irritation rise. 

“You’re a real arsehole sometimes, you know that?” 

Jack shrugged. 

“She looked beautiful.”

“She looked ridiculous,” he said, with another sip. 

“Yea well, when she comes back with the press release I hope you apologize.”

  
  
  
  
  


Quinn was fuming. She had gotten the street name. But she was still fuming. 

It was a wonder she had even been able to work her magic with the journalist while seething about damn Jack Taylor. 

She pulled out her phone. 

**Q: Meet me for a drink at The Crane.**

**S: When?** **  
**

**Q: Now. I’m meeting the guys and I need another female there with me.**

**S: Uh….okay.**

What she needed was someone besides Cody to make sure she didn’t beat the shit out of Jack. 

How dare he. 

How fucking dare he.

Had they not had a civil night together? 

Dare she say, a _friendly_ one? 

A hooker? Really? 

She rolled her eyes. 

Luckily, Sophie got to the bar as she did.

“Hey...so...did today not go well or something?” 

Quin held up the piece of paper, “No, it did.” 

They walked through the doors. As soon as she saw Jack her fury increased. She sat beside him, tossing the press release in front of him. 

“There ya go.” 

Jack had been wondering if Quinn was going to show up, guns blazing. Welp. She did. 

“Good job,” he said, taking a sip of his beer. 

Her eye twitched. That was it? Good job? 

Cody returned from the bathroom and saw a blonde-haired woman sitting beside Quinn. 

“Um...excuse me, I was sitting there.”

Sophie turned to him, then looked down the bar at the row of empty stools. 

“Good for you kid. Pick another.”

Quinn turned, “Oh...Soph...this is Cody.”

The blonde looked him up and down, “You’re Cody?”

He nodded, feeling his face flush. 

“Cody, this is my friend Sophie. We live together.”

He stuck out his hand, “Nice to meet you…”

Sophie just flashed a peace sign. 

Must be an American thing. 

“I got the press release,” Quinn told him. 

Cody beamed, “I knew you would! You hear that Jack!?”

“I heard,” he mumbled. 

“Erm….can I get you a drink Sophie? Quinn?” Cody asked, knowing he had to be the face of male civility. 

The girls ordered two Jack Daniels. Quinn did it just to irritate Jack. She knew his loyalty to his Irish brethren. 

“So, what did the press release say?” Cody asked. 

“Lioscarriag, that’s the street. And apparently the guards told them not to release the name. They didn’t say why though,” she answered. 

Sophie looked from Quinn to Jack. She could cut the tension with a knife. The man was practically acting like the three of them weren’t even there. 

Leaning over to Cody, “Do you know what’s up with them? They had a nice time together last night I thought.” 

Cody tilted his head, “What do you mean?” he whispered. 

Quinn and Jack were both staring at the TV screen showing the latest football match. 

“You know, their little movie night.”

“They had a movie night? Well I wasn’t invited,” he frowned. 

“No shit. Hello,” Sophie said, shaking her head as if it were obvious. 

A light went on in Cody’s brain. Christ. Jack liked Quinn! That’s why he had seemed in good spirits this morning. Well….before he saw her in the dress.

Cody now looked embarrassed, “He called her a hooker earlier. About the dress.”

Sophie blinked. 

“Girls trip to the bathroom. _Now_ ,” she said, grabbing Quinn’s arm. 

Once they got within the safety of the female sanctuary Sophie turned to her friend. 

“Are you going to slap him or should I?” 

“What?” 

“Jack, the hooker comment. _That’s_ why you look like you want to beat the shit out of him.”

So that’s what Soph and Cody had just been whispering about. Quinn hadn’t been paying attention, too caught up in her stewing anger.

“He’s jealous you know. That’s why he said it. Still a dick move but, jealous.” 

Quinn shook her head, “He’s not jealous he’s just an asshole.” 

Sophie gave her the look, “Really? Quinn, he’s jealous. Trust me. Also, I’m slightly offended too because that’s _my_ dress.”

“Well you have my permission to slap him.”

“Maybe I will.” 

“Do it,” Quinn said.

Sophie pulled her back out to the bar. 

Walking right up to Jack, “Hi, we haven’t been introduced yet. I’m the best friend and I don’t like you.” 

He raised an eyebrow.

Cody gulped.

Quinn, while slightly surprised at her friend’s boldness, smirked. 

“Feeling is mutual,” Jack grumbled. 

“Don’t mind him,” Cody stammered. 

Sophie turned to him, “Are all Irishmen douchebags? Or just the Galway ones?”

Cody shook his head, “I promise I’m not! Right, Quinn?” 

She smiled softly, “Right Cody.” 

“Jaysus Christ,” Jack groaned. 

It took a lot for Cody to get annoyed. But right now, Jack was pushing his luck. He liked Quinn and he liked her friend Sophie, and he didn’t need his partner to ruin the night where they should’ve been celebrating. 

“Say….I know a different bar….less crowded.” 

Sophie perked up, “Oh yea? Lead the way kid.” 

“I’m 28,” he grimaced. 

Sophie shrugged, “Lead the way. Come on Quinn.” 

Quinn stole a glance at Jack. He kept his eyes on the TV. 

“And yer not invited, Skip.” 

Sophie cackled. 

“I like this guy.” 

Jack clenched his teeth, trying to reign in his irritation. He wanted to roar at the bloody idiots. For what? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was mad. Mad at Quinn. And Cody. For being bloody eejits. And that new girl Sophie. God, what a nightmare she was. 

“Fine with me,” he snarled. 

He chanced a look at Quinn as they left. Seeing if she would look back. She did. And he wished she hadn’t. 

  
  
  
  
Quinn’s mood improved slightly once the three of them were free of their Debby Downer. And once she saw the way Cody was absolutely entranced by Soph. She smiled to herself. Even her friend seemed to be having a good time. She didn’t seem to be annoyed by the thousands of questions the young Irishman asked her about photography and her travels. 

After a few more drinks they called it a night. 

Walking back to their flat, “So….you like Cody then?” Quinn asked. 

“I mean, he’s a lot better than Jack,” Sophie quipped. 

“But like….you know...” Quinn wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Don’t start with me.”

With a grin, “Why not? It’s only fair.”

“The kid is a sweetheart. I will give him that.” 

“He’s the same age as you,” Quinn laughed. 

Sophie shrugged. She didn’t have time for the male species. Most were garbage anyway. 

“I think he likes you. He was gazing at you all night.” 

“Gazing,” Sophie scoffed. 

“Yes, _gazing_.” 

“Well he can gaze all he likes. I’m unavailable.” 

Quinn laughed, “Since when!? I saw you scrolling through Tinder literally two days ago.”

“Yes. And I realized that men are trash. Garbage. Sanitation.” 

“Well yea, the ones on Tinder.” 

Sophie hooked her arm through Quinn’s. 

“Stop stalling. We need to talk about you and Mr. Jealousy.”

Quinn’s mood instantly darkened, “There’s nothing to talk about. He’s just an asshole, Soph.” 

“I mean yes, but, we need to formulate your next move.”

“My next move?”

Sophie unlocked their front door, “Yes. How to make him even more jealous. Or how to get him to apologize. Frankly, I like the first option.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, plopping down on their couch. 

“I vote neither option.”

“You don’t want an apology?” Sophie asked, shocked.

“No. I don’t care.”

_Yes you do_

All night Quinn had been thinking about Jack. About how they had fallen asleep together. Their flirting. His comment. She knew he was jealous. Of course she did. But it still didn’t excuse his outburst. It had hurt. As much as she tried to tell herself it didn’t. It had stung. 

She had been expecting a smile. A glint in his eye. At least something positive. And she had gotten barbs. 

“Well…..you know what this means?” 

“Do I even want to know?” Quinn sighed. 

“.....Now that you’re seemingly enemies…..”

“I _haaaate_ you.” 

Sophie smirked, “You love me.” 

“Debatable.” 

  
  
  
  
Jack flopped onto his couch, his head pounding. Too much Jay. Not enough skull. 

He hated the fact that he felt ashamed. Jack Taylor never felt ashamed. But the look Quinn had given him, the one just before they left The Crane. It had scalded his soul. 

_You bloody eejit_

He had been planning on asking her over again tonight, for another movie. Before he saw what she was wearing. Then everything went to hell. 

Too drunk to care about the consequences, he tugged his phone out of his jeans pocket.

**J: Hey**

**Q: Can’t talk. With my pimp.**

Christ. Were all women this dramatic?

He hit call. 

Quinn debated picking up. She really did. But she loved any excuse to be petty.

“What Jack? Really, this corner can’t work itself.” 

“Will you cut that out?” he slurred. 

“You’re drunk.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.”

_Oh for fuck’s sake_

“What do you want, Jack?”

He paused. What _did_ he want? He had called her without a plan. Without a script. 

“Erm….I...um…you get home okay then?”

“No, I’m dead in a ditch somewhere. Look for me in the papers. The next Jane Doe.” 

Jack grimaced. The claws were out tonight. 

“Well hopefully they put the bloody street name this time.” 

“One can only hope,” she said sarcastically. 

Silence. 

“Listen...Sophie is calling me...I gotta go.”

She heard him sigh. 

“Alright. Night.” 

“Night, Jack.”

He let his phone drop to the couch. Feeling ashamed. Feeling embarrassed really. Though there had been no yelling. That was good right?

They were still friends. Barely.

Jack drummed his fingers on the coffee table. Contemplating. 

**J: Meet tomorrow at noon? To go over what the next step is. For the case.**

**Q: Sure.**

**J: Good.**

**J: You have plans tonight?**

**Q: Yea.**

Christ. He could feel the icicles through the phone. The civility they had seemingly built was shattered. 

**J: Yea. Me too.**

**Q: Good for you.**

**J: Quinn**

**Q: Jack**

**J: So we’re still on first-name basis then?**

**Q: Idk. I changed your name in my phone. Worst Jack.**

He flinched. 

**J: I don’t like that one.**

**Q: Sucks.**

**J: I changed yours too.**

**Q: Congrats.**

**J: MBPITAA**

**Q: ?**

**J: MOST Beautiful Pain In The Arse American.**

**Q: You forgot the H for Hooker.**

Jack rubbed his forehead. Couldn’t she see he was trying to apologize? Now that was something to be said. Jack Taylor never apologized. To anyone.

**J: Do you not like it? I can change it again.**

**Q: Yea. Add the H.**

**J: No.**

**Q: Why not?**

**J: Because. It’s not true. You said these had to be true.**

Quinn sighed into her pillow. She hated that she felt touched. How in the world did that happen?

Her treacherous heart that’s how. 

**J: You fall asleep?**

**Q: No.**

**J: Me either.**

**Q: Clearly.**

**J: I slept good last night.**

**Q: Did you? Cause my back kinda hurts.**

**J: Well, I was comfortable.**

**Q: I was too. Until this morning. Then all the sudden, my back. Musta been the couch. Or the comment.**

**J: Can I call you?**

**Q: No.**

**J: Why not?**

**Q: You’re drunk and I’m busy.**

**J: You did good today. The case. Proud of you.**

**Q: Sure.**

Jack lowered his head into his hand. The woman was completely annihilating him. He debated what to say next. But nothing seemed good enough. So he let his phone die. 


	4. Just Friends

Jack felt like shit. 

One, because of his killer hangover. Seriously, this hangover could screech for Ireland. 

And two, because he knew Quinn was upset with him. 

Usually, he wouldn’t have cared. People were always upset with him. 

But this time he cared. 

Annoying. 

He plugged his phone into its charger. Hoping he might have a message or missed call from her or Cody. There was nothing. 

He checked the time. Well, at least he wouldn’t be late for their meet-up. 

Jack told Quinn to meet him at a coffee shop downtown. One of the ones that didn’t fuck around with over the top menu items. Just plain, good ole, coffee. With a neat looking espresso machine. 

He arrived after her. Seeing her scowling at a table made him gulp. Jaysus. He readied his hide for a good lashing. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” 

Quinn’s arms were crossed and there was no semblance of welcome anywhere in her face or posture. 

“Where’s Cody?”

Jack scratched the back of his neck, “Erm...I didn’t tell him. Wanted it to just be you and I.”

“Bit rude don’t you think? To leave your partner out of the case?” she snapped.

“I don’t want to talk about the case, Quinn.” He looked to the counter, “Can I get you something?”

“No, I think I’ll be leaving. Why am I even here if it’s not about the case?”

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. When it came to apologies he was shit at them. It was like he physically couldn’t say the words. Maybe it was the Irish in him, maybe it was the eejit.

“Look, my head feels like it was kicked by a feckin goat. I’m getting a cup, are you sure you don’t want something?”

She rolled her eyes. By the wave of her hand, Jack took that as a no. Fine, so she was going to be difficult. He expected as much. 

He rose from his seat and pointed a finger at her, “And don’t leave.”

Quinn debated, really debated, leaving when his back was turned. She nearly did, she even pushed out her chair. 

But she didn’t. Because lord knows the man infuriated her but there was still that treacherous little spark of attraction.

She really needed to snuff it out. 

Truly. 

Jack returned before she could leave even if she wanted to, however, carrying two coffees, milk and packets of sugar. 

Quinn raised her eyebrow when he pushed a cup to her. Sighing, she could never resist coffee, she added some sugar and milk to hers. 

Jack smiled but quickly erased it when she shot him a glare. 

She sipped, waiting for him to say something. She certainly wasn’t going to be the one.

He cleared his throat.

“Got any plans tonight?”

Quinn blinked, “Yea. Movie night with Cody.”

She saw the shock flash across her face and smirked. Good. Idiot. 

“I could make you a better offer.”

“Is that so?” she scoffed. 

“Does Cody have the second Silence of the Lambs?”

She shrugged, “Dunno, but I’m sure we would figure something out.”

“What about if I throw in dinner?” 

Now she let out a hearty laugh. 

“Dinner? Are you asking me on a date, Jack?”

“No,” he grumbled. 

Quinn sat there. Face blank. 

“Let me make it up to you...the comment I mean.”

He wanted to save this friendship. He didn’t just want to be business partners with Quinn. Jack needed all the friends he could hold onto. Odd, usually he let people walk out of his life without a second glance.

“And you think watching a movie and food will do that?” 

Jack clenched his teeth. Christ! What did she want? A parade?

He wanted to roar, _look you maddening woman_ , but he didn’t. He dug deep and found civility. 

“Please.” 

Please. The token God of civility. A word Jack Taylor had all but erased from his vocabulary. 

Quinn scrunched her mouth. Studying Jack, his expression looked sincere. Calm. Hopeful.

Interesting. 

“Fine. What time?” 

“Uh...8?” 

She nodded, “Alright. See you then, Worst Jack.”

Getting up to leave, Quinn suddenly remembered the reason for coming here in the first place. 

“Wait, what about the case? We do need to discuss next moves, since, you know, we have the street name now.”

Jack shrugged, “We will go down tomorrow, ask around again. Hopefully, someone saw something, maybe there are cameras we can look at.”

“Why not today? It’s only 12:30.”

“The street isn’t going anywhere. And besides, now I have errands to run.”

“Errands? What errands?” Quinn asked. 

Jack rose, looking over his shoulder as he walked out the door, “Important ones.”

  
“What do you mean you’re not going to be here!?” 

Sophie was in turmoil. Quinn, the little snake, was leaving her to fend for herself for this movie night. With Cody. 

“You mean it’s going to be just me and the kid!? Might as well just cancel it!”

Quinn laughed, “For the thousandth time, he is the same age as you. And you better not cancel it. I feel bad, he’s looking forward to it. And besides, he told me he wants to ask you more questions.” 

Sophie cocked her head, “Questions? About what?”

“Photography. I think he wants you to help him.”

Sophie tried not to let her smile show. She loved when people wanted to learn how to shoot. And she loved teaching people. But….not Cody. It would be awkward. Just them two. 

“Okay but….now it seems like a date doesn't it? Just him and I...a movie...you not here. Wait a minute, the fuck!? You still haven’t said where _you_ will be!”

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, pressing her lips together. 

Sophie stared into her soul. 

Quinn looked away. 

“Oh my god. Are you serious!? I thought we hated him now?”

“I had coffee with him earlier…..”

“And? Did he apologize? I swear to god if he didn’t and now you’re going over there tonight to do God knows what…”

Quinn felt her face redden. 

“We are going to watch a movie. And apparently eat, I don’t know….he didn’t really apologize so to speak….I think that’s what tonight is.”

“Well, I want it in writing. A full written statement. About why he’s sorry and why he won’t say some shit like that again,” Sophie quipped. 

Rolling her eyes, “I’ll be sure to demand that when I get there.” 

“You better.”

Sophie hoped tonight would go well for them. She really did. Partly she wanted to rub it in Quinn’s face when she and Jack eventually slept together and partly because she could tell her friend truly did like the man. As more than just a friend. Despite her denial. 

Why else would she have gotten so worked up about a stupid comment?

“What am I supposed to do with Cody though?”

Quinn chuckled, “Watch a movie. The plan is the same. He’s bringing pizza.”

“I do like pizza…..” she lifted a finger. “Fine. I’ll entertain him. But only for the free food.”

“Be nice to him.” 

Sophie scoffed, “I’m always nice. I am a pillar of niceness.”

“Yea... _right_.”

Jack weaved his way through the market aisles. He couldn’t cook many things well but what he did have in his repertoire was killer. A classic Irish stew. Now that, ah, was golden.

Piling the meat, potatoes, onions, and carrots into his basket he went down the liquor aisle. 

His secret ingredient. 

Not that he didn’t already have enough at home. But, that was his stash. For drinking. Not cooking. 

And besides. One could never have enough Jay.

He smirked. Quinn probably thought he would present a cold bag of chips and a burger from some fast food joint. No, no. Jack Taylor was a man of mystery, of surprise. 

And he wanted to impress her. 

He caught himself, thinking for a moment that he was putting too much effort into tonight. It wasn’t a date. Why was he cooking for her?

_Because you were an arsehole_

Oh. Right. 

Once back at his flat, he threw everything into a pot, along with a hearty amount of seasonings and a generous splash of the Jay. Two generous splashes. 

Let it simmer. Let it permeate. 

He went to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Turning his head from side to side, he contemplated a shave. His beard was a little longer than he liked. But, he didn’t want Quinn thinking he was putting in effort into his appearance. 

Why should he care what he looked like? 

He glanced at his hair, an unruly mess at the top of his head. Still golden though. 

The beard, not so much. Too many patches of grey. Maybe he would shave it down. Get rid of the age a bit.

_Jesus fuck_

Befuddled, he went to his closest. What he for sure needed was another shirt. The one he wore now had a hole in the hem. 

It wasn’t a date. But he didn’t want to look homeless. 

He pulled on a soft grey flannel. Buttons. Buttons were good. Women liked buttons. 

  
Sophie contemplated her outfit choice. A nice floral number? A mustard V-neck?

Green pants? Light jeans?

_Why does it matter?_

Why indeed? 

She huffed. Not liking these thoughts swirling 'round her head. She went back out to the living room and found Quinn pulling on her boots. 

“Leaving?” 

She nodded. 

“Well, good luck. Try not to kill him.”

Quinn laughed, “I make no promises.” 

“Good. I expected as much.”

“Have fun with Cody,” she smirked. 

Sophie rolled her eyes, “He better not annoy me.”

“He’s nice, Soph. And funny...sometimes.”

“Tell me why I am entertaining _your_ friend again?”

Quinn slapped her on the shoulder, “Because he wants to be _your_ friend too.”

Sophie muttered something about not needing any more friends. Quinn ignored it.

  
Not bothering to knock, Quinn walked into Jack’s flat. The door was unlocked, she figured for her.

He was in the kitchen, back turned, looking over something on the stove. The whole place smelled good. To her annoyance. 

“Don’t tell me you cooked something...” 

Jack fought a grin before turning to face her, “Why? Afraid I’ll poison yeh?”

“Well I wasn’t until just now.”

He winked. 

“You shaved,” she noticed, eyebrow raised. 

“....No I didn’t,” he barked.

“You did. Your beard is shorter.”

He rubbed it, “No it’s not.”

She rolled her eyes. Were they really going to begin the night bickering over facial hair?

“Whatever,” she said, shaking her head. “Is that a new shirt?”

He glanced down. Maybe the buttons were a bad idea after all. 

“No…”

“Looks new.”

“It’s not.”

“Well, I’ve never seen you wear it.”

“You’ve only seen me a handful of times. I wasn’t aware you took inventory of my wardrobe.”

Quinn chuckled, “Relax, sheesh. And here I was thinking you were getting all dressed up for me.”

“Why would I do that?” he grumbled, turning back to the stove. His ears aflame.

Quinn let the smile she had been fighting take over. Jack looked nice. Good in fact. Handsome. She did like the shirt. Much better than his usual t-shirt and Garda coat. 

And wow, were those clean jeans? Without a stain or tear? 

Jesus wept. 

She walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder. 

“So, what are ya makin?”

Jack was aware of how close she was. He could feel her body brushing against his back. Her hand on his bicep. 

“Something that will knock yer socks off.”

She squeezed his shoulder and his heart sang. 

_Quiet! You treacherous organ!_

Cody juggled the pizza in one hand while he rang the doorbell with the other. His camera sat perilously on top of the box. 

“Yikes dude!” Sophie said, lunging for the Nikon. 

He smiled in appreciation, “Thanks Sophie.”

“First rule. Take care of your equipment,” she said, motioning for him to come in. 

She led him to the couch, not bothering to ask if she could look through his photos. She flipped on the camera, scrolling. They were mostly just pictures of the bay and swans, a few boats. 

“You have potential.”

Cody beamed, “Yeah? I asked Quinn if you’d be willing...to you know...show me the ropes. Since you’re a famous photographer and all.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “Famous?”

“Well...you work for Nat Geo...that’s pretty big.”

Sophie grinned, lifting her chin, “True.”

“Where’s Quinn? I brought three options. I know she said you guys like horror but-” 

“Quinn isn’t coming. She ditched us. I’m assuming she’s trying to get in Jack’s pants right about now. Or the other way around.”

Cody’s head snapped back, “W-What? Jaysus!”

Sophie laughed, “Don’t act like you’re surprised. Haven’t you seen the tension between them?”

“Well...sort of...now that you mention it. But Jack...he’s...well…”

“Well what?” 

Cody shrugged, “Difficult.” 

“I think Quinn knows that.”

“Right.”

Sophie frowned, “Dear God, you don’t like her too do you?”

“No! Honest, I don’t. She’s cool and all but….not my type.” 

“And what is your type?” she asked, slightly irritated, slightly relieved. 

“Erm...blondes.”

Sophie felt her face flush. 

“Let’s see those movies you brought then!” 

Cody pulled them out of his bag and to her delight, they weren’t completely hopeless. 

“Definitely not Die Hard. I could go for The Conjuring or Shutter Island.”

Cody grinned, “Phew, I was worried you wouldn’t like any.”

Sophie shrugged, “I’m not that picky.”

“But Quinn said-”

“What did Quinn say?” she snapped. 

“Nothing! Just that….you like your movies….”

“She told you I’m picky didn’t she?” 

He shook his head.

“Cody.”

“She may have mentioned you like certain things….”

Sophie rolled her eyes, “I am _not_ picky.”

“No. You just have good taste,” he smiled. 

She preened. Maybe Cody was alright after all. 

“You better not have gotten gross pineapple on the pizza.”

  
Jack shuffled over to the couch, two bowls in hand, nerves jumbling around his empty stomach. 

“Do I get a refund if I don’t like it?” 

He grimaced, “You payin me?”

She smirked, taking the bowl from his hand. Taking a bite, she tried to hide her surprise. It was good. Would you look at that? 

“Something is in here.”

“Yea, meat, potatoes, carrots-”

“No I mean, something different. I can’t put my finger on it.”

He grinned, “My secret weapon.”

“Rudeness?” 

Jack frowned. How could a woman make him want to strangle her but impress her at the same time?

They ate in silence, Jack every so often stealing a glance. Quinn looked nice. She had on a navy blue sweater, black jeans. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in a slight wave. 

“Quinn…”

“Yea?”

He met her gaze, “I’m sorry. For the other day.”

His tone was soft. His eyes incessant. She watched as he fiddled with his spoon. 

Did she drag it on? Did she torture him?

“Thanks, Jack.”

She saw relief flood his face. A cloud was lifted from her chest as well. Friends after all. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. A text from Sophie. 

**S: Did he apologize? Bang yet?**

**Q: He did. And no, jfc.**

**S: Written statement?**

**Q: Basically.**

**S: GOOD.**

**Q: How’s Cody? ;)**

**S: Fine. We are watching The Conjuring.**

**Q: ;)**

**S: Stop that.**

“Want to hear my diabolical plan?”

Jack cocked his head, “Sure…”

“I’m going to make Cody and Sophie a thing.”

“A t _hing?_ ”

“Yea. You know, set them up.”

Jack howled. 

“I don’t think Cody can handle that woman. She nearly tore my head off last night.”

“Only cause you were being an ass. In fact….”

“What?” he asked.

“Nevermind.”

“Don’t do that. What?”

Quinn paused, thinking of a lie. She should’ve just kept her mouth shut. 

“I made you dinner.”

She scoffed, “Congrats.”

“Tell me,” he growled. 

“Jesus. Fine! In fact, she has this insane idea that we...that we will...you know…”

Jack raised his eyebrows in question. 

“She has this insane idea that we will end up fucking,” Quinn felt her face ignite. 

Jack nearly choked on a carrot. Coughing, he reached for his glass of water.

“My thoughts exactly,” Quinn muttered. 

“Do you think she’s right?” he asked, not sure what he wanted to hear. 

Her jaw clenched, “Absolutely not. You’re not my type.”

“Good. You’re not mine either,” he barked. Feeling like a dog that had been kicked.

“Good,” she agreed. 

“Yea.”

“So….what is your type?” she asked. 

“Erm….not you.”

“No shit.”

He scratched his head, feeling like he was about to ruin their progress once again. If he hadn’t already. But she had started it. She had basically just told him she wasn’t interested. 

“Before this night goes down in flames, maybe we should change the subject,” he mumbled. 

Quinn nodded. She really did want to be friends with Jack. She wanted them to be comfortable around each other. 

Later, when they were halfway through Hannibal, “Are you cold?” 

Jack shook his head from the other side of the couch. 

Quinn got up and snatched the blanket off the armchair. 

“You sure?”

He looked at her, “Well...maybe a little.”

 _Thank fuck_ , she thought.

Quinn scooted up next to him, throwing the blanket over both their laps. 

“Since there’s only one and all…” she said. 

Jack decided not to mention that he did indeed own more than one blanket. Useless information. 

She inhaled his scent. God, why did he have to smell so good? So...manly? 

“I like that shirt. Looks good on you,” she said. 

“Does it?” he responded, trying to force his arm to stay at his side. 

“Mmhhm, very handsome.” 

Christ, where was this boldness coming from? She hadn’t even had one sip of alcohol. And shockingly, neither had he.

Smiling, his eyes still on the screen, “Thought I wasn’t your type?”

“I lie sometimes.”

“I lie sometimes too.”

Quinn smiled, chancing a glance up at him. He was too. 

“So….honestly, did you trim your beard?”

He chuckled, “Yes.”

“I knew it.”

“Noticing things about me now are we?” 

“It’s hard not to,” she said.

He looked down. Quinn’s eyes twinkled back at him.

  
“Jaysus fuck!” Cody jumped. 

Sophie cackled. 

“How can you laugh at that!? It’s terrifying!” 

She shrugged, “I’ve seen this movie a hundred times. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Sheesh. Does anything scare you?”

“I’m not too fond of movies about asylums.”

He smirked, “Next time I’m bringing one. It’s only fair.”

“I won’t watch it.”

“Not even if I bring more pizza?”

She shook her head, “Nope.” 

“What’s your favorite food then?” 

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “Indian.”

“Ooooo spicy. I like it.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Why do you ask?”

“For next time,” he grinned. 

Sophie felt a sudden thrill. Despite her urges to downplay it, the night was going well. Very well. She really liked Cody. Surprisingly. 

He was funny, in a dorky sort of way. Nice, sweet, unassuming. And he seemed interested in her work, which was a nice change. 

“So….want to go shooting tomorrow?” 

His eyes lit, “Yea! Where? When?”

She thought for a moment. 

“Maybe out to Menlo Castle. It will give you a chance to shoot a couple of different angles.” 

“Aye aye captain!”

“Ew. Never say that again.”

Cody flushed, “Sorry.”

“You think Jack and Quinn have banged yet?” she asked. 

Cody chuckled, “I dunno. I don’t think Skip has the moves in him. I mean Christ, it took him years with Kate.”

“The moves?”

“Yea. I think Quinn intimidates him. She wallops him good sometimes.” 

Sophie laughed, “Trust me, she is all bark and no bite. So...he’s still hung up on his ex then?”

“Sometimes I think he is, sometimes I think he’s not. Jack’s an interesting guy.”

“How so?”

Cody thought for a moment. 

“Well, if he cares about you it’s almost like he tries his best not to show it. But then there are times when you know he would die for you, despite him roaring obscenities at you the moment before.”

“Okay, but what about the ex? I’m not trying to have my best friend get her heart broken.”

“Isn’t that a risk for everyone?” he asked. 

Sophie played with the hem of her shirt, “I like to minimize risk.”

“Jack likes to maximize it.”

“Great,” she sighed.

“Have you ever been in love, Sophie?” Cody asked softly. 

“No. You?”

“Once.”

She took a sip of her Coke, “Is it worth it?”

“With the right person.”

  
Quinn felt her eyes drooping. If she didn’t get up now, she would fall asleep. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to do that again. 

“Jack?” 

“Hmm?”

His arm had found its way around her sometime in the last 30 minutes. She didn’t mind. In fact, she preferred it. 

“I think I should go.”

He glanced down, “What? Why?”

“I’m falling asleep.”

“Oh. Is that all?” 

He turned his head back to the movie. Securing his arm tighter around her frame.

“Don’t you think I should go?”

“No.”

She smiled into his shirt, “Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“I’ll miss yeh.”

Quinn laughed, feeling his chest rumble as well.

“Aren’t you tired?”

He shrugged, “A little.”

She felt a buzz in her pocket. 

**S: Have u kissed yet?**

**Q: NO. Wbu?**

**S: Stop that. Cody and I are just friends.**

**Q: Well same for Jack and I.**

**S: Except you have the hots for him.**

**Q: Don’t you think Cody is cute?**

**S: No.**

**Q: Liar.**

**S: Ok fine….maybe a little. But we are just friends and we will stay just friends.**

**Q: Suuuuuure.**

**S: Stfu. Go back to “not kissing.”**

“You’re popular, hmm?” Jack said, noticing her fingers flying over her keyboard. 

She scoffed, “No. It’s just Sophie.”

“Ahhh. What’s she saying?”

“Uh….nothing...just talking about how she likes Cody.”

Jack chuckled. God help the boy. God help the girl too. 

The movie ended and Quinn felt a rush of panic. Now what? Leave? She didn’t want to leave…..

“Are you still tired?” Jack asked softly. 

Quinn shook her head.

“Another film?”

She nodded. 

He beamed, “How do you feel about Westerns?” 

“Fine by me, cowboy.”

Jack picked some Clint Eastwood movie she had never seen. Which was fine. She wasn’t paying attention anyway. She was trying to work up the courage to ask him something. Something personal.

  
“Want to watch Shutter Island or do you need to go to bed…”

Sophie shot Cody a look. 

“Hello, sleep is for the _weak_.”

He grinned in approval. 

She held up a finger, “Although….I’m feeling we need some snackage.” 

“I like snacks,” he nodded. 

“But do you like _good_ snacks?”

Cody puffed his chest, “I have impeccable taste when it comes to food.”

“Come on, let’s see about that,” Sophie said, pulling him off the floor. 

They walked to the minimart on the corner. Cody, ever the gentleman, positioned himself so he was along the street. 

“You pick three things and I will pick three things. Let’s see who has the real taste here,” she challenged. 

Grinning, Cody dashed down an aisle, “You’re on!”

  
“Jack….tell me something about yourself.”

He swallowed, “Like what?” 

Quinn had been dying to know more about this man since the moment she met him. There was something about him. Something that told her he didn’t let many people in. Something that told her he kept everything in his life bottled up. 

“Anything.”

He glanced over. Quinn gave him an encouraging look. Shocking himself and her, he brushed away a strand of hair that was dangerously close to falling over her eyes.

Quinn’s body instantly filled with warmth. 

“I used to be a pretty good hurling player back in the day.

She smiled, “Did you?”

He nodded, “I was the best in Galway back in my 20s. Then, of course, the tragic shot to the knee and that kicked my dreams of going pro in the balls.”

Why was it that every promising small-town sports story ended with an injury to the knee? It wasn’t fair and Quinn was angry for him. She felt for him. 

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. 

“Tell me something happy about you, Jack.”

“There is nothing.”

“Come on…don’t be dramatic.”

He wasn’t though. Jack could honestly not think of a single thing in his life that had gone well. Or happy. Or anything with an ounce of positivity. Life had dragged him through the mud. 

His mother? Walking bitch, now dead. 

His father? Saint, also dead.

Love life? Non-existent. 

Job? Kicked out. 

Alcoholism? Still ongoing.

Quinn watched him fall down a hole, feeling guilty that she had even brought it up. His face, which had been content before, was now dark. 

“Ladies first,” Cody said, plopping down on Sophie’s couch. 

She dumped her bag on the coffee table. Cheese and onion crisps, a packet of peanut butter M&Ms, and peanut butter cups. 

“Not bad….not bad,” Cody said. “I do enjoy all of those things.”

Sophie winked, “Let’s see yours then.”

Cody revealed his choices. A packet of sour straws, chili flavored crisps, and roasted peanuts.

“You had me until I saw the peanuts,” she laughed. 

“What’s wrong with peanuts?” he said defensively. 

“Nothing….it just reminds me of something a grandpa would choose.” 

He slapped a hand over his heart, “I’m offended, Soph!”

She popped a M&M into her mouth, “Good!”

Cody propped his feet up on the table, grabbing his packet of peanuts. 

“Shhhhh. Don’t listen to her. You are worthy.” 

Sophie let out a cackle and Cody was helpless not to join her. He liked her laugh. It was loud and unbarred. Most girls he knew were embarrassed to just belt one out, but not Sophie. She didn’t care. And he liked that about her. He liked a lot of things about her, actually. 

“Thanks for hanging out tonight,” he said. “I know you could’ve canceled since Quinn bailed...”

“No problem, this is fun…...we should do this more often.”

“Yeah?” 

She smiled, “Yeah.” 

  
They hadn’t spoken since Jack’s change of mood. Quinn felt bad, real bad. An innocent question had turned into him spirling in his mind. She could tell. 

Sounds of revolvers cracking and horses galloping filled the room. 

**Q: I fucked up.**

**S: What happened?**

**Q: I asked Jack to tell me something happy about him….apparently he is a ball of depression.**

**S: Oh Jesus Christ.**

**Q: Yea….**

**S: Well….make him UN-depressed.**

**Q: I’ve tried changing the subject. It’s not working.**

**S: That wasn’t what I had in mind….**

**Q: That’s not happening.**

**S: Why not!?**

**Q: BECAUSE.**

**S: Don’t be a chicken.**

**Q: I’m not having sex with him Sophie.**

**S: You want to. Why not?**

**Q: I do not want to. I want to be friends. Sex complicates things.**

**S: But you’re attracted to him.**

**Q: So? Do you have sex with everyone you’re attracted to?**

**S: What are you doing right now? Specifically.**

**Q: Sitting on his couch, watching some cowboy movie.**

**S: Ew, first of all, who picked the movie? Secondly, are you sitting next to him or is one of you in the North Pole?**

**Q: Next to each other.**

**S: Touching?**

**Q: Yes…his arm is around me.**

**S: I’m SCREAMING. So, put your hand on his leg.**

**Q: Absolutely not.**

**S: Why not!? Clearly you aren’t “just friends” if his arm is around you.**

**Q: It’s a friendly arm.**

**S: Well me and Cody are friends and his arm isn’t around me.**

**Q: Jealous? ;)**

**S: Don’t make this about me. This is about you and Jack.**

**Q: There is no “me and Jack.”**

**S: Quit. Being. A baby. Touch him.**

**Q: No.**

**S: HAND ON LEG.**

**Q: NO.**

**S: Are you leaning on his chest?**

**Q: ........it’s a friendly lean.**

**S: QUINN. HAND. LEG. NOW. DO IT.**

**Q: My phone is about to die...ttyl.**

**S: LIAR.**

“What’s Sophie saying?” 

“What!?” Quinn asked, terrified that he had read over her shoulder. 

“Isn’t that who you’re texting? How’s her and Cody? They a thing yet?” 

Quinn let out a silent sigh of relief. 

“Oh….no...well...I can tell she likes him so….we are making progress.”

Jack shook his head with a grin. 

“Tell me about your home.” 

“About California?”

He nodded. 

“What do you want to know?” 

Smiling softly, “About you.”

Quinn told him about her hometown, meeting Sophie, adventures with Sophie, or as adventurous as two high school-aged girls could get. She told him about college, about her first job, her first car accident. Where she liked getting coffee in the morning and the places with the best sandwiches, her favorite food. She told him about her elementary school and long summer nights with her cousins. About the heat and about the rain she so loved when it came. 

“Rain? Well, good thing you’re in Galway now.” 

She smiled, “The rain gods have blessed me.” 

“Did you not like California? It sounded like you do…..”

She shrugged, “Of course I do, but it was getting old. Sometimes you need a change of scenery.”

Jack nodded. He knew the feeling. 

Somewhere along the tales of her hometown, his hand had found hers. Neither had noticed it. Until the conversation stopped. And Quinn felt his thumb brush over her knuckles. 

_Oh fuck_

Hand holding wasn’t friendly. There wasn’t such a thing as a friendly hand hold. 

To panic? To pull her hand away? To look up at him?

She could tell out of the corner of her eye, he was looking at the TV. Did he not realize? Surely he could feel…..

For Christ sake, his thumb was stroking the top of her hand.

Quinn decided to do nothing at all. She let him continue. She didn’t pull her hand away. And they didn’t mention it. Just kept watching Indians try and shoot Clint Eastwood with a flurry of arrows. 

Arrows that all landed directly in Quinn’s heart. 


	5. Discoveries

Jack was panicking. His fault really. But still. Panicking. ‘

He looked down at Quinn. She had fallen asleep, though that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he had expected her to jerk her hand away when he had taken ahold of it. But she didn’t. 

In fact. 

She had let him. 

It made him _happy._ He didn’t want to be happy. Being happy only sets you up for a train wreck. In Jack’s experience, a fiery, horrible, no survivors train wreck. 

He needed to wake her up. Make her leave. This couldn’t continue. This was getting too dangerous. There were only so many train wrecks a person could take in their lifetime and Jack was way above his quota. 

But then Quinn stirred for a moment and snuggled closer to him and his heart died all over again.

_Fuck_

This had to stop. Now. 

He cleared his throat, hoping it would wake her. It didn’t. 

He shifted, hoping the movement would wake her. It didn’t. 

_Jaysus fucking Christ_

He coughed. Loudly. Still nothing. 

Sighing, he did the only thing left. He got up. 

Quinn hit the couch cushions with a startle.

Eyes groggy, inhaling, “What time is it?” 

“Nearly 2....” Jack answered, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Oh….”

Quinn was confused as to why he hadn’t just let her sleep….they had done it before. And especially with the hand thing...well...it just added another layer to her confusion. She could tell by his body language that he was uncomfortable. That he wanted her to leave.

“I guess I’ll go then…” 

She walked to the door. Her eyes flicked to his. They looked torn. 

“Do you want me to go, Jack?”

“What did I say about asking an Irishman questions?” he sighed. 

“Brutal honesty please.”

He chewed on the inside of his lip, contemplating lying. Jack Taylor was always honest….when it didn’t involve his own feelings. 

“No. I don’t want you to go,” he said, looking at the floor. “But, it scares the bejaysus outta me if you stay.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“I’m a mess, Quinn.”

“I dunno, I thought you cleaned up pretty good today,” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

The frown didn’t leave his face.

“But that didn’t really answer my question,” she continued. “Why are you scared if I stay, Jack?”

She took a step toward him.

“I promise I won’t kill you in your sleep.”

He released a soft smile. It gave her a bit more confidence. Though her heart was hammering. 

“I’ll hurt you,” he uttered. 

Quinn’s head tilted back, “What?”

For a second she felt a slash of fear. Was he confessing some dark kink? Then it registered what he meant. 

“I’m pretty tough.”

Jack swallowed. So was Kate and he hurt her all the same.

They stood in silence for a few moments. 

Quinn needed to stall. And she needed advice. 

“I realize this is the worst thing to say right now….but I really have to pee. Hold that thought, whatever it is,” she said, dashing to his bathroom. 

She locked the door and whipped out her phone. Praying to every God there ever was that Sophie was still awake. 

**Q: PLEASE tell me you’re up. I need help. SOS.**

**S: What’s wrong!? Did Jack do something? I swear to god….**

**Q: No. Nothing like that. But….we are at the point in the night where I need to decide if I leave or stay.**

**S: Christ it’s 2 am, I figured you were staying.**

**Q: Not necessarily. I fell asleep…...he woke me up….he said he doesn’t want me to go but he’s scared if I stay. WTF am I supposed to do with that?**

**S: JFC. Can men ever be without goddamn riddles? What do YOU want to do?**

**Q: IDK that’s why I’m texting you. What do you think I should do? Also, hurry up because I used the pee excuse.**

**S: Should’ve said you had to shit, woulda given you more time.**

**Q: SOPHIE.**

**S: Ok ok. Fuck. Well, you know what I think you should do. Stay. See what happens. What have you got to lose?**

**Q: Um...friendship?**

**S: Stay Quinn. You don’t have to have sex. But stay. KISS HIM. Now that is my final answer. Stay and kiss him.**

**Q: But what about what he said? The whole scared thing?**

**S: Look, it’s obvious. He’s scared that if you stay he will have to acknowledge his feelings for you. And he doesn’t want to do that because one, he apparently is traumatized by his ex, and two, men never want to acknowledge feelings.**

**Q: …..did I mention he held my hand?**

Quin flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. She was running out of time.

**S: FEELINGS ACKNOWLEDGED. All systems go!**

**Q: Fuck….ok...fine…I’ll try and stay.**

**S: Make sure he uses a condom.**

**Q: I literally don’t know why I’m friends with you.**

**S: Fate, darling. Fate.**

Quinn dragged herself from the bathroom. The exchange with Sophie only made her more apprehensive. Jack was still standing by the door. 

“You never gave me a tour.” 

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Of your place.”

He blinked. Had she fallen and smacked her head on the sink? The hell was she on about?

“Usually when someone new comes over….you give them a tour.”

Jack motioned around the room, “Living room, kitchen, you’ve seen the bathroom.”

Quinn cleared her throat, “What about the upstairs?” 

Her tactics smacked into him like an ice wall. He knew what she was doing. He wasn’t stupid. He was a PI for Christ’s sake. 

“Just the bedroom and another bathroom.”

“Well can I see?”

Jack turned, making his way up the stairs. Every step sounded like a bomb going off. 

What was he doing? What were _they_ doing? 

He opened the door to his bedroom. She stepped inside. 

“I didn’t take you for a make-the-bed type of guy,” she said, noticing the neat grey quilt. 

“Well it hasn’t been slept in for a while.”

She looked at him, surprised, “I thought the whole couch comment was a joke?”

He shook his head.

“Why not?”

 _Now lie._

“Better for my back.”

Quinn stood in the middle of the bedroom. Feeling like an idiot. Feeling like she had no idea what she was doing. She had no plan. None at all. 

“Your hand felt nice,” she whispered. 

“What?”

“Your hand...tonight...felt nice.”

The sentiment was his go-ahead, his green light. He knew it and she knew it. 

But there he stood. All the same. In turmoil. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. What is this high school?” Quinn grumbled, closing the distance between them. 

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. 

His lips were frozen for a second before he responded to her. She felt his hand bush up against her cheek. Then he pulled away, looking at her with a grimace. 

What a shot to her confidence.

“Yikes…. I know I’m out of practice but I didn’t think I was _that_ bad…”

Jack’s face looked barren. Literally, there was no emotion. It only made Quinn’s cheeks flame even more. 

Damn Sophie and her advice. 

She went to bolt for the doorway but Jack grabbed her wrist. 

His face may have been barren but there were fireworks going off in his chest. 

He had felt something. More than something. Kissing Quinn had unlocked something he didn’t think he would feel again, but it was different. 

With Kate, it had been all fire and longing. Years of pining, years of pent up frustration, and years of knowing that it wouldn’t work out. That they shouldn’t be together. With Kate, Jack had always felt like he had to keep up. Like he had to be something he wasn’t. And he had pushed down the denial during their brief relationship but it was still there. It had always still been there. She had felt it too. 

Quinn felt different. Kissing her felt like an ease into a warm bath. There was nothing hidden, no persona he had to keep up. With Quinn it felt.. _.relaxing_. And God knows Jack needed to relax. 

“Can you let me go please…” she muttered. 

He released her wrist and she bounded down the steps.   
  
_Say something you eejit!_

“Quinn! Wait!” 

He saw her pause at the front door. He practically leaped down the steps, lucky not to kill himself. 

“Don’t go,” he huffed. 

“Well you gave me a look like I just killed your dog so...why shouldn’t I?”

He pulled her to him.

“ _Please._ ” 

* * *

Sophie woke and checked Quinn’s bedroom immediately. Empty. 

She smirked. So she had stayed? A smug feeling enveloped her. She would never let her friend live this down. 

**S: Well well, so, how did it go? Did he use the condom?**

**Q: We didn’t have sex.**

**S: PFFFFFFTTT. Yea right.**

**Q: I’m serious. I took your advice. We kissed.**

**S: That’s it?**

**Q: Yep.**

**S: So….how do you feel? Are you still there?**

**Q: Good. And yes, your text woke me up.**

**S: How’s his bed? Comfy?**

**Q: We didn’t use the bed. No sex.**

**S: What did you sleep on the floor?**

**Q: Couch.**

**S: How modern.**

**Q: It’s a nice couch.**

**S: He still asleep?**

**Q: Yes. He’s cute in his sleep.**

**S: Oh god don’t start.**

**Q: What?**

**S: That mushy bullshit.**

**Q: It’s an observation.**

**S: I thought you didn’t want to get attached?**

**Q: And I thought you wanted me to?**

**S: Banging and getting attached are two different things.**

**Q: So you want me to have a friend with benefits?**

**S: Yes. Until we can figure out the whole ex thing.**

**Q: What do you mean?**

**S: If he is still in love with her. Rule number one, don’t do the mushy thing with a dude still in love with his ex.**

**Q: We will discuss this later. I think he’s waking up.**

She smiled, “Hi.”

Eyes still closed he reached a hand behind her neck. 

“Hi.”

“Thought I wasn’t your type?” 

He chuckled, opening an eye, “I could say the same for you.”

“Must be the accent.” 

Grinning, he hugged her tighter to him. She looked wonderfully disheveled. Hair a mess, sweater rumpled. Eyes softly gazing at him. 

“So...” she kissed the corner of his mouth, “What’s the plan for today?”

Suddenly Jack didn’t care about the case. All he cared about was staying right here, with this woman, on this couch, all day. 

But he knew they couldn’t. 

Quinn needed to write that book. He knew how important it was to her. So they needed to get up. 

“Meet back here in an hour? I’ll call Cody to pick us up.” 

She nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

He kissed her softly, lingering. 

“You don’t regret this do you?” he asked. 

“Jack, if I regretted it I wouldn’t have been here when you woke up.” 

Fearing his answer, “Why...do you?”

The truth was...he didn’t know yet. He felt happy and it terrified him. 

“No.” 

Quinn smiled, “Good.” 

Sophie pulled Quinn into her bedroom the moment she walked in the door. 

“Spill the deets!”

Quinn flopped down on the mattress with a content sigh, “Nothing too crazy. We just kissed, like I said.”

“Ok but like…..how was it? Is he good? Who initiated?”

“Nice, intense, sweet. I initiated.” 

Sophie rubbed her chin, “Hmmm….and he didn’t try to advance things?” 

“No,” Quinn said with a blush.

“You didn’t either?” 

“No!” 

“Ok, ok, calm down. That’s good anyway. We need to find out about the ex.” 

Quinn hopped up and started rummaging around her drawer for a clean pair of jeans, “What do you expect to find out?”

“If your man is still in love with her,” Sophie answered. 

Pulling on a fresh sweater, “He’s not _my_ _man_.” 

“You kissed.”

“I wasn’t aware kissing was a binding contract.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I will try and find out more from Cody today.” 

Quinn turned, looking over her shoulder, eyebrow raised, “You’re seeing Cody today?”

“Yes…..to go shoot Menlo Castle.” 

Quinn grinned. A shit-eating grin. 

“Cut that out.” 

Quinn shrugged, “Want to come with us today? Cody is picking Jack and I up in an hour to go see about the street.” 

“I don’t really have any desire to sit in a haze of sexual tension and watch you and Jack make googly eyes at each other. And besides, I have to make sure all my cameras are charged and ready to go for Cody. I want him to use some of my stuff, God knows his camera is pitiful.” 

Quinn shook her head with a laugh, “Alright, well we will probably be done in a couple hours. Then Cody is all yours.”

“Don’t say it like that.” 

“Like what?” Quinn asked innocently, running her brush through her hair. 

“ _Then Cody is all yours_.”

“It’s okay if you like him.” 

“I do _not_ like him.”

Quinn folded her arms. Giving the look. Sophie gave one back of utter disdain. A mask. A cover. Quinn could tell. 

“Whatever you say.” 

Quinn didn’t bother knocking once again. She figured they were past that courtesy now. 

“Jack!?” she shouted, not seeing him in the living room. 

She looked to the second floor and saw his head pop out of his doorway. 

“I’ll be right down, just changin.”

Quinn sat on the couch, folding her hands in her lap, feeling butterflies floating around in her stomach. 

“Long time no see,” he smirked, coming down the stairs. 

She chuckled, nodding at the floor. 

In his black jeans, grey henley, and brown bomber jacket, Jack Taylor looked like Quinn wanted to say fuck the case and stay here with him all day. Just them. Alone.

He sat beside her, “Cody should be here in a few.”

Enough time for a kiss or two? 

Quinn hoped. But she wanted Jack to make the first move. 

She glanced over. His hair was still damp from a shower and he had shaved even more so now just a light coating of scruff covered his jaw. 

“You look good,” she said softly. 

Jack looked at her, “Yea?”

“Yea.” 

They heard Cody honk but before they could walk out the door, Jack pulled her to him and kissed her. 

“Since we won’t be alone for a few hours,” he said against her mouth. 

“Not much for PDA, Jack?” 

He shook his head, his nose brushing against hers. 

“Not really, especially not in front of Cody.” 

“Good point,” she smiled.

“Skip! Hey Quinn,” Cody smiled as they piled into his beetle. 

“Hi Cody. I heard you had a fun movie night,” she smiled. 

He grinned and Quinn thought she saw the beginning of a blush. 

“Yea it was great. Sophie is going to take me shooting later. Show me the ropes.” 

“I heard. She’s excited about it. Charging up all her cameras.” 

He glanced back before he pulled into the street, “Is she? I mean...she said she was excited?” 

Quinn scratched her cheek to cover her smile, “She did.”

“Jaysus,” Jack chuckled. 

Cody drove through downtown Galway and Quinn began to feel the itch of excitement. Hopefully they would come across a break today. 

“So erm….I heard you guys had your own movie night then?”

Quinn saw Jack tense. 

“We did,” she answered. 

“How was that?” Cody asked, glancing at Jack in amusement. “You still mad at him?”

She wished she could see the look on Jack’s face. It was probably priceless. 

“No, he made it up to me. Believe it or not, he’s a sweetie behind closed doors.”

“Am not,” he grumbled. 

Quinn reached between the metal poles of the passenger seat headrest. There was a space where her hand would be able to fit. She scratched the back of Jack’s neck in reassurance. 

  
They pulled up to the street Quinn had tactfully gotten from the press release. It was residential, not too far from the coast either.

“So, now what?” she asked. 

“We knock on some doors,” Jack answered. 

Quinn scribbled the exchange in her notebook. His answer seemed textbook detective. Perfect. 

She watched as Jack talked with residents. She studied him. He was brash but not rude, charming with the women, no-nonsense with the men. Cody mainly stood beside him and let Jack do all the talking. She scribbled notes about the younger Irishman too. Maybe she would create a sidekick for her unnamed character.

The people that did talk to them however knew nothing other than a body had been found on their street. Until they got to the last door. An old woman answered, wrapped in a knit shawl, gold half-moon glasses perched on her nose. 

“Oh yes! I saw the poor dear. I’m the one that called the guards. Horrible, just horrible!” 

Jack glanced around, “Do you mind if we come in Ms….”

“Murphy, dear. Yes come in, it’s not often I get visitors anyway. And I’m always happy to help the guards.” 

Quinn grabbed Cody and whispered, “Isn’t it illegal to impersonate police?” 

He shrugged, a glint in his eye, “Skip never said we were guards.”

That was true. Ms. Murphy had just assumed. Jack just didn’t correct her. 

The home was small and every bit old lady-ish. Floral prints everywhere. Ms. Murphy led them to her sitting room. Jack and Quinn took the couch, Cody took a pink armchair opposite.

“Can you describe the day you found the body, Ms. Murphy?” Jack asked. 

“Are you a reporter dear?” the woman asked, eyeing Quinn’s notebook. 

Jack glanced over. 

“Um….just taking notes...for the investigation,” she said. 

Quinn figured it was probably best to follow Jack’s vague lead. He seemed to approve as he gave her a quick nod. 

“Well, I will never forget that morning. Never. You see, I always wake up at 4 a.m. on the dot, an old habit from my days as a nurse,” Ms. Murphy began, the creak of her rocking chair cutting into her story. “My bones, they needed a good stretch, so I put on my coat and went for my morning walk. Nearly gave meself a heart attack when I saw the girl.” 

“And where did you find her?” Cody asked impatiently. 

“I’m getting there, dear. Anyway...” she began again, “I usually go down to the cul de sac a few blocks down then back up. That was the first time I had ever seen a car parked there. I’m a curious old biddy, so I went up and looked inside, put me hands right up to the window and peered in. And that’s when I saw her.”

Ms. Murphy paused and took a deep breath, shuddering slightly at the memory. 

“The girl was in the driver’s seat, her head back, eyes open. I could tell she was dead….the way her eyes were…..bulging.”

A car? The press release hadn’t said anything about a car. And neither had Dougherty. 

“And then you called the police?” Jack asked. 

Ms. Murphy nodded. 

“I haven’t run since I was probably in my 30s….but I ran that day. All the way back to me house. Took me a good moment to catch me breath, thought I was about to keel over too.”

Quinn scribbled furiously. Good thing she was used to reading her already atrocious handwriting. 

The three thanked Ms. Murphy for her time and politely denied offers of tea and sandwiches, much to Cody’s disappointment.

“Fuck, now what?” Quinn asked as they walked back to the car. 

Jack shook his head, “We need the guard reports. There is something they don’t want the public to know. Why leave a car out of the press release? Doesn’t make any feckin sense.”

“How do we get the guard reports?” she asked. “If they aren’t giving them to the press they won’t be available to the public either.” 

Cody cleared his throat before sliding into the driver’s seat. 

Jack rubbed his face. Quinn could tell he was irritated and wrestling with something in his head. 

“Skip...maybe if I ask Kate she would-”

“No one is asking her anything,” Jack growled. 

Quinn clenched her teeth, pulling out her phone, she texted Cody. 

**Q: DON’T say anything. Ask Detective Noonan. We need the reports and Jack is too stubborn.**

She prayed Cody would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Her heart raced as he pulled his phone out. 

He read it, then slipped it back in his pocket. 

Phew. 

  
Cody dropped the two of them off at Jack’s place then left to what Quinn hoped was to go ask Detective Noonan about the report. 

“So….what are you up to the rest of the day?” she asked, hoping he would invite her in. 

“I need to think. This case makes no bloody sense. Maybe some old guards will know. Might go down to The Crane, see if any are there. Usually are.”

Quinn kicked a pebble between a crack in the sidewalk with the toe of her shoe. 

“Oh...yea that sounds like a good idea.” 

Silence. 

“I’ll uh….see you later then….” she added.

She waited for the invitation. It didn’t come. 

Quinn looked up at him. He was looking off into the distance. And the air felt awkward. Did she imagine the whole thing last night? They had kissed, right? And this morning?

Hadn’t Jack implied they would be spending time together again?

Or was she crazy?

Usually, when two people share a kiss, especially more than one, they can at least bear to look at the person. 

_What the fuck?_

“See you later, Jack,” she muttered

He just nodded. 

  
Quinn didn’t know whether she should be fuming or sad. 

**Q: Are you home?**

**S: Yea, not meeting Cody for another hour. Why?**

**Q: Because I need to vent.**

**S: Oh god. What happened?**

**Q: I’ll be home in a few mins.**

She walked straight through the door to the fridge. Slamming down a cup and pouring herself a glass of water before gulping it down. Sophie watched silently from the couch. 

“Fuck!” 

“I take it something happened today….”

Quinn turned, leaning on the counter with her arms defensively across her chest. 

“I guess you could say that. Why are men so goddamn confusing!?’ 

“Because they are usually idiots.”

Quinn raised her glass in salute. 

“What did your Irish idiot do this time?” 

“Don’t say that. He’s not _my_ anything. But he is Irish. And an idiot. And infuriating,” she huffed. “He didn’t do anything. Literally. I asked what he was doing the rest of the day and he gave some run around answer about meeting guards at the bar. Like….I’m sorry, did we not just basically hook up last night or…”

Sophie tread lightly, “Maybe he is going to invite you over later….”

“Then why wouldn’t he have said that?”

“I don’t know as I said, men are stupid.”

Quinn laughed with a frown, “Plus the fact he wouldn’t even look at me. We were fine all day then the moment we got back to his flat it’s like a switch was flipped.”

“And nothing happened to set any weirdness off?” 

“Not really….I mean...Cody mentioned Detective Noonan but-”

Sophie cocked her head, “Cody mentioned the ex?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

“Because we need to see the police reports. The guards are hiding something, they are being shady about the case. Cody just suggested that he could ask her about it.” 

“And what did Jack say?”

Quinn sighed, “Well he practically bit Cody’s head off.”

“That’s not good….”

“Clearly.”

“Sounds like he is still….well….hung up on her. As much as I hate to say it.” 

Quinn dragged a hand over her face, “Sounds like it.” 

Sophie wasn’t going to let her friend completely give up, however. 

“Although….we don’t know for sure. Maybe he just didn’t want Cody to bring attention to you guys. I’m sure the guards wouldn’t be happy knowing citizens are investigating their case.” 

Quinn shrugged, “Also true. It’s just weird that Jack didn’t seem to want to see me tonight. We had a good time last night...and this morning. I dunno...it’s just odd.”

Sophie stood and started pacing. She did it when she was working out a problem. She liked to throw out all the facts. An evidence board in her head as she sometimes called it. 

“Okay. So, what do we know about you and Jack?” 

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

“You and Jack. You kissed last night correct?” 

Quinn nodded. 

“Okay. You kissed, no sex. And that was after he pissed you off. And after you had basically just met him and barely started a friendship.”

“And I fell asleep there….twice.”

“Right. But no sex either time. And kissing only one of the times,” Sophie answered. 

“Where are you going with this?” Quinn asked, exasperated. 

“Well he probably still just considers you just a friend.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes, “In my experience you don’t shove your tongue in friends’ mouths.” 

Sophie stopped, “First of all ew, secondly, true, but have we not established that men are idiots?” 

Quinn raised her finger. Good point. 

“There is really only one way to know for sure what Jack thinks about y’all's situation….” 

“And what situation is that?” Quinn asked, afraid of the answer. 

“THE situation. Like, what are y’all? Friends? Friends with benefits? Does he want to take things further? Does he want to date you?”

Quinn let out a breath of air, “I can’t picture Jack Taylor dating.” 

“Maybe dating was too strong of a word. What I mean is….there is only one way to find out if Jack wants to take things further with you.”

Quinn knew what Sophie was about to say. But she feigned innocence anyway. 

“Get in his pants. Or at least try to and see what he does.” 

Quinn clenched her jaw, “You really need to make up your mind about the whole me sleeping with him thing.”

“Hey, I’ve told you, friends with benefits is fine. But, this way, if you try and...you know, _get frisky_ and he stops you….then we know he is still hung up on the ex. Why else would he stop you? A beautiful young woman? The opportunity of sex with said beautiful woman? No man turns that down unless they are still pining for someone else.” 

Quinn chewed her lip, “But he didn’t try anything last night…”

“And neither did you. He was probably just being respectful. You need to make a move. A real move, to find out.”

Quinn ran a hand through her hair. Why did everything have to be so complicated? 

Was it really too much to ask for a clean, clear cut, explanation of boundaries?

“And when do you propose I try and do this?” 

“Tonight,” Sophie said with a curt nod. 

“We already established he didn’t invite me over tonight.”

Sophie grinned, “Good thing you’re not a vampire and need an invitation.”

  
After Cody picked Sophie up, Quinn was alone with her thoughts. 

Could she really do this?

Did she want to?

When Cody had come to the door he said he had left Detective Noonan a message. Hopefully, he would hear back soon. 

Now Quinn just needed to give Jack a message. Albeit a much more nerve-wracking one. 

**Q: Hey….still at the bar?**

Jack felt the inner pocket of his coat buzz. A text from Quinn. He read it but didn’t respond. 

Sipping his Guinness instead, he ran his mind over the day’s events. 

Truthfully, he ran his mind over Kate….and Quinn. 

He had lied. Old guards never came to The Crane. At least not that Jack had ever seen. No, he just needed the drink. The drink and a think. A deadly combo. 

For the first time in months, Jack had felt happy last night. Happy, what a concept. He had nearly forgotten how to spell the word. 

And this morning, the same feeling. 

It scared the bejaysus out of him. 

Then there was Kate. When Cody had mentioned her today, he had realized he hadn’t had a single thought about her since Quinn decided to kiss him. Usually, Jack went to sleep depressed and woke up depressed. 

That wasn’t the case this time.

He hadn’t even had a drink all night yesterday. 

Jesus surely wept. 

Well, he was back at it tonight with ferocity. 

Did he feel bad for ignoring Quinn?

Did he?

Did he, fuck. 

  
Menlo Castle wasn’t too far from the center of Galway. But it was enough time for Sophie’s ears to start bleeding. 

“Your music taste needs some work.”

Cody glanced over, “What!? You don’t like Oasis?”

“I mean….they are alright but for fuck’s sake, change it up why don’t ya.” 

“Well what do you listen to then?” he asked, defensively. 

“The classics darling, the classics. Mamma Mia 1 & 2 soundtracks.”

Cody grimaced, “God! Those chick flicks!?”

“Ex-cuse me?” Sophie breathed.

Cody shifted his eyes nervously from the road to her. 

“You’re lucky we are almost there or I would have you turn this car around.” 

The sun was low in the sky. Golden hour was just approaching and Sophie knew it would make for some fantastic shots. Good lighting always made it easier on the photographer. 

They hopped out and Cody readied his camera. 

“No, no,” Sophie said, stopping him. “You will be using one of these.” 

She unzipped her black camera bag and revealed four Nikons. 

His eyes widened. The lenses on Sophie’s gear made his puny one look embarrassing. 

“Are you sure you trust me with one of them?” he gulped. 

She lifted one out of the case, lowering its strap over his head. 

“That’s why this...” she jiggled the strap, “...will stay on.”

Cody gave a salute. 

“Come on, we are literally burning daylight,” Sophie said, heading towards one of the ivy-covered walls of the castle. 

Quinn stared at her phone. Her phone that had yet to receive a reply from Jack. 

It had been two hours. Nothing. 

She was beginning to think last night had been one huge mistake. 

She thought back to this morning. Jack had seemed fine. Not hesitant. They had kissed for Christ sake. She thought back to last night, yes she had been the one to start it but he _had_ stopped her from leaving.

_You’re breaking your rule. You already broke it_

Her rule. 

Yes. 

Once she had seen what Jack Taylor looked like, she had made herself promise not to get involved. 

Sophie had been right about the type. And Quinn had a weakness. Men that looked like Jack Taylor. 

“Fuck me,” she grumbled, cursing her taste in the male species. Cursing her attraction to blue eyes, crinkly-eyed smiles, and golden curls. 

And scruff. Mustn’t forget the grizzled scruff. 

Quinn couldn’t afford this shit with the man she needed for her book. She couldn’t afford to get attached in that way. Jack Taylor was supposed to be a means to an end. 

Of course, he couldn’t have been ugly. Course not. When had the universe ever thrown her a bone?

“Get lower to the ground and point up,” Sophie instructed. 

“Won’t that look weird?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Cody who is the expert here? No it won’t look weird. It will be a neat angle. Now, lay on the ground.”

He obeyed, shuffling on his arms to get a better view of one of the arches. A rock was digging into his side, so he went to move it. But it felt weird, too soft almost. He looked down. Covered in dirt and dried mud was a shoe….with a foot inside.

Cody yelped and jumped up. 

“What!?” Sophie screamed. 

“There’s….there’s!!!” Cody stuttered, pointing to where he had just been lying. 

Sophie’s eyes followed his finger. 

“Holy shit!!!! Holy shit!!!” 

Cody reached into his pocket and whipped out his phone. 

Sophie meanwhile, had started backing away and was beginning to feel light-headed. Maybe because her breathing was going nuts? She might be hyperventilating, she realized. 

_Breathe bitch breathe!_  
  
“Calm down Soph, I’ve called the guards they are on their way. It’s alright.” Cody said, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. 

“That’s….that’s a foot Cody….like an _unattached_ foot!”

He led her back to the car, knowing they both would just keep staring at it. Knowing he was in as much danger of passing out as she was. 

The sun had started to go down. Soon they would be thrown into darkness. There weren’t street lights or anything out here. 

“Let’s sit in the car and wait for the guards,” Cody soothed. “Let me see your phone.”

“W-What?” 

“Hand me your phone, Soph.” 

Confused, dazed, she did. 

He turned on the car, plugged her phone in and scrolled to her music app. 

_“I was cheated by you and I think you know when”_

“Cody, this is no time for Mamma Mia!” 

“I thought it might help you relax!” 

“Well it’s not!” 

Cody shut the car off, “Okay, okay….what can I do Soph? You need to breathe or you’ll pass out.”

Sophie shook her head, bewildered, still trying to catch her breath. 

“I don’t know! Um...distract me! Tell me something interesting!” 

Cody spit out the first thing that came to mind. 

“I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Sophie’s eyes rose and for a second, she did indeed stop breathing. 

“That’s...not...fucking... _helping!_ ” 

  
It was a wonder no cars hit Jack on his stumble back to his flat. A wonder still he was able to get the key in the lock. 

Funny, he didn’t remember there being three keyholes.

His head was swimming in a delicious haze of alcohol and non-intrusive thoughts. 

Was he thinking of Kate? 

No. 

Was he thinking of Quinn? 

No. 

All good. Calm. 

He laid back on the couch, fully content to just slip into an inebriated slumber. Then he heard a pounding. The neighbors must be having a party. 

_Thanks for the invite,_ he thought. 

Then he heard his name. 

He lifted his head. The pounding wasn’t the neighbors. It was his front door. 

He swung it open and there was one of the women he was desperately trying not to think about. 

“Hey,” Quinn said, pushing her way in. 

“Uh….hi.” 

“Find anything out?” she asked, plopping down on his sofa. 

“About?”

“The case. Talk to any old guards?” 

Jack quickly righted himself, “Oh….no.” 

They looked at each other. 

“Are you going to sit? You’re making me uncomfortable?”

 _Whose bloody place is this!?_ he thought. 

He took a seat, on the opposite end. The way opposite. 

Quinn frowned. She clearly wasn’t happy. Jack didn’t need to be sober to tell. 

“Something bothering yeh?” he asked. He had to squint just to not see three of her. 

She noticed. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

He nearly roared, _because I’m a man and can do what I like thank you!_ But again, he found some semblance of control.

“What are you doing here?” he countered. 

Quinn looked at him like he had grown another head. Was he serious? 

She tore her eyes away for fear of slapping that smug look off his face. Casting her eyes to her lap, “I wanted to see you.”

“You saw me earlier.” 

“No shit. Damn, are you sure the guards kicked you out? You have a knack for knowing things, Jack.” 

How could a woman make him want to wring her neck yet kiss the living daylights out of her at the same time?

“Well, you’ve seen me….so if you don’t mind, I have plans.” 

“What plans?” 

“Sleep.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Riveting.” 

A cold silence hung in the air. 

“What the fuck Jack….” Quinn sighed, looking defeated. 

He looked away, “What?” 

Even though he knew. 

Sophie’s words were ringing in Quinn’s ears. 

She scooted closer to him. 

“I thought we had a nice time last night….”

He gulped, “We did.”

“Okay….” scooting closer, “...so what’s the problem?” 

Jack looked at her. He looked at her sitting inches from him in that black v-neck long sleeve and tight dark jeans. Her face was flushed, from anger or nerves he didn’t know, probably both, he assumed. 

He wanted her….so what _was_ the problem? 

He contemplated her question. All the while running his eyes over every inch of her. 

Quinn watched as he traced her body with his blue orbs. She really didn’t want to make a move if he was drunk. Would it count if he was drunk? Or would Sophie say his judgment had been impaired thus ruining the experiment? 

But, she hadn’t walked the 10 minutes for nothing. 

Jack felt her hand move over his leg, her palm resting over his knee. 

Alarms went off in his head and he sat back, putting a few more inches between them. 

Quinn wished she would’ve just kept her hand to herself. The look he gave. Terror? Disgust? Whatever it was, it didn’t make a girl feel good that’s for sure. 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” she said, anger rising. “I mean for fuck’s sake! We kissed last night, right? Or was I mistaken? Did I dream the goddamn thing!? Like fine if you think it was a mistake but this morning you weren’t acting…” 

Jack’s head was already pounding and Quinn’s yelling was making it worse. So, he did the only thing he knew would shut her up. He kissed her. 

Quinn was mid-sentence when she felt Jack’s lips on hers. Suddenly he was over her. Her hands were in his hair. 

And his….were starting to _roam_.

Sophie saw the lights of a car approaching. 

“Must be the guards,” Cody said, getting out. 

A woman in her early 30s stepped out of the black unmarked car. She had shoulder-length brown hair and a face that said she meant business. 

“Kate….”

“Cody, you’re the one that made the call?” the woman asked. 

He nodded, “Yea. My friend and I were taking pictures….that’s when we found it.” 

Sophie watched as the woman looked her up and down. 

_The fuck_

“Ah. So _you’re_ Kate.”

The woman raised an eyebrow, “Detective Noonan.” 

“Pleasure,” Sophie said, forcing a smile. 

“Erm…. it's over here.” 

Cody led Detective Noonan to where the foot was. Sophie stayed by the car, needing to one, not see that shit again, and two, text Quinn. 

**S: You will NEVER believe who I just met. Also, I’m traumatized.**

  
Quinn felt her phone buzz in her pocket but she ignored it. 

Jack’s hands were sliding all over her. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body completely against hers. Things had certainly progressed since this morning. 

She moved her fingers over his belt, unbuckling it. The clink of the metal filled the air. He reached to pull her shirt over her head but she stopped him. 

“Um...maybe we should go to your bedroom?”

The couch was fine and all but wouldn’t really provide for the most comfortable experience.

Jack nodded, pulling her up and leading her by the hand up the stairs. He backed her against the wall and brought a hand to cup her jaw. 

Any doubts Quinn had about this whole situation in light of Jack’s drunkenness went out the window with the gesture. He kissed her long and deep, his hand caressing the side of her face. 

_Fuck it_

Literally. 

She backed him toward the bed and they both tumbled over in a heap of arms and legs. 

Jack pulled Quinn’s shirt over her head and she did the same for him. He kissed along her collarbone, taking a deep breath when he felt her fingernails over his back. 

“And here I thought I wasn’t your type,” she smiled. 

He chuckled. 

Pants came off in a rush and it was do or die. 

“Uh...condom?” she asked. 

_Fuck_

He didn’t have any. At least he didn’t think he did. It had been awhile.

Jack reached over and pulled the drawer of the nightstand. If there were any that’s where they would be. 

Nada. Zilch. Zero.

Quinn saw the shift in his expression. But she would be damned if they had gotten this far for nothing. 

“How good is your timing?” 

He looked down at her, “Impeccable....” 

“Works for me,” she said, bringing his neck down for a kiss. 

Sophie checked her messages again. Still nothing from Quinn. 

_Either she is dead in a ditch somewhere or her and Jack are banging_

Of course the one time Sophie had a boatload of news to share, Quinn was off fucking her man friend. 

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Today, fuck, today had been _a day_.

Oddly, it wasn’t the severed foot that was smacking her brain around like a ping pong ball. It was Cody’s revelation. 

The foot was still traumatizing, yes, but Cody…..beautiful….her….

_Oh god_

Sophie let the water scald her skin. Making it red, burning away the day’s anxiety. 

She tried not to think of how she had left Cody. She could tell he wanted to talk about his admission. But she had jumped out of the car as soon as he pulled up to her flat giving him some lame excuse that she needed to pee. 

Honestly...what was it with girls and the pee excuse? Or her and Quinn and the pee excuse? 

Honestly, they needed to come up with better ones. 

  
“I can do better,” Jack huffed, reaching an arm out. Alcohol didn’t exactly do wonders for his stamina. 

Quinn snuggled up to his chest. 

“Are you telling me there’s going to be a next time?” she joked.

“That’s up to you….considering my performance.” 

She turned his face to her, kissing him tenderly, “There better be a next time.”

He watched as her eyes fluttered. 

“Sleepy?”

She nodded. 

He grinned. Maybe it hadn’t been that bad after all. 


	6. Walk of Glorious Shame

An annoying buzzing woke Quinn. She peered over to the nightstand. Her phone was blowing up. 

Jack’s arm was around her. She didn’t want to wake him but she also wanted to see what the fuck was going on. 

She reached, straining slightly, keeping her movement to a minimum. Her fingers brushed the edge of her phone. Just a little more…..

Victory. 

She swiped up to unlock and saw she had about 10 thousand messages from Sophie. 

**S: You will NEVER believe who I just met. Also, I’m traumatized.**

**S: Are you bangin? Because the other alternative for you not answering me is you’ve been murdered and I prefer the first option.**

**S: You better text me the MOMENT you get up. I have news.**

**S: Jesus is it that good? It’s been five hours. I hope you used a condom. We don’t need a repeat of college.**

**S: Honestly, you’re welcome. You got to fuck a handsome (in your terms) Irishman because of my advice.**

Quinn nearly snorted. 

**Q: Hi. Hello.**

**S: Fucking finally. So, y’all do the deed or what?**

**Q: We did.**

**S: And? How was it?**

**Q: Good. 10/10 would recommend.**

**S: LMFAO. Condom?**

**Q: ……………..**

**S: QUINN.**

**Q: Relax, we were careful. He didn’t have any and I didn’t want to ruin the moment.**

**S: You could’ve texted me. I would’ve swallowed my pride and been a delivery service.**

**Q: ABSOLUTELY NOT.**

**S: LOL. What? I think Sophie’s Delivery Service has a nice ring to it.**

**Q: I hate it.**

**S: I’m just sayin….that was stupid of you.**

**Q: Can you not shit on my happy morning glow?**

**S: God, you better not have a glow.**

**Q: -__-**

**S: Anway, you will not believe the fucking day I had yesterday. Cody and I found a foot. A SEVERED foot.**

**Q: WHAT????**

**S: Yea, traumatized. And you will never believe who the responding officer was.**

**Q: Let me take a wild guess. Detective Noonan?**

**S: The one and only.**

**Q: What’s she like?**

**S: A bitch. Standoffish. I mean we only said hello to each other but, still.**

**Q: Well that’s an adequate sample size.**

**S: Hey, I’m team Quinn/Jack so of course it is. You should have a ship name. Jinn? Quack? OMG QUACK THAT’S IT.**

**Q: I really can’t stand you. What about the foot? Wtf, she say anything about it?**

**S: No. Cody tried to see if it might be related to what y’all were working on. She wouldn’t say. Also, I have another piece of news, but I will wait to tell you that one when you’re back.**

**Q: Well that might be awhile. Jack’s not up yet.**

**S: So? Leave a nice little note. Keeps you mysterious.**

**Q: I’m not leaving him. That would send the entirely wrong message.**

**S: Not if your note says, “Hey babe, gotta run, didn’t want to wake you. Pick up some condoms today for later.”**

**Q: I’m not writing that.**

**S: You’re right, the “babe” was too much.**

**Q: I’m not leaving until he wakes up. And hopefully after another round.**

**S: NO. DO NOT.**

**Q: You REALLY need to make up your mind.**

**S: Keep fucking him idc. But remember you don’t have PROTECTION.**

**Q: Relax. I’ll be fine.**

**S: I’ve heard that before…..**

**Q: This is different.**

**S: How!?** **  
**

**Q: I trust Jack.**

**S: DID WE NOT ESTABLISH YESTERDAY THAT MEN ARE IDIOTS?**

**Q: Gotta go, he’s waking up.**

**S: God. I will pray for your continued periods.**

Jack in fact was not waking up. Quinn just wanted an excuse to get off the phone. 

She gazed at him as he puffed away in his sleep. 

Last night _had_ been good despite the state he was in. But Quinn fully believed he could do better. She was glad he hadn’t asked her to leave too. The ever present fear after a hookup. She thought back with a smile. 

_“Sleepy?” Jack asked._

_Quinn nodded._

_Her eyes were drooping but a thought shook her awake._

_Did he want her to go? This was the part she always hated. Leave or stay? Was he a cuddler?_

_Jack Taylor, a cuddler? Surely not._

_“Um...so...now what?”_

_He wrapped his arm around her, “Don’t leave. It’ll make me feel like a hooker.”_

_Quinn laughed so hard, tears came._

_“A hooker!? Oh how the tables have turned.”_

_“Well it sounded better than, don’t leave it will make me feel like shite.”_

_She kissed him, “How about, don’t leave, I plan to have you again in the mornin?”_

_He grinned, “No wonder you’re a writer. So many grand ideas.”_

Quinn snuggled closer. His arm was still around her body. To her, that meant it was okay for some cuddling. The easy rise and fall of his chest lulled her back to sleep. 

  
  


Something was tickling Jack’s nose. He opened one eye, slightly annoyed, he’d been having a good dream. For once. 

He was met with the top of a woman’s head. Not just any woman, Quinn Calhoun. 

Last night’s _escapades_ came rushing back.

For a moment he had a tingle of regret but then he remembered how enjoyable it had been. At least for him. 

Hopefully for her too. He supposed if she had hated it, she wouldn’t still be here.

He reached for his phone, seeing he had a message from Cody. Apparently it was urgent. 

Jack slipped out of bed, throwing on his grey henley from the day before and pair of jeans. He walked out to the living room so not to wake Quinn. 

“Cody, what’s so urgent?” 

“Skip!” his protege’s voice sounded slightly panicked through the phone. “Is Quinn with you? Have you heard what Sophie and I found?”

Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “I have not heard. What are you on about?” 

“We found a foot!”

Jack held the phone out from his face, confused, 

“What?” he grumbled, annoyed at Cody’s lack of detail. 

“Well, you see, Sophie and I went to take pictures of Menlo Castle, on account of she’s a photographer and all but, anyway, I was layin in the grass, trying to get a shot and something was digging into me side-” 

“Is there a button I can press where you get to the bleedin point?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry! Well we found a severed foot at Menlo Castle.”

“A foot? As in, a human one?”

“Yea Skip! We called the guards….Kate showed up...I asked if she thought it might be related to the Jane Doe but she wouldn’t say.” 

Of course she wouldn’t. There went Jack’s mood. 

He heard rustling up in the bedroom. 

Glancing toward the stairs, “Listen Cody, can we talk about this later?”

“Ok Skip, I’ll call Quinn and see if Sophie has told her yet.” 

“No!” Jack hissed, “Don’t call Quinn.”

“Why not? Don’t you think she should know?”

“Quinn is busy at the moment,” he gritted. 

“What? How do you kno-” Cody paused, “Oh Jaysus….I’m hanging up now.’ 

“Thanks,” Jack said, rolling his eyes.

He tiptoed back up the steps, hoping she was still asleep. He was still tired and had a slight hangover that was pushing spikes into his head. Quinn’s eyes were closed. Good sign. 

He slipped his clothes off, letting them fall to the floor once more. Lowering himself onto the bed, hoping it wouldn’t betray him with a creak. It didn’t. 

Jesus wept. 

Jack ran his eyes over the dip of her side. The sheet was only covering her lower half. 

“You’re staring,” she smiled, eyes still closed. 

“Am not.”

She opened one eye, “I really do think you get a thrill by disagreeing with everything I say.”

He chuckled, “So thrill me in other ways.”

Quinn moved over him, “Are you saying I’m doing an _inadequate_ job of thrilling you?”

“Now, don’t go and put words in me mouth,” Jack smirked. 

Her eyes flicked to his lips as she leaned to meet them. 

“So, what did you think of last night?” she asked, trailing kisses against his jaw.

He tensed. 

“I enjoyed it….what about you?”

“Me too,” she answered. 

This was new for Jack. The whole _morning after_ thing. The only woman he had either stayed for or allowed to stay was Kate. Every other time he had bolted or gave the woman some excuse as to why she couldn’t sleep over.

“We should do it again sometime,” she bit his chin lightly. 

Jack brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, bringing his hand down to caress her cheek. 

“But…..preferably when we have a condom...I’m paranoid,” she said, face flushing. 

He felt a rush of embarrassment. 

“Sorry…” he grumbled.

“No! It’s okay….it’s not your fault,” Quinn added quickly. “You didn’t know you’d be um….needing them…...fuck….I’ve ruined the moment haven’t I?”

He gave her a soft smile, “You haven’t ruined anything. That’s my job.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself…”

He shrugged, “I’m Irish, it’s what we do. We sigh, we lament, we drown in the drink.”

Quinn frowned, “Well, we will just have to change those things.” 

Oh Christ, change? 

_Good luck with that,_ he thought. 

“Sophie and Cody found a severed foot.”

Jack balked. How did she know already?

“Did Sophie tell you?”

“Yea, she texted me this morning. We should probably all have one big group meeting to discuss.”

He nodded. If it was connected to the Jane Doe, this might be their big break. 

“Meet back here in an hour?” she asked. 

Jack brushed her hair off her shoulder so he could see the two freckles that adorned it. 

“Sure.” 

“And don’t do that thing,” Quinn poked his chest with her index finger. 

Raising an eyebrow, “What thing?”

“The thing where I leave for five seconds and you hurl a wrench into this,” she motioned to her and him. 

Jack raised his hand to his forehead in a salute. 

“Alright,” Quinn shook her head with a smile, grabbing her pants off the floor. “I’ll be back with Soph.”

  
  
  
  


Quinn attempted to smooth her hair down, trying to make it look less like a walk of shame. 

A walk of glorious shame. She grinned. 

As soon as she got to the door, she heard the music blasting. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she grumbled. 

_“Oh my god, I put my pants on inside out_

_I couldn't tell cause the lights were out_

_I beat the sunrise again, oh oh oh_

_Neighbors stare, I smile and wave cause I just don't care_

_They're probably jealous of my sexy hair_

_And the heels in my hands_

_Well please don't judge, it was mad late_

_I had a lot to drink_

_But I was only being safe_

_Don't act like you haven't been there_

_7 am with the bed hair_

_Everyone knows it's the walkashame"_

Quinn watched as Sophie shook her hips to the beat, while pouring a cup of coffee. Shit eating grin. 

Quinn glared. Sophie handed her the mug. 

“Figured you’d need this,” she winked. 

“Yes, let’s just let the whole neighborhood know I’ve had sex,” Quinn barked, snatching the cup. 

Sophie cackled, “A celebration for sure. How do you feel?” 

“Like I want to pour this scalding caffeine over your head.” 

“Sheesh, well _excuse me_ Ms. Attitude. I am having my own crisis thanks for asking.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “What crisis? The foot?”

“No…” Sophie replied, taking a seat beside her. “Cody told me that I am the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.”

Quinn nearly choked, “What!?” she sputtered. 

“Ye-p.” 

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Stop that.”

Continued wiggling. 

“Stop that!”

Now it was Quinn’s turn to cackle, “And what did you say to that?” 

“Well…..I told him that wasn’t helping me calm down...that was right after we found the foot.”

“Oh I’m sure that made him feel nice.” 

“Shut up! I was caught off guard ok!?” Sophie huffed. 

“So…” sipping, “what are you going to do?”

Sophie threw her hands in the air, “I don’t fucking know. Probably ignore it. That sounds very safe and non confrontational.” 

“Also sounds weak,” Quinn muttered. 

Sophie whipped around.

“You have _no_ room to talk Ms. _Help Me Sophie, What Do I Do About This Growly Irish Man I Want To Have Lots of Sex and Hopefully No Babies With_.”

Quinn felt her face flame. 

“Well at least I took the plunge!”

“Yea after I shoved you!”

The two women glared at each other before chuckling. 

“Well, you will have to make up your mind about what to do. We are going to Jack’s after I shower.”

Sophie cocked her head, “We? What is this _we?_ ”

“Did you forget you found a severed foot that might be related to the case?” 

“Actually yes, I was too busy freaking out about Cody and his outrageous crush.”

Quinn hopped up, not wanting to be too late. 

“Put on something ugly, maybe he will change his mind.” 

“That’s not funny!” Sophie whined. 

Quinn watched Sophie’s face pale when they saw Cody’s car outside Jack’s flat. 

“You better not ignore him,” she hissed. 

“That’s exactly what I plan to do!” Sophie retorted. 

They walked in and immediately Sophie went up to Jack. 

“I need to talk to you.”

He shot Quinn a look, who made a face that said _I have no idea_.

“Erm….okay,” he nodded his head toward the hallway. 

Once they were out of eye range from the other two, Sophie spoke. 

“Okay, so, I don’t hate you anymore.” 

“Gee thanks,” Jack scoffed. 

“But...” she pulled a box of condoms from her purse and shoved it into his hands. “Don’t get her pregnant.”

“Jaysus! I can buy me own!” he hissed, shoving them back to her. 

Sophie rolled her eyes, “Don’t be a baby. Don’t _make_ a baby. Take them. Clearly y’all need them.” 

Jack rubbed his temples, he had just gotten his headache to go away. 

“Americans,” he grumbled. 

Sophie grabbed his hand and placed the box in it, walking back to the living room before he could throw them at her head. 

Jack popped into his bathroom to drop the box off. All the while thinking of how he was going to survive just five minutes with Quinn’s brash friend. He looked in the mirror, his face was still bright red. 

Sophie 2, Jack 0. 

He smirked. Suddenly having an idea on how to get back at the girl. If she wanted to buy a grown man condoms, fine. He’d use them. All. And make sure she knew about it. 

Quinn watched as Sophie made absolutely no eye contact with Cody. Choosing a seat next to her. Farthest away from the lad. 

She watched as Cody pursed his lips, clearly feeling the awkwardness radiate through the room. 

“So, tell me about this foot business,” Jack said looking at the two of them. 

Quinn listened as Cody and Sophie retold the story, though she wasn’t really paying attention. She had heard it already. 

What she was doing was looking at Jack. Studying him, running her eyes over his face, over his shoulders, around his ear where golden curls poked from behind. 

He caught her a couple times, the corner of his mouth slightly turning in acknowledgement that she was checking him out. 

It was decided that they needed to see if Menlo Castle had a caretaker and talk to him if possible. Maybe he knew something. Maybe there were cameras somewhere. It was also determined that they desperately still needed police reports. The Jane Doe and the fact she had been found in a car, something hidden from the press, was concerning. 

However the latter part of their needs was still yet to be determined. Hopefully, Detective Noonan would take pity on Cody for old time’s sake. 

Sophie announced she needed to head to work, Cody offered to drive her back to the flat, which Quinn made her accept with a glare. 

After they had left, Jack pulled Quinn into his arms. 

“I want to show you something,” he said, grinning against her mouth. 

He led her to the bathroom, presenting the box of condoms. 

Quinn cackled, “My….you didn’t waste any time.” 

“No, you’re crazy feckin friend gave them to me. That’s what she needed to talk to me about.”

Quinn’s eyes widened, “She didn’t….”

“She did.”

“I’m going to kill her!”

Quinn’s chest filled with embarrassment and hearty helping of annoyance. 

“I have a better idea.”

She looked up. He had a smirk that screamed mischief. Quinn liked mischief. 

“I’m all ears.”

“You,” he began, placing a kiss just below her ear. 

“Are going..”

His lips moved along her jaw. 

“To deliver this box…”

Moving down her neck. 

“Empty….”

Stopping just above the cut of her shirt.

“Today.”

Quinn’s eyes darted to the number just below the brand name.

“You’re pretty ambitious,” she whispered, tilting his chin up so his eyes met hers. 

“I’m Irish. When we aren’t drinking, lamenting, or sighing, we conceive grand notions.” 

She chuckled, “Notions, hmmm?”

Jack snatched the box off the sink and took her hand, pulling her down the hallway, “Aye, notions.”

  
  
  
  


“Erm….is everything alright Soph?” Cody asked. 

He had approximately five minutes to determine why Sophie was treating him like a stranger. Like a stranger she couldn’t bear to look at . 

“Everything’s good.” 

“Uh….about last night...what I said….”

Sophie saw her apartment building and willed the car to go faster. Anything to get out of having this conversation. 

“You know….I was so traumatized from the whole, foot thing, I don’t even really remember last night. I um...remeber finding it...then everything after is blank.”

Cody glanced over, fear coursing through his veins, “What? Really?”

“Yea,” she answered, looking straight ahead. 

He pulled up to the curb and Sophie let out a breath of air she had been holding. 

“So you don’t remember me-”

“Thanks for the ride!” Sophie yelped, hopping out before Cody could utter another word.

She tried not to make it seem like she was sprinting through her front door. Once in the safety of her own walls, she banginged the back of her head against it. 

“Fuck me.”

  
  


Seeing Jack’s bedroom in the daylight made reality come to a screeching halt. Sober sex was a lot different than drunk sex. Quinn suddenly felt self conscious. 

Everything had happened so fast last night that she hadn’t even stopped to think about what they were doing. Jack had been drunk, which meant the act had been carefree, no stress, no pressure about what to do or how to do things. How you looked. 

Sober sex was serious. In a different category. At least to Quinn. 

Add to that the fact that she knew deep down, she shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn't be getting involved with the man that was supposed to be the ticket to finishing her book. 

She shouldn’t be getting involved with a man who she felt was still emotionally unavailable, or at least unstable. 

Yet all it took to dash sense out of her head was the way he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. 

Jack didn’t know what he was doing. Not really. 

He could count the times he hadn't been drunk with a woman on one hand. It wasn’t his style to do this in the middle of the day without a haze around his mind. 

But while last night had been wonderful, the images were a blur. He wanted more. He wanted clear ones. High definition. 

Though he felt a shift in the mood. 

“I’m still your type right?” he teased, trailing the back of his hand down Quinn’s back. 

She swallowed, nodding. 

Jack searched her eyes for confirmation. Luckily, he felt her fingers at his shirt buttons. He smashed his lips on hers tugging at her own loosely fitting blue striped one. 

“Doyourememberlastnight?” Quinn asked, mouth smushed against his. 

He snorted, shrugging out of his faded green button-up, “Yes, we did this.” 

“But like...I’m sure your vision was impaired. Just warning you I don’t have the perfect body…”

He paused, “Don’t be an eejit.”

“You _really_ need to work on your deliveries…”

He stepped back, appraising her now bare body. 

“Looks good to me. And I don’t have a bleedin six pack meself.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Who said I wanted a man with a six pack?”

“And who said I wanted a swimsuit model?”

They glared at each other. Looking like two idiots, standing in the middle of the room naked.

“How is it we always end up arguing?” she huffed. 

Jack brought her to him once more, “Because it _thrills_ you.”

“It would thrill me more if you kept your mouth shut for more than five seconds.”

He grinned, “But then how would I do this?” 

Tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth, he backed Quinn toward the bed. She let him fall over her. 

“You do have a nice body you know...strong, sturdy, manly.” 

Her fingers raked over his back. 

“I must keep in shape by all the eejits I slap in the mouth.”

She chuckled, nuzzling his nose, “Now that’s an exercise I can get behind.” 

Jack’s chest constricted at the sweet act. He didn’t do sweet. He didn’t really do nice either. Quinn shook him from his thoughts, pushing him onto his back. She kissed along his jaw, nipping every so often.

This was taking too long. Jack was impatient. Slow wasn’t his forte. Slow was too personal.

He flipped them once more, reaching for the box on the floor, pulling a condom out. 

“I still can’t believe she did that,” Quinn grimaced. 

“Let’s make her regret it then,” he replied, tearing it open with his teeth. 

“Six is a grand notion, Mr. Taylor,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck as he settled between her legs.

“Mmhhm.”

Jack pushed into her with a groan. He didn’t remember her feeling this fucking good. His mouth found hers as he found his rhythm. They were still new, still getting used to each other’s bodies. Still exploring what each other liked and how they moved. 

Quinn’s little gasps made him speed up. He rolled his hips, his knees digging into the mattress. 

One thing was certain. Sex was better sober. No sensation was dulled by alcohol. 

Quinn wrapped her legs around Jack’s waist, pushing her palms against the backs of his thighs, urging him to go deeper. She bit his lip, hard, a small signal that she wasn’t afraid for something more _vigorous._

Jack worked a hand under the small of her back, garnering more leverage. Eyes, running over her torso, he blinked at the insane idea that this woman thought her body was anything less than perfect. He would have to make it a point to doubly reassure her later. He had enough self doubt for the both of them.

For now, he pressed searing kisses down the middle of her chest. 

Quinn felt Jack’s hand run along her side, setting her skin on fire. She wanted him closer, touching. She pulled him down so their bodies were pressed against each other. His pants were in her ear, breath warm against her neck. She felt the tingle of an orgasm begin to rise. 

Gabbing a fistful of his hair, biting his ear lobe, “I’m close,” she whispered. 

Thank fuck. So was he. 

Quinn tumbled over the edge and Jack was quick to follow. He held himself up on his forearms while he regained his composure, bending his head to kiss her lightly. 

Quinn’s heart was racing. She hadn’t had this good of sex in awhile, probably not since her freshman year of college. Most of the guys she had been with hadn’t been that notable. Only a few had made her go _wow,_ after. And Jack was one of those few. 

Maybe the best of those few. 

_Ok calm down_

Though she was beginning to believe what they said. Men, not boys, did it better. 

Much better. 

Jack moved to his side. Watching as her mind worked. 

“You don’t regret this do you? Because we have five more to go…”

She turned to face him, “Are you going to ask me that every time? No Jack, I don’t regret you. With anything,” chuckling, she added, “Don’t make me.” 

He feigned zipping his mouth shut. 

“Power nap?” 

He flashed a roguish grin, “You read my mind.”

  
  



	7. Distractions

“I didn’t expect to see you back home tonight,” Sophie said over her shoulder as Quinn walked in the door. 

She fought a laugh, “Came to drop this off.”

Sophie turned and Quinn tossed the empty box to her. 

“No way….you just dumped these out.”

Quinn studied her fingernails, smirking, “We did not. All gone.” 

Her friend’s eyes widened and darted to the side, “How can you even walk?”

Quinn lost it. 

“Slowly,” she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Ew. But also, I’m impressed.”

“Hey, you bought em,” she shrugged, taking carbonated water out of the fridge. 

Sophie hopped onto the counter, crossing her legs. 

“So, spill the deets. On a scale of 1-10, where do you rate him?” 

Quinn pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, a dopey grin on her face. 

Sighing happily, “You need a bigger scale.”

“That good?”

Quinn nodded, “That good.” 

Sophie’s mouth made the classic frown of approval. But it was quickly erased when she caught sight of Quinn’s far away look. 

“Woah, woah woah, pump the brakes.”

“Hmm?” Quinn asked, looking over. 

“I know that look. That’s the look you get when you’re about to fall headfirst down a well for someone.”

Taking a sip of her water, “I’m not falling down anything. Relax.”

“You’re smiling.”

“Can a girl not smile?”

Sophie twirled her finger in front of Quinn’s face, “Not that kind of smile! You barely know him. You literally met him like 5 seconds ago.”

“I would say it’s been _at least_ 10 seconds.”

“A good fuck doesn’t mean fall in love with him.”

Quinn chugged the last of her water, “First of all, no one is falling in love. Secondly, if we are counting, technically it’s been seven fucks.”

“But you have the look!”

“You’re ridiculous,” she chuckled, heading to her room. 

“Wait! Where are you going!? We need to discuss how you’re not going to fall in love with Jack after 5 seconds.”

**Q: I thought we could go for a bite to eat if you’re hungry.**

**J: Starved. When?**

**Q: Give me an hour to shower. Or do you need more time to “recuperate”**

**J: I’ll see if I can haul myself out of bed. Do you have a place in mind?**

**Q: GBC? I’ve been wanting to try it. You’re still in bed?**

**J: You won’t be disappointed. And if you are, I’ll take you back to mine**   
**and un-disappoint you.**

**Q: Promise?**

**J: Are you saying you are hoping for a bad meal?**

**Q: No, I’m saying I’m hoping for the last part.**

**J: ;) and yes I am still in bed. You only just left.**

**Q: Sophie said she was impressed btw. The box. Annoyed, but impressed.**

**J. HAHAHA.**

**Q: Ok, gonna shower. Wish you could join me.**

**J: Do you?**

**Q: Just to see the look of horror on Sophie’s face of course.**

**J: Of course.**

**Q: Another time.**

**J: Mmm**

Quinn ran the blow dryer through her hair. Her phone vibrated. Expecting Jack, she picked it up eagerly. It was Cody.

**C: Hey Quinn, have you seen Soph since we left Jack’s?**

**Q: Yea why? What’s up?**

**C: Nuthin. Has she said anything to you about last night?**

**Quinn thought for a moment before responding.**

**Q: About the foot?**

**C: No, about something else.**

Walking out to the living room where Sophie was watching the second Lord of the Rings, she thrust the phone in her face. 

“What do you want me to say to that? Are you ignoring him still?”

Sophie threw her head back on the couch, groaning. 

“Fuck…..he keeps texting me too.”

“So what do you want me to say?” Quinn rolled her eyes, annoyed that her friend was being difficult. 

Sophie, biting her lip, “Just tell him I haven’t said anything.” 

“So more denial?”

“It’s not denial! It’s damage control,” Sophie huffed. 

“Whatever you say.”

Quinn walked back to the bathroom, reluctantly lying to the poor Irishman. 

“Hey!” Sophie called out, “Are you going somewhere tonight!?”

Quinn never blow-dried her hair unless she was going out.

Not hearing an answer, Sophie followed her. 

“What’s all this?” she asked, twirling her finger. 

Quinn shrugged, running a brush through her dark waves. 

“I’m gonna get dinner.”

“With Jack?” 

“Yes.”

Sophie grinned, “As in, a date?”

“No. As in, we are both hungry.”

“Who asked who?” Sophie asked, crossing her arms. 

Quinn looked at her through the mirror, feeling the tingle of annoyance at the look on her friend’s face. 

“I asked him. Said, hey you hungry? Let’s get a bite. See, no date.”

“If it’s not a date do you mind if I come then? I'm also hungry.”

Quinn’s eye twitched. 

“That’s fine.”

Sophie was mildly surprised, expecting Quinn to bark _absolutely not._ That was fine though, she was indeed hungry. Plus, she wanted to see how the two interacted with each other. She wanted to see if Quinn was really about to fall down the well. 

And see if Jack was going to be the one to push her or hold onto her feet. 

“Let me change my shirt really quick and then we can go,” Sophie said, skipping down the hall. 

Jack felt a smile lift his face as he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans. 

A smile? Christ. 

He quickly frowned. There. Better. 

Not able to stop his mind, he wondered if this was a date. God, he hoped not. 

_It’s not. You’re just eating. People eat_

If it wasn’t a date, then why was he staring at his two relatively nicer shirts?

Befuddled, he had half a mind to wear an old faded crewneck, the one with paint stains, just to spite his treacherous brain. 

Jack nearly grabbed it off the hanger. 

Nearly. 

The walk to GBC, which stood for Galway Baker Company, was mostly silent. Quinn was silently imploding. 

Why? It wasn’t a date. What did it matter if Sophie tagged along? 

_Because_

Seeing Jack nowhere, they chose a table by the window. 

Sophie studied Quinn’s face. She couldn’t hide from her. They had been friends since high school. Sophie knew when Quinn was nervous and she definitely was now. 

This would be fun. 

  
Jack picked up the pace. He was running 10 minutes late. Mostly because he’d been debating the sweatshirt or the navy flannel he currently had on. 

_Oh Christ_

He saw Quinn along with her friend Sophie. 

So, no date. 

Slightly annoyed that he was disappointed in the notion, he took a seat beside Quinn.

“You’re late,” Sophie quipped. 

“We were early,” Quinn snapped. 

Jack scratched his head, “Uh….ready to order?” He signaled for a waitress. 

Chicken curry for Sophie, salmon for Quinn, roast beef for Jack. He also ordered a Jay, having a feeling he would need it. 

“So, I heard y’all had a good time today,” Sophie said, sipping her Coke.

Quinn died. 

Jack smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

“We did.”

Quinn kept her eyes on her glass of water, knowing she would leap across it if she looked at Sophie. And there was no way she wanted to look at Jack with her face the color of the ketchup bottle on the table. 

Sophie cocked her head, deciding to push further. 

“Is that why you were late? Tuckered out?”

Quinn’s eyes snapped up to meet her friend’s in a warning. 

Jack felt a mild irritation bubble. Ouch. The girl was good. 

Desperately wanting to change the subject and shut Sophie up, Quinn asked if Jack had gotten in touch with Menlo Castle’s caretaker yet. 

He had not. 

Quinn felt tense. Lovely, just what she had wanted to end the day. She wondered if Jack could feel it radiating off her body. Knowing Sophie would just keep hounding him, she had an idea. 

She moved her right arm off the table. Making sure Sophie saw. And put it under the table. With a twitch of her eyebrow, challenging. 

Sophie tilted her head, offering a fleeting smile of respect. 

Good. Quinn had fallen right into the trap. Now she could see how Jack would react. Push, or hold onto feet. 

Jack felt Quinn’s hand move over his leg.

_Jaysus_

He shifted in his seat, swallowing, fighting to keep his expression in neutral. 

Their food came to his relief and he immediately shoved potatoes into his mouth. Surprised that he missed the contact of her hand. 

Did he need to do something? 

Christ, he wasn’t good at signals. In terms of signals, Jack was a broken traffic light.

Did he _want_ to do something?

If he was being honest, he wanted to leave the bill to the annoying blonde and drag Quinn back to his flat for a repeat of today.

And order another Jay. Definitely that. 

Quinn watched as Jack ordered another drink and almost joined him. She really had no idea how this night was going. And she was annoyed that she was even worried about it. It was supposed to be just a quick bite. Nothing crazy, nothing serious. However, Sophie’s presence apparently made it serious. 

Quinn asked the waitress for separate checks before Sophie could try anything else. 

As they walked out, “You coming with me or goin with him?” Sophie asked, jerking her thumb. 

Quinn looked at Jack for what seemed like the first time that night, “Um….”

He rubbed his neck. 

“Let’s go,” Quinn said, grabbing Sophie’s arm. “I’ll see you later Jack!” 

_Chicken_

Sophie looked at Quinn in surprise as she pulled her down the sidewalk. 

“The hell? Why didn’t you go with him? Clearly he wants more _aloooone_ time.” 

Quinn shot her a glare, “Are you serious right now?” 

“What!? Didn’t you see his face all night? I was right. He likes you. Team Quack for life.”

“Of course he likes me! I don’t think you fuck someone multiple times if you don’t like them!”

Sophie raised an eyebrow while trying not to trip. Quinn was still hauling her down the street. 

“Ok….then why are you mad?”

She came to a sudden stop. 

“Really?”

Sophie threw her arms up, “Yea, really!”

“You weren’t exactly subtle.” 

“Fuck subtle, you don’t like that beating-around-the-bush bullshit anyway. I was trying to help things along.” 

Quinn pursed her lips, “Things were moving along fine.”

“Ok, but now we know he thought tonight was going to be a date,” Sophie said, holding up a finger. “If I wouldn’t have come, you would have spent the whole night wondering. I know you. Don’t try and lie.”

Quinn sighed, defeated. 

“I guess.” 

“He even had a nice shirt on, which further proves my point,” Sophie quipped, unlocking their front door.

  
Jack grumbled his way through the door. 

Why was he annoyed? 

Tonight had been fine, all things considered. 

_Because like an eejit, you had expectations_

Expectations. The token god of annoyance. 

Jack made it a point to never expect anything from anyone or any situation. That’s how things got fucked up. That’s how people let you down. That’s how _he_ let people down. 

He had been _expecting_ Quinn to show up alone. 

He had been _expecting_ her to come home with him, with little persuasion.

He had been _expecting_ another night of forgetting his life was a mess.

Jack needed to stop expecting. 

* * *

  
**C: Quinn! Kate agreed to meet with me!**

**Q: Holy shit, really!?**

**C: Yeah! Hopefully I will have the reports by tonight.**

**Q: Excellent! I’ll keep my fingers crossed. Have you told Jack yet?**

**C: Not yet….I don’t think it’s necessary to tell him until we know for sure if I will be successful.**

**Q: Good point.**

**Q: Also, whether you are successful or not, can you come over tonight? Sophie had to go out on a job and won’t be back till tomorrow and something is wrong with our sink. I remember you said you helped your mom with something similar…**

**C: I can help. And I won’t even charge ya.**

**Q: Lol thanks Cody. 7 pm?**

**C: I’ll be there. Do you have tools or should I bring mine?**

**Q: Uh….we have some.**

**C: kk**

Quinn grinned, tossing her phone onto the bed. Diabolical plan initiated. It had been a few days since their little dinner with Jack and Sophie still was continuing to ignore Cody. 

That just wouldn’t fly. 

Not when Quinn knew the two were meant for each other. 

_Worry about your own situation_

She pushed the thought out of her head. She and Jack had exchanged a few texts here and there, mostly about the case. But that was it. She didn’t ask him to dinner again and he hadn’t asked her over. 

She tried not to be confused by it. They weren’t anything but friends who had enjoyed amazing sex. 

If _that_ wasn’t a setup for utter confusion.

Quinn hoped Cody would come back with the reports. If only to have an excuse to go over to Jack’s. 

_You don’t need an excuse. You’re friends, just go_

No. She couldn’t, she had to work on her book. 

_Chicken_

Cody walked into the guard station, ready to charm the socks of Kate. Not that she was the type to succumb to charm. But, maybe if he reminded her they all used to work together, they all used to be friends, she would find it in her heart to throw him a bone. 

She appeared from a hallway, motioning for him to join her in her office. 

“I only have a few minutes, Cody.”

“That’s fine! Listen, Kate, thanks for meetin me, I appreciate it and-” 

“What do you want, Cody?” she sighed. 

“Erm…..” he had planned a nice, calm, collected proposition. Instead, his words all came out in a jumble. “Do you think you could show me those reports about the Jane Doe? There are some things that-”

Kate shook her head, “You know I can’t do that, Cody.” 

“You can! You used to…”

Yeah, used to, before Jack Taylor had proved to be untrustworthy. Kate knew this is what Cody had wanted. She didn’t even know why she had agreed to the meeting. 

Because Jack is good. And you need help

“Maybe we could help…” Cody whispered, seemingly reading her mind. 

Kate mulled it over. If she was caught, it would mean her job. But the guards weren’t making any progress on the case and she couldn’t let that woman’s death be for nothing. They needed to find who did this. 

And besides, she had done it before and not been caught….what was one more time?

She leaned over her desk, “Fine...but there are conditions.” 

Cody nodded vigorously. 

“If you find anything, you call me immediately. Don’t go investigating any leads. All potential leads will be told to me so the guards can handle it.”

Cody knew Jack would never agree to that. But what choice did he have?

“Deal.”

Quinn was ecstatic. And that was putting it lightly. 

She couldn’t believe Cody had gotten the records from Kate. Finally, it felt like they were making some leeway in the case. She nearly yelped for joy when he had texted her but she didn’t want Sophie to suspect anything. 

The diabolical plan still had to be enacted. 

Quinn looked at her watch. 

The diabolical plan was late.

“You want to order a pizza or something? I don’t feel like cooking,” Sophie said, flipping through a travel magazine on the couch. 

Quinn checked her phone, “Uh…. yea we can do that.”

“Heard from Jack lately? You haven’t been over there in a few days…”

She shrugged, “Yea we talk.”

“Talk? That’s it? Y’all were knee-deep in each other’s pants and now what? Nothing?” 

Quinn’s eyes rose to the sky. 

“We are taking things slow.”

Sophie scoffed, “Clearly.”

“And what about Cody? Are you over your idiotic notion of ignoring him? Quinn snapped. 

Sophie lifted the magazine so it covered her face. But Quinn wasn’t going to let it go. 

“Maybe you have been in Ireland too long. Jack says the Irish are famous for their dumbass notions.” 

Sophie slammed the magazine onto the couch, “Oh yea? What else does Jack say? Does he say why he hasn’t asked you over? Maybe he’s fucking someone else.”

Quinn felt her face go red. 

“That was below the belt…” Sophie said softly, “Sorry.” 

Quin shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“It’s only been like three days….he’s probably not fucking anyone else…”

Quinn nodded. 

“He’s probably just embarrassed by his horrendous bald spot,” she joked, trying to lighten the suddenly darkened mood.

“It’s endearing!” Quinn defended. 

Sophie cackled. 

The doorbell rang. 

“Jesus Christ…..did you telepathically order a pizza?”

Quinn snickered, opening the door. Something like that. 

“I come bearing gifts and a knowledge of sinks!” Cody smiled, holding up a manilla folder. 

She snatched it out of his hand and pulled him inside. 

“You’re welcome,” Quinn said, patting his shoulder as she slipped past him out the door.

Sophie and Cody’s eyes met. 

“I’m going to _kill_ her.”

Quinn jogged down the street to Jack’s, afraid she would hear Sophie’s footsteps barling after her. Once she realized her friend wasn’t chasing after her with a hatchet, she slowed to a walk, tucking the folder under her arm. 

She felt her stomach flutter with nerves as she saw the door to his flat. Quinn wouldn’t lie, the fact that she hadn’t seen Jack since their hookup made her anxious. Sure they had texted but nothing substantial. 

Jack opened the door, a shocked look on his face. 

“I come bearing gifts,” she smiled, waving the folder in the air. 

“What’s that?” he asked, surprised. 

“Police reports, compliments of Cody.”

Jack’s eyes widened, “Jesus, Mary and fuckin Joseph. You’re kidding me?”

She plopped down on the couch, “No-pe.”

“What do they say?”

“I dunno. Haven’t read them yet. I was hoping we could look over them together….you know...so I can see how your mind works….for the book of course.”

“Of course.”

Their eyes met. 

“But first...” Quinn whispered, pulling him by the neck of his shirt. 

Her lips crashed against his, the report spilling to the floor. 

“Missed me did yeh?” Jack smiled. 

“A little,” she mumbled, running her fingers through the back of his hair. 

She moved over his lap, straddling him. 

“Ehm...before the report,” he said, kissing her neck. “And before this….we need to do something else.”

_Christ really?_

“And what’s that? she asked, tilting her head back.

Jack moved her off his lap, pulling her up. 

“Pick up a few things.”

  
Cody gulped. 

“Erm….hi Soph.”

“Sup?”

His eyes darted to the side, “You uh….I’m guessing your sink isn’t clogged then?”

Sophie squinted, “Yea, I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

“Right….”

“Quinn said to come over didn’t she?”

Cody nodded, poking at the floor with the toe of his shoe.

 _I suppose I deserve this payback_ , she thought.

“Look, can we just forget what I said the other night?”

Sophie shrugged, hoping her face kept its naturally pale color, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do,” Cody put his bag on the table and walked into the living room. 

“I promise you I don’t…”

Cody crossed his arms, “Soph...hangin around Jack, doin cases, it _has_ given me at least a little knowledge of when somebody is lying.”

Sophie swallowed, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. 

“So you’re calling me a liar?”

He sighed, “No! That’s not how I meant it.”

“So why do you want me to forget what you said the other night?”

“Really? Because clearly it makes you uncomfortable. I get that you don’t fancy me in that way-”

“Woah woah, who said that?” she interrupted. 

Cody’s eyes flicked others, “Well nobody...but the way you reacted-”

“So now you’re just jumping to conclusions?” she challenged. 

He blinked, sputtering, “I’m not jumping anywhere but I can take a hint.”

“Well maybe I suck at hints….” she muttered, rubbing her arm.

Cody took a seat on the couch, wanting to understand Sophie, wanting to understand what she was trying to say if anything. 

“I’m confused….”

_Christ, why can’t men just accept vagueness, must we always spell it out for them?_

Sophie knew she was being unfair. She knew if the tables were turned she would be exactly where Cody was. She liked him. He liked her. So why the whole charade she was trying to keep up? 

Why indeed? 

“I have an idea,” he offered cautiously. 

“Alright…..” 

He rubbed his chin, the beginning of a dark stubble made a screeching noise. 

“Why don’t we go get a takeaway and come back and watch a movie….your choice.”

It wasn’t the _worst_ idea. 

Sophie feigned an inner debate. 

“I suppose we could. But I warn you, I am in the mood for something horrifying. As in death, dying, and decay.”

Cody flashed a grin, “I expected nothing less.”

She hopped up, relieved that they seemingly had gotten over their little dilemma without really having to talk about it. Unless he was saving more conversation for later. Dear God, she hoped not. That’s why they needed horror to distract. 

“Well let’s go then, my favorite place closes soon.”

“What place is that?”

She made a face, throwing him his keys, “Indian, _obviously_.”

  
**S: I just want you to know I HATE you but also….I don’t entirely despise you.**

**Q: Lmfao I take it things are going well then? Did you talk about it?**

**S: Not explicitly but things are fine now.**

**Q: Thank god. So, what are you guys up to?**

**S: Standing in line at Taste of Tandoori. What are YOU doing?**

**Q: Standing in line at the corner store.**

**S: Condoms?**

**Q: If you must know, yes.**

**S: LMFAO. So no weirdness between you two then? Or are you just using sex as a distraction?**

**Q: There is no weirdness, thank you very much. And I would never use sex as a distraction.**

**S: And I would never stand in line at an Indian restaurant.**

**Q: I hope they spit in your food.**

**S: Ok RUDE. Geeze, karma is a bitch for people who wish foul things on a beautiful plate of chicken tikka masala.**

**Q: I’ll keep that in mind.**

Quinn shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket. 

“That was quite a vigorous shove,” Jack joked, sliding a box off the rack. 

“Apparently I am in danger of misfortune,” she rolled her eyes. 

Jack chuckled, winking, “Not tonight you aren’t.”

They walked up to the cashier….who was finishing ringing up Kate Noonan. 

Quinn blinked. 

_You have GOT to be fucking joking_

Of course, Quinn wasn’t lucky enough where Kate just walked out without seeing them. Of course not. She had insulted Sophie’s Indian food.

She watched as Jack visibly tensed. 

“Jack.”

“Kate.”

The detective’s eyes journeyed down to his hand, smirking, “Busy night ahead of you.” 

Jack moved the box behind his back, “Um...no. Not busy.” 

_Uh hello, am I not standing right fucking here!?_

Kate looked at Quinn. Sizing her up. She tried to put on her best _the fuck you looking at?_ face, but Jack’s reply had her feeling like she had slammed into a brick wall. 

“Well, see you around,” the woman nodded. 

Jack glanced over at Quinn, internally wincing. He was in for it. They walked back to his flat in silence. A storm was a’comin. 

**Q: I PROMISE TO NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR FOOD AGAIN.**

**S: What? Why?**

**Q: Karma was a bitch. We ran into Kate….at the REGISTER.**

**S: Oh Jesus fuck. She saw the goods?**

**Q: Yes.**

**S: And?**

**Q: And I’m having a crisis.**

“Do you want me to leave?” she asked the second they stepped through Jack’s door, her face like stone. 

“W-What? Why?”

She shrugged, “Apparently you aren’t _busy_ tonight.”

“Don’t be an eejit,” he huffed. 

Quinn’s face went from stone to liquid rage. 

Yikes, wrong move. 

He grabbed her wrist before she could walk out the door and pulled her to him. Pushing her against the wall, he kissed her with ferocity. 

“I don’t want to be a distraction, Jack,” she strained, as he kissed down her neck.

“You’re not,” he breathed. 

She kept her mouth away from his, “Then why do you want to do this?”

Jack’s hand reached to cup her jaw. She felt the scratch of his beard as he kissed under her ear. 

“Because it feels good.”

_Is he for real right now?_

Quinn pushed away from him and for a second Jack thought she was going to slap him. 

He reached for her, “It feels good with _you_.”

She sighed, “Maybe we should just look at the report.”

“We can look at the report later…..come upstairs with me.” 

“Why?” she grumbled. 

He rolled his eyes, “Because I’ve missed you.”

Crossing her arms, “Really? If I wouldn't have taken initiative and came over today, would you have even called me? Invited me over?”

Jack looked at the floor, “I wanted too…”

“So that’s a no.”

She made a move for the door again, and again, he stopped her. 

“It’s not that simple, Quinn.”

She jerked her arm away, “I know it’s not. I knew it wasn’t, that’s the thing! I fucking _knew_ this would never be simple and yet I did it anyway, like an idiot!”

“So…..do you regret what we did then?” he asked softly. 

Quinn laughed without any sort of merriment, “Do I regret fucking you? Is that what you’re asking, Jack?” 

He swallowed. All he wanted to do now was crawl into a hole with a bottle of Jay.

She looked away. 

“I should. I really should, you know. Regret it. But I don’t.” 

His eyes met hers before she walked out the door. 

  
Cody jumped and the popcorn he was holding flew over the back of Sophie’s couch. 

She cackled. 

“I’m glad you find my terror amusing,” he said, blushing. 

“What’s even better is Ireland is full of Nuns. Non-demonic ones, but still. Now every time you see one I hope you get a little tingle of fright.” 

Cody shot her a frown, but it quickly dissolved into a smile when she saw the joking twinkle in her eye. 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Sophie cleared her throat. 

“You’re picking that up by the way,” she said, nodding to the popcorn now decorating her floor. 

What was still left in his bowl was quickly emptied when the front door slammed. 

“Jaysus!” 

Quinn tore off her coat and threw it on a chair. 

“Hi, don’t mind me!” she barked, going to her room with another slam. 

Sophie winced, “I’ll be right back…” 

Cody nodded. 

Not bothering to knock, she let herself into Quinn’s room and found her pacing, mumbling to herself. 

“Ok...what _the fuck_ happened?”

“I told you what happened. We ran into Kate fucking Noonan.”

Sophie crossed her arms, “Yes, but what happened after that?”

“I’ll tell you later. Go finish your date,” Quinn sighed. 

“No, you’ll tell me now. Cody will be fine. He has popcorn…..also it’s not a date.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, throwing herself back onto the bed. 

“I’ve reached my bullshit quota for the day, so fine, whatever you say.”

Sophie took a seat beside her, “Do I need to go beat this bitch up?”

“Who? Jack or Kate?”

“I mean, both if you want,” she shrugged. 

Quinn snorted. 

Sophie waited for an explanation. 

Glancing over at her friend, Quinn sighed, “I don’t want to be his distraction, Soph.”

“What _do_ you want to be?”

Reaching for a pillow to put over her eyes, “I don’t know. I thought I wanted to be friends and then I fucked that up….literally. And now….now I don’t know.”

“I think you do know,” Sophie said softly. 

The doorbell made them both jump. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Sophie wondered. “Cody!” she yelled, “Can you get that please!?”

Jack felt his stomach drop. Why? He had no idea. 

Well, he had sort of an idea. 

Seeing Quinn storm out of his apartment didn’t exactly do wonders for him. In fact, it scared him. 

He had half a mind to just let her go, take a bottle from his cabinet, and spend the rest of the night immersed in Johnny Duhan and Ireland’s finest. 

But he didn’t. For some godforsaken reason….after about 30 minutes of cajoling, he went after her. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jack asked as Cody answered Sophie’s door. 

“Same thing as you I expect, trying to make amends with a woman we made uncomfortable.” 

“A shindig, wonderful,” Jack grumbled, pushing his way through the door.

Not seeing Quinn or the other one anywhere, he walked down the hallway, picking the first door. 

Bathroom. Nope. 

He opened the next one and found the two looking as shocked as ever. 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Quinn snapped. 

Sophie rose and slipped around Jack, “I’ll just leave you two….” 

Once he heard the click of the door, he spoke. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Jack Taylor wants to talk? Jesus wept,” Quinn scoffed. 

“Yea well consider yourself lucky darlin, I don’t do this for everyone.” 

He took a step forward and she held up a finger. 

“No, no, you can stand right there and talk.” 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

“So...get on with it then. What do you want to talk about?”

Christ, it’s like the woman had a whip she was cracking.

Jack smoothed the back of his hair, “You're not a distraction.” 

“Yea, I don’t believe you. Just call it what it is, Jack. Don’t sugarcoat the damn thing,” Quinn spat. 

Anger rising, he couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his mouth. 

“You want me to call it what it is? Fine. The truth is I don’t know what _it_ fucking is. But what I do know is that when I’m with you, I’m not my usual miserable bedraggled self.”

Quinn’s eyes narrowed, “So...in layman's terms...a distraction.” 

“Will you quit saying that!” 

  
Cody looked over at Sophie, hearing the shouting in the other room. 

“Do you think we should….”

Sophie turned the volume of the movie up, “No….no let them slug it out.” 

“Why!? What have you done to make me think otherwise!?”

Jack stalked toward her, jaw clenched, “Look….I’m not too grand at this sort of thing,” he admitted, gesturing vaguely. 

“With what? Not being an asshole? Or not using someone?”

“I didn’t use you,” he countered. “And you haven’t exactly made yourself clear either.” 

He had a point. Quinn hated that he had a point. 

“I invited you to dinner…”

“Yah, and brought your deranged friend.” 

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “Sophie isn’t deranged.”

“Well I’m pretty sure it’s her life mission to make me bristle with irritability.” 

Quinn blushed, “No...she likes you….and I.”

Jack barked out a laugh. 

“Anyway...you haven’t exactly made yourself clear either,” she said. 

“I wore a shirt!”

“What?” Quinn asked, confused. 

Fuck. Of course, she didn’t know about his inner debate about the old sweatshirt or the flannel. 

“I erm….well...I thought it was just going to be you and I….that night.” 

Quinn looked at her bedspread, “It was…..before Sophie invited herself.”

“Why didn’t you say no?” he asked in a softer tone. 

She shrugged. 

If Jack’s thought process was correct, he decided that they were both shite at communicating. 

“Can I sit?”

“If you must.”

Quinn felt the bed dip, her eyes still downcast. 

“Can I kiss you?”

A laugh escaped, “Jack Taylor asking permission? Wow, a concept.” 

“Is that a no?” he grumbled. 

“I dunno, haven’t decided yet.” 

“Well can you at least look at me?” 

Quinn reluctantly met his gaze. His stupid blue-eyed gaze. 

She swallowed. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Quinn pulled him down by his jacket. 

Cody’s eyes went wide and it wasn’t from the scene playing out on the movie. 

Sophie immediately grabbed the remote and turned the volume as loud as it would go. It didn’t help. 

“You know, I think we need more snacks!” 

“I agree!” 

They jumped up and ran out the door. 

“Oh, she _so_ owes me!” Sophie said as she slid into the passenger seat of Cody’s car. “I am traumatized! Again!” 

Cody chuckled, shaking his head, “Jaysus, they are a disaster aren’t they?”

“Yes. Yes, they are. But...” she held up a finger, “A disaster that is meant to be. I can see it in the stars.” 

“Oh? You see Skip and Quinn banging each other’s brains out in the stars?” 

Sophie slapped him on the shoulder, “That’s not what I meant!”

He grinned. 

“What else do you see then? In the stars….”

She glanced at him, “Um…..I don’t know...the city lights...make it hard to see them you know?” 

Cody rolled his eyes, “Maybe we can have a night where we go out to the countryside then….and shoot….the stars.” 

Sophie felt her heart begin to race, “That….could be arranged.”

He took his eyes off the road for a moment, “Yea? Good, because I’m free next Saturday.”

  
“Bit cocky don’t you think? Bringing a condom along?” 

Jack chuckled, brushing his hand along Quinn’s back. 

“Is there a pun intended in there?” 

She kissed his chest, “No. I’m just saying...kinda arrogant.” 

“I was confident….for once in me life.” 

“Were not.” 

“Was to.” 

Quinn looked up at him, his hair was a mess, his jaw had a few red marks. She assumed she looked the same. 

“I think fire and brimstone will rain down the day we go without disagreeing.” 

“Compliments of me mother.” 

Quinn snorted. 

“I will never hear the end of this you know….so I hope you’re happy.” 

“The end of what?” Jack asked, his hand traveling under the sheet. 

She smoothed her thumb over a mark on his jaw, “We weren’t exactly quiet.”

“Payback for the dinner.” 

“Speaking of dinner…..I have not had it yet.” 

Jack kissed the top of her head, “Work up an appetite?” 

“Yes. Having a crisis does tend to make me famished.” 

“We’re a crisis now are we?” he snorted. 

She sat up, letting the sheet fall off her body. Jack stared. 

“Food, then back to mine?” he gulped. 

She raised an eyebrow, “You know, that is the _least_ romantic way I have ever been asked on a date.”

“It’s not a date…”

Quinn whipped her head around, about to rip him a new one when she saw the jest in his eye. 

He grinned, rising out of the bed, picking his shirt off the floor. 

“I even wore one with buttons too.” 

**S: Just so you know, I’m not sitting on your bed again until you deep clean it.**

**Q: LOL……**

**S: Can Cody and I come back now? Is it safe?**

**Q: Yes, we left.**

**S: I assume you won’t be back tonight?**

**Q: I don’t think so ;)**

**S: #TEAMQUACK**

**Q: Lmfao. Well if that’s our ship name then you and Cody can be….SODIE.**

**S: There will be no ship names for me!**

**Q: You say that now.**

**S: I’m serious. We are friends. As in, the kind that don’t fuck like rabbits. Not that you would know what that’s like.**

**Q: You should try it sometime.**

**S: I’d prefer not to, thanks.**

**Q: We shall see.**

**S: There will be no seeing.**

**Q: There will be plenty of seeing.**

**S: NONE.**

**Q: ALL OF THE SEEING. I AM SAURON. WITH THAT HUGE EYE.**

**S: I am turning my phone off before you taint my beloved Lord of the Rings.**


	8. Dates

Quinn walked in the door and nearly shit herself.

“Jesus Christ!” she jumped, startled by the shirtless man on the couch.

Cody floundered out of his sleep, yelling. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, eyebrow raised. 

Sophie appeared down the hallway, throwing a hand over her eyes.

“Christ! When I said that you could sleep on the couch I didn’t mean naked!”

Cody pulled his shirt over his head, “I’m not naked!”

Quinn gave Sophie a look. 

“What? It was super late by the time we got back so I told him he could crash here. You didn’t exactly leave us a choice. Y’all took your sweet time putting a hole in the wall,” she shrugged.

Quinn’s face flamed, “We did not put a _hole_ in the wall!”

Cody snickered. She glared. 

“What are you doing up so early anyway? Sophie asked. 

Quinn rummaged through her bag on the table, “I need my notebook before Jack and I look over the guard report.”

“Oh right! I’ll come with you,” Cody added. 

Sophie opened the fridge, taking out a carton of eggs, “Well you two have fun, I’m about to make a bomb-ass omelet.”

Cody paused, “I could go for an omelet….” 

“Thought you were going to Jacks?” she said, cracking two eggs. 

“I could….wait a bit,” he uttered, stomach grumbling. 

Quinn rolled her eyes. 

“Oh dear god. Feed your guest Sophie. Cody, meet me at Jack's when you’re done.” 

He smiled at her, “Will you wait for me to read the report?” 

“Fine. But hurry up.”

He gave a salute and Quinn walked back out the door. 

“I didn’t know I was running a bed and breakfast,” Sophie joked. 

Cody rubbed the back of his neck, “If it’s too much trouble I could-” 

“It was a joke,” she said, pointing the spatula at him. “Sit down and tell me what you like.”

  
Quinn rushed through the door. Jack was fighting with his espresso machine, cigarette in his mouth. 

She plucked the thing from his lips, tossing it in the sink. 

“Hey!” he barked. 

“Something you should know about me,” Quinn said, tugging his hand. “I despise cigarettes.” 

“And what does that have to do with me?” he grumbled. 

She led him up the stairs, “Well if you want to continue to see me naked, it has everything to do with you.”

Jack went to argue but she silenced him with a kiss, backing into the bedroom, “And I reckon we have 30 minutes before Cody shows up, so hold your whine for later.” 

“I don’t _whine_ ,” he muttered, Quinn’s bottom lip between his. 

She grinned, tugging his shirt over his head. Usually, she would argue, but time was of the essence. Jack fumbled out of his jeans and went to rip hers off. 

“Sheesh, miss me in the few minutes I was gone or what?” she laughed. 

“Yes. If you’re going to have a preposterous notion about my smoking, then I am going to propose one of my own,” he replied, moving over her on the bed. 

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. 

“Which is?” 

“No leaving before I wake up,” he answered, against her neck. 

Quinn’s heart fluttered. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing she had ever heard come out of Jack Taylor. She felt his hand trail up her thigh, losing her train of thought for a moment.

“Mmmmm,” she sighed into his mouth. “But what if I need to be somewhere early?” 

“It’s non-negotiable.” 

“Negotiating things now are we?” she gasped. 

He rocked into her, “No, that’s why I said _non_ -negotiable.”

Sophie looked at the time, grabbing Cody by the back of his shirt before he could walk out the door. 

“Soph!” he yelped, arms flailing. 

“You might want to wait a few more minutes,” she warned. 

Cody looked at her in utter confusion, “Why?”

Sophie shook her head like he should already know. 

“Well if I know my best friend, she is probably busy putting a hole in Jack’s wall this morning.” 

“Oh Jaysus….” 

“Ye-p. They are disgusting.” 

He scratched his head, “How long do you think I should wait?”

She glanced at the time again. 

“I’d say give another 10 minutes, that should be a suitable cushion. Just to be safe.”

He nodded, “What would I do without yeh?”

Sophie snorted, “Miss breakfast and walk into a tragedy apparently.” 

Quinn threw Jack’s pants to him, hitting him in the face. 

“Oof!”

“Sorry!” she laughed, a hand flying over her mouth. “You need to up your reflex game.” 

“And you need better manners,” he quipped. 

Quinn scoffed, pulling on her shirt, “Jack Taylor lecturing me about manners?”

“I am a pillar of politeness,” he replied, pulling on a sock. “You could learn a few things.”

She looked over her shoulder, snorting, “Insulting me not even five minutes after you were screaming my name?” 

Jack balked, “I do not scream.”

She smirked, moving down the stairs. Jack wasn’t about to let the hit to his ego go. 

“Men don’t scream.” 

“Fine, yell then,” she shrugged. 

His espresso machine was calling to her. Quinn went to the kitchen, rummaging around for two mugs. 

“And what about you then? You aren’t exactly a mime yerself.” 

Quinn cackled, “Relax Jack. It wasn’t meant as an insult.”

“Well that’s a first,” he rolled his eyes. 

They sat on the couch with their steaming mugs, allowing side glances and stolen smiles. 

Jack wondered what it was about this woman that so intrigued him. It was like smoking a cigarette. He kept wanting more. 

Quinn kept her smile hidden behind the rim of her cup. She felt it. The telltale trickle of infatuation. And what? It had only been two weeks? Give or take. 

Taking her mug from her hand, Jack set both on the coffee table and moved over her. 

“Cody will be here any minute,” Quinn chuckled. 

“I’m sure he has seen two people kiss before.” 

“I thought you weren’t one for PDA?” she grinned.”

He tilted his head back to look at her, “This is my own apartment. I do what I want.” 

Cody did not in fact show up for another 10 minutes. 

“Jaysus, since when do you knock?” Jack laughed. 

“Sophie said I should….you know…”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “What were you doin over there at this hour?” 

“Eating an omelet if you must know,” the younger man said, pushing his way into the living room. 

“He crashed on the couch. Apparently we took too long last night,” Quinn added. 

Jack smirked, “You can’t rush art.”

Cody grimaced, “Can we look at the report now, please? I went through a lot of trouble to get that.” 

Jack snorted, “I’m sure.”

The boys started reading while Quinn sat diligently with her pen, ready to jot any and everything that came out of their mouths. Minus profanities. 

“Jaysus…..she was only 16,” Jack mumbled. 

Cody shook his head.

The info shocked her. Quinn didn’t know why she assumed the woman would be an adult. The fact that the dead woman was now a dead girl somehow made it more vile. 

Jack’s eyes moved to the details about the car. 

Quinn saw his face darken. 

“It’s a fuckin clergy car.”

“As in, the church?” she asked. 

Jack nodded. 

“We should see if Malachy knows anything,” Cody offered. 

Jack clenched his teeth. Why was it that whenever tragedy struck in Galway the church and those damn priests weren’t ever far behind? Whether it be for the funeral or the crime. 

“Do you think the guards left out the car because it was the church’s?” Quinn asked. 

Jack’s stomach dropped. He hoped not. That would mean someone in the guards had been asked, possibly bribed. 

Did Kate know?

Obviously she knew it was a clergy car. Jack found it hard to believe she would let anyone protect the church in a murder case, in any case. 

He needed to know. And he needed to know from her. No bullshit. 

They read through the rest of the file, nothing else jumped out at them but it was only the first go-round. Jack liked to pour over reports multiple times in an evening. Usually with multiple glasses of Jay. 

Cody bit his lip, wondering about the church connection. He knew he had promised Kate not to follow leads but was Father Malachy technically a lead? 

Technically he was a friend…..light emphasis on the word. And besides, he was sure Kate had most likely already talked to him…..so no _new_ leads. One thing was for certain, Cody wasn’t going to tell Jack about Kate’s conditions. He would never follow them anyway. 

Later when everyone was gone, Jack scowled at his phone. Scowled. 

He needed to talk to Kate. He needed to _roar_ at Kate. 

_Why did someone cover for the church!?_

The thought of speaking to her still made his heart jump. It irritated him. He was trying his best to move on and had been doing a pretty grand job recently until this new discovery. 

Jack’s thoughts went to Quinn. 

Just what he needed, a conversation with Kate to make his feelings even more jumbled than they already were. 

He took a swig of Jay and hit dial. 

“Noonan.” 

Her voice sounded gruff. Jack wasn’t stupid. He knew she had caller ID and he knew she knew it was him. 

Anger and longing raised through him like a flash flood. 

“Got a thing going with the clerics do yeh?” 

She sighed, “What do you want Jack?”

“I saw the report. Just wondering why someone is covering for the Pope and his band of bozos. Then again, I guess it’s the Irish tradition.”

Kate was silent for a moment and Jack thought she might have hung up before she spoke in a whispered tone. 

“This is above me, Jack.”

He grunted, “So what? When has that ever stopped you before?”

He took another drink. He wasn’t going to let her off easy, when did he ever?

“Look,” she hissed, “I gave Cody the report to possibly help me out here. It’s above me….but you two…” 

“You want us to do the dirty work of exposing one of yer own do ya? You should want to do that for yerself. No morals left Noonan? I thought Anthony was Mr. Moral?” 

“Don’t make this about me.” 

Jack felt his anger bubbling, “Why not? You’re part of them.”

“You know what I mean Jack…” 

He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing he should’ve left Anthony out of it, knowing that it wasn’t in his nature to not poke and prod at things that still hurt.

“If you don’t have anything to add to the case, I’m going to hang up now.” 

Jack did the honors for her. Throwing his phone against the couch.

Moving to his record player, he flipped through his collection. He needed something loud. 

* * *

A week had passed with Jack shockingly not able to get a hold of Father Malachy anywhere. Infuriating. 

Why was it whenever he didn’t want to run into the eejit, he saw him along the street or in a shop? The older man pulling him aside to berate him for drinking, saying his dear mother must be rolling in her grave. 

But now that Jack actually needed something, God forbid the priest would be easy to find. Especially since a cloud of smoke always hung above him. 

While the case wasn’t exactly a bright spot in his life, there was one aspect of it that was. 

Quinn Calhoun. 

These past few weeks of knowing her had turned him into a considerably less depressed bedragglement. And he was getting laid. And _regularly_. And it was good.

Jesus wept. 

  
“What are you wearing tonight?” Quinn asked from the door of Sophie’s room. 

“Wearing? Should I be putting thought into my outfit?” she replied, snapping her camera case shut. 

Quinn smiled, rolling her eyes, “Yes. Yes, you should.” 

“It’s just Cody.” 

It wasn’t _just_ Cody. Quinn could see it on both of their faces. Sophie was just stubborn. 

“I still think you should make an effort to look nice.”

Sophie turned, mild annoyance on her face, “Why?”

“Just let me pick your outfit.” 

“Absolutely not,” Sophie huffed. 

Quinn moved to her closet. 

“I said no!”

“I heard you,” Quinn replied, flipping through her shirts. 

She pulled out a maroon lacey top, low cut, but still classy. Next, she rummaged around the dresser for some pants. 

“I’m not wearing anything you suggest.” 

Quinn continued looking. She didn’t care what Sophie said. She was going to wear what she thrust into her arms or she was going to threaten her with a little piece of info she had in her back pocket. 

Holding up the shirt paired with black skinny jeans she watched her friend’s face dismiss it. 

“First of all, no, second of all, this isn’t a date and those are date clothes.” 

Quinn cackled. Date clothes? 

“You haven’t been on a date in years so what do you know about _date clothes_?” 

Sophie shrugged, “I know that those are things I would wear on one….if I had one.” 

“Well, you are going to wear this or else.” 

“Or else what…” Sophie asked, eyebrow raised. 

Quinn smirked, reaching into the back pocket. 

“Or else I will tell Cody about the little dream you had.”

Sophie’s face drained of color. 

“You wouldn’t…”

“How long have you known me? Of course, I would.”

Sophie glared before snatching the clothes. 

“I can’t believe the way you treat me. Simply barbaric,” she grumbled, shutting the bathroom door.

 _You’ll thank me eventually,_ Quinn thought. 

**J: You busy tonight?**

This was usually how the exchanges went, followed by a _no_ and then a jot over to Jack’s flat for a sometimes drink, usual movie, and always sex.

Sophie kept asking Quinn if they were ever going to go on an actual date, to which Quinn always just shrugged. 

She had no problem with the current arrangement, knowing Jack didn’t seem like the dating type. Sophie tried to pry to see if it bothered her, to which Quinn always replied _it’s still early_. But now nearly a month after meeting….she was starting to wonder and want...at least a dinner or something outside of his bedroom.

Not that she had a problem with his bedroom....or his couch….or that time on the kitchen counter...but still. 

**Q: No.**

**J: Have you eaten?**

Quinn cocked her head. Well, this was a new development. 

**Q: I was about to….**

**J: Don’t! Meet me at GBC….and don’t bring Sophie.**

**Q: LOL. Sophie is otherwise engaged.**

**J: Ok….just to clarify, this is to be just you and I.**

**Q: Like….a date? ;)**

**J: Do you want it to be a date?**

**Q: Do YOU?**

**J: No. I don’t even like you.**

**Q: You were liking me pretty good on Thursday.**

**J: I suppose you’re alright.**

Quinn rolled her eyes. Always with the bickering. 

**J: Do you want it to be a date, Quinn?**

**Q: Maybe.**

**J: I’ll wear a shirt then.**

**Q: Good, wouldn’t want the public seeing you naked.**

**J: No no, that’s just for you darlin. Meet in an hour?**

**Q: See you then**

  
Sophie chuckled from the passenger seat of Cody’s car. They had about an hour or so drive out to the spot they had decided on and she had decided to use her time wisely. And by wisely, she meant getting even with Quinn. 

“What’s funny?” Cody asked, glancing over. 

“Quinn is going on a date. Finally.”

“With Jack?” 

Sophie nodded. 

“Wow! Go Skip!” he grinned. 

“Go Skip nothing,” Sophie scoffed, “I had to basically threaten the man.” 

“What do you mean….”

Sophie brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder, “I may or may not have taken his number from Quinn’s phone and texted him.”

“Texted him what?” Cody asked with eyes wide. 

“Nothing too crazy….just that he needed to pull his head out of his _arse_ , even spelled it like y’all, and ask Quinn to dinner….or else.” 

“Or else what?” 

Sophie shrugged, looking out the window at the sunset, “Or else I would try my damned hardest to convince Quinn not to see him anymore. The man doesn't have the best self-confidence, so it was an easy threat.”

Cody balked, “You’re ruthless.”

“Yep.”

“I like it,” he grinned.

  
Quinn nearly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack standing outside of the restaurant. One, because he was early, and two, the black button-up. 

_Fuck me…._

“Hi,” he said, eyes smoldering. 

“H-Hi,” she choked. 

Jack opened the door for her and she had to bite her lip. 

_Well, I’ll be damned_

They picked the same table as last time, this time without the added guest. 

Jack ordered a Guinness, his usual when he was taking it easy. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to try one,” Quinn said, “But I don’t like beer.”

He slid it across the table. 

“Oh no...not in front of you….you might slap me when I don’t like it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Just try it.”

Quinn raised the glass, tilting it slowly. Yep, gross. 

She grimaced and Jack took it back from her. 

“I am offended for the country,” he chuckled. 

Quinn scanned the menu, not really reading what was on it. Her eyes kept flicking up to the few open buttons on Jack’s shirt. She was a whore for a button-up. 

She watched as the corner of his mouth began to rise before his eyes flipped to hers. 

Quinn quickly looked down again, hoping her face stayed the same shade. 

Cody turned up the dial on his stereo. 

_If you change your mind_   
_I’m the first in line_   
_Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me_

Sophie stopped breathing, risking a glance. Cody’s face was straight, eyes on the road. Nothing abnormal.

_Must be a coincidence_

Then he started humming. 

_Oh dear god_

Sophie clenched her teeth, digging her phone out of her pocket and opening the first app she saw to make it seem like she had no idea what was going on. 

Cody stole a look. Sophie’s nose was in her phone. Damn, his plan was not going how he wanted. She wasn’t even paying attention. He debated turning it up louder but stopped himself. He still had one more trick up his sleeve. 

They got to the spot they wanted to stop at and Sophie immediately hopped out of the car, opening the trunk to pull out her tripod and camera case. 

“Do you think it will be dark enough?” Cody asked, looking to the sky. 

Sophie nodded, “We are miles from the city so we should be good.”

Luckily it was a full moon so they weren’t fumbling around in complete darkness. She handed Cody his camera and showed him the settings for night photography. 

“Maybe you’ll see something else written in the stars tonight….”

Sophie laughed, “Yea hopefully that Jack won’t be a dumbass and fuck tonight up with Quinn.” 

“I meant….about other people.”

Sophie quickly changed the subject, motioning ahead of her, “Go stand there so I can get a shot with you in it.”

She had to admit, the stars were out in full force way out in the middle of nowhere. The hills basked in moonlight also provided added depth to shots. She told Cody to stand with his back to her, head tilted skyward. 

Sophie did want to get the shot of him, people made pictures all the more interesting but it was also a way to steal a couple of moments for herself. A couple of moments where she could calm herself. 

This wasn’t a date. Why was she freaking out inside?

“Your turn,” Cody said, motioning with her finger to turn around. 

“Oh no, I don’t like getting my picture taken.” 

“Too bad. I am the student and you have to oblige,” he countered. 

Sophie knew it wasn’t fair for her to get shots and not him as well so she turned, counting how many pictures he was taking from the click of the shutter. 

“I think 10 should be good.”

“Hold on, I want to make sure I get something perfect.” 

Sophie scoffed, “Perfect shots aren’t guaranteed in photography.” 

“Maybe not. But with you, I have a better chance.”

Sophie felt warmth spread through her chest. 

_Oh no_

“Are you guys ready to or-Quinn! How have you been?” 

She looked up at their waiter. 

_Oh you have GOT to be joking_

Adam? Aaron? What the fuck was this dude’s name again? 

The dude who a few months ago, would not leave her the fuck alone at a bar. The dude she had to turn down like 50 times. The dude Sophie had said she got second-hand embarrassment from watching him try and flirt. 

“Uh….hi….I’ve been good thanks.”

Jack looked from Quinn to the dark-haired man, eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah me too, me too. Have you been here before? I’ve never seen you come in?”

 _Yea thank God,_ she thought. 

“Once,” she replied, glancing at Jack. 

His eyebrow twitched. 

“Say, maybe sometime this week we could get that drink?” 

_Does this eejit want a slap in the mouth!? Does he not see me sitting right here!?_ Jack thought. 

Quinn fought, really fought, to keep her eyes from rolling. 

“Um...I don’t think that will work out….”

Adam or Aaron or whatever his name was cocked his head, “Why? Oh crap are you not still single anymore? Pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend now right?”

“Well no….I don’t have a boyfriend...” 

Quinn didn’t dare look at Jack. And she wondered why this waiter was seemingly paying him no mind. Could he not see she was with someone? 

Jack’s teeth began to hurt, he was clenching his jaw so hard. 

“Can you just take our order?” he ground out.

For the first time, the waiter looked at him. 

“This your dad?”

Quinn died. 

Jack nearly took his beer class and slammed it into the eejits face. 

“I am _not_ her dad. What I _am_ is a customer in danger of becoming irate because of your bollock of a service.”

Quinn prayed, really prayed, that the waiter would just roll with the punch. He worked customer service, he was used to it. Right?

Wrong. 

“Look mate, why don’t you settle down?”

Quinn saw Jack’s fist clench on the table. She needed to step in and she needed to do it now before they were thrown out.

“Uh Adam,” she said, taking a guess, “Look we are starving can we just order please?” 

He looked down at her, “It’s Aaron….”

Fuck. 

“Right…..I’ll have the salmon, Jack what do you want?” 

He grumbled his order and thankfully Aaron took the hint. Clearly, not remembering his name was what did it. He walked off without a broken face. 

“Who was that?” Jack asked, his tone unreadable. 

She shook her head, annoyed. Annoyed that what seemed to be her first date with Jack had begun as such a train wreck. 

“I don’t know. Some guy that kept hitting on me at a bar a few months back. Honestly, I’m shocked he remembered me.”

He nodded. Still fuming from the father comment, his pride in ribbons at his feet. And bothered by Quinn’s response. 

_She is single why are you bothered_

She wasn’t single.

_She is_

Their arrangement was nothing solid. It was just _an arrangement._

An arrangement that had them fucking every other day. 

Quinn ran a hand through her hair feeling like she just wanted to go home and die under the table. 

Everything had been going so well. Jack had worn a shirt, opened the door for her, a real date! Imagine that. 

Imagine it going smoothly. 

Yeah. Imagine. 

  
Sophie watched as Cody flipped through the photos he had taken so far. His face betraying his thoughts on them. 

“Don’t worry, they will look better once we edit them,” she said. 

“If you say so,” he sighed. “Can I see yours?”

She handed him her camera. 

“Wow…..you are definitely the professional here.”

Chuckling, “You’ll get better. It just takes practice. And besides, I won’t let you leave without getting one you’re proud of.” 

He smiled, “Thanks Soph.”

She felt her face blush. 

“I should’ve brought snacks...maybe we could swing by a drive-thru on the way home?” 

Cody lowered his camera, a gleam in his eye. 

“Stay right here.”

“What?” she asked, confused. 

“Stay,” he said, walking back to the car.

Sophie watched as he pulled something out of the backseat. 

“I figured you wouldn’t have eaten yet….so….I packed us this.”

He held up a picnic basket. 

Sophie died. She literally felt her soul die right there at her feet. 

There was no escaping it anymore. No sweeping it out of her mind. 

She liked Cody. Really liked him. And it terrified her. 

“Y-You made that for us?” 

He nodded, “I wanted to ask what you would want...but I also wanted it to be a surprise… so….I think I made some pretty good choices. You like cheese right?” 

Sophie laughed, feeling her heart constrict, “Yes I like cheese. Duh, who doesn't?” 

Cody opened the basket and pulled out a blanket, laying it in the grass. 

_Oh God_

Now, this definitely felt like a date. Had Quinn known? Was that why she had made her wear the date clothes!?

“Soph?”

“Huh?” she shook herself out of her thoughts. 

“I asked if you wanted Sprite or Coke.” 

Sophie gazed at the spread he had lain out. Cheese, crackers, a packet of salami, hummus, a Coke, and a Sprite.

The boy had done well. She didn’t see a single thing she disliked. 

“Oh...you choose, you’re the one that went to the trouble.”

Cody smiled softly, “I packed both so _you_ would have the option, not me.” 

_OH GOD_

“I’ll take the Coke,” she croaked. 

He handed it to her as she took a seat beside him. 

“I’ve never had a picnic in the moonlight before…” she uttered. 

“Me either.” 

They ate in silence mainly. Although Sophie was pretty sure people must be able to hear her heart hammering from miles away. Cody seemed content though. 

Cody tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at her but he couldn’t help it. Sophie looked beautiful. He was totally enamored with her. The way her pale hair shone in the moonlight, the way the shade of her shirt made her eyes stand out. Yes, it was dark but he could still tell. He still noticed. He was always noticing things about her. 

He sighed happily. She was seemingly enjoying the picnic. He had been nervous at first, almost not even packing it. Thinking she might be turned off…..that she might take it as something more than a friend looking out for a friend.

Even if it was more. Much more. 

Cody knew he was in danger of falling in love with her. They hadn’t even been friends for a month and he was already in danger of falling over that cliff. He couldn’t explain it. He just was. 

Her sarcastic humor, her willingness to teach him about photography, her shyness, though she tried to hide it. He adored it all. 

Cody wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to show Sophie that she didn’t have to be so guarded around him. He wouldn’t hurt her. He would never hurt her. 

He would keep showing her how much he cared. He would keep trying to win her over because he knew deep down, she liked him too. Call it a hunch, call it a feeling. He knew. 

  
Quinn hoped beyond hope that the idiot waiter hadn’t obliterated the night completely. 

Dinner hadn’t been terrible. Conversation was there but not as easy as it usually was. Leave it to Quinn’s abysmal luck to have the would-be date explode right in front of her face. 

She tried to study Jack’s face as they walked through his door, it gave nothing away.

“I had a good time tonight,” she said. 

“It was the shirt wasn't it?” he smirked

The anxiety in her chest eased. So the night hadn’t been completely ruined. Playful was good.

“I mean...the man inside the shirt was pretty good too.”

“He your father?”

She swatted him.

“What a hit to my barely visible pride,” he uttered. 

She shrugged, “Don’t pay it any mind.”

“Why not? The boy wasn't wrong. I’m old enough to be your father.” 

Her shoulders lowered, “Are you _trying_ to sabotage this night or…”

Jack shrugged, “No I’m just commenting.”

“Well stop commenting.”

“What else do u have in mind?” he asked.

She wiggled her eyebrows

“Mmmm, would you like me to keep the shirt on?”

Quinn laughed, pulling him up the stairs.

She scooted back toward the headboard and watched as he undid the buttons.

 _Oh god_ , she thought.

There it was again. The tingle of infatuation. 

No, that needed to stop. This could be nothing more than a casual thing. None of that _feelings_ crap.

Jack moved over her, curling Quinn’s blouse over her stomach, then tossing it to the floor. She pulled his neck down, pressing a flurry of kisses over his mouth. Quinn was always so impatient for them. It was amusing. He smiled.

She nuzzled his nose and Jack felt a familiar jolt. The same jolt he had felt with Kate all those years ago, at the beginning.

_Oh no_

No no, that shite could stop right this second. No jolts. Jack was all jolted out. 

He wanted sex without the jolts. The occasional date if he must, but no jolts. Casual, keep it casual so no one gets hurt. That’s what he needed. 

Quinn did it again and he nearly died. Christ, it was like a defibrillator!

He moved his face out of harm's way, biting Quinn’s neck instead

Jack set a furious pace, dashing away any remaining treacherous jolts, allowing for nothing further to creep in.

 _Oh thank God,_ Quinn thought. 

Fast was good, fast meant that feelings couldn’t sneak in.

“I-I think we should make a deal,” she gasped.

Jack’s brow furrowed. What could she possibly want to negotiate and could it not wait till they were finished?

“Which is?” he panted.

“You and me, no feelings, deal?”

He paused for a second, fearful. Did she know about the jolt? Surely not. 

Quinn's mouth crashed against his. Pausing was apparently not allowed.

“Deal?”

He nodded, resuming, “Deal!”

“So…..see anything else written up there?” Cody asked, lying on his back 

Sophie swallowed, “I’m not sure….”

She knew their hands were dangerously close on the blanket. She could almost feel the warmth radiating from his. The chill of the night air made her shiver and she pulled her jacket tighter around her. 

“Are you cold? Here take mine…” 

“No! No, I think um….it’s getting late though...we should probably head back,” she said.” 

“Oh...right.”

They cleaned up the remnants of the picnic. 

“Thank you….for this,” Sophie said softly, folding the blanket back into the basket.

Cody’s eyes flipped up to hers. That smile she was beginning to seek out curled over his mouth. 

“Course, Soph.”

Were those... _butterflies_ she felt?

Fuck. No butterflies. Absolutely not. She needed to go to the garden store and get bug spray. Butterflies were not allowed. 

They piled everything back into Cody’s car and set off back to town, Sophie lost in this newfound sensation. Mulling it over in her mind. 

Cody was a friend who would stay a friend. If she could help it. 

If she could indeed help it. 

Quinn traced circles on Jack’s chest. She knew she shouldn’t allow cuddling in this new deal but…..she wasn’t willing to give that up. 

They could cuddle and still keep the feelings at bay...right?

She felt him kiss the top of her head and nearly died. Died right there in his bed. 

That was definitely not conducive to the no feelings clause. 

Quinn threw back the sheet. Good thing she really did have to leave. 

Where are you going? Jack asked. 

Surely staying over was still allowed? If it wasn't, he would have to make an amendment to their contract. 

“I want to be home when Sophie gets back. I need to hear all about her date that apparently was not a date...but was _so_ a date.” 

Jack barked out a laugh. 

He watched as she redressed. His eyes caressing her every curve, appraising every mark he left on her body.

Fuck.

 _The deal. Remember the deal_

He needed a bloody hard copy.

Pulling on her shoe, Quinn leaned to kiss Jack goodbye. His hand carded through her hair.

Fuck.

_The deal….remember the deal that YOU drew up!_

She really needed a hard copy.

  
After he heard the front door shut, Jack allowed himself to think back on the night. He should feel content, happy even. He had gotten what he had wanted, minus a jab at his age. But still, a date to appease Quinn….and Sophie and even an agreement that made what they were clear. 

No feelings. Just sex. Just what Jack needed. 

Then why did he feel less than thrilled?

  
Cody walked Sophie to her door. She had told him it wasn’t necessary but he insisted.

“Thanks again for tonight,” he said.

Sophie smiled, “We will make a pro photographer out of you yet.” 

He nodded, his heart pounding. Before he could chicken out, he leaned and kissed her on the cheek. 

Sophie’s eyes widened and Cody turned to walk back to his car before his face could flame, a stupid grin on his face. 

Sophie stood there for a few moments, blinking, watching as he drove off. 

_I’m going to need a gallon of bug spray_

Thank _God_ Quinn was at Jack’s so she could internally combust in privacy. 

She unlocked the front door and slid down, sighing happily. 

“What’s that look for?” 

Sophie screamed, jumping up. 

“What the fuck!?” she said, seeing Quinn’s head pop over the couch. “I thought you were with Jack!”

“I was and now I’m back home.”

Sophie tore off her jacket, turning her back, “Why? You always stay the night when you fuck.” 

Quinn laughed, “And how do you know we fucked?” 

“It was a date, wasn’t it? Obviously that’s how you would end the night. Not that you don’t already end every night with Jack that way, regardless of the occasion.” 

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “Did you and Cody fuck then?” 

“No! It wasn’t a date!”

“ _Riiiiiight._ That’s why you had that look on your face when you came in the door. Do you usually slide to the floor every time you walk in the flat?”

Sophie glared, “Go back to Jack’s, you’re annoying me.”

“Way to deflect,” Quinn responded with a grin. 

“I’m not deflecting. You’re just annoying.”

“What? Did y’all kiss or something?” 

Sophie paused, averting her eyes to the kitchen table. 

Quinn jumped up, “Holy shit! You did! You did, didn’t you!?”

She cackled.

“No…” Sophie answered. “Technically _we_ did not kiss.”

“Can you stop being Ms. Cryptic and just tell me what happened?” Quinn huffed. “I’ll tell you about my date if you tell me about yours? Trust me, you’ll want to hear about mine.”

Sighing, realizing there was no way Quinn would ever let this go. Sophie obliged. 

“Fine…..Cody...walked me to the door….then kissed me….on the cheek.”

Quinn beamed, “Ok, you are definitely going first. Give me the deets.”


	9. Noses, Demons, and New Deals

Jack didn’t know if he liked this new deal. 

Yes, he liked the no feelings agreement. Smart, just what he needed. But this was the fourth night in a row that Quinn had decided not to stay over. He hadn’t pried, though he wanted to object each time. 

He debated objecting _this_ time as he watched her pull on her jeans. Her hair was falling over her still bare shoulders, lips red from being against his. 

Jack didn’t want her to leave. He shouldn’t have cared. No feelings. But he did. He liked when she slept here. It made sleeping easier. 

He sat up just as Quinn was about to put on her shirt, pulling her back to the bed.

“Why don’t you stay anymore?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Quinn froze. She had been dreading this conversation. Hoping he wouldn’t be too bothered. The truth was she hated not staying. But she knew if they were to uphold their deal, that’s what she needed. Cuddling Jack Taylor would only bombard her heart with things unwanted. 

But how could she explain that? 

How could she say that staying over meant waking up, arms wrapped around each other? 

It meant relishing in the instances where she woke before him, just to gaze at his face and those golden curls that shone when the morning light came through the window. 

Staying over meant falling for Jack Taylor. Quinn didn’t want that. 

“I don’t know…” she lied. “I figured you didn’t mind….”

He shrugged, pretending to be casual about it, “You don’t have to leave you know…..”

Quinn felt a smile creeping. 

“What do you prefer?”

She couldn’t make the decision for herself….but if Jack did….who was she to refuse him?

Jack swallowed. Should he be honest or should he be practical?

Both were unseemly for him.

He brushed his hand over her leg, “I like when you stay.”

“And why’s that?” she asked, hopeful. 

_Hopeful!? Why are you hopeful?! Stop that!_

He reached to cup her cheek, leaning in to drag his lips across her jaw. Quinn’s heart was pounding. Their eyes met. She gulped. Would Jack really tell her what she ashamedly wanted to hear? 

“Morning sex.” 

Of course he wouldn’t. 

Quinn rolled her eyes, “After me only for my body? I see.” 

He faltered for a moment. That wasn’t the case at all. 

“No….it really gets me goin when your mind tells you to constantly argue with me too,” he replied, pushing her down gently on the mattress. 

“Mmmmm like it’s telling me right now?” 

He chuckled, brushing his lips against hers. 

“I should go…” she murmured. 

“But I just asked you to stay.”

She scoffed, pushing his face away, “Did you? I don’t think your quip about AM relations was asking me to stay.”

Jack reached for her waistband, undoing the button on her jeans.

“Do you need to be convinced then?” he breathed. 

“I’d love to hear you try,” she laughed.

Quinn felt his hand tugging at her pants. 

“No, no, I said _hear_. As in, using your words.” 

He frowned, “I’m better with other things…”

“Words or I leave right now.”

_Christ. Was she a slave driver in a past life!? he thought._

“ _Please_ stay.”

Quinn cackled, “You aren’t five. Please is not the magic word anymore.”

_Just say something sweet. Women love sweet_

The only problem was Jack didn’t _do_ sweet. 

He looked at the woman under him. Humor danced in her eyes and a challenging smirk was barely evident on her lips. It pulled the sweet out of him.

Jack bent his head and nuzzled her nose, “I want you to stay, Quinn. Will you?”

_Oh no_

What was that? She had felt….. _something._

Something that felt like treachery. 

The nose nuzzle….her armor was now stripped, simply from a nose touching another nose. 

Why? Dear lord. 

Jack waited patiently for her response. He went to bend his head again but Quinn put a hand to it. 

“I’m convinced.” 

**S: Where are you? You said you’d be home to help me clean for Duncan.**

**Q: …….ok….before you get mad….just listen.**

**S: I’m already mad. So spill.**

**Q: I’m staying the night at Jack’s.**

**S: Since when? I thought that whole deal thing meant no more sleepovers?**

**Q: It did….but he convinced me. He nuzzled my nose.**

**S: Is that some sort of sex thing?**

**Q: NO! It’s a sweet thing. Shocking I know, coming from Jack.**

**S: I’m confused.**

**Q: Yea same. But you know, when you touch your nose to someone else's....sweetly.**

**S: You CAN’T be serious. Really? That’s all it took for you to ditch me?**

**Q: Jack Taylor and sweet don’t come around very often.**

**S: Quinn, he literally just poked you with his nose. How is that sweet? Also if that is making you jump for joy the bar is incredibly low.**

**Q: It wasn’t just a poke! Maybe I’m not explaining it well….**

**S: No, I know what you mean. Like in movies where the couple kisses and lingers. That sort of nuzzle?**

**Q: Yes!**

**S: Still lame.**

**Q: It was not lame! It was nice.**

**S: Jesus fucking Christ. Whatever, but you owe me. And by owe I mean you’re coming with me and Duncan to the club tomorrow.**

**Q: I don’t do clubs….**

**S: You do now. Unless you want to ditch the nose nuzzler and come help clean.**

**Q: I love clubs.**

**S: Perfect. Now, go back to your man who you are already falling in love with.**

**Q: I AM NOT.**

**S: Literally read what you just said. Your reason for staying? What does that tell you?**

**Q: ……..it tells me nothing.**

**S: Suuuuuuuuure. Guard your nose.**

Quinn threw her phone onto the couch, grumbling. 

“Do you think I should make one or two bags of popcorn?” Jack asked from the kitchen. 

“Well considering you inhale it make two.” 

She heard him chuckle. Though Quinn was beginning to wonder if staying was a good idea. 

Sophie was wrong. She wasn’t falling in love with Jack…...right?

“Do you want one?” he held up a glass of Jameson. 

Usually, Quinn declined. But tonight she needed a drink. What better way to keep potential feelings at bay than with alcohol?

“Yes, actually. I do.”

Jack poured two and brought the popcorn back to the couch. Quinn wasn’t even paying attention to the movie they had selected, a thriller of some sort. She couldn’t help but think about Sophie and her idiotic notion. It bothered her. 

She took another swig of whiskey. Where it usually took her most of the night to finish one drink, soon her glass was empty and she was hopping up to pour another. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. Quinn never had more than one, that was his forte, not hers. 

“Something wrong?” he asked. 

She shook her head, retaking her seat on the couch, glass full. 

“No, why?”

He eyed the amber liquid. 

“No reason. 

Jack stole glances, watching Quinn drain her second glass in nearly no time at all. 

_Jaysus….._

“Trying to out drink me?” he smirked. 

She shrugged, “Maybe.” 

Now, this was a side of her he had yet to see. He loved a challenge. 

Pouring himself another glass, he raised it in a salute. 

Bring it on. 

It was either after her third or fourth glass that Quinn began to feel like her head was in a bowl of water. Her vision was swimming. She felt good though. No fear of feelings. None at all. 

Jack laughed when she turned to grin at him. Eyes dazed, smile goofy. 

“What’s that look for?” he asked. 

He could tell she was sloshed. It amused him, he wasn’t quite there yet. 

“What look?”

He waved his finger, “That one. On yer face.”

Quinn shrugged, “My smile? Can a girl not smile, Jack?”

“At me? Not usually.” 

Snorting, she leaned closer to him, “Do you think we are in danger, Jack?”

“Danger of what?”

“The nose thing, do you think that’s dangerous?”

_How far gone is she?_

He had no idea what she was on about. 

“The what?”

“This,” she grabbed his face and nuzzled his nose.

His heart quickened, feeling a jolt, “Is….is that considered dangerous?”

_Yes, yes it feckin is_

Her face was still mere centimeters from his, he could feel her breathing. He wanted to close the gap and kiss her but he was stunned. Stunned she had recognized his ploy to get her to stay. 

“Sophie thinks so.”

Quinn did it again and this time Jack met her lips with his, softly, slowly. 

“And what exactly does Sophie think?” he whispered. 

Alarm bells went off in Quinn’s brain.

_Stop talking_

_Change the subject_

_Do NOT repeat what Sophie said_

“What does Sophie think, Quinn?” 

He felt her fingers at the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there.

“Well, she’s mad I didn’t come home to help clean the flat.”

He chuckled, “A tragedy.”

“Mmmm.”

Jack could feel the alcohol start to take effect. That familiar lightheadedness. The carefree aurora. Carefree, imagine that.

“You needed to stay,” he uttered, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. 

Quinn giggled, “Needed to, hmmm?”

“Yes.”

“Why _needed_ to?”

“Watch the movie,” Jack replied, feeling like he should quit while he was ahead. This was in fact getting too dangerous. 

Quinn frowned, taking another swig. The alcohol was making her bolder than she usually would be. 

“Why did I need to stay, Jack? You know, you never did explain why. You just used your nose and hooked me! I recall saying use your _words_. You cheater.”

Jack blinked, taking the glass from her hand, “I think you’ve had enough...”

She barked out a laugh, “You of all people are cutting me off? What universe are we in?”

“Jaysus,” he groaned. “Is it impossible for you not to hurl bleedin fireballs at my head every time I open me mouth?”

Quinn felt the steam coming out of her ears. He started it. He was the one that had turned the night upside down. If he would’ve kept his goddamn nose to himself everything would be fine. She wouldn’t be sitting here drunk arguing. 

“Maybe I’ll just leave then and take my fireballs with me. Since you shutting your mouth would take an act of God,” she snapped.  
  
He rolled his eyes, “Can you even walk in a straight line?”

“Yes,” she huffed. She rose and walked toward the kitchen. 

Stumbled toward the kitchen. 

Crawled to the kitchen. 

“Walking means upright, darlin.”

Quinn glared at him. Why was she here again? Maybe she _should_ just leave. 

She scooted up against the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for her head to stop spinning so she could grab her things and go back home. She didn’t need this.

Jack watched her, amused. He had never seen Quinn drunk and frankly it was a sight. 

“Are you tired?” he asked. 

Growling, “No.”

“Your eyes are closed.”

“Great observation.”

_Jaysus the claws!_

He rested his chin in his hand, trying not to laugh, “Want to go to bed?”

Quinn shook her head. 

“We could fool around,” he added. 

Quinn had never rolled her eyes while they were shut, yet somehow she managed.

“Stop staring at me. That’s not allowed.” 

“Your eyes are closed, how do you know I’m staring?”

She rubbed her temples, “I can feel it. Those stupid blue eyes burning holes in my face.”

Jack snorted, “Stupid eh?”

“Can you stop talking? Your voice is annoying me.”

_The civility!_

“Let’s go upstairs, Quinn.” 

“No. I’m leaving in a few minutes.”

He rolled his eyes, “You aren’t leaving.”

“I am. Once I stop seeing two of everything,” opening one eye, “Oh thank God there isn’t two of _you_. I can barely handle one.”

“Stand up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she snapped. 

Christ on a bike! How had this night turned into this? They had been fine. They had been more than fine. Jack dared to even say they had been pretty damn good. Until apparently Sophie had told Quinn something. What the fuck did that little demon tell her?

“Are you mad at me?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

He sighed, “Can you elaborate?” 

“Why? You don’t.” 

God she was infuriating! He wanted to shake her by the shoulders and roar, _knock it off!_

Fine. If she really wanted to know. Then fine. His reason might not align with her little deal but if she wanted the truth then so be it. There he was trying to be considerate of their agreement. Of course it had backfired, being considerate always did in Jack’s experience. 

He sat next to her on the floor. 

“I wanted you to stay because believe it or not, I sleep better when you’re here.”

Opening an eye, “You do?”

“Yes,” he huffed. 

Quinn tried not to smile. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction even though she was secretly thrilled. 

“Well that makes one of us. You snore.”

His eye twitched, “I do not _snore_.”

“Breathe heavily then.”

Christ, maybe she _should_ leave, lest he strangle her. 

Quinn was joking of course, just trying to take jabs. It was fun. She opened both eyes and was met with a glare. 

“Relax, I’m kidding.”

Jack felt his irritation rise. First he admits something mildly sentimental and then he gets shit on. Of course. Why would it happen any other way? His life was a constant battle. 

“Your ears are red,” Quinn noticed. 

Jack covered them, barking, “No they aren’t.”

“Yes they are. Does that mean you’re embarrassed? That usually means someone is embarrassed.” 

“Maybe I got too much sun,” he gritted. “Or maybe they are just singed from the fireballs.”

Quinn cackled, “Sure. Too much sun in Galway where the forecast is clouds, rain, or clouds _and_ rain.”

“How can you even see my ears? I thought you were seeing two of everything?”

“You have two ears.” 

He had enough. Quinn could sit here or leave; he didn’t care. But he was tired and he was going to bed whether she came or not. 

Quinn watched him stalk up the stairs, satisfied that she had gotten under his skin. Good. He was just as infuriating. 

The nose. The fucking _audacity._

She sat on the floor for a good 10 minutes. Debating whether to leave or stay….

She didn’t want to leave. She wished she did. Maybe Jack would be mad enough to tell her to. Then she could. 

_Jesus Christ. First you want him to ask you to stay, then you want him to tell you to leave? Wtf is wrong with you?_

“Shut up,” she mumbled to herself. This was no time for common sense. 

Huffing, annoyed at herself, she made the journey upstairs. She stripped and slid into bed. Jack’s back was turned to her. 

She twidled her thumbs for a few minutes before scooting up to him. 

“Are you asleep?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” he grunted.

She chuckled.

Throwing an arm around him, she ran it across his chest. 

“Wanna fool around?”

“No.”

She bit her lip, nervous, “Do you want me to go?”

“I think I made it patently clear that I wanted you to stay,” he grumbled.

Quinn stared at his back, feeling slightly bad but not really. He had started it. The nose.

They laid in silence. She didn’t know if Jack had actually fallen asleep but she wasn’t tired. The alcohol was giving her a second wind. 

Kissing his shoulder, “Are you asleep?” 

No answer. 

Sighing, she rolled over. 

Quinn felt the bed move.

“Is my _snoring_ keeping you awake?” Jack muttered into her neck. 

She grinned in the dark. 

“I know you aren’t asleep,” he said. “I can tell by _your_ breathing.”

Jack didn’t add that he could tell because sometimes when he woke before her, he would watch Quinn sleep. 

She reached behind and pulled his arm around her. 

“I like that I help you sleep, Jack.”

 _Oh Jaysus_

What was that warm feeling in his chest? 

No, that could fuck _right_ off. 

He should say something snarky. Sarcastic, anything to dull the sentiment in her words. Something to get back at her.

“Me too.”

_You eejit_

* * *

Quinn watched as Jack taped a flier to a telephone pole. 

“I can’t believe you are actually putting those up,” she laughed. 

He shrugged, admiring his handiwork. 

The paper had a picture of Father Malachy with the words _have you seen this eejit?_ under it. Followed by Jack’s phone number.

They still had no idea where the priest was and no one at the church knew either. He had seemingly just disappeared. Hard for a priest to do. Especially one as boisterous as Malachy. 

“I tried to make Cody do this but he thinks trying to woo your friend is more important,” Jack grunted. 

Quinn smirked, “That is more important.” 

He rolled his eyes, following her as they walked down Quay Street.

“You should take notes Jack Taylor.”

“Notes from Cody? About what?”

“Wooing,” Quinn winked. 

He scoffed, “That’s not what you said this morning.”

“There’s more to wooing than just sex,” she blushed.

Jack paused. Wasn’t this just sex? It was supposed to be.

He decided not to comment. 

**C: Where are you? I need help!**

**Q: With Jack about to go into The Crane. Help with what?**

**C: I’ll meet you!**

Cody joined them at the bar, wasting no time asking Quinn to aid him in his quest. 

“So, I need to know all of Sophie’s likes and dislikes.” 

Quinn laughed. Jack raised an eyebrow from behind his Guinness. 

“Like you want me to make you a list or what?”

He grinned, “Yeah! A list would be great!” 

Quinn had been joking but she didn’t have the heart to tell him. She would make a list to help the guy out. And she would make it extensive. 

“I heard your star shooting went pretty well…”

Cody turned his face to the bartender but not before Quinn saw the beginning of a blush.

“Yea….yea it went really good. Got some good shots.”

“Get anything else?” Jack chortled. 

Quinn slipped her hand under the bar and smacked him on the stomach. 

“ _Ooof!_ Jaysus,” he growled. 

Cody raked his teeth over his top lip, “So….did Soph...erm....say she had a good time that night?”

Quinn nodded, “She did. Have you talked to her since?” 

She already knew the answer. The two had been texting non-stop since their little “date” night. Sophie tried to say it was nothing serious, that she was resigned to the fact that Cody was just a friend. That she didn’t want more. 

Lies. Lies and slander. 

“Yea we text, bout films, books, and stuff.” 

“Shouldn’t you already know what she likes then?” Jack asked. 

Quinn turned her head, flashing him a look that said, _stop that._

Jack didn’t know what in the bollocks Cody saw in Sophie. She was pretty yes, but dear god, how could anyone handle her? She would eat the lad alive.

And he thought Quinn was difficult. 

“I know some things,” Cody shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. “But I want to know everything. Better strategy to impress.” 

Quinn nodded, “Smart man.” 

Cody preened. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“It’s nice when a man wants to get to know you,” she replied, shooting a glance at Jack. “‘I’ll have your list ready later today, Cody.”

“Thanks Quinn! You’re mighty!” 

Jack scrunched his mouth, “So uh….what’s on _your_ list then? Do all women have a list?” 

“Oh you know, just the usual,” she teased.

“Which includes?”

“Things.”

_Jesus, Mary and feckin Joseph_

**S: Where are you? I just picked Duncan up from the airport.**

Quinn had almost forgotten Sophie’s childhood friend was coming to visit. She shouldn’t have, she had agreed to go to the club with them. While she hated the whole club scene, she did owe Sophie, and she did like Duncan. He had always been nice to her and always was more than happy to include in her game nights he used to have at his house back in California. Some of Sophie's friends growing up had been questionable, but never Duncan. 

**Q: The Crane**

**S: Sweet. We will swing by and pick you up so we can get ready for tonight.**

**Q: Sounds good!**

Jack watched as a tall, lanky, man about Quinn’s age came in the door and threw his arm around her. 

“How ya Quinn!? Are you ready?” 

_Who the fuck is this eejit?_

Christ! Was this another waiter that couldn’t take a hint? Jack didn’t know if he could handle another one of them. He’d nearly killed the last one. 

_Why do you care? She’s single_

“Duncan! How was the flight? Yes, I’m ready.” 

Jack shot Cody a look. The younger man just shrugged. He had no clue either. 

Before Quinn could stand, Jack tugged her arm, whispering.

“Where yeh going? You didn’t tell me you had plans today?”

She chuckled, “I didn’t know you were my secretary. A friend flew in from California. I’m hangin with him and Sophie tonight. Going clubbing, lord help me.”

Clubbing? Since when did Quinn go to those God awful establishments? 

Also, since when did she have male friends?

_Are you daft? Her only one can’t be Satan’s-spawn Sophie_

But Quinn had never mentioned _this_ one. 

He glared at the man. 

“Uh….you coming over after?” he asked. 

She shrugged, “We will probably be out really late so I’ll just see you tomorrow.” 

Jack blinked. 

Late? 

Why late? 

Doing what?

Before he could say anything else she followed the man out the door. 

“Who the fuck was that?”

Cody smirked, “Quinn’s friend from California. Didn’t you hear her?”

“Yes I heard her,” Jack growled. “But why is he _here?_ ”

“Uh, you know friends do this thing Skip, it’s called visiting.” 

He took a swig of his Guinness, grumbling, “Never heard of it.” 

“Well, you don’t have many friends so….”

Jack slapped Cody over the back of the head, “You’ve been hangin round that she-demon too much.” 

Cody rolled his eyes, “Sophie is not a _she-demon_. She’s nice.”

“Not to me,” Jack grumbled. 

Cody just smiled. Didn’t Jack know it was Sophie who was his greatest cheerleader to Quinn? The stars and all.

“Soph likes you Skip, trust me.”

  
Jack sat on his couch staring at the wall. His glass of Jay oddly untouched. 

Duncan. 

Who the fuck was this Duncan?

And why had Quinn not mentioned him before? 

**J: You sure you don’t want to come by tonight? I’ll be up late.**

**Q: I don’t want to keep you waiting. I’ll just see you tomorrow :)**

Jack frowned, feeling oddly disheartened. 

_She’s going out with friends, re-feckin-lax_

It _’s not like yer together_

Yea, thank God. 

He scratched his jaw, not able to shake the feeling. It annoyed him that he was bothered by Quinn going out with another man. Friend or not. If Duncan was indeed _just_ a friend.

**J: Meet me at my place in an hour. We are going to the club.**

**C: Uh….what?**

**J: Do you not read? Exactly what I just said.**

**C: Since when do you like the club?**

**J: Since today. One hour. Don’t be late.**

  
Jack and Cody walked into the neon-lit, atrocious music blaring establishment and the older man instantly had a headache. 

“How can people stand this shite!?” he yelled. 

Cody just laughed. 

Jack scanned the crowd for Quinn. He didn’t see her anywhere, then again, the strobe lights were probably giving him a mild case of epilepsy. 

“What the fuck…” Jack heard Cody say.

He followed his protege’s eyes to the dance floor, where he saw Sophie and the eejit Duncan. 

They were dancing. If one could even call it dancing. More like rubbing themselves all over each other. 

“Who the fuck is this eejit!?” Cody yelled, storming over. 

“Oh Jaysus,” Jack groaned. Maybe coming wasn’t such a good idea. He was in no mood to stop Cody from getting his face kicked in. He just wanted to spy on Quinn. Just an innocent spy. 

Jack followed his partner, weaving his way through people dripping with sweat and drugs. 

_What a nice place_

Sophie jerked her head when she saw Cody. What was he doing here?

Her eyes widened when she saw Jack following. 

_What in the hell…._

Even more surprising was Cody looked furious. She had never seen Cody furious before. Come to think of it, Sophie had never seen him angry at all before. 

He walked up to Duncan, shoving him. 

“I thought you were Quinn’s friend!?”

“Cody, what the fuck!” Sophie hissed, grabbing his arm. 

Duncan raised his hands, “Chill out man, what are you-” 

Jack grabbed the back of Cody’s shirt.

“Let’s go!” he barked. 

Sophie looked to him, yelling above the noise, “What are you two doing here!?” 

Quinn suddenly appeared, drink in hand. 

“What’s going on!?” she yelled, confused. 

What in the world were Jack and Cody doing here? Especially Jack. The five of them stared at each other, lights flashing, music blaring, everyone’s faces twisted in confusion. 

“You, me, outside, _now!_ ” Sophie said, grabbing Cody and dragging him off the dance floor. 

“Excuse me, Duncan,” Quinn smiled awkwardly. She handed him her drink before turning to Jack.

Smile replaced with a scowl, “Same for you! Outside, _now!_ ” 

Jack and Quinn stepped into the chilly night air and rounded the corner. 

“Explain yourself. Now. Why the hell did Cody look like he was about to bash Duncan’s face in?”

 _Well it would’ve saved me the trouble,_ Jack thought.

“Well explain to _me_ who the eejit even is!” 

Quinn balked.

“I told you who he is, me and Sophie’s friend from California.” 

“You’ve never mentioned him before,” Jack huffed. 

Quinn crossed her arms, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that was one of your rules, for me to provide a complete list of everyone I have ever been friends with!”

“Sophie was basically fucking him on the dance floor! No wonder Cody wanted to slap him in the mouth!” 

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Jack’s face was red. 

It suddenly hit her. 

“You came to spy on us didn’t you?” 

Jack’s eyes darted to the side, “No….”

“Yes you did.” 

“Why would I want to spy on you?” Jack huffed. 

“Beats the fuck out of me,” Quinn replied in exasperation. “Did Cody put you up to this? Is he that keen on impressing Sophie that he needs to stalk her?” 

Jack’s anger flared, “Cody didn’t put me up to anything! Leave him out of it.”

A light bulb went on in Quinn’s head. Thinking back to earlier at the bar. 

“Oh my god….” she bit her lip to keep from laughing. “You were jealous weren’t you?” 

“I was no such thing. Jealous of what? The eejit who looks like a beanpole?” 

Quinn cackled seeing his face flame. 

“He’s gay, Jack.”

“W-What….”

“Duncan, he’s our _gay_ friend from California.” 

Jack felt his stomach drop, the telltale sign of a wave of embarrassment threatening to take him out to sea. 

Quinn snickered, covering her mouth. 

“Well how was I supposed to know that!?” he grumbled. “I don’t have...what’s that called... _gay sonar?_ ” 

Quinn howled, “Gaydar!”

She clutched her sides she was laughing so hard. Tears were even starting to pool. 

“Oh my God, I’m crying,” she gasped. 

Jack clenched his teeth, wishing someone would just come along and shoot him. One of those hoodlums in the club must have a gun. 

  
Sophie shoved Cody against the brick wall, “What the fuck is your problem!?”

“Oye! Christ Soph, lay off!” 

“No! I’m about to beat the shit out of you unless you tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Cody looked at the ground, suddenly ashamed. 

“Well….Jack...he wanted to come check on Quinn…”

She raised an eye, “ _Check_ on Quinn?”

He nodded. 

“Why?”

Cody gave her a look, “Really Sophie? Because of Duncan. You should’ve seen him all over her at the bar today. But I guess we got the wrong girl huh?” he scowled. 

It took everything in her being for Sophie not to slap him simply for being an idiot. 

“So let me get this straight. Jack thought Duncan had a thing for Quinn, so he dragged your ass here to spy, and then you saw him with me and got jealous?” 

Cody was silent. That was all the confirmation she needed. 

She started howling. 

“I don’t understand what’s so funny,” he grumbled. 

“Quinn and I aren’t Duncan’s type.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Cody responded, rolling his eyes. 

Sophie smirked, “Well believe it. Duncan doesn’t swing our way.” 

Cody’s eyes flicked to hers, “W-What?” 

“He’s gay, Cody. In fact, his boyfriend actually kinda looks like you, now that I think about it.” 

The young Irishman ran his tongue over his bottom lip, shamed. 

“Also, so what if he liked Quinn or me? Y’all aren’t our boyfriends,” Sophie quipped with a roll of her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

She chuckled, “Don’t say it to me, I think you owe Duncan an apology.”

He nodded, following her back inside the club like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

  
“I don’t recall inviting you in,” Quinn said as Jack followed her into her flat. 

The walk home had been silent. Even though the whole situation was a misunderstanding, a hilarious misunderstanding, she was still irritated that Jack would even think spying on her was okay. Especially since they weren’t anything. 

They had set boundaries. Why the dramatics tonight?

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled. 

“What was that?”

He sighed, “I’m sorry. I was an arsehole.”

Quinn let out a laugh, “Yes you were.”

Jack’s face still stung from embarrassment. It was a rare thing for him to apologize but he felt tonight warranted one. 

Quinn walked to her bedroom and Jack followed. 

“I still don’t know why you were so upset….”

He shrugged.

“Making bad decisions doesn’t run in my family, it _gallops._ ” 

She snorted, “Clearly.”

She looked at him, standing there like a dog with its tail between its legs. Absolutely pitiful. And she could tell it was killing him. Jack Taylor? Embarrassed? 

Jesus wept. 

Quinn decided to put him out of his misery. She was too nice. Especially when it came to handsome Irishmen she had a thing for. 

Grabbing his hand, she tugged him to the bed, “Make it up to me.”

His eyes flipped to hers, “I was half expecting you to throw me out on me arse.”

“Must be the baby blues,” she said, thumbing his cheek.

He pulled her against him, running his hand along her spine. 

“Let’s go back to mine. I don’t really have a desire to have your friend barge in on us.” 

Quinn chuckled, “Good idea.”

  
“You know that kid is in love with you right?” Duncan said between a bite of his cheeseburger. 

They were walking back from the club, needing nourishment. What better late-night food than grease?

Sophie nearly choked on french fry, “He is not. And he’s not a kid...he’s my age.” 

Duncan smiled, “ _Riiiiight_ , that’s why he nearly gave me a black eye.” 

“He was….confused,” she defended. 

“He was seeing red….with hearts….because he is in love with you.” 

She shot him a look, “Stop saying that, or I’ll make you sleep outside.”

Sophie didn’t want to think about the L-word. Hell, she didn’t even want to think of the kiss on the cheek. They hadn’t mentioned it since it happened. But it hadn’t made things awkward between her and Cody either. They had continued to text as if nothing had changed. Maybe nothing had. Maybe Cody’s kiss was a friendly kiss. Between friends. Because that’s what they were. Friends. 

Just as they got to the flat, Quinn and Jack were walking out the door. 

“Oh thank God! You’re leaving! I won’t have to blare music to keep from hearing y’all.” 

“Will you stop!” Quinn laughed, looping her arm through Jack’s. 

Duncan raised his eyebrow. 

“Erm...hi,” the older man nodded. 

“Hi.” 

Sophie chuckled, “Duncan, this is Jack. He’s bangin Quinn.” 

Jack blinked, appalled.

“Duncan, this is Jack,” Quinn remedied, shooting Sophie an eyeroll. 

Sophie waved her hands, “So are y’all not fucking anymore then? How else should I describe him?” 

Duncan laughed saying it was nice to meet him, while Jack just nodded, mortified. 

“Ok….we will see you later,” Quinn said, tugging the befuddled Irishman down the road.

“Jesus, Soph,” Duncan laughed, shaking his head. 

“What? It’s fun to annoy him. Don’t worry, I’m team Quack.” 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

She unlocked the front door, “I’ll explain.” 

  
“Quinn?” 

They were lying in bed after Jack thoroughly made it up to her. His best apology yet if he was being honest.

“Hmm?” she answered.

“I don’t think we should see other people,” he mumbled against the back of her shoulder.

He had been mulling this over for the better part of the hour, wondering if he should just come out and say it. Wondering if it would change anything. Wondering if it would break their deal. 

“I’m not seeing other people,” she replied, caught off guard. 

“I know...I just think we should add it to the deal….so no one gets confused.” 

She turned, wishing she could see his expression in the dark. 

“Mmm, so no one gets confused huh?” 

Jack was glad she couldn’t see his face in the dark. He felt it redden. 

“Yes....” 

“So…” 

She kissed him. 

“To be clear…” 

Kiss. 

“No sex with other people?” 

“Correct,” he nodded, nose brushing hers. 

She grinned, “Yeah, we can add that.”

Jack let out a breath of relief. 

“Wouldn’t want you making a fool of yourself again now would we?” 

He scoffed, countering, “Wouldn’t want you getting jealous of another woman now would we?” 

Quinn laughed, “I don’t get jealous. And you already said there isn’t another.”

“Well I can go get one if you want, to give more weight to the new deal.”

She bit his lip, “No, don’t do that.” 

  
**C: We are good right? You’re not mad?**

**S: No Cody, I’m not mad. Duncan likes you btw, he said you’re nice.**

**C: I wouldn’t have hit him btw….**

**S: Suuuuuure.**

**C: Honest!**

**S: Lol, whatever you say.**

**C: Let me make it up to you.**

**S: Lol I said I wasn’t mad.**

**C: But still, I feel bad.**

**S: Okay, what do you have in mind?**

**C: Um...I’m waiting on something...but after that, I should know.**

**S: Okay…..cryptic.**

**C: ;)**

**S: O_o**

**C: :D**

**S: LOL goodnight Cody.**

**C: Night Soph.**


	10. Click It Or Ticket

Cody looked over the list Quinn texted him. 

_ Likes: _

  * _Lord of the Rings_
  * _Snacks, preferably hot chips (crisps)_
  * _Blood Orange flavored drinks_
  * _Ed Sheeran_
  * _Spontaneous trips_
  * _Chai tea_
  * _Mint chip ice cream_
  * _Local hole in the wall restaurants_
  * _Nothing too fancy_
  * _Mustard yellow_
  * _Pine green_
  * _Sunglasses of any shape or size_
  * _Whiskey (Jack Daniels)_
  * _Cider_
  * _Trivia nights_
  * _Movie theaters_
  * _Board games_



_ Dislikes:  _

  * _Coffee_
  * _Pineapple_
  * _People who can’t take a joke_
  * _Being boring_
  * _Clinginess_
  * _Tomatoes_
  * _Smoking_
  * _Beer_
  * _Olives_
  * _Spaghetti_



Ideas started swirling. He could make do with this, he could make more than do. He could plan the best date of all time with this secret weapon. 

Now the only thing was…..to get Sophie to go on said date. 

**C: What are you up to today?**

**S: Not much, just editing some photos for work.**

**C: Got a few hours to spare? I’m bored.**

**S: Lol want to come over? We could watch a movie or something.**

Cody scrunched his mouth. How could he present his idea so she would agree? 

Quinn had said Sophie liked spontaneity….hopefully that would ring true today. 

**C: Actually, can I just pick you up? I have an idea.**

**S: Which is?**

**C: You’ll like it.**

**S: So sure are we?**

**C: So can I? Yes or no?**

**S: Fine. I need a break from staring at my computer screen anyway.**

Cody shoved everything into the trunk of his car. This was failproof. Truly. This was going to be the best date Sophie never knew she went on. 

He had the spicy snacks. The blood orange lemonade, which was a whore to find but he did after two hours hours of running around the city.    
  


Quinn was having a crisis. When wasn’t she really? 

But this was a potential life altering crisis. She mentally kicked herself, as in, a World Cup-caliber kick. Seeing a call from Jack coming in, she let it ring. Now was not the time. Now was not the time for anything except screaming. And panicking. 

**Q: Are you at home?**

**S: No, Cody just picked me up. Apparently we are doing something but idk what yet. Why?**

**Q: SOS.**

Sophie’s eyes widened as she looked at the text that came in.  _ SOS _ was their code for  _ shit is about to go down and I need your help.  _

**S: Ok. I’ll make an excuse and tell him to take me back.**

**Q: Thanks. I’m sorry I’m ruining your date but seriously this can’t wait.**

**S: Wtf...it’s not a date. See you in a few mins.**

Racking her brain for a relevant excuse and not able to find one because she was starting to panic, Sophie just decided to tell Cody the truth….Quinn wouldn’t mind...right?

“Cody….look I know you have something fun planned but….”

He looked over, “But what?” 

“Quinn needs help. I need you to take me back home.”

“What? What’s wrong!? Is she okay?! Help with what?”

He pulled the car over to the side of the road, worry in his eyes. 

Sophie’s heart died a little. Cody was truly a good friend. To Quinn.

_ And you. Don’t get any ideas _

She bit her thumb nail, “I don’t know….she wouldn’t say. We have this thing….we text each other _SOS_ when something potentially bad is about to happen.”

Cody nodded, flipping the car around in a U-turn. 

“Do you want me to call Jack? Maybe he can get there before us. Is she home?” 

Sophie thought for a moment, making an executive decision. 

“No, don’t call Jack. Don’t tell him anything till I know what’s up with Quinn.” 

“Okay but text me as soon as you know what’s going on.” 

Sophie gave a soft smile, “I will.” 

Sophie walked in the door and saw Quinn sitting on the couch, looking anxious. 

“We have a problem,” Quinn said. 

“Don’t we always?” Sophie replied, taking a seat beside her. “What’s wrong this time?”

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, “Now before you freak out….just know that I am currently trying not to implode and would really like your calm and collected advice.”

Sophie’s brow furrowed, “You’re scaring me….but I will try my best.”

“So, you know….” Quinn cleared her throat. “Um...you know like a month back when I first started seeing Jack?”

“Uh huh.”

Quinn stood, walking towards the kitchen so her back was to her friend. 

“Um….you know how I said we did it once without….. _ protection.” _

“You’re fucking joking!!!” 

Quinn whipped around, “I said calm and collected!”

“This is no time for calm and collected! This is time for imploding!” Sophie yelled, throwing her hands up. 

“Okay, let’s just reason this out!” Quinn shouted.

“What reason!? What reason do you have!? Let me guess, you’re late!?”

Sophie rubbed her temples. Could Quinn really be this stupid? She knew it. She  _ knew _ this would happen.

“I don’t know if I would call it late or…..running behind schedule.” 

“That’s the same thing!” Sophie snapped. “You know for being smart, you are really fucking dumb somtimes.”

How Quinn was suddenly the one trying to speak reason was beyond her. But what she hadn’t told Sophie was that it wasn’t just the  _ one _ time.

You know how it goes. Using condoms for the first couple times....then forgetting...or just...not caring, thinking nothing will happen. No one could deny it didn’t feel immensely better without one. And Jack had always been careful....his timing was impeccable.

Or so he said. 

“You aren’t making me feel any better…”

Sophie grabbed her arm, “I’m not trying to make you feel  _ better. _ I’m trying to make you see you’re a dumbass so this won’t happen again. We are going to the store _ right fucking now  _ and getting a test to take when we get  _ right fucking back _ .” 

“Hold on let’s not be hasty….”

Sophie balked, “Don’t you want to know!?”

Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair, “No, I want to keep telling myself this isn’t happening and everything is fine. I don’t want to be thrust into reality, thank you.” 

“Too bad let’s go!”

“But...Jack said he was careful….he said he had good timing,” Quinn replied, trying to convince herself and Sophie that maybe everything was fine. 

“Quinn…” Sophie gritted. “You know that scene in James Bond where he stops the bomb with like, three seconds left?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“Well Jack would’ve let it blow! You, me, store, now!”    
  


Cody was starting to get really worried. Sophie hadn’t texted him yet. 

Was Quinn alright?

What was going on?

Was she hurt?

He bit his lip, wondering whether to call Jack or not. He knew Sophie had told him not to but….if Quinn was in danger, real danger, then Jack needed to know. He might be able to help. Jack was always able to help. In some form or another. 

“Uh….Jack?” Cody said into his phone. 

The older man’s gruff voice came through, “Yeah? What Cody?”

“I think…..I think Quinn is in trouble….”

Jack swallowed. He had tried to call her about an hour or so ago, wanting to know if she wanted to go to The Crane tonight, but it had gone to voicemail. 

A little sliver of panic cut across his chest. 

“Why do you say that?”

Cody paused, making a last minute attempt to dissuade himself from betraying Sophie’s trust.

“Well….I was with Sophie today, and she said she got a text from Quinn….saying she was in trouble, or  _ SOS _ , technically.”

Jack shook his head, “ _ SOS _ , what the fuck is that?”   


“You know Skip like….save our ship. Sophie seemed to think that meant something was wrong.”

_ What  _ was wrong? 

He hadn’t seen Quinn since the night before. Had something happened? 

Was she alright? 

Why did his chest feel like that? 

Why was his heart starting to race?   
  
  


“Here now go pee,” Sophie said, shoving the pink box into her hand.

“I don’t have to pee….”

“Don’t make me shove coffee down your throat. Go pee! Fuck, I sound like I’m yelling at my aunt’s crazy dog,” Sophie exhaled.

“The Chihuahua?” Quinn asked. 

“Don’t try and change the subject!” Sophie exclaimed. “Bathroom. You. Pee on stick. Now!” 

The door shutting sounded like a 20 car pileup. Quinn stared at the box. 

_ Fast results guaranteed. _

Fuck. She would rather have slow results for a few more moments of denial. 

Was she pregnant? She had been late before. Taken a test before and was fine. 

But that was college and this was now. 

Had her luck run out? 

Probably. 

Her phone rang again. 

Now was definitely not the time for a chat. She let it go. Again. 

This time, Jack left a voicemail. 

Odd, he never did that, usually just a text saying  _ call me _ in all caps with a smiley face to make it seem less roary. 

Listen to the voicemail now or later? 

Later. Yes. Later. 

Quinn walked back out, telling Sophie it would be about three minutes.

“Yea I know. We have done this whole production before. And honestly I would’ve thought you learned your lesson.”

Quinn’s face flamed. She really should’ve learned that lesson. 

“Do you want me to go look or what?” Sophie asked.

Quinn clenched her jaw, “No...I will go”. 

“Fuck that, we will both look.”

They went in slowly, almost like the stick on the counter was a crime scene they had to tiptoe around. 

Quinn held her breath and looked.

“What the fuck does that mean? Half pregnant?” 

The lines were barely visible. It could’ve been one but it could’ve been two. 

Sophie shook her head, “I think you need to go to the clinic and get a blood test because this clearly was a fail. That at least will be accurate.” 

Quinn groaned. Perfect. Honestly could nothing in her life go smoothly? 

Not even a fucking pregnancy test?

“What I need is a time machine and a goddamn condom.” 

“Yea well, you should’ve already had the second thing,” Sophie retorted, pulling out her phone. “Hold on, I’ll look up the nearest clinic.”

A knock at the door startled them both. They looked at each other. There really were only two people it could be. Two people they did not need to see right now.

“Oh fuck me…..” Quinn whispered. 

Sophie peeked through the peephole, “Yep...it’s your idiot.” 

Quinn clenched her teeth, “He’s not my idiot.” 

“Okay, let me try again,” clearing her throat. “Welp, it’s the idiot who doesn’t know how to pull out.” 

“We don’t know that yet!” Quinn hissed. 

Sophie, keeping her voice down, “Do you want me to answer it or what?” 

Quinn shook her head. She was in no mood to talk to Jack. What would she even say? Should she even tell him? Or should she wait for the blood test?

_ Jesus fuck why is my life a constant crisis! _

Sophie looked again. 

“He’s not leaving….”

“What’s he doing?” 

“Standing there with his pho-”

Quinn’s phone started ringing. She leapt to silence it. 

Jack knocked again, shouting if anyone was home. 

“For fuck’s sake Quinn….why don’t we just…”

“I swear to God if you open that door I will slit your throat in your sleep.”

Sophie rolled her eyes, putting her hand on the door knob. 

“Sophie….do not…” Quinn warned. 

“He won’t go away….you can’t see his face but….it’s a very  _ I’m not going to go away _ face.” 

Quinn groaned. 

“Also, I think he should know since he got you into this mess.”

Before Quinn could answer Sophie swung open the door. Jack’s surprised face met hers. 

“Jaysus! I’ve been trying to call you. Are you alright? Cody said something was wrong.” 

Sophie gritted her teeth, “I’m going to kill him.”

Jack stepped toward Quinn, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking her up and down, for any sign of distress. 

“What’s going on?”

Quinn’s eyes darted from Sophie to Jack. She tried to form the words but they were a jumble in her mind. 

“I um….well….I uh….”

Sophie crossed her arms, “Spit it out. Tell him.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow “Tell me what?”

Quinn looked at her shoes. She couldn’t push the words past her lips. It would make it too real. 

Sophie huffed, “Oh for fuck’s sake. She’s late, Jack.”

Confusion marred his face. 

“Late for what?” 

Sophie slapped her forehead. 

“Honestly, I can’t stand men….her period is late.”

He looked at Quinn, eyes wide, face drained. She would actually much rather be in that 20 car pile up than under that look. 

She scratched the back of her neck, “I uh….I don’t know anything yet….”

“That’s why we're about to go get a blood test,” Sophie added. 

Jack felt like his feet were swept out from under him. 

She was pregnant? 

_ No, they don’t know anything yet, breath yeh eejit _

Sophie studied Jack’s face. It looked like he was about to pass out. Just what they needed right now.

“So if you’ll excuse us...” she said, grabbing Quinn’s arm.

He put his hand out, “Hold on a minute,” he fumbled. “L-Let me go with you.”

The girls paused. 

_ Absolutely no- _

“You know what,” Sophie began. “Maybe you should. You’re the one that got her into this potential mess.” 

“Sophie!” Quinn hissed. 

Jack’s face flamed.

Sophie 3, Jack 1

“I’d really like to just go by myself,” Quinn mumbled. 

Jack nodded. Sophie shook her head. 

“You will not. Pick who you want to go with you.”

Quinn’s mouth dropped. Had she died on the way home and been thrust into a certain level of hell? 

How on earth could she choose?

Jack clenched his jaw, pointing to Sophie, “You, stay here. I’ll go.”

“Really neither of you have to go….”

Sophie pushed them out the door, “You heard the man. He volunteered as tribute!”   
  
  
  


They sat in the waiting room. Silent. Tense. 

Quinn didn’t even know what to say. Jack didn’t either. 

She prayed harder than ever before to every god imaginable that the nurse would tell her it was a false alarm. 

Jack felt like someone had shoved him in front of a train and he was waiting for it to hit. 

He hated waiting. Waiting was the worst. And he wasn’t a patient man. He wasn’t fit to be a father either if that’s what it came down to. 

Jack Taylor? A father? The child would be better off as an orphan.

Quinn chanced a look. Jack looked like he was biting down on a razor blade. 

Was he scared? 

Why was  _ he _ scared? 

It wasn’t his body that may or may not be under fire. A flash of annoyance heated her cheeks. 

Jack chanced a glance at Quinn. She looked….well she looked like she was trying not to scream. At him probably. 

“Listen Quinn….”

“Don’t worry Jack,” she interrupted. “If I am...I won’t be for long.”

He blinked, “Well hold on a minute…”

She raised an eyebrow, “What? Would you want to keep it?”

“Well no but…you don’t have to decide anything right now.”

Jack had experience with hospitals and tough decisions. Kate, her lump….granted this wasn’t the same but he still wanted Quinn to just take a deep breath.

She clenched her teeth, “Sooner the better.” 

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugged, giving a look, ridicule spiced with irritation, “It takes two people. Two  _ dumbass _ people.”

He nodded, feeling chastised. Christ, what he would give for a bottle of Jay. He wished he was one who knew how to console.  But when mega comfort was necessary, the very devil poisoned his soul. 

Jack wondered if this would still affect them if the results were negative. He had grown quite fond of Quinn. 

_ That’s putting in lightly…. _

He cared about her. 

_ That’s better _

Immensely. 

_ Now don’t get crazy _

Would she want to call it quits? Tell him to fuck off and be on his way?

Yes, they hadn’t been smart with their….arrangement. But they could remedy that. All it took was another trip to the store. 

There was no reason anything had to change….right?

His contemplation was interrupted by the nurse’s feet clicking toward them. 

“Miss Calhoun?” 

Quinn nodded, gulping. 

“There is no trace of HCG in your system.” 

She sighed in relief. Her chest feeling like a semi truck had been lifted off of it. 

Jack’s eyes darted from her to the nurse, “Erm….what does that mean?”

Quinn nodded to the nurse, thanking her before pulling Jack up and down the hall to the door. 

“It means we dodged a rather large caliber bullet.”

Jack felt the tension lift from his bones. 

“I need a drink. What do you say?”

Quinn shoved her hands in her pockets, “I think I’m just gonna go home and chill. Bring my heart rate back down from space.”

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “Alright…”

Quinn didn’t know why she felt a surge of annoyance. The scare hadn’t entirely been Jack’s fault. Like she said, it took two dumbasses. But still. She was annoyed. 

Maybe it was because she felt as embarrassed as she ever had. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t really said anything to console her back there. Not that she wanted or needed it. But still. Would’ve been nice. 

_ He came with you didn’t he? _

That was true, he had. Odd. 

She nodded, “See you.” And left him standing at The Crane.

  
  


**S: You are in trouble.**

**C: …….**

**S: I seem to recall telling you NOT to tell Jack anything until I texted you.**

**C: I’m sorry! I was getting worried, waiting.**

**S: Learn how to handle your shit then.**

**C: Is Quinn ok?**

**S: She’s fine. It was a misunderstanding.**

**C: Oh….okay. Good.**

**C: So….are you mad at me?**

**S: Yes.**

**C: Like on a scale of 1-10….how mad?**

**S: Dunno.**

**C: Let me make it up to you.**

**S: Hmmm idk.**

Sophie looked at the picture that came in. A picture of blood orange lemonade and a bag of Hot Cheetos. 

**S: What’s that?**

**C: For you.**

**S: So you think gas station snacks can atone for you disobeying me?**

**C: Well...that’s not everything.**

**S: Text me in the morning. Tonight I need to be mad.**

**C: Okay….so...tomorrow then?**

**S: We shall see.**

Quinn buried her head in her laptop. Trying to write. 

Key word,  _ trying _ . 

She picked up her phone, scrolling through Instagram, trying to distract herself from the mild annoyance still staining her psyche. 

Suddenly remembering Jack’s voicemail, she clicked the phone app. Curious, she hit play.

_ "Quinn, it’s me. Are you alright? Cody said you might be in some form of trouble? Call me as soon as you get this okay? " _

She set her phone down, biting her lip. 

His voice sounded real worried. She began to feel bad for being annoyed with him. It shocked her actually. That he had been worried. Jack never seemed to worry about anything. Least of all about things that concerned  _ them.  _

She had never heard his voice sound like that. 

Doing what she always did when she was on the fence about something, she went to Sophie. 

“I’m going to play you something and you tell me your thoughts,” Quinn said, joining her on her bed where she was reading.

Sophie set the book down, “Alright….but I warn you I’m a little worn out from your last cryptic message.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes, hitting play. 

Jack’s voice flitted through the speaker once more. Giving Quinn the same effect it had before. 

“You came to show me a voicemail from Jack?” Sophie asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Well did you listen to his voice?” 

Sophie nodded. 

“So? Thoughts?” Quinn probed. 

“He sounded worried. And like he cared.” 

Quinn’s heart clenched. 

“Yea.”

Sophie studied Quinn’s face. She was definitely having an inner monologue. 

“So why are you here?” 

“To show you the voicemail.” 

Sophie frowned, “No I mean, why are you not at Jack’s?”

Quinn shrugged, “Today was awkward...and I was annoyed.” 

“Annoyed at Jack?” 

She nodded. 

“Why?” Sophie asked. “What did he say? I swear if he said some asshole shit at the clinic I will chop-” 

Quinn stopped her, “He didn’t really say anything at the clinic. I don’t know….I just kept feeling like he didn’t really care.”

“If he didn’t, why would he have gone with you?” 

Another shrug.

“And that voicemail….” Sophie added. 

Quinn looked like she was trying to make a decision. And who would Sophie be, what kind of Quack shipper would she be, if she didn’t push her in the right direction?

“So  _ you _ cared that  _ he _ didn't care. Why’s that? Isn’t this arrangement supposed to be feelingless?”

Quinn swallowed. Why indeed?

“I just….I dunno...wanted him to care I suppose.”

“But  _ why? _ ” Sophie pushed.

“Because _ I _ care,” Quinn huffed. “Because I care about _ him. _ ”

Sophie scratched the side of her face, “Is caring about each other part of the deal?”

“Not explicitly…”

Sophie snatched Quinn’s phone from her hand, tired of the beating around the bush. She had reached her quota for the day. 

**Q: Are you home? Can I come over?**

“Hey!” Quinn yelped, tearing the device from her friend’s hands. 

Sophie waved her hand, “Y’all need to kiss and remedy the awkwardness of the day. But please for the love of God tell him to wrap it up. Like Click It or Ticket but for condoms.”

Before Quinn could smack her, the phone chirped. 

**J: Yes and yes.**

Quinn felt something in her chest. Nerves, excitement, dread, a combo? 

She hoped up from Sophie’s bed, apparently she was going to Jack’s tonight after all. 

“Remember! Click It or Ticket!”    
  
  


Jack had been in his head since they had left the clinic. He felt bad. A rarity for him. 

He knew he should’ve done more to offer some semblance of support. But comfort...devil in soul. 

Truth be told he had the shit scared out of him today in more ways than one. 

Thinking Quinn was in trouble had been the first hit to his armor. 

The scare of a pregnancy, the second. 

He wondered if she was coming to break things off. How did he feel about that?

It was probably for the best. He was getting too close. His armor didn’t need any more dents. Jack Taylor didn’t do  _ caring, _ and certainly not for any length of time.

He would be able to shrug it off. No big deal. However, Jack knew it wasn’t just the sex that he would miss. It wasn’t even the biggest thing he would miss. 

He would tell Quinn he didn’t mind. Nod and agree. That stopping whatever this was, was probably for the best anyway. 

Jack had been happy. That should’ve been red flag number one. 

Quinn was almost to Jack’s, which meant she was running out of time to figure out what to say. How to broach the subject. 

How to ask him about the voicemail. 

He’d probably give some run around answer like he usually did, saying it was straight forward, did she not understand English? He had asked if she was okay and to call him. That’s it. 

But it wasn’t it. Not by the tone of his voice. 

Jack opened the door. Fully prepared to launch into his spiel. But the second he saw Quinn’s face everything went up in smoke. No words would come out, they lay in ashes at the bottom of his stomach. 

“Hi,” she said softly. 

“Hi.”

Jack suddenly felt the wave crash into his resolve. He didn’t want this to end. So he did the only thing he knew how to do when he didn’t know what else to say. 

Before Quinn knew what was happening she was pushed against the wall and Jack’s scent bombarded her nostrils. His mouth on hers, his hands in her hair. 

Any hastily formed plan went out the window as Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I don’t want you to end this,” he whispered against her mouth. 

She cocked her head back in confusion, “Huh?”

Jack’s eyes searched hers, “Isn’t that why you came? To say we should stop?”

Quinn shook her head, “I came because I didn't like how we left things….earlier...felt awkward.”

“Oh…” he scratched the back of his neck, stepping away from her.

She took his hand and led him to the couch. 

“I feel like I was unfair to you….today,” Quinn uttered. “I’m sure it was as much a shock as to you as it was to me.” 

Jack nodded, feeling his face redden again thinking of his failure at offering any comfort. He had tried, truly. 

“I guess I was just unsure if you cared. And I was already freaking out thinking I might be….well you know,” she clasped her hands in her lap. “I’m rambling….”

Jack’s eyes widened. Well this was certainly not the outcome he had been expecting. 

“I’m not good with expressing feelings, Quinn,” he uttered. 

She nodded, “I know.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter anyway...you weren’t pregnant so…” he shrugged. 

“Right.”

Silence made the air thick. Was this going well? Was this helping?

Quinn had no idea. 

Even if Jack didn’t say aloud that he cared, she had heard it. Hell, even Sophie had heard it. The voicemail, that was proof enough….right?

Quinn hated feeling awkward, it was worse than actual pain in her opinion. And as she glanced at Jack, she could see he was floundering for what to say. She had come here to remedy the feeling and that is what she would do. In the only way she knew would be fail proof. 

She tugged his hand motioning her head toward the stairs. 

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. There he had been thinking the night was going to go one way and it had gone the complete opposite. And he was going to get laid. 

Jesus wept. 

Quinn wove her fingers through Jack’s curls as he backed her towards the mattress. He tugged off her shirt and for a brief moment she faltered thinking he better have a condom.

_ Click It or Ticket _

As if reading her mind, Jack reached into the nightstand and pulled one out. 

“I think from now on we should use these,” he said. 

She chuckled, “Mmmm, what gave you that idea?”

He rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.    
  
  


“Jack?” 

“Hmm?”

Quinn traced a thin scar on his shoulder, “What’s this from?”

“A very angry ex guard.”

“What did he do?”

Jack inhaled, throwing his arm around her, “Shot at me.”

Quinn tilted her head to look at him. He was dozing but she had to say what she wanted to say. 

The awkwardness was gone, sex does that, but it still hadn’t quieted her mind. Not completely. 

She had been thinking of what she told Sophie. Feeling like she owed it to herself and to Jack to tell him….even if it might be against, the  _ rules.  _

“I don’t know if this breaks our deal...or...is allowed...but...I care about you. I just want you to know that.”

She clenched her teeth, hoping she hadn’t just dissolved the progress they had made tonight. 

Jack blinked, feeling warm. 

_ Stop that _

He said nothing, not quite knowing how to respond. He cared about her too. Obviously. 

Could she not see that?

Quinn did say she had been wondering. Had he not done an adequate job of showing it?

Yes they had a contract, just sex, but they were also friends. Friends cared about each other. 

“To answer your earlier question,” he said, tilting her head to press his lips to hers. “Yes, I care about yeh. Don’t be an eejit.” 

She smiled, “You  _ really _ need to work on your deliveries.”

“ _ Please _ don’t be an eejit.”

She rolled over him, “ _ Please _ just quit while you're ahead.

* * *

  
  


**S: So? Did you remedy?**

**Q: We did.**

**S: Did you Click It?**

**Q: Yes, dear god.**

**S: What about the whole inner monologue?**

**Q: What inner monologue?**

**S: The one you were having about the voicemail.**

**Q: I was not having any monologues about anything…..**

**S: PLEASE**

**Q: -__-**

**S: So what’s the verdict? Did Jack-O confess his undying love? “I was so worried Quinn. Truth is, the whole grumbly, stick-up-my ass act is just that, an act.”**

**Q: First of all, he does not have a stick up his ass, and secondly, I question daily why I am friends with you.**

**S: Relax, I’m joking. But really, he has heart eyes for you.**

**Q: There are no heart eyes.**

**S: There are.**

**Q: No.**

**S: YES. Did you see his face when he came in the door? Because I did and I saw the hearts.**

**Q: You need your eyes checked.**

**S: Why are you so reluctant to believe he could care about you?**

**Q: I’m not reluctant, I know he cares about me. He said so last night.**

**S: Oh, well in that case….can you throw that contract you have in the garbage?**

**Q: Absolutely not. We still need it.**

**S: But there are already feelings.**

**Q: Is caring about each other defined as having feelings? I think it’s just being a good friend.**

**S: That’s fine. I’ll wait.**

**Q: You’ll be waiting a long time.**

**S: Nope. I can sense it. I’m getting the vibes.**

**Q: Here we go.**

**S: The VIBES Quinn, they don’t lie.**

**Q: Yea? Well MY vibes are saying the same about you and Cody.**

**S: You don’t get vibes.**

**Q: Sure I do.**

**S: Your vibes aren’t as accurate as mine.**

**Q: They are more than accurate. In fact, I just might add that to my resume. “Able to receive accurate vibes.”**

**S: Don’t you have things to do? Like Jack.**

**Q: Why? Are my vibes making you uncomfortable?**

Sophie threw her phone against the couch. Annoyed. 

Quinn should keep her vibes to herself. The audacity. 

It also didn’t help that Cody was picking her up for their redo of whatever he had planned the other day. 

She checked her outfit in the mirror. 

_ What! Stop that _

Yeah, who cares what she looked like. 

Sophie heard the pitiful honk of Cody’s bug and snatched her phone back, readying herself for the day. Preparing her abnormally fast beating heart. 

“What’s up with you?” he asked as she slid into the passenger seat. 

“Nothing, Quinn was just being annoying.”

He chuckled, “Oh. Her and Jack really are perfect for each other then.”

She snorted, “It would appear so,” she turned the dial on the radio, searching for something good. “So Mr. Secret, what are we doing today?” 

The corner of Cody’s mouth turned, “It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“Too bad.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes, “You promised snacks….”

Cody reached behind him. Sophie heard the crinkling of a bag. 

“Hot Cheetos, one of my faves,” she grinned. 

“I know.” 

“How do you know?” she replied between the crunch of the bright red chip. 

Cody’s eyes darted to the side, “Uh….lucky guess.”

They pulled up to the only movie theater in town. Sophie glanced at the pitiful showing list. 

“So what are we seeing?” she grimaced, not really liking any of the choices. 

Cody smirked, “It’s a surprise.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes. Why was everyone always so cryptic?

They walked through ticket booth without stopping, which made Sophie even more confused. She followed Cody down the hallway, noticing the titles over the doors. However they walked into one that didn’t have one. 

The theater was empty, making for even more confusion. 

“Uh….”

“Where do you usually like to sit?” he asked. 

Sophie pointed to the top, following him up the steps. They took their seats and Cody reached inside his messenger bag, pulling out two blood orange bottled lemonades and more spicy chips. 

“I had something else in mind too but it would’ve melted….” 

Sophie stared at the assortment. How in the world did he know about the blood orange thing?

Her head whipped up when she heard the opening score of the movie that started playing. 

“Cody!!!!” she screamed. “How in the hell!?” 

He beamed, he had never seen Sophie so excited. 

“Apparently you can rent out a theater. People usually do it for parties but I figured you’d like to see this on a big screen.”

Sophie grabbed his jacket and threw her arms around him, “Are you shitting me!?” 

Cody blinked, not fully believing Sophie was willingly hugging him. But he relished it nonetheless. 

Sophie had always loved Lord of the Rings. It was her comfort series. Whenever she was sick she would put it on, even when she wasn’t sick she would put it on. She had always wished she had been older when the films debuted, so she could’ve seen it in theaters. She had probably seen her favorite of the trilogy, The Two Towers, 700 times. 

Sophie settled back in her seat, grinning like an idiot. Cody couldn’t help but mirror her expression. He realized he would do anything to make her keep smiling like that. And thanks to Quinn, he now had a list full of ideas. 

He thought about taking a chance and reaching for her hand. But he didn’t want to ruin the movie. Maybe after. 

When the film was over, not wanting the night to end, Cody suggested they get ice cream. Sophie could never refuse ice cream.  ****

**S: HELP ME**

**Q: What’s wrong!?**

**S: I NEED A CONTRACT**

**Q: For?**

**S: Me and Cody….**

**Q: YOU HAD SEX!?**

**S: What!? No! I’m on a date….at least what I think is a date….we are getting ice cream and he rented out a fucking MOVIE THEATER so we could watch The Two Towers.**

Quinn smirked, well done Cody. 

**Q: Yeah I would categorize that as a date.**

**S: Yea...and the best one I have ever been on….but we are just friends! This can’t be a date!**

**Q: You know he likes you right? Like you can’t be THAT stupid.**

**S: -___-**

**Q: Do I sense reciprocating feelings?**

**S: No….maybe….that’s why I need a damn contract.**

**Q: Sorry, there is a contract shortage. None left.**

**S: This is an emergency.**

**Q: Hardly. Stop texting me and enjoy your DATE.**

“So….did you...erm...like today?” Cody asked, licking his vanilla cone. 

Sophie glanced over, her mint chip melting, heart racing. 

“I did….”

“I wanted to do something special for you….you know...to make up for how I acted at the club.”

She nodded, smiling softly. 

“Well….I’m still mad….so….maybe you could think of another thing….for us...to do..”

Cody’s eyes widened. Was she asking for another date? This was a date right? That’s what he had intended at least. 

“Y-Yeah, I can...think of something. I got ideas.” 

Sophie swallowed, allowing butterflies to creep in. 

“Soph...erm…” Cody pointed to her hand. Her ice cream was melting all over it. 

“Crap!” 

She looked around for a napkin, swearing she had grabbed one on the way out of the shop. Cody whipped one out of his jacket pocket, wiping it over the trail of green. He let his thumb linger for a moment, letting it brush over her knuckles. 

He held his breath, if she noticed she didn’t say anything. Good sign right?

  
  
  
  


“Thank you again for today. I had a great time,” Sophie said, standing outside her front door. 

Cody blushed, his hands in his pockets, “Me too.”

“I can’t wait for your next  _ idea. _ ” 

He grinned, “It will be mighty.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” she said, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before sprinting through her door. 

  
  



	11. Impending Doom?

A few weeks had passed and things had run relatively smoothly for everyone, despite making no progress on the case. Quinn was starting to get suspicious. Things were too quiet. 

“Do you have a sense of impending doom, or is it just me?” she asked, handing Sophie the chocolate chips for the cookies they were making. 

“Okay, I’m not _that_ bad of a baker,” she replied. 

Quinn shook her head, “Not with the cookies, with life.” 

Sophie popped a chocolate chip into her mouth before pouring them into the bowl of dough. 

“No doom vibes for me….why what’s up? Trouble with Jack-O?”

Quinn sighed, “No we are fine. I don’t know...I just have this feeling like something bad is going to happen.”

“With you and Jack?” 

She shrugged, “Dunno.”

Sophie pursed her lips. Quinn better not try to sabotage anything. The two idiots had finally admitted they cared, the next step was love, Sophie was counting on it. 

“Well, maybe you can talk to him about this feeling when you go over there tonight.” 

“Maybe…”

Sophie paused her mixing, turning to look her friend dead in the eye, “If something is bothering you, you need to tell him.”

“But that’s the thing, nothing is bothering me, I just have this anxiety.”

“Hmmm,” Sophie scratched her cheek. “I still think you should tell him.”

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, “But I don’t know if it’s even about us or about something else.” 

Sophie slid the tray into the oven, “Well….good time to find out tonight.”

Quinn walked along the street, debating whether or not to take Sophie’s advice. 

To talk about her feeling or not?

Most likely not. 

She didn’t want to cause a problem by bringing up something she wasn’t even sure of. 

Things were going well for her and Jack. The sex was great, the friendship was strong, the caring about each other was still ongoing, why ruin it?

Up ahead, a guard car was parked along the sidewalk. Two people were standing beside it, coffees in hand. They looked like detectives. One looked like Kate Noonan. 

_Oh for fuck’s sake_

Quinn kept her head down, hoping Kate wouldn’t recognize her as she walked past. That night in the corner store ramming into her mind, making her cheeks flush. 

But did Quinn have luck?

Did she?

“Hey, excuse me…”

No. 

The feeling of doom was apparently running into Jack’s ex-flame. 

Quinn stopped begrudgingly, looking up, an eyebrow raised in mild annoyance and question. 

“You’re Jack’s _friend_ right?” 

The way the detective said it made Quinn clench her teeth. Ouch.

“Mmmhmm,” she replied. 

Kate stepped away from her partner, “You should be careful around him you know.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Quinn snapped. She couldn’t help it. 

Kate softened her voice, “Look, you seem like a nice girl…”

_Girl, who was she calling girl? She wasn’t that much younger than her_

“...Jack hurts people, that’s his thing, especially people who get close to him.”

Quinn stared at her in disbelief, what was this an intervention? 

“He will never care about anyone but himself. I’m just warning you,” Kate said with a sad smile.

“I think you should mind your fuckin business,” Quinn said without hesitation. 

The look of comradery was instantly erased from the elder woman’s face. 

“Look kid…”

_Kid!? This lady isn’t even 10 years older than me!_

“....He won’t love you if that is what you’re hoping for. Jack Taylor loves two things. Jameson and disappointment.”

Quinn saw red. How dare this woman she didn’t even know pry into her relationship with Jack. 

Before she even knew what she was doing, she shoved Kate away from her. 

“Hey! That’s a Guarda detective!” screamed her partner, moving towards Quinn. 

The man put Quinn’s hands behind her back, pushing her up against the car. 

“Derek, it’s fine, just let her go,” Kate urged. 

He shook his head, “That’s an assault on an officer.” 

Quinn felt panic settling in. She didn’t think her impending doom had meant her being arrested!

“Oh for Christ’s sake, it was hardly assault,” Kate replied.

Quinn kept her mouth shut. Not knowing what to say that would even do any good, surprised that Kate was trying to help. 

  
Jack picked up his phone, not recognizing the number. 

“Hello?”

“Jack….”

He heard Quinn’s voice on the other end. 

“Hey, where are you? I thought you were comin over?”

“Well….I’m in jail….I need your help.”

He laughed, thinking she was joking. 

“I’m serious Jack….I need you to get me out. You are my one phone call, don't make me regret it.”

He was taken aback. What did she mean she was in jail? 

She had texted him almost an hour ago saying she was on her way to his place. What in the hell could she have gotten into in that amount of time?

“Jaysus! What!? Alright, I’m comin.”

  
Quinn sat in the cell wondering how and why her life was always a disaster. Had she run over a black cat sometime in the past year and not realized? 

Had she broken a mirror? 

“I’m here for the felon,” she heard Jack’s broughish voice down the hall. 

_Oh for fuck’s sake_

As soon as she saw his face appear around the corner she regretted calling him and not Sophie. The shit-eating grin he wore was almost unbearable. 

“Calhoun, never thought I’d see you behind bars I have to admit,” he joked. 

Quinn clenched her teeth lest she say something scathing. She told herself she should be grateful he showed up. 

To make matters worse, Kate appeared.

“Jack….”

He turned, looking between the two women. 

“Woah….you’re the one that arrested her?” he asked. 

“Technically it was my partner but it was a misunderstanding,” Kate said, glancing at Quinn.

“Yeah you could say that again,” she grumbled. 

Quinn watched as the two stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. A part of her died. There was still something there between them. She could feel it. 

“What did she do then? Accuse you of a cover-up?” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “I know you guards take hits to your pride very seriously.”

Kate sighed, the man knew how to get on her every nerve. 

“My partner took her in for assault but he overreacted.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide, “She hit you?” 

He looked at Quinn. 

“No I didn’t hit her, for fuck’s sake I’m not that stupid to hit a cop,” she snapped. 

Kate rubbed her temples, “Look you both can go. I’m not pressing charges.”

Quinn pushed through Jack, making her way out the door and out of the most goddamn awkward situation she had ever had the displeasure of partaking in. 

“Slow down Quinn!” Jack yelled, catching up with her. “So, why did you swing? You jealous?” he grinned. 

“I didn’t swing,” she huffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. “I don’t want to talk about it alright?”

Jack frowned, he was only joking. Besides, Quinn couldn’t just call him from the jailhouse and expect him not to pester her, especially if the altercation involved Kate. 

“Relax, Jaysus.”

Quinn bit her tongue. Relax? Relax!?

“Where are you going?” he asked, as they turned down the wrong street. 

“Home.”

Jack stopped her, a gentle hand on her arm, “I thought you were comin over?”

“I’m not really in the mood, Jack.”

He steered her in a different direction. She was going to come to his whether she liked it or not. 

“I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Quinn snorted, rolling her eyes, but let him lead her back to his nonetheless. She knew she was powerless to resist him and it scared her. Kate’s words scared her. 

They shouldn’t have. The agreement, the contract, the deal….Kate’s warning shouldn’t have even been relevant. But deep down Quinn knew it was. She knew she was falling for Jack Taylor. Despite her best attempts not to. 

As soon as they walked in the door Jack pulled her to him. 

“Would you like to talk about it before or after?” he said against Quinn’s mouth. 

She sighed, knowing she needed to think of a lie and fast. 

“I bumped into her while walking over here…..” 

It was hard to concentrate when his lips were moving down her neck. 

“.....her...um...partner...thought I did it on purpose…”

Jack squinted. He could spot a lie a mile away and Quinn had just lied to him. In fact, this one was comically bad. She was tense, he could tell. Maybe if he took away that tension, distracted her from that tension, she would tell him the truth. 

He backed her toward the couch, pulling her onto his lap with a flourish. 

Quinn pressed her mouth to his, feeling some of her tension slip away. Jack had seemingly believed her fib. She felt his hands move under her shirt and glide along her back. 

Jack felt goosebumps rise along her flesh and grinned. He loved how responsive to him she was. It made him burn. 

Quinn reached for his jeans, unfastening the button.

“I brought you something you know,” she whispered against his neck.

“Mmmm, did you?” 

She smiled, “Yeah, Sophie and I made cookies.”

He chuckled, grinding his hips into her, “What kind?”

“Chocolate chip, your favorite.”

Jack faltered. He didn’t remember ever telling her that and if he did, he was slightly shocked she would remember something so small about him. His chest did that warm tingly thing. 

_Stop it_

“Want to move this to your bedroom?” Quinn asked, biting his ear.

He nodded. She hopped up and grabbed her bag, reaching inside to pull out the Ziploc full of cookies. 

“But first, try one.”

Jack shook his head with a smile, “Should I be wary if Sophie touched these?”

Quinn laughed, “She doesn’t want to poison you, Jack.”

“And how do you know that?” he said, taking a bite. 

She wrapped her arms around his torso, “Because I would be sad.”

He looked down at her, gaze tender. Jack didn’t often give her this look but when he did, it made her entire body fill with warmth. 

Surely Kate was wrong?

Quinn brought his neck down for a kiss. He tasted like chocolate. They made their way up the stairs, clothes scattering over the floor. Quinn’s emotions scattering over her heart.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Jack murmured. “About anything.”

“Since when do you like to talk,” she asked, running her fingers through his hair, her legs wrapped around him.

He nuzzled her nose, “Since I care about you.”

Goddamn him. Now she felt bad for lying.

_Do you though? Do you care, Jack?_

She pushed the doubt from her mind. She believed him, she wouldn’t let someone else's opinion get in the way of their smooth sailing.

Quinn lost herself in the feeling of him, of them. His beard scratched the side of her face. She felt the dampness of his back as she ran her hands along it, feeling the muscles working. His eyes met hers and she felt her heart flutter. They were so blue.

_Stop that! Treacherous organ!_

“You’re staying tonight, right?” Jack asked, resting his chin on the top of Quinn’s head. 

“Mmm hmmm,” she murmured, already half asleep.

Quinn still hadn’t told him the truth. He started to wonder what Kate had told her. Obviously she had said something. 

“Are you tired?” he asked. 

“Mmm hmmm.”

He pondered just letting it go, going to sleep. But when did Jack Taylor ever let things go?

“Quinn…”

She turned to face him, eyes groggy, “Hmm?” 

He smoothed her cheek with his thumb, “What really happened today?”

Quinn was struggling to stay awake. She was exhausted. 

“I told you,” she sighed. 

Jack kissed her softly, “What did Kate say? I know her partner didn’t arrest you for bumping into her. Come on, Quinn.”

He watched as her expression shifted. Caught.

“Don’t worry about it, Jack.”

“Tell me what she said, Quinn.”

She yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open, “We can talk about it tomorrow.”

He frowned but he supposed that would have to do. She snuggled closer to him and he didn’t have the heart to pester her further. 

Imagine that, Jack Taylor relenting in his pestering. What was happening to him?

He pressed a few light kisses to her forehead. 

What was happening to him, indeed? 

Quinn opened her eyes and immediately felt that something was wrong. To be specific she felt like she had been hit by a bus then dragged through the mud over shards of glass. 

She felt hot yet cold at the same time. Her entire body ached. Reaching for her phone she checked the time, it was almost 10 a.m. 

She never slept this late. Jack was nowhere to be found. 

Groaning she put a hand over her eyes, trying to keep the sudden feeling of nausea at bay. Great just what she needed, the flu. Probably from that godforsaken jail cell. 

Jack let himself back in the flat, having popped out for a quick smoke, knowing Quinn disapproved. But she was still asleep, so no harm done.

He made his way back to the bedroom, she was awake but looked miserable. 

“You don’t look so good,” he said, moving to stand beside her. 

She groaned, “I think I have the flu.”

Jack put a hand to her forehead, “Jaysus, you’re hot.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Taylor,” she smirked.

He frowned, “I’m serious Quinn, you have a fever.”

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed with Herculean effort. 

“I know. I should get home.”

Jack pushed her back gently, “Stay, rest here.” She was in no shape to even walk three steps by the look of her.

Quinn’s brow furrowed, “I don’t want to impose, or get you sick….”

“You won’t and you won’t,” he replied, smoothing down a lock of wild hair on the top of her head.

Too exhausted to argue, Quinn lied back down. 

“You know what me mother would do when I was sick?” he asked, taking a seat beside her. 

“What’s that?” 

“Absolutely feckin nuthin.”

Quinn let out a laugh through her nose, “Sounds like a peach.”

“Yeah, with a worm in it,” he replied. “.....What do people usually do to comfort those who are sick?”

“You don’t have to comfort me, Jack. I shouldn’t even be here bothering you….”

He shushed her. 

“Don’t be an eejit.” 

Quinn smiled softly, coughing into her hand. 

“Fuck, I feel like absolute garbage.”

Jack fumbled for what to do. He had never taken care of anyone ill before. Sure he had helped his mother around during the last few months of her life but this was different. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything, just give a shout.” 

Quinn nodded, already letting the fatigue overwhelm her. 

Jack snatched Quinn’s phone off the coffee table. As much as he didn’t want to text her she-devil of a friend, he knew Sophie might have some tips on what Quinn likes when she is sick. 

**J: Hi, it’s Jack. Quinn is sick and I need to know what I should do for her.**

**S: She’s sick too!? Cody just called me to cancel our plans today because he is sick. Apparently something is going around. Also, hello. Also, how old are you? You still don’t know what to do when someone is sick?**

Jack grimaced, regretting this already. 

**J: Look can you just help me out here? Comfort is not my strong point.**

**S: Relax Jack-O, I got you covered. I’m going to make some soup to take to Cody, you can come by and pick some up for Quinn too.**

**J: Do I have to sell part of my soul to take some?**

**S: I’ll let you off the hook this time.**

**J: Thank you…what else should I do?**

**S: Christ really? Be sweet, check on her, she likes cuddling as I’m sure you know. Make sure she is drinking plenty of water. I’ll let you know when the soup is done.**

Jack rummaged around his cabinets for the biggest glass he could find, filling it with ice water. He brought it upstairs, noticing Quinn looked more flushed than before. But at least she was asleep. He set the glass gently on the bedside table, laying a hand on her forehead. She was still hot. 

Her eyes fluttered open and he cursed himself silently. 

“Sorry for waking you,” he whispered. 

“I wasn’t really asleep. I can’t get comfortable.”

Jack frowned in understanding. 

“You should drink that,” nodding to the water. 

“You’re probably right.” 

“I think that is the first time you have ever agreed with me without first putting up a fight,” he chuckled. 

She smiled, taking a sip, “Maybe that’s the first time you didn’t lead with something idiotic.” She gave a horrendous cough and flopped back onto the pillow. 

“Are you sure you want me here? I don’t want to get you sick.”

He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, “What did I say about being an eejit? And if I’m going to get sick it’s already too late. Or did you forget what we did last night?” he smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a grin, “Mmmm, I guess you’re right.”

Sophie knew the male species were absolute babies when it came to being sick. Well, they were absolute babies most of the time but especially when they were sick. 

Which is why she was making this goddamn soup. 

She knew Cody was home alone and would probably be wallowing in his dramatics. The flu to men was like the black plague. Sophie hated being ill. Cody better appreciates the fact she was even going over there to help him out. If she caught it from him there would be hell to pay. 

**S: I’ll be over in about an hour. Make sure the door is unlocked.**

**C: You don’t have to, I don’t want to get you sick.**

**S: Have you eaten anything today?**

**C: No.**

**S: Exactly. One hour. Door unlocked.**

Jack ventured back up the stairs to check on Quinn. He heard muttering. 

He could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead from the doorway. Glancing at the cup of water, he saw it was gone. And clearly not helping. 

Quinn was mumbling in her sleep, expressions flashing discomfort. Jack sat beside her gently shaking her awake. 

“Quinn, I’m going to get you some food. Sophie is making soup.”

Her eyes fluttered open, not quite registering anything in her delirious state. 

“Do you think you could ever love me, Jack?” 

His heart stopped. Arctic water cascading down his back. 

“Kate said no….but if you’re doing this then...maybe?”

“Is that what happened last night?” he asked softly. 

Quinn gave a dazed look. Jack felt slightly bad he was prying this out of her when she wasn’t in her right mind. But not that bad. 

She nodded before falling into another fitful sleep. 

“You look pale? You’re not sick too are you?” Sophie asked as Jack walked through the door. 

He shook his head, grumbling a no. 

“Do you know Quinn was arrested last night?” he asked. 

Sophie laughed, pouring some of the soup into a container, “She texted me about it. Wouldn’t say much though, just that she ran into Miss Thang, that is was a misunderstanding, and something about her impending doom.”

Jack grimaced, “Impending doom?”

Sophie’s eyes darted to his. 

“She….did she talk to you about her feeling?” 

Clearly by his expression Quinn hadn’t. Fuck. 

“Well….uh...she had a bad feeling….a vibe...which came true apparently after last night.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, mulling this over in his head. 

“A bad feeling? About what?”

Sophie shrugged, knowing she needed to change the subject, “She didn’t really know.” 

He leaned against the counter, folding his arms, looking forlorn. She handed him the container. 

“Be nice to her today. I should’ve made you make your own because that would be more thoughtful, but I don’t want you to kill her with whatever conncoction you dream up.”

“I’m always nice,” he grumbled, Quinn’s words still rumbling around his head. 

Sophie scoffed. 

“Oh by the way….do you know what Cody likes to do when he’s sick?....He’s home by himself so I thought I might try and cheer him up.” 

Jack cocked his head. The demon had a heart. 

Should he tease? 

Sophie had given him the soup so he pulled some semblance of civility out of the pits of his stomach. 

“I know he likes comic books. Jaysus knows I’ve tried to get him to read something a little more… _.challenging_.” 

Comic books. Sophie could do comic books. She knew of a little shop in town.

  
Jack returned soup in hand to find Quinn just as delirious as before. The fever wasn’t going down. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked though he could tell. 

She shivered, shaking her head. How she was cold when she was sweating through her clothes was beyond him, but Jack threw another blanket over her nonetheless.

“Kate said this would be all for nothing. She isn’t right….is she Jack? It’s not all for nothing is it?” her eyes were pleading, fevered, scared. 

His chest constricted. What was it about this woman that made him feel such a _way?_

Instead of choosing his usual option to ignore, Jack leaned down, cupped her cheek, and kissed her, hoping this would show her it wasn’t for nothing.

Quinn feebly tried to push him away, “Don’t! You’ll get sick!” 

“Don’t be an eejit,” he whispered. 

She stared at him for a moment as he hovered over her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead. They felt cool in contrast. 

“Eat the soup.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

He frowned, “Your body needs something.” 

Quinn tugged his shirt, “Yea, for you to cuddle me.”

Jack chuckled, he would oblige if only to get her to eat later. He lifted the covers and slipped in beside her. Immediately, Quinn snuggled up to him. 

“You’re being awfully nice today.”

He snorted, “I’m always nice.”

“Not like this,” she smiled, burrowing into his chest. “I like this.” 

“You’re delirious,” he teased. “Should eat something.”

“Later…” she sighed, already half asleep. 

Sophie walked into Cody’s house with ease. Thank God, he had listened to her and the door was unlocked. Never having been here before, she gave a shout wondering which way his room was. 

Down the hall to the left. 

She saw pictures of a young boy adorn the walls leading down. He was a cute kid, hair a mess, eyes bright. Nothing had really changed. 

His room was so dark she could hardly see. Hoping she wouldn’t trip over something and spill the soup, she fumbled for the light switch. 

“Oye!”

Sophie rolled her eyes, “Watch your tone or I’ll pour this down the drain.”

His face showed instant regret, “Sorry Soph, it’s just the light isn’t helping the woodpecker in me brain.” 

She set the container on his nightstand, noticing the extreme amount of used tissues. 

“I’m guessing you’re feeling like shit?” 

He nodded, teeth chattering, sweat sheening his brow. 

“Quinn is sick too. God help us,” she said. 

Cody frowned, “Oh you don’t have to trouble yerself with me then if she’s-”

“Relax, Jack has that covered.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Jack? Taking care of somebody?” 

Sophie chuckled, “Yea I was surprised too.” She nodded to the soup, “Eat that.” 

“.....I’m not really hungry…” he said, looking tragic. 

She pulled out a stack of comic books from her purse. 

“Eat or you aren’t getting these.” 

Cody’s eyes lit. 

“Are those for me?” 

“No, they are for my 60-year-old mother back in America. Yes, they are for you.”

Cody reached gingerly for the soup. Sitting up looked like it took an act of God. Sophie felt a twinge of pity. Well, more than a twinge. Her cheek burned where he had kissed it a few weeks back. They had hung out a few times since then, feeling each other out, no more bold acts but a quiet understanding that they might be working toward it. Those nights Sophie wished Cody might make a move, she too stubborn to herself. 

“Thanks for making this,” he said between bites. “It’s really good.” 

She smiled, “It’s a good thing I like you. Usually, I steer quite clear of people who are sick.” 

Cody’s cheeks reddened and not from the fever. 

Sophie’s phone buzzed. 

**J: She’s not eating the soup no matter how many times I’ve tried to tell her.**

**S: Shove it down her throat.**

**J: I thought I was supposed to be nice?**

**S: Shoving would be helping her so, nice.**

**J: Did Cody eat it?**

**S: As we speak.**

**J: Figures. Quinn is too stubborn. Thinks it will make her feel worse.**

**S: Tell her I’m offended.**

**J: Any ideas on how I could sway her? How did you get Cody to eat?**

**S: I offered him a stack of comics, dangled them in front of his face. Quinn however, I dunno.**

**J: Some help you are.**

**S: Maybe put some on a spoon and make airplane sounds since she wants to act like a baby.**

**J: I’d rather just shove.**

  
Jack slipped his phone back into his pocket. Annoyed. Quinn needed to eat, he knew it would help. But no. So stubborn. 

He glanced over at her from the doorway. Shivering away in fitful sleep. The twinge in his chest ran through again. Damn that. Whatever it was. It needed to leave. 

Quinn’s chattering teeth were driving him mad. Any more blankets and she would've been crushed by the weight of them. He set the bowl of thrice reheated soup on the bedside table, fully prepared to shove if need be. 

He shook her awake, gently though he was irritated. If she would only listen to him. 

“You cold?” he asked.

And who said there was no such thing as a dumb question?

She nodded, holding out her arms. A sign she wanted his body heat. 

Aha, his own brand of comics. 

“Eat or no more cuddles.”

He may as well have told her a family member had died by her look of sheer mortification. Jack held out a spoon, motioning for Quinn to sit up. She did. 

Jesus wept. 

**J: She’s eating.**

**S: Did the airplane trick work?**

**J: Just threats. What I do best.**

**S: And they say romance is dead.**

**J: I have a way with the ladies.**

**S: Break her heart and I will break your nose.**

Jack faltered. 

**J: What?**

**S: You know what.**

**J: I assure you I don’t.**

**S: Are all men truly this brain dead?**

**J: Maybe after talking to you.**

**S: Ouch. But, cut the crap. You can’t tell me you don’t see the way she looks at you.**

**J: With mild disdain?**

**S: Team Quack.**

**J: What?**

**S: You’ll find out.**

**J: Something to do with ducks?**

**S: Nope. Patience.**

“Who’s that?” Quinn asked, taking a small slurp of the soup. 

“Your deranged friend.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You two really are more alike than not.” 

He was about to offer a scathing remark but before he could, Quinn slammed the soup down on the nightstand and leaped out of bed, stumbling toward the bathroom. 

Jack heard the little bit of soup she had ingested go all over the floor. 

**J: THERE IS PUKE NOW WHAT DO I DO.**

**S: ANY ADVICE FOR PUKE? I DON’T DO PUKE.**

Sophie read the text as soon as she had sent hers. Apparently Cody and Quinn were on the same schedule. 

She heard Cody seemingly expelling a demon in his bathroom. Her own stomach turned. She couldn’t do puke lest she add to the mix. She could smell it. Cody didn’t quite make it to the bathroom in time. She decided to wait in the living room. As she told Jack, Sophie didn’t do puke. 

Jack put his ear to the door, grimacing. Maybe he shouldn’t have forced Quinn to eat. 

He mopped up the yellowish remnants that didn’t quite make it to the toilet using his shoe and a wad of paper towels. 

Quinn finally emerged looking even more pitiful than before. If that was possible. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. Exhaustion marred her face. 

He shrugged, “Don’t be. I’ve had to clean up my fair share of drunken nights.” 

She nodded, not feeling any better despite it. She felt light-headed, hot, cold. It was hard to think straight. Sleep is what she needed. Just total blackness. 

Quinn burrowed back under the covers, resuming her shivering. Jack could deny her body heat no longer. He followed her. Her eyes told him he didn’t have to, but it was too late for that. He wanted to. 

Jack gathered her in his arms. Each tremble sent a jolt through his heart. 

“I wish I could make you feel better but I apparently never acquired that gene.”

“You’re doing fine,” Quinn muttered into his shirt. 

He wanted to talk to her about her feeling of doom as Sophie had described it. He wanted to talk to her about Kate. But Jack knew now wasn’t the time. Did she even remember what she had said in her state of delirium?

“Cuddly Jack is my favorite Jack,” Quinn sighed. 

He would have laughed if his soul wasn’t so overladen. 

“And what is your least favorite Jack?”

“The opposite of this one.”

Cody had yet to emerge from the bathroom, so Sophie went to check, careful to step over the puke. 

Cracking the door open, “You good?”

No answer. 

She opened the door further and found him snoring, hunched over the toilet bowl. 

Fucking yikes. 

Sophie kelt beside him, “Cody…” she poked his shoulder. “Cody, get up.”

His eyes fluttered open with an outrageous grin. 

“Hey babe, aren’t you a sight.”

_Excuse the fuck out of me…..babe?_

“Uh….you should get back to bed,” she replied, not knowing anything else. 

Cody continued to gaze at her, his eyes never quite focusing. She placed a hand on his forehead. Yep, definite raging fever. 

“Alright, here...let me help you up.” 

She hooked her arms under his and hauled him to his feet. They both almost tumbled back into the shower but luckily she caught the edge of the sink with her hand. 

“You are everything I’ve ever dreamed of,” Cody mumbled. 

Sophie’s eyes went wide. The fever needed to shut the fuck up. She couldn’t handle puke plus this. 

They walked gingerly out to the living room. Cody’s bedroom was now out of the question with the yellow stain on the floor. Was she an asshole for not cleaning it? 

Hey, she made him the soup, didn’t she? 

Cody flopped down onto the couch, “Will you cuddle me? I’m cold.” 

Sophie looked at him like he had just confessed to a triple homicide. 

“I’ll get you a blanket…”

He grabbed her hand. Despite being ill, his grip was strong. 

“Please…”

She sighed. Those eyes of his. To resist was futile. 

Sophie scooted back against the couch, motioning for Cody to lay his head in her lap. It seemed to appease him. 

Before she knew it, she was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair, lulling him back to sleep. This she could do. This she could do for as long as he needed. 

_Woah, pump the brakes_

  
Jack shoved Tylenol into his coat pocket. A quick jaunt over to Cody’s to help his friend who was lacking in the medicine cabinet department. Quinn was fast asleep, he’d be back before she knew it. 

He walked in to find Sophie and Cody on the couch. More specifically, Sophie being.. _.comforting._ Was that a thing? Was that possible? 

Before he could say anything, she put a finger to her lips. 

“Shhh, he just fell back asleep.” 

Jack held up the pain killers she had asked him to bring. She nodded in thanks. 

“How’s Quinn?” she whispered. 

“Well she’s asleep so....” he shrugged. 

He motioned a finger between the two of them, “What’s this then?” 

“What’s what?”

Jack smirked, “Cody, you, this a thing now?”

Sophie clenched her teeth, “It’s not a _thing._ I’m his friend.” 

“ _Riiiight._ ” 

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, “Quinn is right. You are infuriating.” 

Jack leaned against the wall, “What else does Quinn say about me?”

“I don’t know, usually I drown her out once she utters your name.” 

Jaysus, the claws!

Sophie saw his annoyed expression. Though she loved to grind Jack Taylor’s gears, there was something he needed to get through his head. 

“Look Jack….Quinn really likes you alright? Clearly, or she wouldn’t have a night in jail on her record. Which, by the way, I hope you remedy that whole mess.”

He squinted, “What do you mean? Remedy what?”

“Her worries.”

Still confused, “Her worries about what?”

Sophie sighed. Why was it that men needed everything spelled out for them in bright red marker?

“Do you care about her?” 

“Of course I do,” he hissed. 

“Does she know?” 

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. Well, he hoped so, especially after today. 

“I’ve been nice today.” 

Sophie scoffed, “The bar is ever so low, Jack.” 

He felt chastised. 

“Quinn did ask….she asked if what we were doing...was for nothing?”

“And?” Sophie replied. “Is it?”

Jack looked her dead in the eyes, “No.” 

“Good. Maybe you should inform her of that. With words. Nothing cryptic as I know you men love to fucking do.” 

The civility! 

“Yeah well...” he nodded to Cody, “Maybe you should do the same.” 

  
Jack crept back up the stairs, hoping Quinn was still asleep. He had been gone longer than planned. Thinking. 

She was sitting up against the headboard, reading something on her phone. 

“Hey….how are you feeling?” 

Quinn gave a soft smile, “Well I no longer feel like I am both in an icebox and the pits of hell so, I’d say that’s progress.” 

He scooted up next to her, “Progress indeed.” 

“Must have been my hot nurse.” 

Jack’s chest rumbled with laughter. She was joking, definitely a sign of recovery. 

“Quinn…”

He looked at her. She looked wonderfully disheveled. Her eyes were clear, with no sign of delirium. 

“Yes?”

He blinked slowly, trying to force the words out of his mouth. 

_I care about you_

_This isn’t nothing_

_You and me, I like that_

_Kate is wrong_

Jack reached a hand, caressing the back of her neck. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

Quinn’s eyes darted down to her lap, “Me too.”

“Quinn…”

“Hmm?”

He faltered. Wishing he was good at expressing himself, knowing he never would be. 

“It’s okay, Jack. You don’t have to say anything more,” she said, offering him a soft smile. A lifeline. 

He pulled her to him, securing his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“You know….I think I like cuddly Jack too.” 

Quinn laughed, “That’s good because I would like to keep him.” 

  
Sophie looked down at Cody. Still asleep. Still in her lap. 

She had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. 

Should she? Could she? 

She lowered her head, her mouth hovering just over his forehead. 

Sophie pressed her lips to his skin. He was still warm but not as bad as before. 

Cody stirred and for one mortifying minute Sophie thought he knew what she had done. 

“Thanks for being here Soph,” he mumbled, still half asleep, his hand finding hers. 

She let him link their fingers. 

“No problem….you feeling any better?”

He paused, “If I say yes are you going to leave?” 

Sophie squeezed his hand, “No.” 

“Then I’m feeling a little better.”


	12. Launch Codes

**J: So…..you done yet?**

**Q: Are you asking if I’m off my period?**

**J: Uh...yeah.**

**Q: LOL so eager.**

**J: It’s been a week. Yes, I am eager.**

**Q: Tonight I’m going to rock your world then.**

**J: I’ve stocked up on boxes darlin.**

**Q: The romance!**

**J: Hey, I got a few moves.**

Quinn rushed through the door, leaping into Jack’s arms. It had been a long week for her too. 

“Now who is eager?” he smiled against her mouth. 

Her answer was to bite his lower lip. He hummed in approval. 

“I was planning on taking you to dinner first, however.” 

She paused. Well, this was rare. 

“Jack Taylor taking me out?”

He chuckled, “That is if you’re hungry.” 

“When am I not?” 

“True.” 

Quinn gave him one long, languid kiss before stepping back. 

“So, where ya taking me?”

“Fish and chips?” 

She smoothed a lock of hair jutting out from the side of his head. 

“Extravagant.” 

Jack winked, “I’ll even throw in a milkshake.”

“How could I resist that?”

  
They sat by the docks. Jack appalled that Quinn was putting ketchup on the golden fried sea creature. 

“You know that is what malt vinegar is for?”

She shrugged, “I’m not a fan.”

Jack shuddered, “It’s a good thing I’m fond of yeh.”

She smiled, giving a quick peck on his cheek. 

Quinn was quite fond of him too. 

And that was putting it lightly. No matter how hard she tried to deny it. 

She watched as a gust of wind lifted the curls behind his head. Those damned curls. Her damned heart.

Jack surprised her once more when she laced her hand with his on the walk back. He didn’t object. In fact, she saw the ghost of a smile and felt him squeeze.

He lifted her into his arms the second they walked back through his door, setting her gently on the kitchen counter. 

“So eager.”

He grinned in response, moving to stand between her legs. Before he could kiss her, she slipped off the ledge and under his arms. Flashing a smile before racing up the stairs. 

Jack bounded after her. The match had been lit. 

He was already unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped into the bedroom. Quinn’s jeans were around her ankles. She motioned to him with her index finger and he felt his desire burn. 

Remaining articles of clothing were sloughed off and Jack was crawling over her body with no time to waste, snatching a condom out of the box on his nightstand. He groaned the second he moved into her. A week was a long time in sex years. 

Quinn pulled Jack’s neck down, claiming his mouth. He rocked slowly but with purpose, not the hurried pace she was expecting. She didn’t mind. This felt good. So good. 

Jack kissed her soft and slow, taking his time, making sure every inch of her face was touched by his. Yet again, Quinn was surprised. Jack never was this…. _patient._ This, dare she say, _passionate?_

He took her ear between his teeth, biting softly. It made goosebumps rise on the back of her neck. 

She trailed her lips along his jaw, his soft groans mixing with her gasps. Quinn let her hands roam over his shoulders, his back, through his hair. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing him closer. His nose nuzzled hers and he gave her that tender, crinkly eyed smile that was so rare yet so wanted. She felt herself slip. 

God how she….how she _loved_ him. 

Before she knew what she was saying, it fell from her lips.

“I love you.”

Those scenes in movies, or shows, where the audience hears the record player screech and the scene stops? 

Yeah. That’s what happened. 

Jack’s head snapped up to meet her gaze. 

Quinn, in a panic, followed with the only thing she could think of. 

“Don’t stop,” she choked, clearing her throat, pressing her palms against his lower back, tearing her eyes away from his. 

Jack faltered but resumed. Had he heard her correctly? Surely he had? 

His heart was hammering in his chest and it wasn’t from the sex. 

Quinn wasn’t even paying attention anymore. Her mind had pulled the fire alarm. 

What the fuck had she done?

And why the fuck had she done it?

Jack finished with a grunt. And she felt her chest constrict with awkwardness. He rolled to his side and instead of snuggling up to him like she usually would, she hopped up, picking her phone off the floor and stammering some excuse of needing to pee. 

**Q: I need you to call me right now. I am going to put you on speaker and I need you to tell me to come home because you locked yourself out.**

**S: What? Why?**

**Q: Just do it. I’ll explain when I get there.**

**S: Okay….**

Quinn flushed the toilet, took a deep breath, and walked back into the bedroom. 

Right on cue, her phone started ringing. 

Jack’s mind was doing somersaults. 

He had heard her correctly right?

Quinn had said…..she _loved_ him. 

His mind was in such a jumble, he didn’t register what she was now saying to him. 

“Huh? What?”

Quinn held up her phone, “Um….Sophie locked herself out so...uh...I gotta go.”

Jack nodded, “Okay….”

“Right…”

Quinn hurriedly redressed, her face getting redder by the second. Jack watched her. He could see her hands shake. 

Fuck. 

What should he do? Should he do anything? Say anything? What was there to even say?

Maybe ignoring was the best option. 

“You coming back after?” 

Quinn froze. 

“Um...I….um…I’ll text you.”

She raced down the stairs before anything else could be said. Her face red, her chest in smithereens. She felt sick. She felt lightheaded. 

How could she have been so careless? 

How in the hell had something like that just slipped out?

Quinn stumbled through the door, Sophie already on the couch waiting for her. 

“I fucked up.” 

“Shocking, but why do you look like you accidentally hit the nuclear launch codes?” Sophie asked. 

Quinn sat beside her, letting her head fall into her hands. The headache she could feel oncoming was going to be a doozy. 

“I mean….I basically did. I…...I told Jack I loved him,” she mumbled. 

“What!?!?!?”

Quinn groaned. This was bad. She knew. 

“Quinn...what do you mean you told him you loved him? How? When?”

Sophie tried to keep her tone in check. By the look of her friend, this was not a happy reveal. 

“We….we were having sex and it just slipped out.” 

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, I know,” Quinn huffed. 

Sophie put a hand on her shoulder, offering what little comfort she could. 

“ _Do_ you love him? Or was it just a heat of the moment thing?”

Quinn gave her a look, sad tinged with admission. Sophie understood. 

“What did he say?” she asked softly. 

Quinn shook her head, “Nothing. But you should have seen his face. Horror was how I would describe it.” 

“So….you ran?” 

Quinn frowned, “Of course I fucking ran! What was I supposed to do!? Stay there and bask in the glory of that trainwreck!?”

“Well…..you could have tried to give him a chance to respond.” 

Quinn shook her head, rising to pace the living room. 

“He cares about you….” Sophie added. 

“I know that,” Quinn sighed. “But I didn’t say, _I care about you_ , I said, _I love you._ That is entirely different.” 

Sophie bounced her head from side to side, contemplating, trying to find a solution. If there even was one. The two idiots just needed to let everything out in the open. 

“I think you should go back there….”

“Absolutely not.” 

Sophie folded her arms, “Quinn! It will just get worse if you ignore it.”

“But ignoring calamitous situations is what I do best.”

“Yea, exactly,” snorted Sophie. “At least text him or something.”

Quinn shook her head. 

Sophie threw her hands up, “Well then I don’t know what to tell you. You said I love you, now deal with it.”

“Gee thanks,” Quinn muttered.

Quinn felt like something had crawled up and died in the pit of her stomach. She kept glancing at her phone, trying to find the will to send a text, to call. To do anything. But every time she thought back to the moment her cheeks flamed and embarrassment lacerated her soul.

The look on Jack’s face. She couldn't forget that. Dear God.

She put a hand over her eyes. Wondering for the thousandth time how she could have been so stupid. How had she let that slip!?

It had been the first time the thought had even popped into her mind and what does she do? Announce it. 

Despite her mortification of her outburst….she knew it was true. She did love Jack Taylor. 

Quinn had no idea how it had even happened. The feeling. 

It had snuck up on her. One night during one of their many movie nights, or sometime in her sleep as she was cuddled up against his chest. Maybe it had slid home that day he had taken care of her when she had the bout of flu. 

She thought about his eyes. How they looked in the morning. Sleepy but true. Not yet guarded by the day. 

She thought about the nights where they would fall asleep on the couch, waking up pressed against each other. Sometimes she would wake hours before him and just enjoy being still, listening to his breathing. 

_Oh dear god really!? His breathing? You are in too deep_

Quinn knew she was. She loved him, didn’t she? That was as deep as it got.

She thought about the way it felt to have his arm around her and though treacherous at first, the way they had both taken to doing the ever-popular nose nuzzle. 

Once again, she had broken a personal rule. 

Never fall in love with someone who doesn’t feel the same. And stay the fuck away from noses. 

She let out a sigh, feeling mentally weary. 

Quinn knew Jack cared about her. She saw it. But love? Like she told Sophie, that was a whole different ball game. 

Jack couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been expecting Quinn to come back but still. 

Then again, he hadn’t been expecting to hear those three little words. 

Those three little words that sounded like a car crash but felt like...well….not _quite_ like a car crash. 

To say he was conflicted was an understatement. Scared shitless? Yes. 

But was Quinn’s admission really that bad? 

_Yes, you eejit! You don’t do love_

He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Love wasn’t something Jack Taylor had much experience in. 

Him and Kate? 

Sure it had been there, for him at least. But he had never said it. And neither had she. 

He thought about Quinn and the way she would smile at him in the early morning. Sleep still in her eyes, but unguarded. He should’ve caught it. Should’ve recognized it. 

But what would he have done?

Jack’s mind flashed images of all the times they had made love. 

_Had sex! Not made love…_.

Right. Had sex. 

Two different things.

Somewhere along the road, the lines had blurred. Somewhere along the road, their deal had flown out the window. Well, Quinn’s window at least.

Their deal!

Surely Quinn hadn’t meant what she said….it was just….a mistake...something that one said in the heat of the moment...no weight behind it. 

Yes. That Jack could deal with. Just an accident. 

Now thinking back, he wasn’t sure if he had even heard her correctly. Had she said I love you? Or maybe….

He racked his brain for all the things that sounded like love. Words he could have misheard. 

I dove you.

I shove you.

I glove you.

Was that a condom reference? Could’ve been. 

I above you.

Had she wanted to be on top? 

Yes. Yes, that is what it was. She had wanted to switch positions. 

Jack let out a sigh of relief. Now he could sleep. 

* * *

Quinn had the worst sleep, if you could call it that, she had ever had in her life.

When she did begin to drift off the scene replayed in her head. Except this time she was trapped. She couldn’t run. All she could do was stare at Jack’s horrified expression.

She shuffled out to the kitchen. Needing coffee and preferably a tranquilizer. 

“You look like shit,” Sophie said from the table, the clink of a spoon scraping her cereal bowl.

“Yeah, well, are you surprised?” Quinn snapped. 

“Sheesh, relax.” 

Relax? How in the fuck could she relax? 

Now, if only that tranquilizer was a thing….

Quinn poured her coffee with ferocity. She let it burn her throat. If everything else was going to shit then did she really need her throat?

Sophie watched in silence, the crunch of her Cheerios the only sound. This whole situation was teetering on the edge of a fiery disaster. If it wasn’t one already.

Quinn’s phone chimed and she nearly choked.

“Who’s that?” Sophie probed. 

Quinn glanced at the screen. It was Jack. 

“Oh God….I can’t open it. I can’t deal with this right now.”

Sophie held out her hand, “Well let me.”

Quinn obliged. Bracing herself for impact. 

**J: Want to grab some grub?**

Sophie raised an eyebrow. Of all the things she was expecting, this was not one of them. 

“Um….he just asked if you wanted to get food.”

“That’s it?” Quinn asked, opening one eye. 

“That’s it.”

Sophie nodded, just as confused. 

“Oh God…..I don’t know how I feel about that,” Quinn uttered. 

  
Quinn didn’t respond. In fact, six hours had passed and she had let texts come in with no reply, even a call. Answering none. 

Not that Sophie didn’t try and get her to. 

But there was no way Quinn was ready to face Jack. She would continue to ignore. Hopefully, he would get the message. She was busy. 

That was the message, right?

A ding signaled a voicemail had been left. 

Oh God. Not a voicemail.

Against her better judgment, Quinn hit play. 

_“Hey….it’s me. Erm...if you could either call me back or text me back...that would be grand. Just wondering what yer doin, today….okay.”_

Quinn felt the tension through the speaker. 

_Don’t feel bad, don’t feel bad, don’t feel bad…._

Fuck. She felt bad. 

Quinn prayed to God Jack wasn’t home. She could say she tried but, alas, no one answered. She knocked and almost instantly….the door swung open. 

“Hi,” she squeaked. 

He gave her an unexpected smile, motioning his head for her to come in. Quinn sat wordlessly on the couch. Staring at the floor. Looking anywhere but at Jack.

Realization slammed into him. Of course, she had said I love you. He hadn’t heard differently. Though he had tried to convince himself like the eejit he was.

Well fuck. Now what?

“Movie?” 

Quinn glanced over. A movie? 

I mean….if that would distract them from talking. Sure. 

She nodded. 

_Thank fuck,_ Jack thought, his heart hammering. 

They watched Insidious in silence. Fitting, a horror movie, for the horror running rampant in Quinn’s chest. The film didn’t really do much to distract her. 

Jack looked over. Quinn was sitting as straight as a rod on the opposite end of the couch. Much different from their usual. Usually, at least some part of their bodies would be touching. Jack didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. 

Yes, his heart was still hammering. Yes, his mind was still doing somersaults trying to wrap his head around last night. 

But. 

He hated the tension in the room more than he hated the whole, I love you thing. 

Not that he hated that….

He scooted closer, seeing her jaw clench. 

He hated that too. 

Jack turned her chin to him, pressing his mouth to hers, gently, slowly, running his tongue over her lip. At first, Quinn remained still, but she soon lifted her hands to hold his face, brushing her thumbs over his stubbly cheeks. 

She pulled back, her eyes searching his. 

“Jack…”

No, no, talking was not acceptable. He captured her mouth once more before Quinn could continue, pulling her onto his lap. 

Quinn didn’t know what to think. Jack, love, kissing, what? 

Had he even heard her last night? Surely he had?

She sighed into him. In response he trailed his hands up her back, moving underneath her shirt as he always liked to do. Feeling the coolness of her skin. 

Quinn heard screams from the TV. They mirrored her own mind. 

What in the hell was going on?

Jack Taylor didn’t seem like the type to just casually dismiss an admittance of love. He whispered in her ear if she wanted to go upstairs. A pang of fear slashed through her stomach. 

Upstairs. 

In his bed. 

Sex. 

What if it happened again? 

Did he have any duct tape? 

Maybe they should duct tape her mouth shut first. 

Jack tried to distract his mind. Sex was always great for that. They didn’t have to think about anything, talk about anything. Jay was also good for that. Maybe they should be getting drunk?

He mumbled for her to follow him upstairs. Moment of truth. 

She did. 

Thank fuck. 

  
Quinn couldn't sleep. The twist of the metaphorical knife was pressing into her chest. 

She looked over at Jack, puffing away. He had mentioned nothing. Said nothing really. They had sex. He fell asleep. 

She felt awkward. More than awkward, she felt... _s_ ad? Was that the right word?

It was the blatant unacknowledgement that was sending shrapnel through her heart. 

_Isn’t that what you wanted?_

For Jack to just ignore her outburst? That was the best-case scenario right? 

It had been an accident. Slipped out, she hadn’t wanted it to. 

Shouldn’t the fact that Jack was ignoring it come as a relief to Quinn?

Shouldn’t it? 

It should’ve. 

But it didn’t. 

It made her feel worse. It made her feel uncomfortable like her skin was itching and she didn’t know why.

She couldn’t lay in this bed any longer. Anxiety was rushing through her body. She needed to leave. 

Quinn slid her legs over the edge, praying to God Jack wouldn’t wake. 

When did praying ever work?

“Where are you going?” he muttered. 

She clenched her teeth, “I’m uncomfortable.”

“The bed isn’t comfortable?” 

Quinn stared at the floor, “No...”

She heard Jack breathe in deeply, “Look….we can forget what you said,” he uttered.

She swallowed, “No Jack...that’s _why_ I feel uncomfortable.”

He sat up, fully awake now. 

“Why? You didn’t mean it.”

Quinn stood, pulling on her clothes before answering. She shut her eyes.

“But that’s the thing…….I did.”

She left without another word, her heart in ribbons, without giving Jack a second to even respond. Not that he had one. 

* * *

  
It had been a few days of radio silence. Quinn hadn’t seen or heard from Jack since the other night. 

Was this how they died? Was this truly how whatever they had would shrivel up and die?

With unacknowledgement? 

She would’ve preferred a roaring fight. 

Jack heard a knock at his door and for a second he threw out a desperate prayer that it was Quinn. 

But when had praying ever worked for him?

He opened the door to Cody’s smiling face. It didn’t exactly complement his own tattered soul.

“Skip! I need your help!”

“Christ, with what?” Jack answered, pouring himself his third whiskey in an hour.

“Teach me to play guitar.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Joining a band are yeh?”

Cody rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I want to play a song….for Sophie.” 

Jack’s eyes nearly got stuck in the back of his head. Just what he needed, to help someone with romance. He was in no place for that. 

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Jack lit a cigarette, “Why do you want to play a song for her?”

“Well…..to impress her…”

Jack fought to keep his face in neutral. He felt bad for his protege. The lad was totally entranced by Quinn’s friend. Too bad it would crash and burn. 

_Not everyone has luck like yours_

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

Sighing, he nodded his head that the guitar he had propped against the wall. They would start with the basics. Maybe if he did one good deed the universe would give him a break.

  
**S: Want to go get food?**

Quinn leaped to read the text, hoping…..welp.

**Q: I’m not hungry**

**S: Uh….yea right.**

**Q: I’m really not.**

**S: Can you stop moping already?**

**Q: -_-**

**S: You both are being stupid.**

**Q: Hey, I gave him an opportunity.**

**S: You mean telling him you love him, running, going back, saying you meant it, and running again?**

**Q: We have phones for a reason. He could’ve called, texted, or even, dare I say, try to stop me from leaving.**

**S: Do I need to lock you two in a room?**

**Q: We’d probably just sit there in silence anyway.**

**S: For fuck’s sake. I thought you loved him?**

**Q: I do. That is what has caused this apocalypse.**

**S: Well you aren’t acting like you love him. If you did, you would want to talk. You would make him tell you how he feels, good or bad, you would want to know.**

**Q: I do want to know. But he’s an adult, I shouldn’t have to force him to tell me how he feels.**

**S: Jack Taylor is clearly not an adult. At least not in the way you mean. And neither are you!**

**Q: Why do I constantly do this to myself?**

**S: What? Act a fool?**

**Q: Essentially. But specifically, fall for guys who make my life harder instead of easier.**

**S: It seemed pretty easy before your little outburst. You were happy.**

**Q: It was a mirage.**

**S: Well considering how much it rains here, I’m going to have to call bullshit on that theory.**

**Q: That’s fine. I’m calling bullshit on whatever it was we were doing these past couple months.**

**S: Ok, first of all. What the fuck did you expect Quinn? Like honestly? I know you weren’t planning to drop the L bomb on him, but you did, so is how he is reacting really that insane? Were you expecting him to jump for joy, throw confetti, and shout how he loved you too?**

**Q: I mean….no**

**S: So? What were you expecting? Explain it to me because I don’t understand and I’m sure neither does he.**

**Q: Well…..to be honest I was expecting him to freak out. He was calm….it was weird.**

**S: Okay…...I don’t see how that’s enough of a reason to pull the plug.**

**Q: The only time he acknowledged it was when he told me it was okay and that I didn’t mean it.**

**S: So, he thought you didn’t mean it, at least for awhile. That explains some things.**

**Q: Okay, but then I told him I did mean it.**

**S: And then you left.**

**Q: Well yea…**

**S: You can’t expect him to pick up all the slack.**

**Q: What should I do then?**

**S: Go over there. Don’t tell him you’re coming. Just show up, sit down, and talk. And for all that is fucking holy, keep your goddamn clothes on. At least until after you’ve talked.**

**Q: I’ll think about it.**

**S: I’ll take it. Now, can we go get food?**

Jack’s soul felt a little lighter. Teaching Cody had put a balm over the cracks. At least for now. The boy was atrocious. And Jack wasn’t a good teacher. But, he’d learn eventually. Cody was as determined a student as Jack ever saw. 

To celebrate learning three chords, Cody was taking him out. His treat apparently. 

“How’s Quinn? I haven’t seen her in a while,” the lad asked. 

Jack grunted, “Fine.”

Cody glanced over. Fine? Last he heard the two were happy as could be. Last he heard, Quinn was turning Jack’s life around. 

**C: What happened with Quinn and Jack?**

**S: Are you with him?**

**C: Yea, we are going to that Indian place. He seems off.**

**S: Stall! Stay there! I have a plan.**

**C: Wait what?**

**S: They are avoiding each other. Luckily, Quinn and I are about to go for food. I’ll suggest the Indian place.**

**C: Why are they avoiding each other?**

**S: Quinn may have told him she loved him.**

**C: SHE WHAT?**

**S: It was an accident, but true. Hence the tension between them.**

**C: What did Jack say?**

**S: Nothing but she didn’t really give him a chance. She keeps running.**

**C: I’ve known Jack for awhile and I think he loves her too. I can tell.**

**S: Yeah, so can I. But its getting him to admit it that is the dangerous part.**

**C: Okay, I will stall. Hurry.**

  
“Will you hurry up?” Jack snapped. Cody had been staring at the menu for a good 15 minutes. 

“Sorry, Skip….just can’t decide.”

“I thought you said you’ve been here before?”

Cody shrugged, “Does that mean I have to know exactly what I want every time?” 

Jack rolled his eyes, grumbling, “Well it should.”

He took a seat at a table, fighting the urge to just walk out and just get some chips on the way home. A laugh came through the door. Jack knew that laugh. He would know it anywhere. 

Quinn and Sophie went up to the counter, Cody waved. Jack slunk in his seat. 

He made the mistake of looking up. Quinn’s red face caught his own. 

_Oh Jaysus_

Quinn leaned over, hissing in Sophie’s ear, “We need to leave.”

Sophie glanced back at Jack who looked just as traumatized as Quinn. 

“Absolutely not, this is your chance to talk to him.”

“In the middle of an Indian restaurant surrounded by the smell of curry? That’s not quite how I wanted this to go!” Quinn snapped, fighting to keep her voice down.

Sophie shoved her in Jack’s direction, “Talk. Now.”

Quinn’s feet felt like they were cement blocks. Her heart felt even heavier. She felt like she was chained to the bottom of the ocean, fighting for air. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Jack’s pocket started ringing and he had never felt more blessed by God than at that moment. He rose, heading out the door with the phone to his ear. It was a telemarketer but Quinn didn’t know that. 

He didn’t come back. He went home. Didn’t stop for chips either.

* * *

  
Cody had been practicing for two weeks and finally, he could play the bare bones of the song he planned for Sophie. It would have to do, he couldn’t wait any longer.   
  
**C: Want to go to the park? I want to show you something.**

**S: What’s at the park?**

**C: Something I want to show you. Meet you there?**

**S: Sounds good.**

  
Cody’s heart started racing once he saw Sophie walk over the hill. 

“Why do you have that?” she asked pointing to the guitar he had borrowed from Jack. “I didn’t know you played.” 

Cody cleared his throat, “Well….I didn’t...Jack has been teaching me.”

Sophie laughed, “And how’s that been going?”

“Better than expected actually.”

“You must be a good student because I can’t imagine Jack would be a sufficient teacher.” 

Cody chuckled, “I’ve been practicing like mad….I want to play yeh a song…”

Sophie beamed, “Let’s hear it!”

She fought a laugh as he messed up on the opening chord. 

_“Hey, little girl_   
_I wanna be your boyfriend_   
_Sweet little girl_   
_I wanna be your boyfriend_   
_Do you love me, babe_   
_What do you say?_   
_Do you love me, babe?_   
_What can I say?”_

Sophie felt like she ran headfirst into a brick wall. Was he…. _singing_ ….also what where those lyrics!? 

Cody was having a hard enough time making sure his hands didn’t shake to even take a chance of a look at Sophie. No, he would keep playing and singing….and praying. 

_“Because I wanna be your boyfriend_  
 _Hey, little girl_  
 _I wanna be your boyfriend_  
 _Sweet little girl_  
 _I wanna be your boyfriend.”_  
  
Cody’s voice was atrocious and his guitar playing was just a step above that but for some reason….Sophie felt her cold, dead heart melt. 

Was she scared shitless? 

Yes. 

But, no guy had ever done anything like this for her before. If that’s what he was doing….surely he was asking her to….be his girlfriend….wasn’t he?

He closed out the song, his eyes flicking to hers. A dog’s bark a few streets away was the only sound. 

“So….erm….what did you think?”

Sophie bit her lip. Honesty or lies? Honesty or lies? 

Deflect or accept?

It was speak now or forever hold her peace. 

“I…..loved it,” she uttered, barely above a whisper. “Really Cody, I did.”

He smiled. It was slow to draw across his face but it lit his eyes more than she had ever seen before. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. 

Cody ran a hand through his hair, “So….you see….I was trying to….well I wanted to…”

Sophie waited patiently. Her heart felt like it had climbed Mt. Everest and then some. 

“Look….” Cody moved his hand over where hers was laying in the grass. “I really like you Sophie...and I think….well I think you like me too. And I don’t want to just be your friend anymore. I want more than that.” 

Sophie put a finger to her neck to make sure she still had a pulse. Yep still there. 

Cody looked confused for a moment before continuing. 

“Do you want more than that too?”

_Speak now or forever hold your piece bitch_

For once in her life, Sophie listened to the little voice in her head even though it terrified her. 

“Yes.”   
  
Cody swallowed, he hadn’t actually thought this was going to go in his favor. 

“Are you going to slap me if I kiss you...like, really kiss you?”

Sophie felt the tension slip away, laughing at Cody’s absurdity. 

“No, you _eejit_ ,” she grinned. 

Cody wasn’t about to give her even a minute to change her mind as he leaned forward, took Sophie’s face in his hands, and kissed her like she was the only person in Galway. 


	13. Karaoke Night

Sophie was fuming.

She could feel the smoke coming out of her ears. Quinn wasn’t herself. She hadn’t been herself for two weeks. Since she let the L word slip and Jack decided to be a grade A asshole. 

According to Quinn, he hadn’t contacted her at all. Not that she was making an effort either but still. He was the guy, he should show some chivalry. Or at least some semblance of care. 

If Sophie had to look at Quinn’s “I’m not depressed but I’m depressed” face another day she was going to lose it. 

The only time she had seen a smile lately was when she had come back from the park and told her that Cody had kissed her and they were more or less dating now. 

_“I knew it!!!! I kneeeeeeew it!” Quinn screamed._

_Sophie rolled her eyes, feeling her face redden, “Alright, alright, yes I am a sucker for a sweet Irish boy.”_

_Quinn’s shit-eating grin was in full force on her face. Sophie and Cody. She knew it would happen eventually. And thank God._

_“So, how do you feel?” she asked._

_Sophie smiled, “Good, excited, relieved. This is new.”_

_“Mhmmm,” Quinn agreed. “This is going to be a good thing. I feel it in my bones.”_

_“For once, I won’t doubt you,” Sophie laughed._

_“Fucking shocking,” Quinn replied._

Sophie peaked her head into Quinn’s room. She was lying on her bed, probably scrolling on Twitter or Instagram. As usual. 

“So, how’s the book going?”

Quinn sighed, “What book at this point.”

“Writer's block?”

“Everything block.” 

Sophie frowned. This needed to end soon. And not the writer’s block. 

“Still no word from-”

Quinn cut her off, “Nope.”

“Fuckin asshole.”

“Yep.”

“Want to come to the movies with Cody and I?” 

Quinn gave a half-hearted smile, “That’s okay. Go enjoy your date.” 

“You sure?” Sophie added, “He wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’ll be fine. I have not yet reached the point where I want to jump in front of a bus.” 

Sophie scoffed, “Let’s hope that point never comes or I will push Jack in front of it as well.”

“I am a sucker for a tragic love story,” Quinn replied sarcastically. 

  
“If this movie isn’t good, I have no qualms asking the cashier for a full refund,” Sophie said, sinking into her seat. 

Cody juggled the multitude of snacks they had brought, smirking at the statement. 

He learned to kiss her but she pulled away.

“Um….I’m not really a fan of PDA.”

Cody frowned, “No one is even looking, Soph.” 

He tried again but again she pulled away. 

“So? It’s the principle. There are people right in front of us.” 

Cody grumbled something under his breath but relented. He tried to focus on the movie but he couldn’t help but be bothered by Sophie’s lack of...well...everything. 

Yes, they had kissed that day at the park but that was really it. And it seemed like whenever Cody tried Sophie would make some excuse. Even holding hands was a challenge. 

Had they not agreed to be in a relationship? 

_Maybe she’s just shy…._

Shy? They had known each other for months and she had never been shy about anything before. 

Maybe she regretted agreeing to the relationship?

_Or maybe you are overreacting and overthinking…_

He glanced over at her. She seemed to be enjoying the movie. Cody slid his hand in hers and she squeezed. 

Ok, good sign. He relaxed a little. 

But only a little.

Cody seemed to be enjoying the movie, which was good because Sophie was having an internal crisis. 

She didn’t know what was wrong with her. All day she had been fine, excited about seeing her boyfriend, the term still startled her, but now….now she was going into self destruct mode.

As she had the past couple times they had hung out. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with Cody, she did, she really did. Sophie liked him a lot. He was a tremendous friend, a sweetheart, there was really nothing wrong with him at all. 

And yet, she was afraid a relationship would make their friendship go up in flames if it went south. 

She was scared. She was scared about ruining things before they had even really began. 

This is why she didn’t do relationships. She hadn’t since high school. Too much pressure. And it killed her. Especially with Cody. 

She had seen the disappointment in his face when she had refused to kiss him a few moments ago. And it wasn’t the first time. 

She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. But kissing led to other things and those things led to…..love. 

Yes, love. 

And the last thing she wanted was to fall in love with Cody and him with her, and both hearts get broken. 

I mean, just look at Quinn…..the whole love thing wasn’t exactly working for her and Jack. And they were perfect for each other...despite the Irishman’s faults.

Sophie thought for the thousandth time why she had agreed to be Cody’s girlfriend.

_Because you want to be, you idiot_

Or maybe she should just end things now. Just go back to being friends, crisis averted.

 _Isn’t that a crisis in itself?_

She clenched her teeth, silently telling her mind to pipe down.

It was quite ironic really. Here she was giving Quinn relationship advice and she couldn’t even handle the one she had had for 5 seconds.

And she hadn’t told Quinn her concerns because she knew what her friend would say. 

That she was being dramatic.

That she needed to relax.

That she had been Cody’s girlfriend for 5 seconds and to give it time. 

Well….all those were true, yes, but Sophie didn’t want to hear it from Quinn. She wanted to hear that her fears were valid and that yes, she should break up with him. 

And she knew Quinn would never tell her that. Just as she would never tell Quinn that about Jack. 

And was this all running through her head while watching a comedy? 

Yes, yes it was. 

  
  
  


For probably the 700th time in two weeks, Jack stared at his phone. 

He couldn’t get her out of his mind. He didn’t know what he should do. Kate had been different. Kate had left because she was mad at him. Quinn had left because she had betrayed what she really felt. And Jack had left her hanging. 

He still was leaving her hanging. 

Should he call? 

Did he want to call?

Jack knew he wanted to see Quinn, but everytime he went to make the move, the image of that night kicked him in the balls.

Jack Taylor didn’t do love. 

As he so often told himself.

As he so often tried to convince himself.

But jaysus how he missed kissing Quinn, being with Quinn, sleeping with Quinn. He even missed her merciless teasing. Her snarky comments, those maybe most of all.

Jack felt lonely. The kind of lonely where it sends a chill into your psyche. And no matter how many coats you put on, or how many blankets you dive under, it still remains. It was a feeling that hadn’t hampered his heart since he had met the American. 

“Fuck me,” he muttered, a cigarette between his lips.

Cody had tried to talk to him but he had barked profanities at the lad and he hadn’t been back since. 

Push people away? 

That’s what the Irishman did best.

Set his own life on fire? 

Also one of his specialities.

  
  


Quinn stared at her phone for what seemed like the 800th time in two weeks. 

God, she hated how much she missed Jack. 

She missed joking with him. 

She missed movie nights. 

She missed cuddling. 

She missed fucking. 

And dear god, how she missed kissing him. 

Did he want her to call? 

Probably not if his actions in the Indian restaurant were anything to go off. 

**Q: I don’t know what to do.**

**S: With the Jack situation?**

**Q: Yes.**

**S: Call him, or go over there.**

**Q: …...I can’t.**

**S: Why not?**

**Q: He doesn’t want me to. Clearly.**

**S: How do you know?**

**Q: The vibes.**

**S: The vibes are that he’s scared. He’s being a baby because you said the L word. He’s a dude so it’s to be expected.**

**Q: Idk why he’s scared. He didn’t have to say it first.**

**S: But he has to answer you. Have you not met the male species? They don’t answer anyone. And when they do, it’s in a vague, roundabout way.**

**Q: True…..**

**S: Plus, Jack Taylor is in a league of his own.**

**Q: Yea that’s the annoying part.**

**S: Hey, you picked him.**

**Q: I did not “pick” him.**

**S: You didn’t have to sleep with him. You chose to.**

**Q: …..that wasn’t my fault.**

**S: How!?**

**Q: You’ve seen what he looks like!**

**S: You were powerless to resist. Weak.**

**Q: Fuck me. I know. But you wanted me to!**

**S: I know. And now I want you to either call him or go over there. Preferably go over there.**

**Q: I’m scared.**

**S: Of what? How could it possibly get any worse?**

**Q: Um, things can always be worse. Especially with me.**

**S: Maybe….but still, I think sex would clear y’alls heads.**

**Q: Why do I even ask you for advice?**

**S: Because it’s good.**

**Q: Hardly.**

**S: Look deep into his eyes as your fucking. Maybe that will elicit something out of him.**

**Q: Dear god, I’m blocking your number.**

Quinn looked down at her shoes. 

Should she? 

He probably wasn’t even home. Why waste the energy…..

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she grumbled, sliding off her bed. 

  
  


Raining of course it was raining, when was it not?

Quinn grimaced, pulling her hood tighter over her head. She usually loved the rain but at this very moment it felt like it was mocking her.

She saw Jack’s apartment up ahead and felt her heart rate pick up. 

What the fuck was she doing?

She could still turn around. 

She could still save herself from what was sure to be a disaster.

Despite her lack of confidence, she kept going. Quinn raised her hand to knock and froze. 

Last chance to turn around. 

“Geronimo,” she whispered with a twitch of her head, pounding on the wooden door.

Quinn felt relieved when no one answered. 

There. She tried. 

As she was turning on her heel to leave however, her relief was dashed. 

“Quinn?” said the all to familiar voice. 

She turned her head. Jack was leaning against the door frame, looking at the ground. Of course looking at the ground.

“Wow, you actually opened the door,” Quinn snapped before she could stop herself.

Jack still didn’t meet her gaze. 

“Can we talk?” she faltered, hoping her voice sounded commanding, knowing it didn’t. 

“About?” 

Quinn blinked. Was he serious?

“Um….us….” she responded. 

Jack shrugged, still not having the decency to look her in the eye. 

“There’s nuthin to talk about is there?”

Quinn didn’t know if she felt more hurt or angry. If she wanted to cry or strangle him. 

She nodded, her voice having left her, and trudged back down the street in the downpour that was now definitely mocking her. 

Jack watched Quinn go and nearly ran to stop her. But the coward in him overtook any semblance of decency. Besides, this was for her own good. He wasn’t good for her. He didn’t do love.

So why did it feel like someone had shot him straight in the chest with a sawed off shotgun?

  
  
  
“So, what did you think?” Cody asked, swinging Sophie’s hand in his. 

Still going over her internal crisis, Sophie didn’t hear him. 

“Huh? What?”

“I asked what you thought of the movie….are you okay? You seem….preoccupied.” 

Cody stopped walking, forcing her to look at him. Something was definitely wrong. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head. 

“Okay….what’s wrong Soph? Honestly? Have I done something?”

Sophie’s gut twisted. Here was this sweet boy, with the most puppy dog look on his face…..and for some reason she was panicking. 

“No….no it’s not you...it’s…me…”

_Wow, could you have picked a more generic cowardly response?_

Cody blinked, not understanding. 

“Okay….well….could you elaborate? Maybe I can help.”

“Ithinkweshouldgobacktobeingfriends,” she blurted out.

Cody’s face drained of color, “W-What?”

Sophie kept her eyes on the ground, “I just think...we made a mistake...I think we are better as friends.”

“And why do you feel that way, Soph?” Cody asked, his voice laced with hurt. “Are you...well I’m assuming you aren’t attracted to me...in that way….like I thought you were….if the past couple days are anything to go on.”

“It’s not that...I just….don’t want to be...in a relationship….right now.”

She winced. Knowing she sounded stupid but knowing ending things before feelings got involved was for the best. 

Cody paused for a moment. His mouth scrunched, thinking of what to say. 

“Well….to be honest Sophie...I think that’s bullshit.”

Now it was Sophie’s turn to blink. 

“Um...what?”

Cody crossed her arms, “I think you’re just scared. I think you’re playing the worse case scenario of what could happen in your head. But what I don’t understand is why the _best_ case scenario isn’t also playing?” 

He kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk with his shoe before continuing. 

“I think we could have something really great. I think we _do_ have something really great. I don’t want to throw that chance away….that...well...that we could...fall in love….potentially…”

Oh no. The L word. 

Now Sophie knew exactly how Jack felt. And she didn’t like it. It scared the shit out of her. 

“Cody, I don’t want to be with you. Let’s be friends. My decision is final.”

It wasn’t the truth. And both of them knew that. 

“Why don’t you just...think about it...don’t make a decision right this second,” he tried to suggest. 

Sophie knew her decision was final but to appease him, to shut him up, she said she’d think about it. 

Now for the awkward drive home.

  
  


Quinn slammed the door so hard the cabinets shook. 

“Yo! What the hell!?” shouted Sophie from the couch. 

Quinn stood there for a moment, too stunned to do anything. She shouldn’t have been surprised, she really shouldn’t have, but Jack’s blatant “don’t give a shit” attitude hurt her more than if he would’ve just told her he didn’t want to see her anymore. 

“Okay…..what happened? I’m guessing you didn’t fuck…..” Sophie probed, seeing the look on her friend’s face. 

“He’s a piece of shit is what happened,” Quinn responded, furiously trying to blink away tears. 

Sophie felt her rage building. Quinn never cried, like ever. Clearly the Irish idiot had done something that deserved a kick in the groin. 

“You went over there?” she asked softly.

Quinn nodded, leaning against the wall, her coat dripping water onto the floor. 

“He doesn’t give a fuck Soph….like….I thought...well...I don’t know what I thought. I’m fucking stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid, he’s the stupid one.” 

“Maybe we’re both stupid,” Quinn sighed. “I should have never expected anything. I should have never let it get this far.”

Sophie stood, folding her arms. Like hell if she would let her best friend take the blame. 

“No, you did everything right. That’s what happens when you start seeing someone, feelings grow, it’s normal. That’s what’s fucking supposed to happen. Jack just wants to be a little bitch.”

Quinn chuckled despite feeling a storm cloud above her head. 

“If he doesn’t recognize what he has, then it’s his loss,” said Sophie. 

Quinn nodded. Sophie was right. Fuck Jack Taylor. He could go to whatever booze infused hell awaited him.

Clearing her throat, “This may be a good time to tell you, in solidarity against men of course….that Cody and I broke up tonight. Well….it’s technically not officially but...I told him I just wanted to be friends.” 

She winced, waiting for the sure onslaught. 

“Excuse me…. _what?”_

“Cody and I-” Sophie began again. 

“No, no I heard you!” shouted Quinn. “I just don’t understand how you could be _that_ fucking stupid!”

Sophie frowned, “Okay, relax will you?”

“No I will not relax! Why is it so hard for anyone to admit their feelings!?”

Quinn threw her hands in the air. Reeling from Jack, reeling from Sophie. She felt her face go read from exasperation. 

Sophie bit her tongue feeling like she had been slapped. Quinn was right. But still, in her and Cody’s case, breaking up was the best. And no one was going to convince her or guilt trip her to see otherwise. 

Quinn grabbed her coat again, pulling it on with ferocity. 

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Drinking! With Cody. We are going to get shit faced because clearly we have both had a _day._ ”

She slammed the door again, leaving Sophie mildly shocked. Quinn and Cody? Getting drunk? 

Now, that was a bad idea. 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Sophie yelled, grabbing her own coat. 

She had an appointment. An appointment with one very stubborn Irishman to kick some sense into him. 

  
  
Jack had been staring at the same paragraph for the better part of the hour. He couldn’t focus. Go figure. 

He knew it was bad when he couldn’t even read. Books were his one saving grace, besides alcohol. 

Speaking of alcohol, he was shocked that he had no desire to drink. Normally, after a day like today, he would be under the table on the floor, bottle in hand. 

But tonight? 

Something felt different. It was almost like he was too...sad...to drink. 

Yea. He didn’t understand that one either. 

He was startled by a knock at his door. 

Was it Quinn?

Did he want it to be Quinn?

Yes. He did. Badly. 

Jack hopped up, not sure what he was going to say but hoping that some sort of decency would come to him. Maybe this was his second chance to make things right?

He opened the door and found not Quinn, but Sophie. 

“You need to come with me.” 

Jack blinked, “Um...no?”

What the hell did the girl want? Didn’t she know she was interrupting a perfectly good wallow session?

Sophie clenched her teeth, she didn’t have time to argue with the man. Quinn had drunkenly texted her a picture of her and Cody at a godforsaken karaoke bar. Now, this could either work in her favor or not, but either way, Sophie was going to try. 

So, she did the only thing that needed to be done. She socked Jack in the nose. 

“Oye!” he yelped as blood sprayed. 

Sophie tugged his shirt, pulling him out the door, “Now that that is out of the way. You and I are going to the bar.”

“Me nose is gushing!” he responded, holding a hand over it. 

Sophie pulled a tissue out of her pocket and held it up, “Here. Now, let’s go!

Jack had absolutely no clue what was going on. 

Was he being kidnapped? 

Why was this demon of a woman dragging him to a bar? 

Where was Quinn? 

Did Quinn know her insane friend had assaulted him?

And where the bloody (literally) hell was Sophie taking him?

They stopped in front of a bar Jack had never been too. It was a newer one, one that didn’t cater to the likes of old Galway like him. 

“I’m not going in here,” he grumbled, wiping the last bit of blood from his nose. 

“Oh yes you are,” Sophie snapped. “You need to see the atrocity that is about to go down.” 

Atrocity? What atrocity?

They walked in and had to push their way throw a crowd to find an open space to even stand. There was a stage and a god awful colored strobe light that kept bouncing off the walls. 

And was that a karaoke machine? 

Jack shuddered. This was definitely not his kind of place. 

“What the fuck are we doing here!?” he shouted over the noise. 

Sophie nodded to the stage, “That, that is what we are doing here.” 

Jack looked up and saw Quinn holding a microphone. Or to be more descriptive, he saw Quinn swaying, looking like she barely was able to keep upright, holding a microphone. 

He swallowed, “Oh Jaysus.”

The opening notes of a song he didn’t recognize started playing. 

“Oh….oh you are in for a treat,” Sophie smirked, with a hand over her mouth. 

“Why men great till they gotta be great!?”

Jack blinked. 

“I just took a DNA test turns out I’m 100 percent that bitch even when I’m crying crazy yea I got boy problems that’s the human in me bling bling then I solve em that’s that goddess in me!!!”

Jack’s mouth fell open in confusion. He was under the impression karaoke was supposed to be singing….not...well, whatever it was that Quinn was doing.

“You coulda had a bad bitch! Noncommittal! Helped you with your career, just a little!”

Jack turned to Sophie who was trying so hard not to laugh that he could see tears pooling behind her eyes. 

“What the fuck is she doing!?” he roared. 

Sophie shrugged, “Venting.” 

It was like watching a train wreck. Quinn continued to scream out the lyrics to whatever godforsaken song this was, all while holding a rather large glass of whiskey in her hand. It was a wonder she hadn’t toppled off the stage. 

“You tried to break my heart? Oh, that breaks my heart that you thought you ever had it no, you ain't from the start! Hey, I'm glad you're back with your bitch I mean who would wanna hide this? I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever be your side chick!”

Side chick? 

What the fuck was a side chick? 

“I put the siiiiiing in single! Ain't worried 'bout a ring on my finger! So you can tell your friend, shoot your shot when you see 'em. It's OK, he already in my DMs!” 

The crowd roared in support. Jack looked around. 

What in all that was holy was a DM? 

Sophie snickered at the look on Jack’s face. It was somewhere between mortification and embarrassment. Good. He should be embarrassed. He had caused this shit show. 

Quinn ended her song and stumbled out of sight. Jack tried to maneuver his head to keep her in his line of sight but she disappeared. 

He was about to go look for her when he felt Sophie’s hand on his arm. 

“Oh _my_ God.” 

Jack looked up and saw Cody on the stage, microphone in hand. He looked down at Sophie who’s eyes were wide. 

Ah, so it wasn’t just him that would be getting a show tonight. Good, he would enjoy watching her squirm as he had. 

“I’m guessing things aren’t going well between you two eejits?” he smirked. 

Sophie pointed to his noise, eyes flared with annoyance, “Watch who you’re calling idiot, idiot!”

Jack burst into a fit of laughter once he heard the opening notes. Now this was a song he knew. 

Sophie groaned. Apparently she was familiar with it as well. 

“We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy!”

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ,” Sophie grumbled, feeling her cheeks flame with second-hand embarrassment. 

Jack however seemed to be enjoying this number, bopping his head to the beat. 

“He’s not that bad you know,” he snickered. 

Sophie punched his arm.

Yes he was. He was in fact, quite bad. 

“You’re lucky you’re a woman. I don’t hit women,” Jack replied, rubbing the now sore spot on his arm. 

“Well maybe you should so I don’t have to listen to this tragedy,” Sophie shot back. 

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!”

Cody danced around the stage and the crowd was doing nothing to discourage him. Whooping and hollering. 

“Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!”

Jack clapped his hands, “Atta boy Cody!” 

The lad looked over, spotting Jack and Sophie. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” she hissed, pulling Jack down by his collar. 

“Supporting the eejit,” he winked. 

Sophie’s eye twitched. She might have to rethink her plan. It _had_ been to make Jack see what an utter disaster Quinn was without him, to hopefully let him witness her pour her heart out in a song, however bad it was, to make him realize he needed her too….but now?

Now she may just have to kill him. 

“I don’t know what Quinn sees in you,” she grumbled, shoving him away from her. 

He smoothed his shirt, “It’s the accent, darlin.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes. Insufferable, unbearable, man. 

Meanwhile, Cody hadn’t taken his eyes off Sophie. 

“We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it! Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it!” 

Sophie watched in horror as Cody pointed to her. 

“And if you ask me how I'm feeling. Don't tell me you're too blind to see!”

The lad dropped to his knees. 

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!” 

Sophie put a hand over her face, internally and outwardly cringing. Cody finished the song and disappeared just as Quinn had. 

Jack was about to go look for the girl when they both came back out onstage. 

Oh dear God….it couldn’t be...not a _duet?_

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Sophie and Jack groaned simultaneously. 

The opening notes came on and the two bystanders slowly turned their heads to look at one another. 

Oh, this was bad. 

Quinn had now spotted Jack, no doubt told by Cody. Her eyes bore into his, however drunken and hazy they were. 

“I've been lonely. I've been waiting for you. I'm pretending and that's all I can do. The love I'm sending. Ain't making it through to your heart.” 

Jack gulped, training to ignore the lyrics. They were just lyrics. It was just a song. A badly sung song. 

Cody stepped up beside Quinn, “You've been hiding, never letting it show. Always trying to keep it under control. You got it down and you're well on the way to the top. But there's something that you forgot…”

The two friends held out their arms to the crowd, practically screaming the next verse. 

“What about love!!? Don’t you want someone to care about youuuu!? What about love!? Don’t let it slip awayyyy!!!”

Jack rubbed his temples. A headache was approaching. 

Sophie clenched her teeth. What had started as a diabolical plan had turned into a shit fest. She had never wanted a song to end so badly. 

Finally it did and finally they both shoved their way through the crowd to go wrangle the two inebriated imbeciles. 

Quinn and Cody were at the far end of the bar, falling over each other laughing. 

Sophie grabbed Cody by the shirt, “I’m taking you home before you make even more of a fool of yourself.” 

“Oye! Soph, whats wrong!? You didn’t like me songs?” 

Quinn giggled but stopped with a hiccup when Sophie shot her a death glare. 

“Have you got her?” Sophie asked Jack, pointing a finger. 

He nodded. 

“Good. Have fun with that,” she replied, pulling Cody outside. 

Quinn crossed her arms, “I can get home jussst f-fine by myself thank you.”

Jack snorted, “You’re slurring your words, darlin.”

He placed a hand on her arm gently but she swatted it away. 

“I don’t think you’re a good idea right n-now.”

Jack put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward the exit. 

“Well the state you’re in, I need to watch over you.”

Jack had been on his fair share of benders. And more than half of them had him ending up by the canal with no memory of how he’d even gotten there. No, he would make sure Quinn got home safely. Back to his….

“What’s up with that?” she asked, pressing a finger to the blood stains on his shirt. 

He chuckled, making sure he stayed on the side of the sidewalk with the cars. 

“I was attacked. Sophie has a rather prominent right hook.” 

Quinn looked at him in confusion, “She hit you?” 

Jack nodded, momentarily touched by her concern. It was short lived. 

Quinn burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Good, you deserve it.” 

“Oh, and why is that?” 

She was right though. He did deserve it. But he would be damned if he ever admitted it.

“Because you don’t see what’s right in front of that annoying little face of yours. Because you won’t admit to yourself that maybe just maybe-”

“Alright!” he barked, “I get the picture.” 

Sophie managed to find Cody’s keys after digging around his jacket pocket. 

“Is your mom home?” she asked, not really wanting this to be the first and last time she met the woman.

He shook his head, “No, she went to see my aunt in Brighton.”

 _God bless Brighton,_ she thought.

“Alright well….goodnight then…” 

Sophie turned to leave but Cody’s hand caught her arm. 

“You don’t have to go. We aren’t broken up yet….”

She sighed. To listen to her head or heart? 

Wasn’t that always the question?

Cody didn’t really give her a chance to decide. He took her by the hand and led her to his room. 

“Did you really not like my songs?” he asked, toeing off his shows, holding onto her for ever-needed balance. 

Sophie snorted, “Would we call those songs? More like screeches.” 

Cody smirked despite the insult, falling onto his bed. 

“I thought they were pretty relevant.” 

He held up his arm. A signal that he wanted Sophie to join him. 

_Head or heart? Head or heart…._

She took one look at his deep brown eyes, his drunken grin, and was lost to him. She snuggled up to his chest, cursing herself silently. 

“See, isn’t this nice?” Cody muttered into her hair. 

“Mmhmmm.” 

“Are you agreeing with me? Jaysus, maybe I am drunk.”

She scoffed, hugging him tighter. 

“Don’t get used to it.” 

Cody ran his hands over her back, “Does this mean I will have a _chance_ to not get used to it?” 

Sophie bit her lip. She didn’t want to break up. She wanted to prove herself wrong. She wanted Cody. 

“How about we revisit this in a month?” she asked. “We can see how things are with us...as a couple...see how we like it...if we want it to continue…”

Cody sighed triumphantly, “That works for me. But I already know I am going to want to-”

Sophie shut him up with a kiss. 

“Predictions are not allowed,” she said against his lips. “We take it day by day.”

He nodded. There was no need to argue. No need to do anything but kiss the girl in his arms. 

Sophie felt every tense muscle in her body relax. The way Cody kissed her was soft and sweet, not desperate at all. It was unlike any kiss she had ever received, if she was being honest.

“I’m sorry If I hurt your feelings today,” she whispered. 

He shrugged, “I don’t mind. Made for a fun night out.” 

She snorted. Oh yes, _fun._

Sophie ran her fingers through Cody’s hair. He’d fallen asleep an hour ago. She of course was still awake. But she was...content. Imagine that. 

She felt good. Happy, more than happy. She could only hope Jack and Quinn had fared the same tonight. 

“Don’t be an eejit,” Jack said, folding his arms. 

Quinn huffed, “Look, I didn’t even want to come back to yours but you insisted. But I am definitely not sleeping in your bed with _you_. The couch will be just fine.”

She was still exorbitantly drunk, yes, but not so drunk that she had forgotten the past two weeks. The past two weeks of feeling utterly hurt. 

“Aren’t we like, you know, done?” she added. Jack had made it clear he didn’t want to be with her so why the whole bed charade?

His face dropped, “Done? What do you mean?” 

Quinn waved her hands in the air, “You, me, whatever this was.”

“Done as in….you don’t want to see me ever again?”

Jack’s voice caught at the end. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want that at all. He just wanted things to go back to how they were before the love thing.

“Well, that was the plan, yes,” Quinn grumbled.

He gulped, “If that’s what you want…”

“No that’s not what I want!” she snapped. “It’s what _you_ want though. You made it perfectly clear.”

Jack sat down beside her, risking putting a hand on her leg. She didn’t tear it off. A good sign. 

“Okay...clearly this is not the time to be discussing this. You’re drunk.”

The hand was short lived. 

Quinn stood, “It’s not rocket science Jack! Either you want to be with me or you don’t. Either you want me to love you or you don’t!”

She was about to go on a further tirade but a wave of dizziness hit her. Glass after glass of whiskey combined with little to no water all day, did not make for good stability. 

She slumped to the floor, head in her hands. If only the world would stop spinning so she could rip Jack a new asshole. And why did she suddenly feel like she hadn’t slept in 500 years?

Her eyes started to droop as she spread out on the rug. 

“Not...sleeping...with you,” she sighed. 

Jack would have laughed if the whole situation wasn’t tinged with underlying seriousness. Smiling despite the state of the woman on his floor, he gathered her in his arms and carried her up to his bed. 

If she wanted to yell at him about it tomorrow then so be it. She was out cold. He was safe tonight.

He settled them both under the covers and pulled her to him. He was going to cuddle her whether she liked it or not. She’d never know. And after the night he had, he at least deserved it. 

His heart caught in his throat when she stirred. He braced himself for the onslaught as her eyes opened and stared blankly at him. 

“Erm...I can-”

Before he could say anything else, she snuggled further into his chest. 

Quinn’s mind was now doubly hazed from sleepiness and drunkenness. But she needed to say this. If it was the last time, she wanted to say it. 

“I love you, Jack.”

She was out again before he could respond. 

* * *

When he woke the next morning, Quinn was already gone. On her pillow was a note. 

**_Sorry about last night. Let’s just forget it. It’s best if we just go our separate ways. I can’t be with someone who won’t love me back, Jack. And I don’t want you to force something you don’t want. Thanks for looking after me last night._ **

**_-Quinn_ **

The note blindsided him like a screech across his soul. Jack felt a pang of regret, a rather big one hit his heart. 

After Kate, he hadn’t believed he had the mileage for another woman and then Quinn had walked into his life and had proved him wrong. Now here he was pushing the one thing he really wanted away. 

Jack needed to show Quinn he wanted her. He needed to prove to her that….yes...he loved her. He loved her a lot. 

**J: I need your help. You owe me for the nose.**

**S: That depends on what you want.**

**J: To show Quinn that I love her.**

**S: SAY NO MORE. I AM AT YOUR SERVICE.**

  
  



	14. The Plan

It had been a few days and Jack had been scheming with Sophie.   
  
Who woulda thought? 

Despite her absolute no filter and brash way with words, Jack actually liked the young American.   
  
Who woulda thought?   
  
Two Americans Jack actually enjoyed.   
  
“What are you making for tonight?” Sophie asked over the phone.   
  
Jack held his own mobile with his shoulder as he stirred the pot over his stove.   
  
“Stew.”  
  
“Haven’t you already made that for her before?”  
  
Jack frowned, “Well, yeah but...she liked it.”   
  
“Men.”   
  
He could just picture the eye roll.   
  
“Have you even asked her if she will come over tonight? She hasn’t said anything to me.”  
  
Ah, now that...Jack had been avoiding.   
  
“No...I’m...getting to it,” he replied.   
  
“Jack! Dear God, must men leave everything to the last minute!? I mean what is the point of planning these past few days then? Do you-”  
  
He cut her off, “Oye! Keep yer pants on will yeh? I’ve got everything under control.” 

Sophie snorted, “Yeah, because that is a sentence that fills me with calm.”  
  
“Look,” he growled. “Just make sure she doesn’t have plans tonight. I’m going to text her in a few minutes and ask.”   
  
Ask if Quinn would come over for dinner. A harmless dinner, so they could talk, so he could apologize….and hopefully, so he could tell her he loved her.   
  
Was he shitting himself?  
  
Yes.   
  
Had Jack ever said the words to a woman?   
  
Sober?   
  
No.   
  
“I swear to God if you chicken out….” Sophie warned. “If Quinn comes home anything less than perfectly happy and reciprocally in love, then I will rip your balls off and feed them to one of those Shetland cows.”  
  
“Erm...those are Scottish.”  
  
“So I will take a trip to Scotland with your balls in my carry-on.”  
  
Jack winced.   
  
He hung up before Sophie could plant any more delightful images in his head. He let the stew simmer, looking over to the table.   
  
Candles?   
  
Check.   
  
Nice tablecloth?   
  
Check.  
  
Mild heart attack?   
  
Also, check.   
  
Jack smiled to himself despite the nerves eating hole in his stomach. He loved Quinn.   
  
The thought, the admission, had stunned him a few days ago. Jack Taylor didn’t do love...or so he thought. Not until this maddening American had plunged headfirst into his life and thawed his cold bitter heart, had pieced it back together.  
  
It was all he could do to not just run to her flat, swing open the door, and tell her right then and there. But no, he wanted this to be special. For once in his life, he wanted to do something nice for someone. Something memorable. Quinn deserved that.   
  
Luckily, he had Sophie to help him out.   
  
_“You cook her a nice meal, with candles, she’s a sucker for candles,”_ Sophie had said. _“And then, after y’all are finished eating, you pull her to you, say something sweet, I know, a challenge for you, but you say something meaningful and you tell her. Then fuck her. Sorry, make love to her. And use condoms.”_  
  
Now…..the hard part. Getting Quinn to agree to come to his, after not talking for days.  
  
  
  
“Wanna go out to eat tonight?” Quinn asked, flipping through channels on the TV. “I’m kinda feeling Chinese.”  
  
Sophie’s eyes widened behind her book. No. Absolutely not.   
  
“Um….Cody and I are doing something I think…”  
  
“Oh,” Quinn responded. “Mind if I tag along?”  
  
Sophie racked her brain for an excuse that didn’t make her sound like a complete asshole.   
  
_Where the fuck is that text, Jack!?_  
  
“Uh...I think we are having dinner with his mom...you know...meeting the parents for the first time…”  
  
Quinn nodded, “Ah, gotcha. I’ll just order a pizza or something then.”   
  
Just as Sophie was going to try and dissuade her with some random reason about not ordering a pizza, Quinn’s phone rang.  
  
She watched as the color drained from her friend’s face.   
  
“It’s Jack…”  
  
“Answer it!”  
  
Quinn looked like a deer in the headlights.  
  
“I can’t!”  
  
“Why not!?” Sophie panicked.   
  
“What do you mean why not!? Because he broke my heart! Because he hasn’t spoken to me for days! Because have you forgotten the events of the past few weeks!?”  
  
Sophie lunged for the phone, clicking the answer button before Quinn had a chance to react. She shoved it up to her friend’s face.  
  
“Quinn?”  
  
Jack’s voice wove through her ear. God how she missed-  
  
No!   
  
She did not miss that idiot’s voice!  
  
When he heard no response, Jack said a silent prayer and went all in.   
  
“I need to talk to you. In-person….do you mind...coming over tonight?”  
  
Quinn grabbed the phone from Sophie’s hand, walking into her bedroom.   
  
“Talk about what, Jack?”   
  
She didn’t have it in her to rehash this for the third time. What was there to even discuss?   
  
She loved him. He didn’t want it. End of story.   
  
“Erm….I’d rather talk in person...if you don’t mind.”  
  
She sighed a heavy, defeated sigh, “I do mind, actually. Jack...I can’t keep-”

“Please, Quinn,” he whispered.   
  
His tone shocked her. As did the please. He sounded desperate.   
  
She clenched her teeth. She shouldn’t, she really shouldn’t. She knew how the night would end.   
  
It would end with her, crying, walking home, probably in a torrential downpour, hating that she let this man get the better of her once again.   
  
“Quinn, I…..I just really want...really _need_ to see you. I even made dinner...if you haven’t eaten...”   
  
_The fuck?_  
  
“Uh….well….alright,” she relented.   
  
Was she a dumb bitch?   
  
Yes.   
  
Quinn walked back out to the living room, Sophie’s eager eyes burning holes into her soul.   
  
“So!? What’s happening!?”  
  
Quinn fell back on the couch, hand over her eyes, “I’m going over there tonight. Apparently, he wants to talk. God knows about what.”   
  
Sophie smirked, “Well...that’s good, isn’t it? Maybe he wants to apologize for being the dumbest man in all of Ireland.”  
  
“Yeah, or maybe he wants to put a nail in the coffin and tell me for good that we are done.”  
  
“Okay, Ms. Pessimistic.”  
  
Quinn shrugged, “Well he hasn’t given me a reason to be optimistic.”  
  
“He’s cooking for you isn’t he?”  
  
Quinn tilted her head, “How do you know that?”  
  
“Oh um….I overhead you,” she scrambled.   
  
Quinn shrugged, “Yea. At least that’s what he said. Knowing Jack it will be a reheated bag of chips.”   
  
“If it’s a reheated bag of chips, you walk right back out.”   
  
The girls laughed. Sophie hopeful, Quinn, dreading the night but doing her best to hide it.   
  
  
  
  
Jack heard a knock at his door. His heart instantly leaped to his throat.   
  
Was he choking?   
  
Why couldn’t he breathe?  
  
“Jaysus get ahold of yerself,” he muttered.   
  
The look on Quinn’s face nearly brought him to his knees. She looked, well, for lack of a better word, depressed.   
  
He could see it in her eyes, under her eyes, the lack of sleep. Christ, what an eejit he’d been. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her exactly how he felt, mark her face with as many kisses as he could muster. But no, he had to follow the plan. Tonight had to be perfect.   
  
“Hi,” she squeaked.   
  
“Hi….come in.”   
  
Quinn shoved her hands in her pockets. Not quite sure what to do. His flat smelled good though.   
  
“What are you making?”   
  
“Stew….you liked it last time.”  
  
She nodded, “I remember.”   
  
The awkward silence that followed was painful. As was the distance between them.   
  
Was that….a tablecloth?  
  
And were those….. _candles?_  
  
Quinn blinked. What in the hell was going on?   
  
Was that a new shirt? She had only just noticed.  
  
She couldn’t remember seeing that one before.   
  
_Stop it_  
  
She was beginning to...dare she say it...get her hopes up. That maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t invited her over for something negative.   
  
Jack stepped forward and hugged her. It shocked her to the core, Quinn hadn’t been expecting...physical contact.  
  
“Thanks for coming,” he muttered into the top of her hair.   
  
It took every ounce of restraint not to kiss her. Not to carry her up to the bedroom and show her exactly just how much he loved her. He felt her hands start to rub small circles over his back. He felt her let out a sigh.   
  
Quinn breathed in his scent. God, how she had missed him. How she had missed this. Just being with Jack.   
  
“What do you want to talk about?” she muttered into his shirt, not wanting to let go just yet, if ever.   
  
Jack tightened his hold.   
  
“Hold on. This is nice.”   
  
Quinn bit her lip, damn him. Damn this. They should just get things over with. But she was powerless to disagree. This _was_ nice.   
  
Jack knew there was a plan. He knew he should follow it. No kissing until after the three little words. Dinner, words, lovemaking. In that order.   
  
But.   
  
Always the but.   
  
That usually was the reason his life was always a mess….but…  
  
Quinn looked up at him and that did it. She looked so forlorn. Like she was expecting the worst. Like someone was about to tell her the worst news imaginable.   
  
He hated that look. He hated that he was the one that put it there.   
  
Fuck the plan.   
  
A little deviation wouldn’t throw a wrench into it. Surely not?  
  
Jack took Quinn’s face in his hands, hesitating only a moment before kissing her. At first, he felt her start to push away, but only for a second before he felt her own hand running along his jaw.   
  
It had been weeks since he had last kissed her due to his own stupidity. And now that his heart acknowledged his love for her, it felt different. It meant more.   
  
Quinn’s mind was exploding.   
  
What was happening?  
  
What was this?   
  
What did this mean?   
  
God how she missed kissing this infuriating man. She threw her arms around his neck, urging him to just pick her up and have his way with her. Sense be damned. Talking be damned. All she wanted was to be as close as possible to the man she loved.   
  
But.   
  
And always the but.  
  
They needed to talk. If they had any chance of repairing, of moving forward, they couldn’t just jump into bed together and think that solved everything…..  
  
But.  
  
Her sense went out the window when Jack lifted her into his arms. She wouldn’t have been able to get any words out if she wanted to, his mouth attacking hers.   
  
She felt warmth spread through her entire body. God, how she loved him. Despite everything, she still was head over heels in love with the man. The stupid, infuriating, idiot of a man.  
  
Jack carried her up to the bedroom. Everything in him was screaming this wasn’t a good idea, that this was why he and Sophie had developed a plan.   
  
But since when did Jack Taylor follow plans?  
  
They fell onto the mattress, Quinn grabbing at his shirt. Jack put his hand over hers. There was no need to rush. And he wanted to take his time with her. He paused, lifting his head to look at her.   
  
Quinn ran a hand over his cheek, brushing his scruff with her thumb. The words nearly tumbled out of his mouth right then and there. But she pulled his face back down to hers before he could.   
  
He moved his lips across her cheek, “Quinn?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
Jack swallowed, it was now or never. He couldn’t wait.   
  
Quinn gazed at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.   
  
Why did he look like that?  
  
What the fuck was wrong with him?   
  
Why was he looking at her like... _that._  
  
“I’ve missed you... _a lot_ ,” Jack began, his voice low and deep, full of regret. “I want you to know….I’ve never...well...I’ve never sai-”  
  
A knock at the door interrupted him.   
  
“Are you expecting someone?” Quinn asked, confused.   
  
He shook his head, “I swear to god if that is Cody, I’m going to kick him in the arse.”  
  
Jack bounded down the stairs, fully prepared to hurl profanities at the lad when he was met with Kate Noonan’s face instead.   
  
“K-Kate?”  
  
Quinn felt a metaphorical piano crash over her head when she heard the name.   
  
What the hell was Detective Noonan doing here?  
  
“Jack, I need to talk to you,” the detective said, pushing her way in.   
  
She stopped as soon as she saw Quinn come down the stairs.   
  
“Uh….am I interrupting something?”   
  
“Yes, actually,” Jack choked.   
  
What in the name of Jaysus was she doing here!?   
  
“Well, this is important. I need to talk to you, Jack,” Kate glanced at Quinn, “Alone.”   
  
Was he dreaming?   
  
Was the woman... _drunk?_  
  
He didn’t think he had ever seen Kate drunk but she certainly looked it now.   
  
Jack floundered for what to say. Quinn spoke for him.   
  
“I guess...I'll just go…”   
  
She hoped with every fiber in her being that Jack would protest. That he would tell Detective Noonan to leave. That he would say _absolutely not_ in that Irish voice of his and stand firm beside Quinn.   
  
That he would choose her.   
  
Jack looked from woman to woman. Utterly befuddled. He knew he should tell Quinn to stay, demand it. But...what did Kate want?   
  
Surely it was important if she was barging in…  
  
_Who gives a fuck! Don’t let Quinn leave. Don’t you dare, you eejit!_  
  
Quinn felt her heart break even further than it already was.   
  
As they say, silence is an answer. Maybe the most deafening of them all.   
  
If she left, if she left right now, that was it. She couldn’t do this anymore. She walked past Jack, still silent, past Kate who reeked of alcohol, and prayed that the man would say something, anything, as she put her hand on the doorknob.   
  
He didn’t. And she left.   
  
Jack’s brain was screaming at him.   
  
_Run! Go after her! What are you doing!?_  
  
The bombardment was interrupted when Kate put a hand on his arm.   
  
“I love you,” she blurted out.   
  
Jack blinked.   
  
“I’m guessing from that look on your face….you don’t feel the same…”  
  
He sputtered once more, “W-What? What about Anthony?”   
  
She shrugged, “We weren’t a good match. And….I’ve been thinking about you lately and I-”   
  
Her eyes caught sight of the table.   
  
Was that a tablecloth?   
  
Jack never had even a goddamn napkin, let alone a tablecloth.   
  
And candles?   
  
Her stomach turned.   
  
“Oh bollocks….I’m interrupting something aren’t I?”   
  
“Well, it’s a little late for that,” Jack grumbled.  
  
Kate rubbed her temples, “I thought...well I heard that you had stopped seeing her…”  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, “Heard from who?”  
  
“I’m a guard, Jack. Or did you forget? I have my sources.”   
  
She moved to the couch, needing to sit down. Already regretting those few glasses of wine.   
  
Jack was also reeling.   
  
Kate loved him?  
  
“Are you going to acknowledge my confession or…”  
  
He looked at her. The woman he had obsessed over for years. The woman who had saved his life and he her, countless times. They had history. They had what he believed had been love.   
  
But now….  
  
Now, he looked at Kate and he didn’t feel the same as when he looked at Quinn. Had she told him this months ago, then sure….but meeting Quinn had changed everything. Meeting Quinn had changed _him_. As astounding as that was.   
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had been drunk….well... _exorbitantly_ drunk.   
  
Quinn made him want to be better. And when Jack was with her, he didn’t feel that they were on borrowed time like he had with Kate. He didn’t feel that sense of doom that he would never be good enough. He was good enough.   
  
Quinn had looked his flaws head-on and loved him in spite of them. She never tried to tell him he needed to change as Kate had. She never had made him feel like he was less than her.   
  
All she wanted was for him to love her. She didn’t need the perfect man. She had just needed him.   
  
And he let her down. He let her leave.   
  
Jack loved Kate. He would always love Kate. But he wasn’t _in love_ with her. Not anymore.  
  
He was in love with Quinn. And he should’ve told her the second she walked in the door.   
  
“You should go,” Kate said.   
  
The fuck, who’s flat was this?  
  
Seeing his near outraged look, she continued.   
  
“You should go after her, Jack. Do you love her?”   
  
He nodded, “Yes.”  
  
Kate stood, running her thumb over his cheek, “So, get your stubborn ass out the door and fix this utter fuck-up I’ve caused.”   
  


“Let us all say a prayer for Team Quack tonight,” Sophie said, crossing her fingers.   
  
Cody chuckled, “You gave Skip a mighty plan. If he fucks it, then I say we wallop him!”  
  
Sophie threw her arms around her boyfriend’s neck.   
  
“I do love the way you think sometimes, you know.”   
  
“Just sometimes?” he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
Sophie frowned, “Don’t get cocky.”   
  
He laughed, moving over her on the couch. This is how their nights usually went. Movie, teasing, joking, kissing, full-blown making out….hands roaming.   
  
Cody hadn’t shaved for a few days and his stubble was scratching Sophie’s cheek. Which she didn’t mind...in fact...she had told him repeatedly how he should keep it.   
  
She slowly unzipped his jacket, wiggling her eyebrows.   
  
The couple hadn’t yet advanced to sex yet, but it was coming. No pun intended.   
  
Sophie knew he wanted to. And she wanted to. So, why wait?   
  
A night of firsts for the whole gang? Bring it on.   
  
Cody read her expression and she swore she saw his eyes get even darker than they already were. He kissed along her neck, biting softly. She wove her hands through his hair and down his back, pulling his shirt over his head. Cody tugged hers off with the most daring grin she had ever seen.   
  
_Oh,...this boy_  
  
She laughed, pulling him back down for a kiss.   
  
Cody stood for a brief second so he could hop out of his jeans. Sophie held up her legs.   
  
“Help me out here will ya?”   
  
The lad pulled her jeans off in one swift motion.   
  
_Ok expert…._  
  
She was about to tell him to drop his boxer-briefs when the front door opened.   
  
“Jaysus!”   
  
Cody dove behind the couch as Quinn stood wide-eyed by the door.   
  
“Oh my god!” she yelled, throwing a hand over her eyes. “Fuck! I’m sorry!”   
  
Sophie threw Cody’s clothes to him, not fully believing what she was seeing.   
  
“What are you doing here!? You’re supposed to be at Jack's!”  
  
Quinn put her free hand out in front of her, trying to make her way to the kitchen table.   
  
“I know! But...well...that was as they say….a fucking disaster.”   
  
“You can open your eyes now, Quinn…” Cody uttered, his face aflame.   
  
Sophie pulled her own clothes back on and sat down across from her friend.   
  
“What the fuck happened? I hadn’t planned on getting life in prison for murdering an Irishman but I swear to God that is slowly looking like it's going to become a reality.”   
  
Quinn kept her eyes on the table. The shock of barging in on the two of them had already worn off and the night and all its disappointment came flooding back.   
  
“Kate showed up.”   
  
Sophie clenched her teeth, “What?”  
  
“She showed up. Said she needed to talk to Jack, that it was important. So...I left. He didn’t…..he didn’t stop me, Soph. He chose _her_.”   
  
Sophie couldn’t remember a time where she had been this fucking angry. How dare he.  
  
How dare he treat her best friend like that. How dare he be the one that put this look on her face. Quinn looked absolutely destroyed.   
  
Cody took a seat, “He didn’t try and stop you at all?”   
  
Quinn shook her head.   
  
“I thought...I mean...the night started great...we were...well... _interrupted_ too.   
  
Sophie rubbed her temples, “Oh Jesus Christ.”   
  
Quinn blinked back tears. Cody, the savior that he was, squeezed her shoulder, which offered a little comfort.   
  
“Jack didn’t…. _say_ anything...did he?” Sophie asked.   
  
“What do you mean?” Quinn sniffed. “No, he didn’t say anything to try and stop me.”  
  
“Ah….asshole,” Sophie muttered.   
  
Cody gave her a look that could only be described as, _what happened to the plan!?_  
  
  
  
Jack ran. He hadn’t even bothered to grab a coat, which he sort of was regretting being that it was colder than all bejaysus outside.   
  
_You have bigger things to worry about!_  
  
Quinn must have power walked home because there was no sign of her. His heart wrenched. Please God, cut him some slack, just this once. Have this disaster of a night not be completely detrimental.   
  
Jack almost barreled into an old woman on the sidewalk before he leaped out of the way. Resulting in him nearly being splattered by a car.   
  
_Oh that would be just what I need. To die before ever telling Quinn_  
  
Finally, choking on air, he skidded to a halt in front of Quinn’s flat.   
  
Sophie whipped open the door, not even a second after he knocked.   
  
“You need to leave right fucking now before I commit a crime,” she snarled.   
  
Jack swallowed, “Sophie...I need to talk to Quinn I-”  
  
“That’s what you were supposed to be doing _tonight!_ Jesus Christ, Jack! I was rooting for you. But you really don’t give a shit about her do you!?”  
  
He felt his anger flare. Kate showing up hadn’t been his fault. And, yes he should’ve handled the situation a hell of a lot better but he was trying to fix it. He was going to tell Quinn he loved her tonight if he had to fight his way through an army to do it.   
  
“Look, how was I to know Noonan would show!? Now move out of the way before I-”   
  
Sophie shoved him. It took every ounce of restraint not to sock him for the second time in a few days.   
  
“You’re done, Jack. You’ve used up all your chances. Do you have any idea what it’s like seeing my best friend torn apart by your bullshit? Do you even care what you are doing to her? And frankly, I don’t believe you even really love her. Not after that shit you pulled tonight.”  
  
Jack blinked, trying to find the words to lash back. This night was crashing and burning right in front of his eyes.   
  
“I do love her.”  
  
Sophie crossed her arms, taking a deep breath lest she strangle the man.   
  
“If that were true, you wouldn’t have let Quinn leave. I mean for fuck’s sake! What happened to the plan!?”  
  
“The plan was interrupted!” he roared. “That’s why I’m standing out here, freezing me balls off.”   
  
“Fuck off, Jack.”   
  
Sophie didn’t give him a chance to argue further. She shut the door and turned the lock.   
  
Quinn padded back out to the living room. Looking like she’s been hit by a bus. Cody sat in silence on the couch. Sophie assumed he had heard everything.   
  
“Was that Jack?” Quinn asked.   
  
Sophie nodded.   
  
“I don’t want to know what he said. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”   
  
Sophie offered a sympathetic smile, “It wasn’t anything relevant anyway.”   
  
Quinn nodded. She figured it was some lame excuse. And she didn’t want to hear it. Jack had made his choice and it hadn’t been her. She was done. For good.   
  
“I’m sorry, Quinn,” Cody said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Skip is an eejit. You shouldn’t be treated like that.”   
  
Quinn shrugged, “It’s my own fault.”   
  
“No it’s not,” Sophie and Cody said simultaneously.   
  
“Anyway,” she sighed, “Sorry I ruined y’all’s night. Don’t mind me.”   
  
Quinn shuffled back to her room, leaving the two on the couch.   
  
Cody clenched his teeth. He loved Jack, but right now his stomach burned with anger. How could a man be so stupid?   
  
“You look mad,” Sophie said, brushing the side of his head.   
  
“I am mad.”  
  
Sophie nodded, “Me too. Believe me, it took every ounce of restraint I had not to go to jail tonight.”   
  
“I have half a mind to go over there and wallop him meself.”  
  
Sophie chuckled sadly, “Don’t make it worse. Though I would pay good money to see that.”  
  
  
  
Quinn shut her phone off after the fifth call. She meant it, she was done. And she felt numb.   
  
_You shouldn’t have gone over there and you most definitely shouldn’t have kissed him and gotten your hopes up_  
  
The worst part was knowing that for the past few months, Jack had been hung up on Kate. Tonight had more than proved it.   
  
Had he thought of her while they fucked?   
  
Every time Quinn had kissed him, had he wished it were Kate?  
  
She felt sick.   
  
She felt betrayed.   
  
  
Jack didn’t even bother grabbing a glass. He drank straight from the bottle.   
  
The Jameson burned its way down his throat. There was a new plan. Blackout.   
  
Blackout and forget everything he had lost before he had ever really had it. Blackout and forget the way he felt holding Quinn, kissing Quinn, hurting Quinn. That most of all.   
  
He wished he could burn the image out of his mind. The way she had looked at him as she walked out the door.   
  
He loved her. He did, but Sophie was right. Jack wasn’t good for her. How could he be after tonight?   
  
If he was a lesser man he might try to fight for her, to stand outside her door every day begging for forgiveness. But he knew the best thing for Quinn was for him to stay away. To let her get on with her life.   
  
And for him to get absolutely shite faced. 

  


* * *

  
  
Quinn shuffled down the alley. Annoyed that the line for fish and chips had been 500 years long.   
  
She had plans.   
  
And by plans, she meant get home before her food turned cold and watch Criminal Minds on Netflix.   
  
Her nights had been boring these past few weeks since….well, since everything. Or nothing technically.   
  
Sophie was out of the country on assignment, so Quinn had the apartment to herself, and she hated it. It was boring, lonely. She invited Cody over a few times to watch movies, but every time he came over she could tell he was dancing on eggshells, looking at her with pity, asking 20 times how she was doing.   
  
Frankly, it only made her feel worse. Quinn knew Cody was just being a good friend. But it would be great if everyone just stopped checking on her trampled heart.   
  
So tonight, she had a date with herself, her food, and Netflix.   
  
Quinn felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Someone was walking behind her, she could hear them.   
  
Of course, she had to be in the middle of a dark ass alley with no one else in sight. This was starting to feel like an episode of the show she was trying to get home to watch.   
  
She turned around. A man was walking behind her, head down, hood pulled up. Looking anything but friendly. Quinn felt a prick of fear poke her chest. Something was wrong. Something was off.   
  
_Run!_  
  
Before she could listen to herself, a hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the brick wall. The food she was carrying fell to the ground.  
  
The wind was knocked out of her for a moment as she tried to utter a _what the fuck._  
  
The man rummaged around in her pockets while she tried to throw punches at his face. It was no use, he was too strong and she was starting to see stars. Her head had slammed into the brick and a blackness was beginning to cloud her vision.   
  
He pressed his face into the side of her neck. Fucking gross, he smelled. His hand moved under her shirt, trying to unclasp her bra.   
  
The man tried to tug on her jeans next and that kicked Quinn’s fight or flight into high gear. Yes, she was very near blacking out, but over her dead body would this man do _that_ to her.   
  
Oh hell to the no.   
  
Just as he ripped the button open, Quinn kneed him in the groin. She stumbled a few feet away. Holding up her pants.   
  
_I really should invest in a belt_  
  
_This is no time for sarcasm! Christ!_  
  
She heard the man groan behind her, picking himself off the ground. God, her head felt like she had been kicked by the world’s largest horse. Like those ones you saw in parades that shit all over the street.   
  
What were those called?  
  
_Focus! Get to a bar, anywhere with a phone! He took yours!_  
  
Luckily, the alleyway was short and Quinn saw the side entrance to a pub. She squinted just to be able to see, her vision really was slipping away. That damn horse.   
  
She could only imagine how she looked when the bartender caught sight of her. Some girl holding up ruined pants, barely able to keep upright. She was about to ask to use the phone before everything went black.   
  
  
  
  
Quinn came to in the hospital, a familiar face standing over her.   
  
“Easy now,” Kate Noonan said as she tried to sit up. “Do you remember what happened?”   
  
Quinn nodded, which was a mistake, her head still felt like it had been kicked by that shit-horse.   
  
“I was mugged. And he tried to...well.. _tried_ is the keyword there.”   
  
Kate raised an eyebrow. Usually, women who suffered this sort of attack were a mess or silent from shock...not cracking jokes. The department had gotten a call from a local pub owner, saying a woman had passed out muttering something about being attacked. He didn’t know who she was, she didn’t have an ID on her. Kate had been shocked to see it was Quinn Calhoun when she arrived at the hospital.   
  
“How long was I out?” Quinn asked.   
  
“You were brought in a few minutes ago, so not long. Can you tell me exactly what happened?”   
  
Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. It was just her luck that the guard assigned to her case was Kate Noonan of all bloody people.   
  
“I was walking down the alley by Quay Street. I noticed a man was following me but before I could run he attacked me. Took my phone and my wallet I’m pretty sure.”  
  
“Did he...do anything else?”   
  
Kate had to know if they needed to administer a rape kit. The sooner the better.   
  
“No, like I said, he tried. Put his hand up my shirt. Ruined my pants. Fucking asshole,” Quinn muttered, looking down at the hole where her button used to be.   
  
The detective blinked. No wonder Jack liked this girl.   
  
She also knew, however, that shock was surely coming down the line.   
  
“You should call someone to pick you up. So far we have no witnesses but if your phone has its location services on, we should be able to find him.”   
  
Kate laid an annoying hand on her shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Fuck, the one time Sophie was out of town. Her number was the only one she had memorized. She didn’t know Cody’s.   
  
_You know Jack’s…._  
  
Absolutely not.   
  
She would rather walk home. And besides, he didn’t have a car anyway.   
  
  
Kate Noonan walked outside to make a call. This wasn’t her place, she knew, but she also knew her drunken night a few weeks ago had cost Jack something good.   
  
She had her sources. And her sources said Quinn Calhoun and Jack Taylor were definitely no longer a thing. And it was Kate’s fault.   
  
She would always love Jack. No matter how hard she tried not to. And if she was being honest with herself, his feelings that were no longer mutual had wounded her heart. But, she wanted the best for him. And she knew that wasn’t her. Kate knew it was the girl in the hospital. And if Quinn Calhoun was any bit as stubborn as Jack Taylor, she needed to make this call.   
  
  
  
Jack had just been nodding off, a copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s best works slipping from his hand when his phone rang.   
  
He jolted awake, not looking at the number before grunting an annoyed hello.   
  
“Jack, it’s Kate. Quinn is in the hospital. She was attacked and needs a ride home.”   
  
Jack jumped to his feet.   
  
“What!? What do you mean, Noonan?”   
  
“Just hurry up,” Kate clicked off leaving Jack a tornado of worry.   
  
Quinn was in the hospital?   
  
Was she alright?   
  
Attacked by who?  
  
And why in Jaysus' name was Kate the one calling?  
  
Jack pulled on his shoes, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and hit dial.   
  
“Cody! I need a ride! No, next year...yes, bloody now! Quinn’s at the hospital!”  
  
  
  
Those few minutes waiting for his young protege were quite possibly the worst of Jack Taylor’s life.   
  
Every scenario was running through his head.   
  
_Relax, she’s not dead. Kate said she needed a ride_  
  
_But if Kate had to call...that’s a bad sign...right?_  
  
Images that turned Jack’s stomach flashed through his head. He still loved Quinn, of course he did. It still ate at him every day since that night. It had taken an immense amount of self-control, which he didn’t know he possessed, to not call her. To not just show up at her door.   
  
But now, all bets were off. Her life had been threatened, it still might be, he didn’t know the extent. Jack tried to push down the dread that was rising through his chest.

She was okay, relax.  
  
But how okay was okay?  
  
More images flashed through his mind. Jack grit his teeth.   
  
If someone had harmed one hair on Quinn’s head….  
  
Rage rushed through him but was quieted when he saw Cody pull up to the curb. Jack leaped into the passenger seat.   
  
“What do we know?” Cody said, eyes grim.   
  
Jack swallowed, “I don’t know, just drive.”  
  
  
  
It had taken an act of God for Kate to stall. The Calhoun girl had tried to say she was fine, that she could just walk home, so the detective had to ask random questions to buy time.   
  
“Look, I’ve already told you everything,” Quinn said. “Can I leave now? I’m exhausted and I-”   
  
She paused. She had heard someone shout outside the door. She knew that voice. That annoying, infuriating, Irish voice.   
  
Quinn looked at Kate who averted her gaze.   
  
_No way...no way she called-_  
  
Quinn walked out into the hallway and saw Jack looking like he was about to punch the front desk worker.   
  
Instant relief flooded her system.   
  
That was annoying. Why was she feeling relief? She hated him. He broke her heart.   
  
Though as soon as their eyes met, her shoulders lowered in defeat.   
  
The look on his face.   
  
Quinn felt her eyes start to water. That was even more annoying.   
  
_Stop that! You’re fine!_  
  
Jack ran over to her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.   
  
“Are you alright!? What happened?”   
  
He held her out in front of him, scanning her for any sign of distress.   
  
No blood, good.   
  
No broken bones, good.   
  
Quinn looked at the ground, “Was mugged in an alley. I’m fine though.”   
  
She watched his face darken.   
  
“You were sexually assaulted Quinn, don’t lessen the charge,” Kate said, walking up.   
  
Quinn clenched her teeth.  
  
Jack’s stomach twisted with murderous fury.   
  
“I swear to all that is holy, Noonan, you better find-”  
  
“I know, Jack. We are working on it. Now, get Quinn home.”  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes. Apparently, they were on a first-name basis now. Annoying.   
  
Also annoying how Kate called Jack without her permission. Surely there was a lawsuit in there somewhere?  
  
As soon as she saw Cody’s green beetle she relaxed a little. She gave him a reassuring smile as she slid into the back seat.   
  
“Heya Quinn, what happened? You okay?”  
  
She nodded, “I’m good, thanks for coming, Cody.”   
  
Jack remained silent. His face was drawn tight. He looked like he wanted to punch something.   
  
_Or someone_  
  
_That makes two of us_  
  
If the guards caught this asshole Quinn would have a hard time not beating the life out of him.   
  
She tried to think of other things, but her mind kept flashing back to that moment of fear when she knew something was wrong. It kept flashing back to being slammed against the wall, to his disgusting hand going up her shirt and down her pants.   
  
_Relax, you’re fine_  
  
Cody turned down her street and she suddenly realized she didn’t want to be alone. She wasn’t scared but…  
  
_Suck it up, who cares? You will be fine_  
  
Panic started to set in however when she thought about having to walk into the dark apartment. By herself.   
  
“Um...actually…”  
  
She was taking a risk here….should she even ask this?  
  
_He came for you didn’t he?_  
  
“I uh….well Sophie isn’t home so….I’d rather not…”  
  
_Jesus Christ spit it the fuck out!_  
  
“Can I stay at yours, Jack? Just for tonight…..”   
  
She gritted out his name. Annoyed but hopeful. Quinn really didn’t want to be alone.   
  
Cody eased the car to a stop, waiting for Jack’s answer.   
  
Jack looked back at her. His expression almost made her tear up again.   
  
_Holy fuck pull yourself together, you’re fine!_  
  
“Course.”   
  
Relief once again coursed through her chest.  
  
Jack breathed a small sigh of relief. He had been hoping Quinn would invite him in. This was even better. They didn’t get to talk at the hospital. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He wanted her to tell him what happened. He wanted her safe, with him.   
  
The terror he felt when Kate had called….  
  
Jack swallowed. He didn’t ever want to feel that again.   
  
Quinn hugged Cody from behind, thanking him once again. Walking up to Jack’s door, she had a moment of regret.   
  
_Should I be here?_  
  
They walked in silently. She could feel Jack’s eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.   
  
“Quinn…”  
  
She sat on the couch, not wanting to go over what happened once again but knowing she at least owed that to him.   
  
“What?”  
  
Jack sat beside her. She kept her eyes on the floor, knowing if she looked at him, if she saw all that concern in his eyes, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She still loved him. And her heart was still broken.   
  
“Tell me what happened,” he said softly.   
  
Quinn went over the night, sparing no detail.   
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as his jaw tightened, as his hand balled into a fist.  
  
“You’re okay. He didn’t?...” Jack choked.   
  
Quinn shook her head, “No. Like I said, knee to groin.”   
  
Jack smiled sadly. At least she could joke.   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, “You can...um, take the bed.”   
  
Quinn glanced at him.   
  
“No...the couch is fine, really.”   
  
“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”   
  
“I’m sure, Jack. Thanks.”  
  
He looked at her. God.   
  
All he wanted to do was hug her, kiss her, anything. Quinn was shaken, he could tell, despite her best efforts to hide it. All he wanted to do was comfort her. To comfort himself.  
  
To tell her he loved her.   
  
But he could do none of those things. Out of respect for her, he wouldn’t.   
  
They said goodnight and Quinn watched him trudge up the steps, wanting more than anything to follow him. But the burn of her heartache kept her from making the stupid decision.   
  
They were done. And it needed to stay that way.   
  
  
  
Quinn gasped, choking on air as she woke up from a nightmare. She forgot where she was for a second and felt a tinge of panic. Then she remembered. She was at Jack’s. She was on the couch.   
  
  
  
Jack stared at the ceiling. He knew he was imagining it, but his heart still felt like it was beating 100 miles an hour. He was sure he had suffered a mild heart attack tonight.   
  
Something felt wrong, felt off, inside him. He knew what it was. Unfortunately.   
  
He slowed his breathing as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His eyes widened before he shut them, pretending to be asleep.   
  
Jack felt the bed dip as Quinn slipped under the covers.   
  
_Thank God, he’s asleep_  
  
Quinn didn’t know if she would’ve had the courage to do this if he wasn’t. She had woken up twice from the same nightmare and was exhausted. She knew, annoyingly, that she wouldn't be able to sleep by herself. She knew just being near Jack was comforting. And she was too tired to argue with her good sense tonight. She just wanted sleep.  
  
Jack debated reaching for her. He could pretend he was still asleep. He could.   
  
No he couldn't.   
  
Before his good sense could stop him, he pulled Quinn to his chest, securing his arms around her.   
  
He was expecting an argument, a push back, but neither happened. She just sighed and nuzzled into him.   
  
  
  
Jack stared at the top of Quinn’s head for an hour. Thinking.   
  
If anything had happened….if anything ever happened to her…  
  
He shut his eyes, willing the thoughts to go away.   
  
He couldn’t.   
  
He needed to tell her and he needed to tell her right now.   
  
Jack shook her gently, “Quinn...Quinn…”  
  
She inhaled, groggily looking up at him.   
  
“What’s wrong? Why do you look scared?” she mumbled.   
  
“Because I am scared,” he whispered, brushing the side of her face. “But I was _terrified_ tonight, Quinn.”   
  
He paused, trying to find the words, trying to make them sound not like a jumble.   
  
“If anything ever...I couldn’t...” he shook his head.   
  
Jack looked her in the eye. It was dark but they could still see each other.   
  
“I love you, Quinn. I should’ve told you the minute you walked in the door that night.”  
  
All the pent up anger, hurt, even anxiety, rushed out of Quinn’s system when she heard those words.   
  
She ran a hand through the back of Jack’s hair and kissed him.   
  
Was this a dream?   
  
Well if it was, she was going to take as much advantage of it as she could. She let herself feel the warmth spread through her chest as Jack kissed her as soft and sweet as he ever had. More than he ever had, in fact.   
  
He pulled away, allowing them both to get some air.  
  
“You don’t understand what that phone call did to me,” he choked, hugging her tighter. “You don’t-”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Jack swallowed, “I don’t deserve that.”  
  
Quinn wasn’t about to argue who deserved what. Jack had just told her he loved her and her heart was doing backflips. She pulled his face down once more, kissing him slowly.   
  
He held her face in his hands, “Am I enough for you?”   
  
He needed to know. Kate had loved him but he still hadn’t been enough. He needed to know before he really opened his entire heart to this woman.   
  
“Of course you are.”  
  
Jack pressed his forehead to hers.   
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Quinn brushed a thumb over his cheek, “I’ve been sure this whole time, Jack.”  
  
The two whispered _I love yous_ a few more times before falling into a much-needed sleep.   
  
  
  


Quinn turned to Irishman next to her. The morning light streaming into the room.   
  
He was already awake. Already gazing at her.   
  
“Say...what’s a girl gotta do to hear it again? Not nearly die again, I hope,” she joked.   
  
Jack frowned, “No, I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

She chuckled, snuggling closer.   
  
“I love you,” he whispered in her ear.   
  
It was such a relief to say it. It didn’t feel forced. Jack didn’t feel strained in any way. It just felt natural.   
  
Quinn sighed happily, “Took you long enough.”  
  
Jack’s phone interrupted their morning greeting when it buzzed so much it fell off the table.   
  
“Jaysus Christ!” he uttered, reaching to pick it off the floor.  
  
**S: IS QUINN WITH YOU?**  
  
**S: CODY TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED.**  
  
**S: GIVE HER THE PHONE IF SHE IS.**   
  
Jack smirked, “It’s for you, darlin.”   
  
“Oh lord,” she muttered. Of course Cody had to tell Sophie. Was nothing private?  
  
**Q: Hey, it’s me. I’m fine.**  
  
**S: I know, Cody told me, but WTF. Do they know anything yet? Are they tracking your phone? Also, Jesus fucking Christ, I’m glad you’re ok! I go away for five seconds and all hell breaks loose!**  
  
**Q: Lol no kidding. Speaking of things breaking loose….**  
  
**S: Yea, you’re with Jack at this hour? That could only mean one thing...but I will give you a pass this once since you had a traumatic experience. But don’t let him fool you again!**  
  
**Q: He told me he loves me.**  
  
**S: ARE YOU SERIOUS? FUCKING FINALLY.**  
  
**Q: LOL, I know. I shall never let him live it down, waiting until I literally almost died.**  
  
**S: Good! You shouldn’t! Especially since we developed a foolproof plan and his dumb ass couldn’t follow it. But, YAY, I’m so happy for y’all! TEAM QUACK.**  
  
**Q: Plan? What are you talking about?**  
  
**S……….**  
  
**Q: SOPHIE**  
  
Quinn looked up from the phone.   
  
“What plan is Sophie talking about? She said, _you had a foolproof plan and your dumb ass couldn’t follow it._ ”  
  
Jack groaned, “Oh Jaysus.”   
  
Quinn rolled her eyes, “You know what, I don’t even want to know.”   
  
She tossed the phone to the foot of the bed and rolled onto Jack. The blue eyes staring back at her had never looked so perfect.   
  
He loved her. She could see it.   
  
Jack went to speak but she put a finger to his lips.   
  
“Ah! Let me guess, you love me?”  
  
He smiled tenderly, nodding.   
  
Quinn was about to show him just how much she loved him when Jack’s phone started ringing. Twice.   
  
“Jaysus, Mary, and fucking Joseph!” he barked, answering.   
  
Why was it that everyone was always interrupting them?  
  
“What!?”   
  
“Jack? It’s Kate. We got him.”


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to post this fic’s playlist! So here it is. Buckle up. It’s long lol. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sWREmnBDx9HU25hc6EkLS?si=njgmLsyMTrWogfL6cCO9Cw

Jack, Quinn, and Kate stood behind the glass looking at a lineup of men.   
  
Men that at least one of them, Jack wanted to beat until he was nothing more than a smear on the sidewalk.   
  
He squeezed Quinn’s hand in encouragement, feeling her thumb brush over his knuckles.   
  
She looked down the line of suspects. It had been dark that night. The man had had a hood pulled over his face. But. He was also wearing the exact same clothing. The black zip-up sweater with the red stripe across the chest. Bingo.   
  
_Got you, fucker_  
  
“Number 3,” Quinn said, turning to the detective with confidence.   
  
Kate nodded. It was the man they had found with Quinn’s cell phone.  
  
“If you could follow Derek to provide a written statement,” she said, nodding to her partner.   
  
Quinn nodded, giving Jack a small smile.   
  
“I love you,” he said, kissing the top of her head before she left.   
  
Kate blinked, momentarily surprised. She knew the two had reconciled but she had never heard Jack say those words. Or even knew he was the type who would say them out loud. A moment of sadness filled her, but she was happy for him, truly.   
  
“You think you could let me have a few minutes alone with him?” Jack said, clenching his fists.   
  
Kate shook her head, “You know I can’t, Jack. Trust me, I would if I could.”   
  
He nodded, “What’s his name?”   
  
“Hugh O’Connell. He’s been picked up a few times for theft and assault.”   
  
“Then maybe someone should take him off the street permanently.”  
  
Kate watched Jack’s face darken. She knew that look. She had seen it a hundred times.   
  
“Don’t do anything stupid,” she said.   
  
“Me? Stupid?” Jack responded, looking appalled.   
  
Kate rolled her eyes.   
  
“I mean it, Jack. You have other people to worry about now,” she said, looking toward the door.   
  
He shifted his eyes to the floor, “I know.”   
  
“I’m glad you sorted that mess out,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. She missed being friends with him.   
  
Jack scoffed, “Yeah. I almost didn’t get the chance.”   
  
“Well, you seem happy. So does she.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack had been silent the whole way back to his flat. Something was bothering him. And Quinn was going to nip it in the bud before it caused a problem.   
  
“Ok, mister. What’s wrong?” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We should be celebrating that the guards caught the guy, so wipe that broody look off your face.”   
  
She kissed him softly before adding a touch of fire. Jack’s hands cupped her face.   
  
“I know. I just….” he took a deep breath. “I hate that he’s getting away with it.”  
  
Quinn tilted her head in confusion, “Uh...he’s not. They caught him.”   
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
She studied his face. His eyes. That look.   
  
“Ah, what you _mean_ is you want to beat the shit out of him.”  
  
Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair, “Of course I bloody do.”   
  
His face flushed. Quinn could feel the anger radiating off of him.   
  
“Relax,” she soothed, hugging him. “I’m okay, nothing happened.”  
  
She saw his jaw clench and those eyes of his that couldn’t help but be so expressive, soften. 

“But you could have _not_ been okay.”  
  
“But I am.”   
  
Jack sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. The rage he felt was still simmering in the pit of his stomach. But Quinn was right. She was okay. And she was here, with him. He should appreciate that.   
  
“What’s a girl gotta do to get her boyfriend to make love to her?” she mumbled into his shirt.   
  
He chuckled, eyebrow raised, “Boyfriend eh?”  
  
“Well we are together now, aren’t we? Like officially? With love and all that good stuff?”   
  
Jack smiled fondly, “Aye. The term just makes me feel like I’m 17.”  
  
“Well I can’t call you my _manfriend_ now can I? That makes it sound like you’re just my fuck buddy,” Quinn responded.  
  
He kissed her, “And I’m more than that.”   
  
“Yes, you are much more than that, darlin” she winked.   
  
Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and ran up the stairs. She held up her hand as Jack walked through the doorway.   
  
“Phone. Give.”   
  
He cocked his head, handing it over. Quinn shut it off.   
  
“No interruptions.”

Jack pulled her to him, thanking God silently. The sky-living eejit had finally decided to bless him for once in his life. He slid a hand up her shirt but stopped when he felt Quinn flinch.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Quinn shook her head, “N-Nothing.”   
  
She pulled his head back down, kissing him, moving her own hands down his shirt and over the waistband of his jeans.   
  
“Mmmm, excited are we?” she purred.   
  
He grinned, spinning her around, moving the hair away from her neck.   
  
“Very,” he growled against her skin.   
  
He walked them to the edge of the bed, pulling Quinn’s shirt over her head.   
  
“You’re perfect,” he whispered against her shoulder.   
  
She snorted, turning to face him.   
  
“Just because you’re my boyfriend now, doesn’t mean you can lie.”   
  
He frowned, “I’m not lying.”   
  
“Sorry,” she pulled him onto the bed. “I’m just thrown off by your sudden compliments instead of insults. I’ll have to get used to them.”   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “If you prefer insults…”   
  
“Absolutely not,” she giggled. “Tell me you love me!”

He grinned, clasping his hands with hers and pushing them over her head.   
  
“Say please,” he whispered along her neck.   
  
Quinn scoffed, “I shall do no such thing.”   
  
Jack chuckled, shaking his head, “So stubborn. And yet...”   
  
He lifted his head.   
  
“And yet you love me,” Quinn finished.   
  
Jack’s eyes lit in the crinkly smile she so adored.   
  
“Jaysus, finally something we agree on!” he said.   
  
The feeling Jack felt in his heart was so new. He looked at Quinn and instantly felt a warm glow deep in his chest. It was different from before, stronger. He felt loved.   
  
Never in all his bedraggled life had he ever felt loved by anyone but his father. Not truly. Why Quinn had chosen to love an eejit like himself was beyond him, but Jack was grateful. Also a new feeling.   
  
He’d try his hardest to not make her regret it.  


* * *

  
  
“Attention everyone! I have selected y’all’s costumes, and let me tell you….I have outdone myself!” Sophie said, lifting her chin with pride.   
  
Jack scratched his jaw, grumbling something about how he better not look like an eejit.   
  
“What’s that Jack? Sorry, you already wear that one every day. Time for something different.”  
  
Quinn snorted, putting a hand over her mouth. She made eye contact with Cody and they both couldn’t help but snicker.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, regretting agreeing to do this….what do they call it? Couples costume?   
  
Sweet Jaysus, who was he becoming?   
  
But Quinn had asked him and he couldn’t refuse her. Not after he heard the excitement in her voice. She had told him of her love for Halloween and he couldn’t bring himself to ruin her fun. He was indeed trying to be a good boyfriend.   
  
Quinn, seeing Jack’s irritation, whispered in his ear.   
  
“Thank you for doing this. I love you. And I will make it up to you in the bedroom.”  
  
He smirked. Well, it might be worth it.   
  
Sophie pulled the first costume out of a bag. Jeans, a plaid shirt, and a cowboy hat complete with a lasso.   
  
“Quinn, dear, for you.”  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow, a bad feeling forming.   
  
His eye twitched when Sophie pulled out a headband with what appeared to be bull horns sticking out.   
  
“Jack, since you’re always horny,” she smirked, holding it out for him. “And it might even hide that bald spot.”   
  
“Absolutely fuckin not,” he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sophie hadn’t told her what she was planning but she had to admit it was hysterical. She twirled the lasso in her hand.   
  
“Come on Jack, don’t you want me to wrangle ya!?”  
  
He rolled his eyes, mumbling, “You’ve already done that.” He crossed his arms. There was no way in hell he was wearing that godforsaken thing. He would be the laughing stock of Galway.   
  
Sophie wiggled the headband in front of his face, urging him to take it.   
  
“You’re out of yer damn mind if you think-”  
  
Quinn leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Jack’s eyes widened before he snatched the headband from Sophie.  
  
“Ew...I don’t even want to think about what you told him,” Sophie grimaced.   
  
“Aye Skip!” Cody grinned, giving two thumbs up.  
  
Sophie next pulled out an intricate-looking brown bodysuit. Fake leaves were hanging off it. It looked like the skin of something that had died in the forest.   
  
“What in all that is holy….is _that?_ ” Cody asked, slightly disturbed.   
  
Sophie winked, “That, is for you. Finally, you can put your lanky form to good use.”   
  
She tossed the costume onto his lap. Cody looked mortified.   
  
“What is this Soph?”   
  
Quinn let out a cackle. She had been there for many a night while Sophie stayed up to sew this monstrosity.   
  
Quinn interrupted, “Shame on you Cody. Shouldn’t you know Sophie’s favorite movie by now?”   
  
Cody’s brow furrowed, “The Two Towers?”   
  
The girls nodded.   
  
Cody held up the costume, “....I still don’t get it.”   
  
Sophie shook her head, “Useless! Obviously, you are going to be Treebeard and I…” she pulled out a cloak, “...am going to be Pippin.”   
  
Jack howled. The look on the lad’s face was priceless.   
  
Cody held the suit up with two fingers like it was a dead fish.   
  
“And do _I_ get anything for wearing this?” he asked hopefully.   
  
Sophie scoffed, “No, the fuck? Welcome to dating me.”  
  
Cody huffed, looking annoyed. Sophie felt the slightest twinge of guilt. With a roll of her eyes, she cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered in his ear. An appeased smirk appeared on his face.   
  
Quinn squeezed Jack’s leg, “Oh you boys are going to look so cute!” she said sarcastically.   
  
The men made a face at each other. It was their fault for choosing to date these two Americans.  
  
Quinn and Jack went to his room to change while Sophie and Cody took the living room.   
  
“If one civilian takes a photo or mentions this to me in any way, I will break their fuckin nose,” Jack grumbled, securing the horned headband around his forehead.  
  
Quinn tugged on the jeans, “I think it brings out your eyes.”   
  
He snorted, watching as she buttoned up the red and yellow shirt. Quinn placed her hat on her head, tilting it slightly. She took Jack’s hand and dragged him in front of the mirror.   
  
“My, aren’t we a sight?” she giggled. “You must really love me.”  
  
“Something I am starting to regret.”   
  
She slapped him in the stomach, rolling her eyes.   
  
He tugged her back to him, “I want to make you happy,” he said softly.   
  
“You could’ve said no, Jack. This wasn’t the end-all, be-all for us,” Quinn chuckled.  
  
He shrugged, “You were excited.”  
  
Quinn felt her heart melt.   
  
“Is Jack Taylor finally learning to consider others’ feelings?”  
  
He frowned, “Jaysus, I try and do something nice and this is the gratitude I-”  
  
Quinn kissed him, “Thank you. You’re sweet.”   
  
Jack couldn’t help but smile.   
  
“You still owe me, however. You better make good on your promise,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
“Have no fear. I’m the reliable one, remember?”   
  
Jack shook his head, mildly annoyed, but heavily in love nonetheless.   
  
  
Sophie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Cody looked absolutely ridiculous….she wasn’t the best at sewing.   
  
“Soph….Christ! This thing is tight.”  
  
He poked his head through the neck of the suit. He pulled his arms through the sleeves, moving leaves out of the way. Sophie moved to stand behind him.   
  
“Makes your ass look really good though. And now I am slightly mortified thinking of Treebeard’s ass….”   
  
Cody chuckled, “You’re lucky I like you so much.”   
  
“Oh is that right?”   
  
He nodded, “Yep. I don’t do this for everyone.”   
  
Sophie cackled, looking at how utterly ridiculous her boyfriend looked.   
  
“I certainly hope not.”   
  
She took a picture and showed it to him.   
  
“I think I deserve a kiss for this,” he said, grimacing.   
  
“I think you’re right,” Sophie replied, tugging a branch. She kissed him softly, reaching a hand around to pinch his butt.   
  
“Oye! Don’t defile my living room!”  
  
The two looked up and saw Jack and Quinn on the stairs.   
  
“You’ve already defiled it God knows how many times!” Sophie shot back.  
  
Quinn smirked, “Three last night if you must know.”   
  
Sophie scrunched her nose, “Fucking gross.”  
  
  
  
The Crane was having a Halloween party. Of course, the girls weren’t going to miss it. Quinn tried throwing her lasso around Jack’s head a couple of times as they walked along the sidewalk.   
  
The rope smacked him in the eye.   
  
“Will you cut that out!”  
  
Quinn laughed, loving how red his face was getting. Some embarrassment was good for him. And good for her soul.   
  
Cody grunted, jumping slightly so Sophie wouldn’t slide off his back. Of course, if he was Treebeard and she was Pippin, he had to carry her. According to her.  
  
Jack nearly died at all the people snickering as they walked past. He had never had any desire to be shot but….  
  
He felt Quinn’s hand slip into his and was momentarily appeased. She squeezed and he even allowed a smile to grace his face.  
  
It was wiped off as soon as he saw the man standing outside of the bar.   
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grumbled, tearing the horns off his head but it was too late, the eejit had already seen him.   
  
“Hey! Jack-O! Costumes stay on!” Sophie demanded.   
  
“Yeh, Jack-O, love the horns,” the man snickered.   
  
Quinn saw Jack’s jaw clench. The man was blocking the door.   
  
“Excuse us,” she said, annoyed.  
  
He didn’t move.   
  
“This your girl, Jack?”  
  
Jack put an arm around her protectively and shoved past through the door. Quinn made sure to give him the dirtiest glare as they walked past.   
  
“Arsehole,” Cody grumbled.   
  
Sophie immediately dragged Cody to the live music. Jack headed straight to the bar, Quinn followed.   
  
“Hey handsome, can I get you a drink?” she said, hoping to wash away the sullen mood he was now in.  
  
“I hate guards,” Jack responded, tossing the headband on the counter.   
  
“That guy is a guard?”   
  
Jack nodded, “The biggest eejit in the academy. Wanted to beat the bejaysus out of him for years.”  
  
Quinn looked over at her friends, dancing to The Monster Mash. Jack raised a Guinness to his lips.   
  
“Do I have to rope this around your neck for you to dance with me?” Quinn teased, holding up the lasso.   
  
“I’m not much of a dancer.”  
  
“Neither am I but it might be fun…”  
  
Quinn picked up the horns and placed them on Jack’s head.   
  
“You better not let Sophie catch you without these. She may skin you alive.”   
  
“That might be preferable,” he muttered. He was trying not to let that eejit Alan ruin his mood but the exchange had only highlighted how ridiculous he felt. Jack Taylor didn’t do costumes for Christ's sake.   
  
“Well…” Quinn started, feeling like she suddenly was walking on eggshells, “Drink that and come find me after…” she headed to where Sophie was now shimmying across Cody’s leaves.   
  
Sophie yelled over the music, “Where’s your cattle!?”  
  
Quinn pointed her thumb behind her shoulder, “The bar.”  
  
Sophie frowned. Could Jack not be left alone for five fucking seconds?   
  
No, this would not do at all.   
  
“I need water! Anyone want anything!?”   
  
Cody and Quinn shook their heads. Sophie bopped over to the bar, weaving through skeletons, witches, and too many women who put in minimal effort with some cat ears.   
  
“Yo! Give me that!” she said, snatching the beer that was sitting in front of Jack and downing it. She shivered at the taste.  
  
“Oye!” he yelled.   
  
“That’s fucking gross, but now you have no excuse to sit here,” she said, wiping her mouth. “Come on!”  
  
Jack didn’t move, “I don’t dance.”  
  
“You do tonight. I swear you finally act right and snag Quinn and you’re about to throw it all away.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “No one is throwing anything away. Quinn is fine. Look...” he pointed. She was dancing around Cody who looked like a stick bug having a seizure. “She’s having fun!”  
  
Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose. Were men truly this stupid?  
  
“She wants to have fun with _you!_ ” she glanced at his horns which were sitting on the bar instead of their rightful place.   
  
Jack watched her eyes and lunged for them, but Sophie was faster.   
  
“And these stay on that empty head of yours!” she said, shoving the headband down over his hair.   
  
Jack gritted his teeth. He felt like an arsehole wearing the stupid thing. He had planned to just suck it up and do it for Quinn but that was before he started seeing people he knew. He could hear them now, the Galwegians snickering behind his back for months. Not that he cared what anyone thought of him. He just didn’t enjoy looking like a fool.   
  
He signaled for the bartender.   
  
Sophie threw her hands up. If Jack wanted to be a party pooper, then fine. She had tried. But he would be sorry tonight when Quinn was mad at him, and she knew she would be.   
  
She wove back through the crows. The band was now playing _Put A Spell on You_.   
  
“I tried!” she said, looking at Quinn.   
  
Her friend shrugged but Sophie could tell she was disappointed, “He’s new to all this.”  
  
“New to what? Not being a dickhead?” Sophie replied.   
  
Cody flashed Quinn an apologetic look, “Skip isn’t really the fun type. Not like this anyway.”   
  
Quinn nodded, “I know, that’s why I’m not going to make him dance. I was surprised enough when he agreed to wear the costume.”   
  
“Which he isn’t even wearing,” grumbled Sophie.   
  
The three laughed. Quinn tried to push the disappointment out of her mind. She really did understand. She didn’t want to make Jack doing anything he was uncomfortable with, especially something so out of his character. But still….it would’ve been nice if he put aside his pride for a night.   
  
_Stop it. He’s trying his best….he said it himself he wants to make you happy_  
  


Cody was sweating like a whore in church. His costume, despite being made of nylon, wasn’t breathable. Excusing himself from the girls, he went to find Jack at the bar.   
  
“Heya Skip,” he said, taking the stool next to him. “Havin fun?”   
  
Jack snorted, taking a sip of his drink.   
  
“Yeah, oodles.”  
  
Cody ordered a Guinness of his own, debating whether or not to try and coax the older man to be more….festive.   
  
“You should come over with us….Quinn is-”   
  
“If Quinn isn’t having a good time she should tell me herself,” Jack barked, annoyed that his friend was trying to guilt-trip him just like Sophie had.   
  
Cody bit his lip, “Alright, sheesh. I’m just sayin….you know, man to man….if you want to make a woman happy, make an effort.”   
  
Jack didn’t have a chance to give his scathing response. Cody took his beer and headed back over to the girls.   
  
His mood was growing darker by the second. Make an effort?   
  
Did they all think that him agreeing to do a godforsaken couples costume was just something he wanted to check off his bleedin bucket list!?  
  
Jack looked over at Quinn. She was fine. She was having fun with the other two eejits. It wasn’t like she was off crying in a corner somewhere, sulking. And besides. They were in their 20s. He was not. Could they blame him for feeling uncomfortable at a Halloween party?  
  
He took another sip, feeling the alcohol lighten his mind for a moment. He’d make it up to Quinn later if she was angry. In a way they both enjoyed.   
  
  
  
Quinn had lost track of how many songs had gone past. Jack was still at the bar, on drink number God knows. Despite her earlier inner monologue, she was starting to feel somewhat sullen.   
  
Would one dance have killed him?   
  
_Stop it. Just forget it. Don’t cause a problem_  
  
Quinn really did want to end the night on a good note. She didn’t want to be mad at Jack. Hell, she had spent the past like month mad at Jack before he finally confessed his feelings. This was the time for new beginnings. The time for being a couple, being in love, and ending nights happily in bed together.   
  
No more fighting. No more arguing. No more uneasiness.   
  
She walked over to the bar, thinking a good kiss might lighten her mood.   
  
“Are you coming to guilt-trip me?”   
  
Quinn blinked.   
  
Welp, there goes that.   
  
“Excuse me?” she said, already annoyed.   
  
Jack motioned his glass to the dance floor, “Those two already tried. And contrary to popular belief, third time is not the charm.”   
  
“Actually, I came over here because I missed you and wanted a kiss. But, if you would like a fight instead, that could be arranged,” Quinn spat.   
  
Jack instantly regretted his approach. This is why he only had one friend, Cody. He always pushed those who cared away. And he had promised himself he wouldn’t do that with Quinn.   
  
He grabbed her hand, “Quinn...I’m sorry.”  
  
She glared at him, “Sorry for what? Jumping down my throat as always?”  
  
Jack winced. The claws were out.   
  
“Look,” she began. “I know this whole thing isn’t your style. And I honestly wasn’t going to try and make you do anything you didn’t want to do. I don’t know….I just hoped maybe I’d get to see the less serious side of Jack Taylor.”   
  
Jack felt dread pile at the bottom of his gut.   
  
“I’m not an easy man to change Quinn.”  
  
Here it was. The thing everyone always tried and failed at. Changing Jack Taylor. His mother, Kate, both had wanted to and failed.   
  
Quinn moved between his legs, brushing the sides of his face with her thumbs. It surprised him.   
  
“I don’t want to change you, Jack,” she said softly. “I just want to see that silly side that I know is in there.”   
  
He looked up, not expecting such a gentle gaze. But there it was.   
  
“However deep it may be buried,” Quinn added.   
  
Jack sighed in relief, grateful that he hadn’t already fucked this up. For once.  
  
“I love you. You don’t have to change for me. Just love me…..and don’t strangle Sophie. That’s all I ask,” she chuckled.   
  
He squeezed her leg, “I do love you.”  
  
“I know. And I never get tired of hearing you say it....”  
  
Jack stood to kiss her.   
  
“....even if it took 50 years.”   
  
He snorted, “Always with the jabs.”   
  
Quinn saw Sophie bolting from the dance floor with Cody, fear on her face. 

“Let’s go! Someone who clearly can’t handle their alcohol just puked all over the floor and _I_ can’t handle that!” Sophie said, dragging Cody to the door.   
  
Quinn gave Jack a look before they both erupted in laughter.   
  
“Come on you,” she said, roping the lasso around his neck much to his annoyance.   
  
“Can we at least leave this bloody thing out of the agreement?” he grumbled, tugging on the rope.   
  
Quinn started toward the door, pulling Jack behind her, “Nope. Gotta make sure you don’t run off.”   
  
Jack smirked. Little did Quinn know she already had him wrapped so tightly around her finger. It was embarrassing really if he thought about it. And such a new feeling.   
  
He lowered his head and poked her in the back with the horns.   
  
“Hey!” she laughed. “Those kinda hurt!”  
  
  
  
Sophie swung Cody’s hand in hers as they walked down the streets of Galway. The group had been persuaded by Sophie and Quinn to check out the many Halloween decorations around town. Much to both boys’ dismay who were itching to get out of their costumes. 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Cody said to Jack. “Yours is just a headband.”   
  
Jack looked Cody up and down. He supposed his protege was right, but would he admit it?   
  
Absolutely not.   
  
“I dunno, yours brings out yer eyes.”   
  
Cody frowned, adjusting himself for the 10th time tonight. The suit felt like it was squeezing the life out of him.   
  
Sophie looked over at her boyfriend. He looked miserable but still flashed her a grin all the same. She leaned over.   
  
“Thank you for not being all grumbly like Jack about tonight,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. She really did appreciate Cody’s easy demeanor. If she ever dated a man like Jack there would be constant fistfights.   
  
He squeezed her hand, “I love dressing up. Even if I can barely breathe.”   
  
Sophie laughed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to give him a proper kiss.   
  
“Keep yer leaves on will ya!” Jack shouted.   
  
Sophie looked at Quinn, “Control your livestock before I slaughter him.”  
  
Jack feigned looking offended, “And here I was about to compliment your craftsmanship.”  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes, “A compliment? You know what that is?”  
  
Quinn laughed, “I swear you both act like an old married couple.”  
  
“Well he certainly brings the _old_ part,” Sophie remarked. “How’s the bald spot looking? I can’t even see it with the horns.”   
  
Jack frowned, rubbing the top of his head. Quinn jumped to kiss his cheek.   
  
“It’s endearing.”   
  
Sophie snorted, “Keep telling him that. At least you can’t see it when you’re under him.”  
  
Cody howled, “Christ, Soph!” he laughed.  
  
Jack’s face flamed though he was oddly impressed. He had never met anyone who could match his shite talking. And though he was usually at the end of the barrel when Sophie shot her insults, he enjoyed the back and forth teasing. He was glad Quinn’s best friend was like this and not one of those women who had zero in her brain humor-wise.   
  
“Yea, I’m too busy looking at those beautiful blue eyes,” Quinn said, reaching to smooth his cheek.   
  
Sophie made a gagging sound, “That was so lame. You and the eyes, I swear. You lose all sense the second you see blue.”  
  
Quinn shrugged. Jack winked.   
  
  
  
“I think I’ll have a black eye tomorrow from your lack of lassoing skills,” Jack grumbled, rubbing his face as they walked through his door.   
  
Quinn snickered. One of his horns was so bent out of shape from the rope slapping the side of it. Jack tore the thing from his head, happy to finally be free of it.   
  
“Next year I am picking the costumes,” he grumbled. “And let me tell you, I am getting Sophie back for this. I have already started filing ideas away in me head.”  
  
Quinn smirked, “Next year huh?”   
  
Jack felt his face flush, “Erm...if you aren’t sick of me that is…”  
  
She ran her hands down his shoulders then secured them around his neck.   
  
“Now that will be a challenge.”  
  
Jack shook his head, smiling. He removed her hat so he could kiss her properly.   
  
“Let me show you what you will be getting if you can handle me that long,” he whispered, trailing his lips down her cheek and around her mouth.   
  
Quinn sighed into his kiss, her witty remark leaving her as soon as she felt Jack’s hand at the back of her neck. The hand placement alone was enough to make her stay forever. They moved to the couch, Jack settling her onto his lap. She paused her onslaught of kisses to look at him.  
  
“Also, you better plan for me sticking with you,” she chuckled, running her fingers through the top of his hair. “You know, that’s what you do when you love each other.”  
  
Jack thought back to when he had planned ahead, for once in his life, with Kate. That had gone down in flames. But at least the deposit had been refundable.   
  
_This is different. You know that_  
  
“It took 400 years to snag you, so there is no way in hell I’m letting you wiggle out from under this,” she added, motioning from her chest to his.   
  
Jack laughed softly, “Four hundred years, hmm? I thought it was 50?”  
  
“You took your sweet ass time regardless.”   
  
“Slow and steady wins the race…” he whispered seductively in her ear. He didn’t mind Quinn’s endless teasing on the subject. He deserved it, and frankly, he was just content she loved him.   
  
Why him of all people? He didn’t know. But for once Jack wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.   
  
“Come on,” he said, tugging on her ear with his teeth. “Let’s move to the bedroom so you don’t have to look at the top of me head.”   
  
Quinn snorted, “I love you.”   
  
He looked at her tenderly, running his hands up her back. It always shocked him how easily the words came to her mouth. He had never experienced someone who got quite the amount of joy from saying those three little words as Quinn did. It made his heart feel light.   
  
Jack kissed her again, whispering his response on her lips.   
  
  
  
“Please don’t be offended Soph, but I need to get out of this thing. My skin is suffocating,” Cody said, peeling off his costume the second they stepped through Sophie’s door.   
  
She bit back a laugh as he almost tumbled to the floor trying to hop out of the bodysuit.   
  
Finally, he rid himself of the thing and tossed it to the side with a happy sigh, “Jaysus.”   
  
Sophie ran her eyes over Cody’s body. He wasn’t a twig but he wasn’t overly muscular either. He was toned. It was hot.  
  
“I like that look,” he smirked.   
  
Sophie walked up to him, smoothing down the hair at the back of his head, “What look?”  
  
“That look that says you want to take me to your bedroom,” he muttered over her lips.   
  
Sophie raised her eyebrow, “Is that right?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”   
  
She felt his hands move under her shirt, unclasping her bra. The boldness surprised her a bit, but she wasn’t complaining. Not at all. Cody captured her mouth in a kiss that radiated fire.   
  
The match was lit. She wanted him and she wanted him now. No more waiting.   
  
Sophie backed Cody down the hall to her bedroom, they nearly tripped over a laundry basket Quinn had left out. The two laughed, shedding clothes along the way.   
  
Cody kissed up her neck, making her skin tingle. Sophie ran her hands down his chest as they fell onto the bed.   
  
Whatever Sophie had been expecting, this certainly wasn’t it. Cody was making sure no area of her body went untouched by his lips. She didn’t exactly have an extensive partner list but she hadn’t been expecting him to be this…. _good_. _This_ felt experienced. Like he knew what he was doing.   
  
She went to kiss him but he moved his head with a smirk, instead pinning her arms above her head.   
  
_Holy hell,_ she thought as heat rushed through her body.  
  
“Is there anything you like or don’t like specifically?” he whispered in her ear, biting softly.   
  
Words having left her, Sophie shook her head.   
  
Cody paused, lifting his head so he could look her in the eye. He smiled tenderly before he kissed her, running his hand up her side.   
  
Sophie didn’t think she had ever been so turned on in her entire life. What was that kid from college’s name?   
  
Devin?   
  
Kevin?  
  
Well, at the time she had thought he was the best she had ever had. But now Devin or Kevin was getting lapped by the Irish boy above her.   
  
Sophie raked her fingernails over his back, about to tell him how much she needed him already...before she remembered something.   
  
“Hold on,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, slipping out of the bed. 

Cody was momentarily confused and a little scared he had done something to upset her before she came back with a box.   
  
“I don’t think Quinn will mind us borrowing a few of these. Click it or ticket,” she said, holding up a condom.   
  
Cody laughed, taking it from her hand.   
  
Sophie laid back on the mattress so her boyfriend could resume his conquest of her body.   
  
He looked at her once more.   
  
“You sure?”

She chuckled, pulling him closer to her.   
  
“Yes, you’re noble, we get it. But if you don’t hurry up-”  
  
Cody silenced her with a kiss as he moved into her. Sophie wrapped her legs around his torso. His pace was slow but ardent and she cursed herself for not doing this sooner.   
  
Christ, he felt good. What had Quinn said? About Irishmen being the best?  
  
She couldn’t remember. Her mind was in beautiful shambles feeling the man above her. His skin, his lips against hers, everything.   
  
Their little relationship test run was fast becoming _not_ a test run. Sophie wanted this. She wanted him. For as long as he’d have her.   
  


  
  
Jack traced Quinn’s shoulder with his finger. He was trying to push away the feeling of dread that had suddenly appeared in the middle of his chest. There was absolutely no reason for it. Everything was good. He was good, Quinn was good, the sex they just had was good….why the doom?

Must he be wired to always expect the worst?  
  
Quinn’s eyes were starting to droop. The feeling of Jack tracing her skin was calming. She felt him scoot closer behind her, resting his chin in the crook of her shoulder. His arm found its way across her body, squeezing.   
  
“Something’s wrong,” she said softly.   
  
Jack blinked, “W-What? Nothing’s wrong.”   
  
Quinn turned to him, pulling the sheet over their shoulders to protect from the chill in the air.  
  
“You're doing that thing.”  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, “What thing?”  
  
Quinn smoothed the side of his hair, “That thing with your chin and then the squeeze. You only do that specific combo when something is bothering you.”  
  
He continued to look at her, utterly confused. How in the name of Jaysus had she come to that conclusion!?   
  
Was he dating a woman or a psychic? And lord fucking help him.  
  
_She’s right though….._  
  
“So, let’s hear it. What’s going on in that brooding brain of yours?”  
  
He frowned, “I don’t brood. I’m Irish, that’s just me face.”  
  
Quinn smiled softly, “And I love that face but something is bothering you, all the same.” She found his hand under the sheet and squeezed. “What’s wrong?”

Jack shrugged, “I dunno. Just have a feeling. It came out of nowhere.”  
  
“Maybe you’re about to start your period,” she replied.  
  
He tried not to laugh. He was serious.   
  
“I think you just like to sabotage good things,” she said, kissing him slowly.   
  
He sighed. She was right but this didn’t feel like that. Jack knew the difference by now. Quinn snuggled closer, sensing that he was still uneasy.  
  
She poked his nose, “Stop that.”  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” he responded, pressing his forehead against hers.   
  
“Yes, you are. You are trying to sabotage. Stop whatever you’re telling yourself.”  
  
Jack sighed once more, trying his best to strangle the gloomy feeling.  
  
“Tell me you love me,” Quinn said.  
  
He chuckled, “You Americans are so demanding.” His hand moved its way up her leg under the sheet as he kissed her softly.  
  
“I’m just trying to help. Whenever you say it, your eyes light up. They’re very un-lighty right now.”  
  
Jack smiled despite himself. Whatever this dark specter was it could fuck right off. Here he was, a beautiful woman in bed with him, and by Jaysus she even loved him! And he her. Everything was grand.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Quinn grinned, “There. Do you feel less doomy?”  
  
He nodded, brushing his nose against hers. He still felt a trickle of dread for whatever reason. But Quinn was probably right. It was most likely just his Irish form of happiness, always with a side of gloom.   
  
“It’s not because of tonight is it?” Quinn asked. She hoped Jack wasn’t dwelling on their near argument. It really hadn’t been that big of a deal that he didn’t dance with her. Slightly annoying, yes, but nothing to dwell on. They were adults, not teenagers.  
  
“I don’t think so,” he responded.   
  
Quinn pecked him on the cheek, “Good. Because I need you to get it through your head that I don’t want to change you, Jack. I fell in love with the mess you are. I am proud to call you _my_ mess.”  
  
He snorted, “Gee thanks.”  
  
Knowing this was a moment where she had to be at least a little serious, Quinn continued.   
  
“I mean it though,” she said, looking Jack in the eye. “I love you for you. And I want you to stay _you_.”  
  
Jack sighed, feeling content.  
  
_First time ever. What a concept_  
  
His bitter heart was touched that for once in his life, someone accepted the disaster that he was. And he was in fact working on being less of one. Hell, he’d basically given up smoking because Quinn hated it. The drinking was a work in progress but he didn’t feel the searing need like he always had before.  
  
Kate had always said he wasn’t reliable. But, he wanted to be. He wanted Quinn to be able to rely on him with anything. If she couldn’t, then what was the point of a relationship?  
  
He was working on that. It may just take an act of God, but lucky for him, Galway had an abundance of churches and clerics.  
  
“You already have changed me,” he said, brushing the side of her face with his hand. “In little ways. Nothing major...thank Christ.”  
  
They chuckled.   
  
“Now if only I could get you to ditch that guard coat.”  
  
Jack’s eyes widened, “What! What’s wrong with the coat? That’s my signature look, darlin,” he said, appalled.   
  
“I’ve never been a fan of peacoats.”  
  
“It’s not a peacoat,” he grumbled.   
  
“Sophie likes it a lot though. She’s on your side with that one,” Quinn giggled.  
  
Jack grinned in triumph, “I knew she had at least one redeeming quality. Don’t feckin tell her though. Dear Jaysus, I’d never hear the end of it.”  
  
Quinn cackled, “You two are buds, admit it.”  
  
“We are not _buds_ ,” Jack scoffed, frowning in revulsion. He pulled the sheet further over his body, “Especially after she made me wear that atrocity tonight. I merely tolerate her.”  
  
“If she was in trouble, would you help her?” Quinn asked.   
  
“Of course,” Jack replied without hesitation.   
  
Quinn gave him a satisfied look.  
  
“Well...wait a minute...” Jack fumbled.  
  
She cackled, rolling over him, “We love a grumbly Irishman with a good heart.”  
  
“Who is _madly_ in love with a _maddening_ American,” he quipped, tickling her sides.  
  
Quinn yelped, cursing her treacherous body for being so susceptible. She tried to squirm her way out of Jack’s clutches but he was stronger.   
  
“Okay! Okay!” she laughed. “I yield!”  
  
They both stilled, Jack’s smile lighting his eyes once again. Quinn adored him, complete adoration. It was so refreshing to feel the love swell in her chest. And have it not immediately be followed with regret or apprehension.   
  
She kissed his chin, “Madly, hmm?”  
  
Jack nodded slowly, still getting used to this whole admitting his feelings thing. He saw the way Quinn was looking at him. Like he was the only thing that mattered. That was a new feeling too.   
  
But he liked it. He liked all of it.  
  
  


Sophie snuggled into Cody’s chest, loving the feeling of being with him under the covers.   
  
She felt him kiss the top of her head.   
  
“Did you have fun tonight?”  
  
“Which part?” she smirked.   
  
He chuckled, “The Halloween part. I know you enjoyed the _other_ part.”  
  
She looked up at him, seeing a smug look, “Oh you do?”   
  
“Yes,” he replied, “I could tell. In more ways than one,” he winked.   
  
Sophie couldn’t help but smile. Cody’s hair was sticking up at the top of his head. His lips were a little red and she spied a few scratch marks on his shoulders.   
  
_God, he’s fucking hot_  
  
No longer did Sophie view him as the sweet Irish boy….well, she did, but now there was definitely the added sexy, tall, dark, and handsome Irish boy.   
  
Her muscles felt deliciously sore.   
  
She hugged him closer to her, “You’re staying tonight, right?”   
  
“Of course,” he whispered. “This is my favorite place to be.” 

“My flat?” she joked, feeling his laugh.   
  
Cody brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, “No, with you. Wherever you are. It doesn’t have to be your flat.”   
  
Sophie blinked, not quite sure why she felt tears prick her eyes. But they were there all the same. She met his gaze and saw the most devoted look staring back at her. His eyes might be dark, but she could still see them light with adoration.  
  
She found his hand under the blankets and intertwined their fingers.   
  
“Well, that’s good. Because I intend to keep you.”   
  
“Do you?” Cody grinned, kissing her. “What a coincidence.”  
  
She nodded, “As long as you don’t piss me off.”   
  
He barked out a laugh, pulling the sheet over both their heads.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Quinn inched through the door, not sure if Sophie was awake yet. She needn’t have worried however as her friend was sipping tea at the kitchen table.   
  
“You’re home early. Usually, it’s at least midday till you venture back for some clean clothes. Please tell me you kept your costumes on in the bedroom because that would be hysterical,” Sophie snickered.   
  
Quinn gave a dazed grin, “I feel like a squished accordion in the best way. And no we did not keep our costumes on, Christ.”  
  
Sophie nearly choked, “Remind me to never, like…. _ever_ , ask about your sex life again. But...if you must know….the feeling is mutual this morning.”  
  
Quinn raised her eyebrows, “Did you and Cody!?”  
  
Sophie sipped her tea, hiding her grin behind the mug, “I am now in full agreement with your sentiment that Irishmen do it better.”   
  
Quinn howled.   
  
“How big is-” Quinn paused, looking at the name that had just popped up on her phone. “....Why the fuck is Missy texting me….she never texts me.”  
  
“Ew,” Sophie groaned.   
  
Quinn nodded in agreement, opening the message.  
  
**M: Hey girly! Can you send me your address out there? Harrison, the girls, and I just took Christmas card pictures and I want to send you one! Xoxoxox**  
  
“What did she say?” Sophie probed.   
  
“She wants me to send our address so she can send us a Christmas card.”  
  
Sophie scrunched her nose, “Ew, I don’t want her having my address.”  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes, “She will just keep bugging me if I don’t send it.”  
  
“Fine. But once it gets here it is going in the trash. I have no desire to stare at a picture of those shit-ass kids.”  
  
“Rayleigh isn’t that bad,” Quinn replied, typing out the address.   
  
“First of all, that name is horrendous. And secondly, isn’t she the one that said I looked like a boy because I was wearing a blue shirt?”  
  
Quinn snorted, remembering that day. The day she had to stop Sophie from cussing out a 5-year-old.   
  
“Let’s do something tonight with the boys,” Quinn said. “What if we invite them over for board games? We can even cook for them, cause God knows what they eat when they fend for themselves.”  
  
Sophie bobbed her head, “Cody always sends me Snapchats of disgusting Hot Pockets so yes, let’s definitely cook for them.”  
  
Quinn smiled, at least Jack could cook….mostly. Sophie had every board game imaginable, so really all they needed to do was decide what to make for dinner and go to the market.   
  
“What should we cook?” Sophie asked. “I’m feeling green bean casserole. It’s easy, it’s bomb, and it will make Cody eat something green for a change.”  
  
Quinn snorted, “Yes we can do that, and what else?” She pondered for a moment. She wasn’t a great cook herself so she also needed something relatively easy. “What if I make fettuccine?”   
  
Sophie tilted her head, “Doesn’t quite go together but I am a fan nonetheless.”   
  
“Sick. Green bean casserole, fettuccine, board games, and boys,” Quinn smiled.   
  
Sophie grinned, hopping up from her chair to rinse her mug out in the sink.   
  
“I am about to whip Jack-O’s ass at Monopoly.”  
  
  
  
  
Jack opened the door to Cody’s jovial face.   
  
“Heya Skip, thought I’d give you a ride to Sophie’s since it's chucking it out there. And I have never seen you use an umbrella.”  
  
Jack looked around the lad’s head. It was indeed a downpour.   
  
He clapped him on the shoulder, “Good thinkin.”  
  
They slid into Cody’s green beetle, shaking off some of the water the two men couldn't escape.   
  
“Who woulda thought, aye Skip? You, me, a double date.”  
  
Jack chuckled. The notion was indeed one that had never crossed his mind. Yet here he was with his best friend, about to go to a game night of all things, hosted by two Americans they just happened to be dating. He wondered for a moment if this was some strange dream.   
  
Was he in a coma? Had someone hit him over the head?  
  
His skull had taken a beating before.   
  
A game night? Jack Taylor?  
  
He had half a mind to ask Cody to punch him to make sure he was awake.   
  
“So, things between you and Quinn going good then?” Cody asked, shaking Jack out of his thoughts.   
  
“Hmm? Oh, yea. They’re grand.”  
  
Cody nodded happily. Relieved that the two had finally worked through that hailstorm. Jack deserved happiness. He was a good man, despite being rough around the edges. He deserved someone to reassure him of that.   
  
“What about you and the she-demon?” Jack smirked.   
  
The younger man rolled his eyes, “Sophie is great, thanks for askin. I um….” Cody scratched the back of his head. “I uh...think I might be….you know…”  
  
“Know what?” Jack probed.   
  
Cody swallowed, “Think I might be….falling...in love….with her.”  
  
Jack barked out a laugh. The lad’s face flamed.   
  
“You’ve been in love with her since the day you met the woman.”   
  
Cody clenched his teeth, embarrassment running rampant across his face, “I have not!”  
  
“I’m a PI, remember? I can see these things,” Jack chuckled.   
  
“A bad one,” Cody grumbled.  
  
“Oye! It wasn’t me that was beggin to be a team. Taylor and Cody, private eyes, business cards!” Jack snickered. He loved that lad like his own son and always got a kick out of teasing him when he could.   
  
“Well you’ve been in love with Quinn since about the day after you met her,” Cody shot back. “And it took you 70 thousand years to realize it.”  
  
Jack shot Cody a look. What was it with the younger generation and their inability to accurately judge a length of time?  
  
“Thank Jaysus you finally pulled your head out of yer arse,” the lad continued.   
  
Jack turned his head, looking out the window to hide his smile, “Alright alright, sheesh, everyone loves to keep remindin me.”  
  
Cody chuckled.   
  
“Jokes aside, I am happy for you Skip. Really. Quinn loves you. You don’t need to be a PI to see that.”  
  
Jack felt a warm, sentimental glow light his chest. He turned up the dial on the music.   
  
Clearing his throat, “Aye, she does.”  
  
  
  
Cody was instantly met with a waft of something that made his stomach grumble.   
  
“There’s my wonder boy!” Sophie grinned, swinging open the door and pulling him inside.  
  
“Wonder boy, hmm?”   
  
She winked, whispering in his ear, “Yes. Especially after last night.”  
  
“There’s my handsome _eejit!_ ” Quinn smiled, wrapping Jack in a hug.  
  
“I thought we had moved on from the insulting stage?” he quipped, kissing the top of her head.   
  
“That wasn't an insult. I called you handsome,” Quinn defended.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh, well in that case.”  
  
The group piled their plates with noodles and green beans, Cody especially excited to try Sophie’s green bean casserole which was her self-proclaimed favorite food.   
  
“Jack, I hope you brought your A-game. I’m going to destroy you in Monopoly,” Sophie said between a bite of fettuccine.  
  
“I’ve never played.”   
  
The group all paused, staring at Jack with mouths open.   
  
“Excuse me... _what?_ ” Sophie said, appalled. “How have you never played Monopoly? How old are you again? 73?”  
  
Jack took a sip of his drink, “Do I look like someone who plays board games?”  
  
“Well, no but...not even when you were a kid?” Sophie asked.  
  
Jack scoffed, “Me mother’s idea of a game was making me run through the rain to get firewood and then boxing my ears when I tracked water in the house.”  
  
Quinn grimaced, glad she never had to meet the woman.   
  
“She sounds lovely,” Sophie said sarcastically. “It’s a wonder you turned out such a sweet and loving man.”  
  
Quinn snorted, squeezing Jack’s leg underneath the table in reassurance. He was sweet and loving when it counted.   
  
  
  
It turns out, despite having never played, Jack was actually quite good at Monopoly.   
  
Cody and Quinn had long given up while Sophie and Jack were still going toe to toe.   
  
“Christ, I can’t believe they are still at it,” Cody groaned, tilting his head back on the couch.   
  
Quinn shook her head in fellow incredulous agreement. Sophie and Jack’s bickering and friendly feud over the game had been cute at first, but like Cody, she was silently praying to whatever God there was for someone to win already, so they could all play something else. It had been two and a half hours.   
  
“Want dessert? Maybe if I take it out, that will make them stop?”   
  
Cody raised his hands, “I have never heard a more beautiful sentence!”   
  
Quinn hopped up, practically sprinting to the fridge.   
  
“Oye! Can you count!? I should be the banker if you’re going to keep shorting me $100!”  
  
“Keep your hair on! Oh wait, too late for that!” Quinn heard Sophie yell.   
  
“I know your president is a con artist businessman, but Christ! Be your own American,” Jack replied.  
  
Stifling a laugh, Quinn opened the fridge, pulling out a cheesecake and a bowl of banana pudding. Cody came up behind her.   
  
“That’s an odd mix,” he chuckled.   
  
Quinn cut Cody a slice, “Oh they aren’t to mix. Jack just mentioned once how his dad used to make him banana pudding, so I thought it would be a fun little treat.”  
  
She motioned to the bowl filled with yellow goop, but Cody shook his head.   
  
“I’ll stick with the cheesecake for now.”  
  
“Soph!? Quinn shouted, needing to raise her voice about five octaves to be heard over the bickering. “Do you want dessert!?”  
  
“Yeah! Cut me some of the cheesecake, please!”  
  
She made both Sophie’s and Jack’s plates and walked them over.   
  
“I didn’t know if you like cheesecake, but I know for sure you like this,” she smiled proudly.   
  
Jack looked from the plate back to her, blinking, “I haven’t had this since I was a boy,” he swallowed. “How did you-?”  
  
Quinn smoothed the hair on the back of his neck, “You mentioned it once.”   
  
It had been one of the rare times Jack opened up about his family. His father specifically. They had been cuddling on the couch, watching some old black and white movie. It had been one of Jack’s dad’s favorites, which sparked the brief dive into a bit of his childhood.  
  
On days where Mrs. Taylor had been out, Jack and his father would run to the market, stuffing the ingredients in a basket and rushing home to make the pudding and eat it before she got back, knowing the stoic woman hated spending money on anything she deemed unnecessary, such as pudding.  
  
They had been caught a couple of times, yellow bits staining a young Jack’s shirt. But his father had taken the vocal lashing from his wife and continued the tradition anyway.   
  
Quinn knew Jack still missed him terribly, he always would. His father had been the best part of his life growing up. The brightest part.   
  
Jack looked down at the plate, not remembering when he had told Quinn about this and surprised she had even remembered such a thing. Something so small. Something anyone else would’ve categorized as a useless fact and dumped it out of their brain.   
  
He bit his lip, rare emotion threatening to spill. Quinn wasn’t fooled, however. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.   
  
“I love you,” she whispered.   
  
He only nodded, knowing his voice would be too hoarse with emotion if he tried to speak.   
  
  
  
  
After another near 40 minutes, Quinn and Cody developed a hastily put together plan to sabotage the Monopoly game that was turning into a goddamn crusade. And by a hasty plan, that meant Quinn _accidentally_ shoving Cody into the table and him _accidentally_ making the game board tumble to the floor.   
  
“Well shit! Look at that, I guess y’all will just have to call it a tie,” Quinn said, hurriedly picking up the pieces and shoving them back into the box.  
  
Sophie and Jack looked at each other in horror. But there was nothing they could do, really.   
  
“How about a movie?” Cody suggested. “Soph, what have you got in your collection?”  
  
That seemed to distract her from trying to reassemble the board from memory as she went to the case by the TV to sift through DVDs.   
  
Quinn took their dirty plates to the kitchen, throwing them in the trash. Paper was so easy. Who wanted to wash more dishes than they had to?  
  
She felt Jack’s arms wrap around her as she closed the cabinet under the sink with her knee. She turned to face him, running her palm along his stubbly cheek.   
  
“Did you like the food? Don’t get too crazy and think I made the sauce. It came in a jar,” she chuckled.   
  
“It was good,” he said, his heart still in danger of sinking into a pool of emotion.   
  
Quinn opened the fridge, “There’s still some pudding left if you want more.”   
  
Jack pulled her back to him, taking her face in his hands.   
  
“I love you. I hope you know that,” he said, kissing her softly.  
  
She smiled up at him, “I do. I didn’t make that for nothing.”   
  
Quinn saw everything Jack wanted to say in the way he was looking at her. To think the key to cracking the usually stoic shell of his was banana pudding.   
  
They joined the others on the couch. Apparently, they would be watching As Above So Below, one of the girls’ favorite horror films. Right as Sophie was about to press play, the doorbell rang.   
  
“Who the fuck is that?” Sophie grumbled. She had just gotten comfortable cuddling up in Cody’s lap.   
  
Quinn volunteered to answer it.   
  
“Hey sis! Are you surprised or what!?”   
  
Quinn’s mouth dropped in shock as her sister pulled her into a hug.   
  
“Missy….what the fuck?”  
  
“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” Sophie mumbled as shocked as everyone else was.   
  
Well, maybe a little less than the two men.   
  
Jack and Cody looked at each other.   
  
“You’re seeing that right?” Jack breathed, thinking someone had spiked his food with some hallucinogen.   
  
Cody nodded, “There’s two of them!”  
  
Sophie looked at the two men whose faces would’ve been hysterical if she didn’t despise the woman who had just walked through her door. “Um….has Quinn ever mentioned she has a twin?”   
  
The two Irishmen shook their heads.   
  
“Oh…well...y’all are in for a treat.”  



	16. Of Plans and Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you want a behind the scenes of this shit show. My Twitter is @jorahscurls.

“W-What the hell are you doing here!?” Quinn stuttered, glancing back at the group who was still in shock in the living room.   
  
Was this a nightmare?   
  
She pinched herself behind her back to make sure she was awake.   
  
Fuck, she was.   
  
“Can’t a girl visit her sister? You hardly answer my messages! I just wanted to check on my favorite sibling and get a mini-vacation out of it too!” Missy smiled.   
  
“I’m your only sibling,” Quinn grumbled.   
  
Jack grabbed Sophie by the arm.   
  
“Twin!? What do you mean twin?” he hissed.   
  
Sophie gleaned over at the two sisters, “Well you know Jack, when a man and a woman love each other-”  
  
He was about to strangle her when Quinn and her apparent twin walked over.   
  
“Guys…”   
  
Jack looked up, Quinn looked like she had swallowed a hornet. If this was her sister then why the face?  
  
“This is my sister, Missy…”

The other woman grinned, “Can you tell we are related!?”  
  
Cody nodded, offering a small wave. He was confused by Sophie’s look of revulsion.   
  
“Missy this is my friend, Cody….and uh…” she faltered. “My friend Jack….and you know Sophie.”   
  
_Friend? Since when!?_ Jack thought.  
  
Sophie snorted, “Unfortunately.”  
  
Quinn shot her best friend a look. It was no secret the two weren’t each other’s biggest fans. They never had been. And it had almost come to a dramatic head in high school when Missy accused Sophie of flirting with her then-boyfriend, now-husband at a party.   
  
_Sophie laughed in Missy’s far too much caked-on makeup face, “Nobody wants your puny little boyfriend honey. He looks like his mommy still dresses him.”_  
  
Missy rolled her eyes, used to Sophie’s quips. Why Quinn was friends with someone so brash was beyond her. It wasn’t lady-like.   
  
Quinn tried not to look at Jack. She was afraid of what she would see. But it was for his own good. He didn’t know Missy….he didn’t know the utter nightmare she was...this….was protecting him….protecting both of them.   
  
“So how did y’all meet my sister? We all think she’s crazy galavanting off to Ireland,” Missy said, taking a seat between the two men. “Our mom is still beside herself.”  
  
Quinn clenched her teeth. Her family could never just mind their goddamn business. And now here Missy was, being the epitome of not minding her own godforsaken business.   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, still befuddled by the fact Quinn’s literal twin was sitting beside him. The two women looked exactly alike. From the shape of their noses to the color of their hair. The only way he was able to tell them apart was their clothes.   
  
Who wears a sundress in Galway?   
  
Quinn mouthed distract her to Sophie before either man could answer.   
  
Luckily for Quinn, Sophie knew exactly what must be going on in her head.   
  
“So Missy….how’s your kids?” she gritted.   
  
Her sister, never one to pass up a chance to talk about her daughters launched into a spiel of their various after school activities.   
  
Missy was the golden child. Always had been. The prim and proper component of the Calhoun twins. Married at 21, preppy husband from a wealthy family, three blonde-haired girls by the age of 26. Quinn’s parents always wondered what had gone “wrong” with their other daughter.   
  
Quinn looked at Jack, motioning to the hallway while Missy showed Sophie and Cody pictures of the girls on her phone. Sophie looked like she was trying hard not to vomit, but she’d survive. Quinn needed to talk to Jack and she needed to talk to him right now. Before the gates of hell were unintentionally opened.   
  
They slipped away to Quinn’s room.   
  
“So.. _.friends_ are we?” Jack said. “And a twin? First I’m hearing of both these notions.”   
  
Quinn put a finger to her lips, “Shh! Okay, I’m going to make this quick…” she peeked out the door to make sure her sister was preoccupied.   
  
“Yes, Missy is my twin. I don’t really tell anyone because we don’t get along. It’s a long story and I will tell you later but under no circumstances can she find out you and I are together.”   
  
Jack looked at her like she had grown a third head, “And why not?”   
  
Despite his tough-guy attitude, Quinn could tell he was a bit hurt. She could see it on his face. She smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs in reassurance.   
  
“To summarize, she wouldn’t approve...your age...among other things...,” she sighed, feeling even worse when his expression switched from hurt to embarrassment.   
  
He looked at the floor, his pride too tattered to look her in the eye.   
  
“I thought you didn’t care about my age?”  
  
Quinn squeezed his hand, “I don’t. But Missy will and it would just be a headache listening to her while she’s here. I’ll explain more later okay?”  
  
Jack nodded. Still feeling like a dog that had been kicked in the ribs. Was Quinn ashamed of him? It certainly felt like it. He bit back a response.  
  
“Hey...I love you,” she said, offering a small smile.   
  
It eased his worry a little, but not much. He didn’t like feeling like a burden, like an inconvenience. It left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

They walked back to the living room, well, after Quinn told him to wait a few minutes so Missy wouldn’t “suspect” anything.   
  
_Jaysus, what is this a drug deal?_  
  
“So, anyway!” Missy said, tossing her phone back into her purse. “How did y’all meet?”  
  
Cody glanced at Quinn who made up some story of them all meeting at trivia night at the pub.   
  
He gave Sophie a look. She responded with a subtle shake of her head. He’d ask her later. This was interesting. Usually, twins were close, weren’t they?   
  
But Cody could tell Quinn was off. He looked at Jack who seemed equally off. Sullen was the right word, even annoyed.   
  
Missy turned her attention to Cody, “So what do you guys do? Did Quinn tell you she quit her job to move out here? Crazy right!?” she said with an air of disdain.   
  
Jack’s eyes flicked to Quinn. Did her sister usually speak with such contempt?  
  
“Me and Jack are private eyes,” Cody answered proudly.  
  
Missy made a face, “Like unemployed police detectives?”   
  
Quinn saw Jack’s eye twitch.   
  
“Erm, not exactly…” Cody said, unsure how to respond.   
  
She turned to Jack next. Quinn held her breath hoping whatever was said wouldn’t light the apartment on fire.   
  
“How did you get into that business?”   
  
Jack gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I became an _unemployed_ guard.”  
  
Missy raised her eyebrows, giving an equally fake smile, “I see….”  
  
“Who wants a drink!?” Quinn hopped up, knowing they all needed a giant glass of alcohol.  
  
Everyone raised their hand except Missy, who apparently no longer partook.   
  
“Harrison and I have been eating clean for the past six months.”  
  
Jack made a face. Eat clean? What did that mean? She washed every item of food before popping it in her mouth?  
  
_Americans and their ludicrous diets_   
  
“So Missy, where are you staying? I don’t have a guest room, sadly,” Sophie said with the third fakest smile of the evening.   
  
Jack went to the kitchen to help Quinn carry the glasses. And to make sure she made whatever she was giving him a double.   
  
“If she didn’t look exactly like yeh, I’d have a hard time believing that was your sister.”   
  
Quinn shook her head, “I know...trust me that’s what everyone says. And they usually mean it as a compliment to her.”  
  
Jack gave an incredulous look, “What? Why?” He couldn’t imagine anyone preferring Missy over Quinn. Unless they had a few screws loose.  
  
She glanced back to the group, making sure they were out of sight before she kissed him.   
  
“I’ll explain later,” she whispered against his mouth. “And I apologize for any subtle insults she throws at you. She’s good at those.”   
  
Jack chuckled softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Quinn’s eyes, “I’m used to those. I never thought I’d see the day where I thought of Sophie as a saint...but...five minutes with your sister and that’s what’s going through me mind.”  
  
Quinn snorted, pouring a few glasses of whiskey. She handed two glasses to him.   
  
Luckily, Missy was jet-lagged from the flight and after another hour of tortuous backhanded questions, ordered an Uber to take her back to the G Hotel. Shocking, the most expensive one in the city.   
  
Quinn walked her outside.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said, trying to sound excited and not like she was at someone’s funeral. “How long are you staying?”   
  
Missy shrugged, “A week. Enough to convince you to come back to sunny SoCal! Mom and dad miss you and-”  
  
“I’m not coming back Miss….not yet at least. I like it here.”   
  
Missy huffed, “You don’t even have a job here. And I doubt you’ve even made progress on this so-called book. You know how you are with finishing things.”  
  
Quinn bit down on her tongue to keep multiple profanities from slipping. The best way to deal with Missy was to ignore her.   
  
“And what about that Jack guy?”   
  
Quinn felt her stomach drop to her shoes, “What do you mean?”   
  
_Can this Uber hurry up!? Dear Jesus!_  
  
“Oh come on, Quinn,” Missy said, rolling her eyes. “We may be wildly different but I am still your twin. That man is your type if I ever saw it. Don’t tell me y’all haven’t-”  
  
“We are just friends,” Quinn interrupted, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt.   
  
Missy gave her a look. Quinn gave it right back.  
  
“I know _the eyes_ when I see them.”   
  
Quinn folded her arms across her chest, “What _eyes?_ ”  
  
“ _The_ _eyes_ , you know, the ones that say, I am undressing you mentally. Y’all give each other those.”  
  
Quinn’s mouth dropped open. She had barely even looked at Jack all night for exactly this reason! Missy was just pulling this out of her ass….  
  
“Mom and dad would flip if-”  
  
“For fuck’s sake Miss! Jack and I are friends, that’s it! You know what happened last time I dated older…”  
  
“Yes I know, that’s why I’m asking. I swear I don’t know why you turned down Harrison’s friend, he comes from such a good family. Let me try and set you two up again. He’s looking to settle down.”   
  
Luckily the Uber showed up, saving Quinn from having to formulate a response.   
  
“Breakfast tomorrow yeah?”   
  
Quinn nodded, “Text me when you’re up.”   
  
As soon as she walked back inside, Sophie grabbed her by the arm.   
  
“Team meeting, _now_.”   
  
Sophie dragged her to her bedroom, leaving the boys sitting on the couch.   
  
“What the fuck is Missy doing here?” she hissed.  
  
Quinn plopped down on the bed, feeling like she had just been run over by a truck, stitched up, and then run over again. Being around her sister was like that.   
  
“I have no idea. She said she wants to convince me to come home.”  
  
Sophie cackled, “Yea right. She might as well pack her bags right back up and get her dumb ass on that plane.”  
  
Quinn massaged her temples, “I can’t deal with this for a week.”  
  
“A week!? Oh hell no,” Sophie responded. “We will just have to make her hate Ireland so she leaves early.”   
  
“And how do you propose we do that?” Quinn snorted.   
  
Sophie scratched her chin, “I dunno, but I will think of something.”   
  
“There’s also the fact that she suspects Jack and I….”  
  
Sophie joined her friend on the bed, “Yeah, I was a bit thrown off when you called him your friend. What’s the deal with that?”  
  
Quinn shot her a look, “Obviously she can’t find out. Can you imagine the shit show that would be if she told my parents?”  
  
“Who cares, you’re a grown ass adult! You can do what you want.”   
  
Quinn nodded, “I know that, but I don’t want to deal with phone calls and text messages of my entire family having a meltdown. I’ve done it before and I’m not doing it again. Besides, it’s no one’s fucking business who I am dating anyway.”  
  
“True. Your family is a nightmare when it comes to dating,” Sophie sighed. “Especially if it’s someone they don’t approve of.”   
  
Quinn rubbed her face, “And they definitely wouldn’t approve of Jack. Dear God, can you imagine my mom’s face? Because I can and it’s already giving me PTSD.”  
  
Sophie felt the tendrils of anger start to curl in her chest. Quinn’s parents were nice until you did something they didn’t agree with. Then it was their way or the highway.   
  
“You love him, he loves you, nothing else should matter to them,” she grumbled. “And besides, despite the sometime drunkenness, Jack’s a good guy. And don’t tell him I said that!”  
  
Quinn chuckled.   
  
“So, what are you going to tell him? I mean, y’all pretended to be friends for like 40 years so, what’s another week?” Sophie laughed.  
  
“I don’t know….the truth I guess. I don’t want to hurt his feelings though. I can’t just be like, hey my parents and sister would absolutely hate you so, don’t touch me when Missy is around.”  
  
“Jack has feelings?” Sophie joked.   
  
Quinn frowned.   
  
“I’m kidding,” Sophie replied. “He’ll probably understand. He’s a guy, they don’t care about things like this.”  
  
Quinn still felt anxiety in the pit of her stomach nonetheless. Sophie saw the unease on her face.   
  
“Just fuck him right before you drop this.”  
  
Quinn snorted, rolling her eyes, “Yea, that should do the trick.”  
  
  
  
  
Despite Sophie’s pep talk, Quinn’s anxiety was only growing more by the minute.   
  
Would Jack be hurt?   
  
It was for his own good.   
  
They just needed to keep up the charade for a week.   
  
A week was doable, right?  
  
Why must Missy ruin everything when things had just gotten good?   
  
Jack brought over a cup of coffee, setting it gently in her hands.   
  
“What’s this for?” she sighed. It was nearly midnight. She didn’t need caffeine to fuel her already tumultuous mind.   
  
“Coffee always calms you down,” he said. “You look more wound up than a tangled yo-yo.”   
  
Quinn felt a pang in her heart.   
  
Must he be a sweetheart when I’m about to be the world’s worst girlfriend?  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head, “So, you want to explain the deal with your sister?”  
  
Quinn shut her eyes for a moment before setting the mug on the coffee table.   
  
Sophie’s suggestion popped into her mind. Maybe they should have sex before this….  
  
Maybe that way, they’d both be so tired after she could avoid this conversation.   
  
_Yea, because that would be productive_  
  
She made the mistake of looking at him. His eyes were patient, loving, blue.   
  
_Oh God_  
  
“Look, I know all about shit family,” Jack said softly. “Yours can’t be worse than me mother.”  
  
Quinn hugged him, burying her face in his flannel shirt, “I don’t want to hurt your feelings,” she mumbled. 

“Quinn, I’m Irish. We are masters of hurt feelings.”  
  
“I love you,” she sighed.  
  
He made her look at him, not understanding why she was seemingly so worked up.   
  
“I know.”  
  
It was now or never.   
  
“So….Missy and I have always been different,” Quinn began. “My parents practically laid out a life plan for the both of us and she’s the one who followed it. And by life plan, I mean, find a boy from a well-off family, marry him, have kids, white picket fence type crap.”  
  
Jack nodded, rubbing her arm so she would continue.   
  
“She was the popular one in high school, all preppy-”  
  
“Preppy? What’s that?” Jack asked.   
  
Quinn thought for a moment, “I guess the equivalent here might be posh.”  
  
“Ah,” he nodded.   
  
“Anyway, she’s been with her husband since high school, he’s rich, they had three kids and my parents think I’m nuts quitting my job and coming out here. Besides the fact that Missy is constantly hounding me about how I am getting older and need to get married and have kids, constantly trying to set me up with idiot friends of her husbands. Everything I do it seems like she disapproves of because it doesn’t fit in her idyllic American family dream,” Quinn huffed. “Why would I want kids right now? Dear god that sounds like a fucking nightmare I’m not even thirty!”  
  
She took a deep breath. She was getting flustered, it happened every time she talked about this.   
  
“So, what yer saying is...she wouldn’t approve of you being with a washed-up old guy like me.”  
  
Quinn frowned, “You aren’t old. You’re older, but not old.”  
  
Jack chuckled.   
  
She put her head in her hands. Just thinking about her family was exhausting.  
  
“Missy has always been the golden child. And she always will be. Which is fine by me, I don’t care. It’s just annoying how nobody gives me any credit for anything. I went to college, graduated. I had a good job but I just wasn’t happy. I don’t do drugs, I didn’t get knocked up, and yet I’m some heathen. Missy didn't even go to college. She became a housewife.”  
  
Jack put a hand on her leg and squeezed, “Well I think you’re grand. At least you have enough sense not to wear a sundress to a country whose forecast is 90 percent rain and 10 percent lighter rain.”  
  
Quinn snorted, feeling a bit better now that her life story was off her chest.   
  
“Do you hate me for wanting to hide you? I just know how Missy is...she would be intolerable if she knew about you and I. I’m protecting you, really. I don’t want what we have to be tainted by her or my family’s bullshit.”

  
“It would be hard for me to hate you, Quinn,” he laughed. “Whatever is easiest for you, I’ll go along with.”

She blinked, momentarily shocked. Since when did Jack Taylor want to take the easy route?   
  
“Really?” she squeaked.  
  
He nodded, “It’s either that or me being arrested for slapping a woman in the mouth.”   
  
Quinn cackled. She could tell neither Cody nor Jack had liked her sister. It didn't surprise her. The only people who liked Missy were the people that acted like Missy.   
  
“I think you could hate me though….what if I dumped out all your Jameson?”  
  
Jack began kissing up her neck, “I’d be very annoyed but I wouldn’t hate you.”  
  
“What if I burned the peacoat?”  
  
She felt him laugh. It tickled.   
  
“Will you stop calling it that! It's a garda all-weather coat, and I have taken great care thwarting those eejits whenever they ask for it back.”  
  
Quinn smiled, biting his chin, “But you would hate me if I burned it wouldn’t you?”  
  
Jack huffed, “It may be hard to believe, but I do love you more than a coat yeh know.”  
  
“Now that may be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.”  
  
He resumed kissing her, pushing Quinn down on the couch.   
  
“So like….if me and the coat were both about to fall off a cliff, which one would you save?” Quinn said against his cheek.   
  
“If you don’t cut it out, I’ll be the one pushing you off this cliff.”   
  


  
  
“Do you think if I ordered a jar of maggots they would get here in less than a week? Apparently, they would be shipped from China. God knows for what reason,” Sophie said.   
  
Cody raised an eyebrow, “Why do you want a jar of maggots in the first place?” he asked, looking at her laptop screen. Sure enough, she was on a site that sold them.   
  
She twirled a strand of hair, “I was thinking we could sneak into Missy’s hotel room and dump them all over the bed. That would make her high tail it back to California for sure.”  
  
Cody gawked at her, thinking she was joking. She wasn’t.   
  
He reached over and shut the laptop.   
  
“Hey! I was doing important research!”  
  
Cody chuckled, “Soph….you were looking at foreign maggots.”  
  
“Re-search,” she grumbled.   
  
He took the laptop from her and set it on the floor, “Why can’t you just deal with the sister for a week? She’ll leave back to America and everything will be fine.”  
  
Sophie scoffed, “I’m sorry...you _met_ her right? You saw what she’s like.”  
  
“Yea, she’s rude but-”  
  
Sophie put a finger to his lips, “But nothing! If Jack thinks I’m a demon, then Missy is definitely Satan in the flesh.”  
  
Cody tried to protest but she kept her finger where it was.   
  
“And besides, she’s going to try and sabotage Quinn and Jack. I know how that little snake works. As best friend, I absolutely cannot let that happen. I spent months trying to construct QUACK and I am not letting all my hard work go to waste!”  
  
“She doesn’t even know about Skip and Quinn. How is she going to sabotage?” Cody asked.  
  
Sophie snuggled up to him, “Trust me, she will try her hardest to find out. And knowing Jack he will probably let something slip like an idiot and then all hell will break loose. We need to be on the offensive with this.”  
  
Cody smiled despite his girlfriend sounding like a war general. She was cute when she was worked up. She was always cute.   
  
“So do you want to help me or what?”  
  
He nodded, kissing her lightly, “I’ll help. As long as Quinn is okay with it.”  
  
Sophie kissed his cheek, “Oh she will be. She has no choice. Missy needs to be gone as soon as possible if she wants to protect Jack from the Calhoun clan.”  
  
“Skip can hold his own…”  
  
Sophie cackled, “Hold his own what? Beer? Because he would be eaten alive by Quinn’s family. I’ve seen it happen. They are like sharks who smell blood. Especially her aunt. Dear god, the woman is insane. I’ve nearly strangled her a few times myself.”  
  
Cody grimaced. And he thought his mother was bad.   
  
“Erm...speaking of family...would you want to meet me mam?” he asked sheepishly, not knowing if they were at the meet the parents stage yet. “I’ve been telling her about you and she really wants to meet ya.”  
  
Sophie grinned, “Want to introduce me do you?”  
  
He nodded, feeling his face redden, “Yes. My mom is difficult sometimes but I love her.”  
  
 _And you,_ he thought.  
  
Sophie brushed her hand across his cheek, “I’d love to….once this whole insanity is over. Operation Evict Missy then Operation Meet Your Mom.”   
  
Cody smiled, feeling light a weight had been lifted off his chest. He’d been slightly worried Sophie wouldn’t want to. He’d understand, of course, meeting someone’s parents was a big deal. But it lit his heart that she was willing. He moved over her, capturing her mouth in a kiss.   
  
“She’s going to love you. I know it.”  
  
Sophie giggled, “Is that right? How are you so sure.” She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer.   
  
“I just know,” he whispered.   
  
“Well parents usually love me, so the odds are in your favor.”  
  
He lifted his head and kissed the tip of her nose, “What’s not to love?”  
  
Sophie grinned, “Oh stop. Flattery will just go to my head.”  
  
Cody chuckled, “I’m serious Soph….there isn’t a bad thing about you.”   
  
She looked at him, his eyes were so honest and pure. He wasn’t joking at all.   
  
“I do possess negative qualities….”  
  
Cody peppered her mouth with kisses, “Not. Possible. No. Way.”  
  
“I don’t like coffee!”  
  
“So?” he laughed. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“Well...you like coffee,” she responded.   
  
He wove his fingers through hers, “It isn’t a requirement of mine for my girlfriend to like every beverage I do.”  
  
Sophie shrugged. She was only kidding but she still appreciated his answer.   
  
“You never know. Coffee people are weird about that type of thing.”  
  
Cody moved to his side so he could gaze at her. He took his time running his eyes over her face. She was gorgeous. She was his entire heart.   
  
“You know…” he gulped, unsure if this was going to be too mushy for her liking. He continued anyway. “You know...there is nothing you could ever tell me about yourself that would make me not feel like the luckiest man alive.”  
  
Sophie blinked, not used to guys who were so forthcoming with their emotions. Or who were so naturally sweet. Cody made it seem effortless, to him it was. That’s why she knew he was genuine. Nothing ever felt or sounded forced with him.  
  
She cuddled up so close so their noses were touching.   
  
“I’m the lucky one.”  
  
Sophie watched as his eyes lit with a smile. His warm brown ones that she….well…  
  
_That you love_  
  
Fuck. Did she?  
  
 _Do I love him?_  
  
 _Already!?_  
  
 _Christ!_  
  
She realized he had said something.   
  
“Huh? What?”  
  
He brushed her cheek with his hand, “I said, how about we call it a draw and say we are both lucky?”  
  
“I don’t like ties,” she joked, frowning. “However, in this case. Sure.”  
  
Cody kissed her, realizing he would do anything and everything this girl ever asked him to do. He was completely and utterly in love. And he hoped she was too.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Quinn was startled awake by the shrill of her phone.   
  
“Hey sis! I’m ready when you are!”  
  
She squinted at the time. Missy was entirely too upbeat for 7 a.m. And wasn’t she supposed to be jet-lagged? Christ!  
  
Quinn told her the name of a restaurant and that she would meet her there in 30 minutes. She threw an arm over her eyes. She was still dead from the shock of last night. Jack was still pleasantly in dreamland. Lucky him.   
  
She cuddled up behind him, kissing the back of his neck. He stirred and reached for her arm, pulling it across his body.   
  
“Want to call in a bomb threat to the entire country of Ireland?”  
  
Quinn heard his drowsy laugh, “I’ll get right on that.”  
  
She hugged him tighter. God, what she would give to be able to stay here under the covers with him. A fucking lot that’s what.  
  
“I love you. I hate this.”  
  
Jack turned to face her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
“Hate what, darlin?”  
  
“My sister being here, throwing a wrench in everything. The stress,” she answered, turning her face into her pillow.  
  
Jack gave a sympathetic look. He wasn’t the best at comforting people but Quinn was overreacting. She needed to relax. So her sister was an eejit? Big deal. Galway was full of them.   
  
“She will be gone soon enough. And instead of working yourself up, why don’t you think of all the ways I will de-stress you when you get back,” he said, kissing her shoulder.   
  
Quinn turned her head, peeking one eye to look at him. Since when was Jack the voice of reason?   
  
_Christ, Missy really does make me insane_  
  
“Can you just do the bomb threat so she’ll get scared and leave early?”  
  
Jack let out a laugh, “Sure. I’ll send Sophie over to City Hall with a stick of dynamite.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure she would be game for that if it meant getting rid of Missy.”  
  
He smiled and began to kiss down her body. His hands started roaming much to Quinn’s dismay. She didn’t have time for this thanks to Missy and her apparent need to be up at the crack of dawn.  
  
“I need to get ready…”  
  
“Be fashionably late,” he muttered, moving further under the covers.  
  
“I can’t. Not unless you want Missy to burn the town down looking for me.”  
  
Jack relented, letting her haul herself out from under him. He watched as she threw on her clothes. The same clothes from last night….  
  
“Uh...Quinn?”  
  
“Hmm?” she answered, hastily running a brush through her hair.   
  
“Don’t you think your sister will notice you haven’t changed?”  
  
She looked down in horror, “Oh fuck. Well, now I'm definitely going to be fashionably late. No pun intended. Thanks for the save though.”  
  
He winked, sitting up against the headboard. She walked over to him, leaning to kiss him goodbye.   
  
“Would you like me to bring you back anything?”  
  
Jack looked up at her tenderly. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had offered anything like that. It was oddly domestic. But he liked it.   
  
_Christ, you’re going soft_  
  
He was. A little bit. But only for Quinn.   
  
“Surprise me,” he said, bringing her down for one last kiss and whispered I love you.  
  


  
Jack had just finished pouring his coffee when there was a pounding at his door.   
  
Quinn couldn’t be back already could she? It had only been half an hour since she had left. Also, he really needed to remember to make a key for her so she could just come and go as she pleased.   
  
Imagine that. Jack Taylor, making keys.   
  
It was not Quinn who was at his door, however. It was Sophie and Cody.   
  
“Thank God you have clothes on. Team meeting!” the blonde said, pushing past him.   
  
Cody gave Jack an apologetic look. The lad looked like he had just woken up himself. Sophie grabbed the mug from Jack’s hands and took a sip.   
  
“Oye!”  
  
She grimaced, “Ew, I hate coffee. Aren’t y’all supposed to drink tea here?” she said thrusting the cup back into his hands.   
  
“Well if you weren’t the token demon of stealing drinks,” he grumbled, remembering his beer from the other night.  
  
Cody got up to make the tea, knowing Jack would probably try and poison them all for barging in at this hour.   
  
“Mind telling me what you're doing in me flat?”   
  
“Saving your relationship!” Sophie replied, pointing a finger. “Missy must be stopped. We need to get rid of her.”  
  
Jack looked at Cody, who just shrugged, “Apparently she’s dangerous Skip,” he said, trying not to smile.  
  
The older man rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this. And what was Sophie on about anyway? Save his relationship? He and Quinn were fine. They were more than fine.   
  
“Missy doesn’t even know about us,” he said. “You heard her last night, Quinn said we were friends and she is going to keep up that charade until she leaves.”  
  
Sophie sighed in exasperation, “She’s going to find out. And she probably doesn’t believe Quinn anyway. I wouldn’t! I mean look at you!”  
  
Jack blinked, feeling his annoyance rise, “What’s wrong with me?”

Sophie twirled her finger in front of his face.   
  
“You might as well have QUINN’S TYPE in capital letters in bright red marker on your forehead. Besides the fact that I don’t trust you to not slip up. Men can’t be trusted.”  
  
“Watch it.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Both men grumbled.   
  
Sophie shrugged, “Look, I know this bitch. I know what she is like and what she is capable of. We need to get rid of her. And since we can’t kill her for legal reasons, scaring her, making her miserable, is the next best thing.”  
  
Jack turned to Cody, “Are you ever scared she’ll off you in your sleep?”

Sophie rolled her eyes.   
  
“Focus! We need a plan. I already ordered some maggots if we can’t think of anything else.”  
  
Jack laughed. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. How bad could some airhead woman be? Quinn’s sister or not.   
  
Sophie clenched her teeth. Why would no one take her seriously about this? Even Cody viewed it as a joke. She could tell. It wasn’t their fault if she was being honest. They hadn’t experienced the conniving cold calculation of Missy. She had almost gotten Sophie expelled from school after telling the principal she cheated off her final exam. And all because she had thought Sophie was flirting with her dumb ass, idiot boyfriend. Which, she hadn’t been. Missy was just insane and thought everyone wanted what she had.  
  
It had taken three hearings for her to convince the school there was absolutely no evidence against her. Three!  
  
“Do you love Quinn or not?”  
  
If she needed to guilt trip Jack into helping her then she could do that.  
  
“Of course I do,” he said defensively.   
  
“Then help me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what’s good here?” Missy asked. “I’m trying to stay away from meat and dairy.”  
  
Quinn mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
“Maybe a nice glass of water?”

Missy waved her hand, “Funny. Maybe I’ll do a salad.”  
  
“For breakfast?”  
  
She shrugged, “Well that seems to be the only thing that won’t be covered in grease,” she replied, her eyes scanning over the menu.   
  
Quinn made sure to order the greasiest thing she could find just to annoy her.   
  
“I don’t know how you can eat that,” Missy grimaced, sprinkling pepper on her otherwise plain leaves.   
  
“No kidding,” Quinn said, looking at her sister’s plate.   
  
“So, what’s the dating here like? Don’t tell me you haven’t had any Irish cuties come up to you,” Missy asked, prying.   
  
She suspected Quinn and Jack were a thing. She wasn’t stupid. Especially when it came to these sorts of things. She just needed to gather enough evidence to find out for sure. So she could knock some sense into her.   
  
Honestly, she didn’t know where Quinn’s fascination with the older man came from but Missy wasn’t about to let her sister throw her life away for someone old enough to be her father. Think of what everyone would say!   
  
Missy would be known as the twin of the girl who was dating a 50-year-old! Or however old Jack was. Frankly, it didn’t matter, he was past the socially acceptable 10-year range. And Missy was all about being socially acceptable. That’s how you made connections. That’s how Harrison had become a partner at Soren Corp. It was all about image.  
  
“Eh, it’s nothing crazy. And honestly, I’m not looking to date right now anyway. I’m just working on my book.”

The book she hadn’t written a sentence of in months. Not since the case had gone cold. Christ, Quinn had practically forgotten about it, caught up in everything else. Most notably, Jack and their whole saga of a journey.   
  
Missy sipped her orange juice, “I see….so nothing is tying you here then?”  
  
“Well….”  
  
“Perfect time to come back home. Harrison said you could work for him at-”  
  
Quinn set her fork down, “Missy I’m not coming home. I don’t want to come home. I like it here. And this is the last time I’m going to talk about it.”  
  
“You know, we may be twins but most of the time I just don’t understand you,” Missy huffed.   
  
Quinn tried to quell her anger, taking a deep breath. Dear God the end of the week couldn’t come soon enough. They ate in silence for a few moments before Quinn couldn’t stand it. She asked how their parents were, grandparents, the usually familial bullshit small talk.   
  
“So how did you meet Jack and Cody again? Missy asked, a weird glint in her eye.   
  
Quinn glanced at her, “I told you. At trivia night at the pub.”  
  
_Darn it,_ Missy thought, so sure she was going to catch her sister in a lie.   
  
  
  
Quinn didn’t know how she would survive the day shopping with Missy.   
  
One, she hated shopping. 

Two, she didn’t like her sister.   
  
Luckily, Missy was in a dressing room of what seemed like the 60th store they had been in. She had a few moments to herself to call Jack and hopefully regain a piece of her sanity.   
  
“Hey, I won’t be over till late tonight. Missy is insisting on dragging me through literally every shop in Galway. Please sir, please pray for me. If you love me at all please, I beg you.”  
  
Quinn heard Jack’s laugh and felt instantly better. Just push through these next few hours and she could leap into his arms and demand he fuck her into next week.  
  
“I’m not one for praying but I’ll be thinking of yeh, darlin.”  
  
“Jack! We need to bring in the big guns for this! Just get down on your knees for 5 seconds and say a prayer for little ole me,” she joked.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” he chuckled, shaking his head at Quinn’s dramatics.  
  
“I have no idea when I’ll be done tonight but you better not fall asleep. I will be in need of some serious de-stressing.”  
  
Jack smiled to himself, already formulating a plan.   
  
“I shall drink a pot of coffee. Extra on the caffeine.”  
  
Quinn giggled. Missy might be an absolute nightmare but at least she had Jack to look forward to.   
  
“I better go before she assaults me and demands to know who I’m talking to. She won’t quit asking about you. It’s weird. Like she somehow suspects us even though I’ve told her multiple times we are just friends.”  
  
_Fuck,_ Jack thought.   
  
Sophie was right.   
  
He could hear the stress in Quinn’s voice. He felt a moment of guilt. If they weren’t together, Missy wouldn’t be on Quinn’s back. If they weren’t together she wouldn’t have to hide anything.  
  
But if they weren’t together they would both be miserable. So he pushed the guilt out of his mind before it could take root. Fuck this insane sister. Sophie was right, shockingly. She needed to go.   
  
“I love you,” he said, knowing whenever he said the words it wasn’t just his eyes that lit.   
  
“Love you too,” she whispered. “Drink that coffee!”  
  
Jack dialed Sophie’s number.  
  
“Alright, I’m in. What’s your plan? Also, I’m coming over.”  
  
  
  
  
“This plan makes you seem like you're 12 years old,” Jack snorted.   
  
“Well do you have anything better!?”  
  
Sophie had been thrilled Jack wanted to help. The more eyes the better. But of course, he was getting on her last nerve.   
  
“Hey,” Jack said, raising his palms. “This is your show, darlin. I’m just a lowly foot soldier.”   
  
She smirked, “And don’t you forget it!”  
  
Sophie’s plan wasn’t too complicated. Really it all hinged on if this site she had ordered from was legit and not a scam. The rest they could handle.   
  
“Another thing….Quinn mentioned hot chocolate once, a special one that her mum makes.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I have had it and it’s amazing,” Sophie nodded. “What about it?”  
  
Jack rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“Do you know the recipe? I think it would be nice if Quinn ended her day with Satan with a cup of it.”  
  
Sophie burst into a fit of laughter.   
  
“Why is it that whenever you want to do something sweet, you come to me for help?”   
  
Jack felt his face flame, “I do not! But I don’t know the recipe now do I? You’re the one that’s known her for years,” he grumbled.   
  
“Dear ole Jack, always needed Saint Sophie to help him out.”  
  
“Saint my arse.”  
  
“You’re lucky I like you. Otherwise, my services would come with a charge.”  
  
Jack snorted, “Is that what you tell Cody?”  
  
She shot him a look that would’ve seared Lucifer himself.   
  
“Out of respect for my best friend I won’t break your nose again.”  
  
He winked, “Yer too kind.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. The man was so infuriating but the harmless back and forth teasing was something she oddly treasured.   
  
“Alright Romeo, let’s find this recipe. I think Quinn has it written down in a notebook somewhere. We made it a few months ago.”  
  
  
**Q: A meteor crashing into me right now sounds oddly relaxing.**  
  
 **J: That sounds lovely. I take it you aren’t having a good time?**  
  
 **Q: Of course not. What I am having is a headache from Missy’s constant chatter about mindless shit.**  
  
 **J: When can you flee?**  
  
 **Q: Soon, hopefully. We are getting dinner then I am praying she will be tired and want to go back to the hotel.**  
  
 **J: Hurry back to me.**  
  
 **Q: Mmmm, now there is a thought.**  
  
 **J: Oh?**  
  
 **Q: Sounded nice.**  
  
 **J: It sounded a bit domestic.**  
  
 **Q: LOL it did. But I liked it. I miss you.**  
  
 **J: You saw me this morning.**  
  
 **Q: So? I still miss you.**  
  
 **J: I miss you too.**  
  
 **Q: Do you? ;)**  
  
 **J: Yes.**  
  
 **Q: Gotta go. Missy is asking who I keep texting. Christ, it’s like I’m 13 and she is my mother. I love you <3**  


Quinn in fact didn’t arrive until nearly four hours later. She didn’t walk through the door. She slumped through the door. An entire day with Missy was like running a marathon.   
  
“You, me, no clothes, now,” she ordered, walking right up to Jack and pulling his face to hers.   
  
Her kisses were hungry, needy. He could tell as she gripped the back of his shirt.   
  
“You promised me some de-stressing, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
“Aye, indeed I did,” Jack replied, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her slowly, drawn-out, allowing the tension to leave her body.  
  
“All I could think about was you. All day. You, you, you,” she admitted, tugging on the back of his hair. She needed Jack to make her forget all about her sister being here.  
  
“I’m honored,” he grinned, pushing Quinn up against the wall.  
  
Clothes were pulled off until they were standing naked in Jack’s living room. Quinn hopped up, wrapping her legs around his torso. The wall was cold against her back but it didn’t matter. Her skin was on fire at every point where their bodies touched.   
  
“Fuck,” he muttered into the side of her face. “The condoms are upstairs.”  
  
Quinn didn't care. She wanted Jack and she wanted him now. She had been waiting, enduring Missy all day.   
  
“Just be careful,” she breathed, biting his ear.   
  
He took her hard and fast until they were a panting, sweaty mess on the floor. Quinn rolled over him, peppering his face with kisses.   
  
“Consider me de-stressed.”  
  
Jack hummed in contentment. He ran his hands along Quinn’s spine, feeling goosebumps rise. Her eyes looked happy, much better than they had when she first walked in the door. No stress.   
  
He rolled over her, kissing down her chest before reaching for their clothes in a heap to the left of them. Quinn watched as he put his jeans back on, curious as to why. Propped up on her elbow, her eyes watching as he went to the kitchen. She pulled on his shirt that was on the floor next to her and followed him.   
  
“Oye!” Jack said, waving his hand. “This is a surprise, go back out there.”  
  
Quinn giggled, wondering what in the world he was doing. But she obeyed and took a seat on the couch. Jack reappeared with a mug of something.   
  
“There’s no need for coffee,” she chuckled. “I’m calm.”  
  
Jack handed her the cup, “This isn’t coffee,” he whispered against her cheek.   
  
Quinn peered in over the rim. It kind of looked like hot chocolate but since when did Jack drink that? Or even have any in his house. Apart from the odd glass of water, Jack Taylor ran on coffee and Jameson.   
  
Taking a sip, she instantly realized what it was.   
  
“How did you know about this!?”  
  
Jack shrugged, “You mentioned it once. Thought it might be nice after the day you’ve had.”

Quinn grinned, touched that Jack would remember something so small.  
  
“Did Sophie give you the recipe?”  
  
“She did,” he replied, loving the joy he saw on her face. “And I didn’t even have to sell my soul.”  
  
She snorted, “How nice.”  
  
Jack loved how easy it was to make Quinn happy. All his befuddled life there seemed to be a disconnect between women and his ability to do so. But not with Quinn.   
  
She held the mug out to him, “Did you try some?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t need anymore. I’ve had three cups of it.”   
  
Quinn laughed. It was rather addicting. She drank it in silence, in heaven, content to just lean up against Jack and feel his hand brush up and down her arm. She had to admit, she was a bit shocked at how well he was doing at the whole boyfriend thing. He was sneakily sweet. And she was completely and wholeheartedly in love with him.   
  
She turned her head up to him.   
  
“I’m very lucky, you know that?”   
  
Jack kissed her forehead, “That good, huh?”   
  
She laughed softly, “No, silly. I mean yes, the hot chocolate is good but I was referring to you.”  
  
Jack didn’t think anyone had ever felt lucky to have him. He knew he was difficult, rough, a work in progress, a mess most of the time, yet somehow the best parts of him were drawn out by the woman in his arms. Quinn could do better than him, Jack knew that, but there was also a part of him that knew they complimented each other like no one else could.  
  
  


  
  
Missy sat on the bed that was too hard for her taste but there was nothing she could do. She was already at the nicest hotel in Galway and had switched rooms multiple times trying to find a mattress that was suitable.   
  
She was scrolling on Facebook. She knew Quinn was lying. She had to be. She just needed evidence. She clicked on her sister’s profile. The last status update was months ago and not even a new picture since last year.   
  
Welp, there went that idea. No pics of Jack Taylor at all.   
  
Missy went to Instagram next. Quinn posted more frequently on there. Maybe she could catch Jack commenting on something perhaps.   
  
Little did she know the man hardly even knew what social media was.   
  
Needless to say, there was nothing on Instagram to back up Missy’s hunch either. What man didn’t have social media? Honestly, that was a red flag.   
  
She flopped back onto the pillows. Thinking.   
  
There was no way Quinn was friends with a man that looked like Jack Taylor. Absolutely no way that way platonic.   
  
She would find out one way or another. Missy was determined. And when she was determined, there was no stopping her.   
  
  
  


  
Jack switched the bedside lamp off, drawing Quinn closer to him. She sighed happily, snuggling into his chest. Thoughts of Missy were completely out of her head.   
  
“Oh...” he said, switching the lamp back on. He pulled open the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a key. Quinn sat up against the headboard, looking quizzically at it.   
  
“I erm...had this made for you. Since yeh know….you’re here nearly every night anyway.”   
  
He held it outstretched in his palm, his eyes glancing nervously up at Quinn’s. She felt her heart melt. Jack’s cheeks were a bit red, she wondered if he had ever given someone a key before, surely he had?  
  
She took it from him, bringing his face to hers so their noses were touching.   
  
“Thanks Jack,” she smiled. “Are you sure you trust me enough though? What if rob you and steal all your stuff?”   
  
“You’ve already taken the most important thing I have.”   
  
Quinn felt her heart become an absolute puddle.   
  
“Awww Ja-”  
  
“My sanity,” he winked.   
  
Quinn swatted his shoulder, “And here I was thinking you were about to be the world’s biggest sweetheart.”  
  
Jack chuckled and she rolled her eyes, setting the key back on the nightstand. She tried not to smile but Jack’s face couldn’t hide the fact he was trying not to laugh.   
  
“You’re infuriating,” she grumbled through a giggle.   
  
They settled back under the covers but something was still wandering through Jack’s mind.   
  
“Quinn?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Do you really feel lucky?” he asked into the crook of her neck.   
  
Quinn smiled to herself in the dark, “Yes.” She felt him squeeze her closer to him.   
  
“Why?” Jack continued.   
  
“The accent mostly,” she responded.   
  
Jack grumbled to himself. He supposed he deserved that. But he honestly was curious. Nobody had ever said that to him before. That they felt lucky to be with him. Usually, it was the opposite.   
  
Quinn turned to face him, “Would you like me to list all the reasons?” she chucked.   
  
“Well, maybe just a few actual ones.”  
  
“Why? So you can stroke your ego even bigger than it already is?” she teased.   
  
“Jaysus, never mind,” he huffed, burrowing his face into the pillow. He felt Quinn kiss his ear.   
  
“I feel lucky that I’m the one that gets to experience Jack Taylor’s sweet side,” she whispered. “There is a sweetheart lurking deep down, no matter how hard you try and hide it, mister.”  
  
Jack grunted in response.   
  
“And you’re easy to be around.”  
  
“Well that’s a first,” he muttered.   
  
Quinn laughed softly, “I’m serious. I don’t feel like I have to try and keep you happy or entertained all the time. And despite it being the most infuriating project of my life, once you finally admitted it, I can tell you love me. I can see it every time you look at me.”  
  
Jack opened an eye, “Continue.”  
  
She pushed him onto his side so she could actually see his face.   
  
“I feel lucky that you’ve trusted me with your heart.”  
  
“Well the key is to the front door but…”  
  
“Oh Jesus Christ,” Quinn laughed. “Can neither of us be serious without the other one throwing in a joke?”  
  
Jack rolled over her, “Still feel lucky?”   
  
She ran her eyes over his face. Of course she did. Her response was to bring his head down and brush her lips over his. Quinn pressed Jack’s body onto hers, loving the feeling of his weight on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his back so he would stay there. He kissed her neck softly while she wove her fingers through his hair.   
  
“I’ve never loved anyone like I love you,” Jack whispered into the side of her neck. The admission left him before he could even consider holding it in. But it was true. He had never felt like this before.   
  
Quinn turned his head gently to her, “Kate?”  
  
Jack shook his head, “That was different. That wasn’t like this.”  
  
Quinn stroked his cheek. His days old stubble prickling over her fingers. Jack rarely spoke like this. The extent of him wearing his heart on his sleeve was when he told her he loved her. Just looking at him, even though she could barely see him in the dark, filled her body with warmth. And she realized the sentiment was the same in her mind. Which only made her feel worse about having to hide him from Missy.   
  
“How come?” she asked. “What’s so different about me?”  
  
Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of Quinn’s shoulder, “Well for starters, you’ve turned me a bit soft.”  
  
“Is making your girlfriend hot chocolate considered soft?” she laughed. “I think it’s just being considerate.”  
  
“Well, I was never that before.”  
  
“Do you not like being a considerate human?”  
  
“Dunno, kinda feels like I might be allergic,” he muttered.   
  
That sent Quinn into a fit of giggles. That was another reason Jack knew he had never loved anyone like this. Before, his favorite sound was whiskey being poured into a glass. Now it was Quinn’s laugh.   
  
_Soft indeed_  
  
“There is my heart and then there is you, and I’m not sure there is a difference,” she quoted.   
  
Jack lifted his head, “Who said that?”  
  
Quinn shrugged, “I can’t remember, but it’s true.”  
  
Jack didn’t know what it was about the quote, but he suddenly felt emotional. A rarity for him. It was like something was pressing on his chest. He had never been with someone like Quinn, someone so tender-hearted. He felt a twist of fear at the thought that he might hurt her one day. He always ended up hurting everyone that got close. That was also new, the fear. Before, Jack had never cared whether he hurt anyone or not. Which was probably why all his relationships with women had gone down the toilet.   
  
“Do you ever have second thoughts about us?” he asked, somewhat nervous of the answer.   
  
“Um, no,” Quinn replied, her face scrunching in confusion. “Why would you ask that?” She felt Jack shrug.   
  
“Whenever a good thing comes along….I usually end up lighting it aflame. I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”  
  
Quinn bit his ear, “I think you worry too much about these things and you need to stop it. If I was worried about you hurting me, I wouldn’t be with you. Also, why are you always so quick to hit the panic button?”  
  
Jack rolled onto his side, bringing Quinn to his chest. Who would have thought Jack Taylor took comfort from cuddling?   
  
“I don’t hit the panic button. I just have experience with things blowing up in me face.”  
  
“Well consider me the bomb squad. I won’t let that happen with us. I promise,” Quinn said, finding his hand and squeezing.  
  
Jack considered telling her that was a foolish thing to promise but he let it go. Maybe she was right. He needed to stop worrying. Maybe for once in his life, a good thing wouldn’t come crashing down around him.  
  
“Mmm, that’s my favorite sound,” she whispered.   
  
“What?”  
  
He felt her kiss his chest, “Your heartbeat.”  
  
Christ, was she trying to kill him with these things?  
  
Was this all because he made her that hot chocolate?   
  
Wondrous beverage indeed.   
  
  
  
Quinn gasped for air, waking with a start.   
  
The nightmare. She had never had one like it. So vivid.  
  
Horrible.   
  
She felt sick. Like, physically ill as the images percolated through her mind. They were fading in her awakened state but still there. She was still catching her breath as she turned her head to look at Jack, still asleep.   
  
Quinn debated waking him, wanting nothing more than to just cuddle up and have him make some stupid remark that made her laugh, but felt like she needed a walk instead. Or water. Or both. Fuck, she was actually sweating. She needed to shake this out of her mind.   
  
She slipped out of bed and went downstairs. Filling a hearty glass of water, ice to the top to further wake her. Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked them away.   
  
_For fuck’s sake. It was just a dream_  
  
Just a dream but not so outrageous that it might never happen.   
  
Food, that would help. Food always helped.   
  
She flipped on the kitchen light and rumaged through Jack’s cupboards. They were filled with food, unlike when she had first met him. She smiled at the memory of the stale pasta. What a journey they had to this point. Phew-oh.   
  
Opening the fridge, she took out the carton of eggs. An omelet sounded nice. Simple, comforting, just what she needed. And just complicated enough that it would force her to concentrate on not burning it rather than her nightmare.   
  
_Blood, so much of it_  
  
 _Stop it! Get the cheese_  
  
Quinn sprinkled cheddar onto the eggs. She realized she was clenching her jaw and relaxed it. Cheese wasn’t enough to distract her, however. Her mind went to that damn peacoat. She disliked it….but she disliked it even more with knife holes in it.   
  
_Stop. It. Get out the hot sauce_  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Jack’s arms wrap around her.   
  
“Late night craving?” he asked into the side of her neck.   
  
Quinn hugged his arms, feeling her lip tremble.   
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, Quinn’s omelet steaming on a plate. Jack could sense something was wrong. What? He didn’t know. All he knew was he had woken to the smell of food and found the other side of the bed empty. Curious, since it was 2 a.m. He’d wait for her to tell him. At this hour it was no time for prying.   
  
Quinn cut the omelet in half and pulled out another fork, offering it to Jack. The sight of them eased her a little bit. Eating eggs covered in cheese in their underwear in the middle of the night. They didn’t talk, which she was grateful for. Obviously, Jack must sense something was wrong but Quinn was glad he wasn’t pushing her.   
  
Of course, it couldn’t be one of those nightmares that faded away. It lingered.   
  
“TV or back to bed?” Jack asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.   
  
“You don’t have to stay up…”   
  
“I know. So, TV or back to bed?” he asked again.   
  
Quinn fiddled with the hem of her Shirt, nodding toward the TV. They turned on some show they had both never seen. Not much was on at this hour. Jack snatched a blanket off the armchair and threw it over the both of them.   
  
“I need you to promise me something,” Quinn muttered.  
  
Oh Christ.   
  
Promises were not his strong suit.   
  
Jack kissed the top of her head, “I’m not the best with those…”  
  
“Well this one is important,” she replied, hugging him tighter. “Can you promise not to get stabbed? K thanks.”  
  
Jack’s brow furrowed. Had he misheard her?  
  
“What?” he chuckled.   
  
“Don’t get stabbed.”  
  
“Well, maybe you should tell that to Sophie because if I ever do it will probably be by her hand,” he joked.   
  
Quinn looked up at him. Jack was somewhat started by her expression….she looked serious. Almost like she might just stab him herself.   
  
“It’s not funny.”  
  
He nodded slowly, “Okay….erm...what brought this on?”  
  
“Had a nightmare.”  
  
Ah, that’s what was wrong.  
  
“Of me getting stabbed?” Jack asked.   
  
Quinn nodded, “I know it’s just a dream but considering your luck or lack of...it could actually happen.”  
  
“Worried about me are ya?” he smirked.  
  
“What kind of question is that?” she grumbled, mildly annoyed he wasn’t taking this seriously. “Of course I am. That’s how it works when you love someone. Jesus Christ.”  
  
Jack bit his lip, uncertain how to handle this utterly ridiculous scenario. With a light touch was his guess…..but Jack’s idea of a light touch usually brought the whole chandelier crashing down.   
  
“You know what? Nevermind. I’m going to bed. I realize this is stupid. Sorry.”   
  
She stood abruptly and headed upstairs. Her face was red from embarrassment. She knew she was being insane, and most likely it was from being a bit delirious from lack of sleep but Jack hadn’t had the dream. He hadn’t had to see the vivid images. Regardless, she felt stupid.  
  
Jack waited a few minutes before following. Quinn had pulled the covers so far over her head she wasn’t even visible. He couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity. He crawled up beside her, pulling the sheet down to risk a few gentle kisses to the side of her face. She didn’t slap him, so he took that as a good sign.   
  
“Do you still love me or do you want to stab me now?” he asked, crawling up beside her.   
  
“Jack, I’m pretty sure you could stab me and I would still love you.”  
  
He nuzzled her neck, “I don’t think that would be the wisest choice…”  
  
She snorted.   
  
“So….want to tell me about it?” he asked.   
  
Quinn turned to face him, keeping her eyes on his chest.   
  
“You and I were walking along the street and some man came out of nowhere,” she swallowed. “All the sudden, he just started stabbing you….a lot…and I just stood there. I stood there and did nothing. It was like my feet were stuck in cement.”  
  
Jack hugged her tighter to him, “It was just a dream. Don’t pay it any mind.”  
  
“Feels like a bad omen.”  
  
“Jaysus, I hope not. I rather like me body without puncture wounds.”  
  
Jack had been attacked in literally almost every way imaginable. And he wasn’t looking to add a stabbing to the list.  
  
Quinn giggled, feeling better already. It was like telling Jack about the dream had lifted it from her mind.   
  
“I promise to avoid any dark alleys for the time being, however.”   
  
He felt touched that Quinn was so concerned. He could count on one hand the people who had ever been concerned with his welfare.   
  
“Thank you,” she said, kissing his chin.   
  


* * *

  
  
**S: What are you and Missy doing today?**  
  
 **Q: I think I’m going to take her out to the countryside. My feet need a break from all of yesterday’s walking.**  
  
 **S: Perfect. So what you’re saying is, she won’t be in her hotel room until tonight?**  
  
 **Q: Correct….**  
  
 **S: Exxxxxcellent.**  
  
 **Q: What are you planning? I’m scared.**  
  
 **S: Nothing. Just a Get Missy Out of Ireland ticket.**  
  
 **Q: Do I even want to know?**  
  
 **S: You want her gone as soon as possible don't you?**  
  
 **Q: Well yea, but I also don’t want to have to bail you out of jail.**  
  
 **S: Relax. I won’t get caught. Plus the lads are helping me.**  
  
 **Q: YEA THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER.**  
  
 **S: RELAX will you? They won’t fuck anything up. It’s my plan not theirs.**  
  
 **Q: Alright well…...text me if you need me to stall.**  
  
 **S: This is why we are friends.**  
  
 **Q: Lol good luck.**  
  
  
  
“Alright men, listen up.”   
  
Sophie stood outside the G Hotel, Jack and Cody looking on as she gave them their assignments.   
  
“Cody, you are going to use your boyish charm to get the front desk worker to give you a key to Missy’s room.”   
  
“Erm, what if they say no?”   
  
Sophie rolled her eyes, “No is not an option! I don’t know what lie you have to weave or pull out your ass, but you need to get a key. I would do it myself but it’s more believable to say you are her boyfriend or something.”  
  
She pointed her thumb at Jack, “And I can’t send him because finesse isn’t his strong suit.”   
  
“That’s because you haven’t been on the other end of it, darlin,” he quipped.   
  
“Yea, thank God,” she replied. “Jack-O, you and I will be waiting in the lobby, Cody will slip us the key and we will go up to the room and spread the maggots.” She patted the bag slung over her shoulder which had her package from China safely nestled inside.   
  
The group split up. Sophie and Jack taking seats on the ivory plush couches while Cody sauntered up to the desk.   
  
It was go time.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
